Alaude's Moemon Adventure
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: This story traces back to the origins of Alaude, and his journey to become a moemon trainer... This takes place well before any of the other stories, so be ready for a fresh perspective and a whole load of new characters!
1. Chapter 1

EoS: We're back, and in this story we'll be talking about Alaude, and seeing how he became the man he is!

Lauren: This should be interesting…

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 1

* * *

"Alaude, shouldn't you be getting to the lab?" Alaude's mother asked. Alaude was sitting at the table in his living room, his little brother playing a video game.

"Yeah, I guess." Alaude said, nodding.

"I don't know why you waited until you were 18 to become a trainer…" Alaude's brother said, frowning. "I mean, 15 is the legal age, so why did you wait three years?"

"Because I needed to look after mom, you idiot." Alaude said, frowning.

"Whatever, I'm going when I'm 15." Alaude's brother said, frowning.

"Whatever…" Alaude said, shrugging.

"You shouldn't wait for me to finish breakfast!" Alaude's mother said, frowning. "Just go! There might not be any moemon left at the lab!"

"Fine, I'm going…" Alaude sighed. "You're just in a hurry to get rid of me!" Alaude stood up, put his red shirt on, and headed outside.

Alaude wore a red shirt, open, over a black shirt. He was wearing faded jeans, and he had messy black hair and black eyes. He was carrying a yellow back pack, and he had a silent expression of contemplation on his face.

"ASHURAI!" A voice shouted, a woman charging at Alaude.

"Serena." Alaude said, frowning. "How nice to see you." Alaude stepped back, the girl shooting past him. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her backwards, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Not cool, Alaude!" The woman, Serena, said, pushing him off. The woman wore a black miniskirt and a black vest over a white shirt, a blue ribbon tied around the collar of the vest. She had short, light brown hair with bangs, and brown eyes.

"Hello, Serena…" Alaude said, frowning. "You're going on your adventure too, right?"

"You got it!" Serena said, smiling. "I decided to wait three years too, just so we could go on an adventure together!"

"…Yeah, I'm not going to do that." Alaude said, frowning. "Anyways, Serena-"

"Sera." Serena insisted.

"…Serena…" Alaude continued.

"Sera! Sera!" Serena huffed, stamping her feet on the ground. "We gave each other nicknames, remember?"

"…No." Alaude said, frowning.

"Yes, you do, _Nicky_…" Serena hissed, putting him in a head lock.

"And you wonder why I don't want to go on an adventure with you…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Fine, jerk…" Serena sighed, releasing Alaude. "Let's just get our moemon."

"…I don't get women." Alaude said, frowning.

"ASHURAI!" Serena shouted, kicking at Alaude, who dodged the kick.

"You're 18, isn't that a little old to be wearing stripes?" Alaude asked.

"Jerk!" Serena exclaimed, hitting Alaude in the face. "Let's go!"

Serena huffed, and headed off to the moemon lab.

Serena knocked on the door, Alaude following after her begrudgingly.

Professor Oak opened the door, a little nervous at seeing them.

"Well, Serena, Alaude, you two are a little late." Professor Oak said, frowning. "We just ran out of moemon."

"Seriously?" Serena asked, shocked. "But Grandpa…"

"Well, the starters, but we still have a few others…" Professor Oak said, frowning. "But we still have a few moemon left over…"

"We'll take 'em!" Serena said, laughing.

"Well, okay…" Professor Oak said. "They're part of our experiment with evolution stones. Pikachu, Eevee, come on out!"

A Pikachu and an Eevee peaked out from the doorway.

The Pikachu wore a yellow shirt and skirt, with a yellow and brown tail sticking out of her skirt. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and black eyes, as well as yellow and black ears sticking out of her hair.

The Eevee had brown hair down to her neck, and wore a brown dress with tan trim, as well as brown fox ears and brown eyes.

"Oh, I want that Eevee!" Serena said, hugging the Eevee. "Alaude, you can have the Pikachu, okay?"

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Okay, I'm going to name you Christina!" Serena said, smiling.

"Um, do I get a name, master?" Pikachu asked.

"Sure." Alaude said, shrugging. "I'll name you Pia."

"…I'm sure you must have used some brain cells on that one." Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"Now then, I want to give both of you these." Professor Oak handed Serena and Alaude each a red device.

"What is this?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"It's a Moedex." Professor Oak explained. "You can use it to record data on moemon you capture in the wild."

"Thanks!" Alaude said, nodding. He opened up the moedex, and pointed it towards Pia.

Moemon: Pikachu

Name: Pia

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Electric

Current Level: 5

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Pikachu eat foods much like normal people, with a wide variety.

Ability: Static

Height: 4'07"

Weight: 97.4lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Water, Flying

Weak Against: Ground

Attacks: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip

Evolves into: Raichu (Thunderstone)

Evolves From: None

Info: Info: Pikachu are very kind moemon, and usually rely on electricity. They are good both in bed and in combat, but prefer to fight. They are a very loyal moemon, and want to protect their trainers. They are very good at sex, and they are a very selfish moemon that want their trainers' full amount of love. They are a favorite for young children.

"Cool." Alaude said, nodding.

"So, Alaude, are we going to head out?" Serena asked.

"I'm still not going with you." Alaude said, frowning.

"Why? It'll be fun!" Serena said, following after him. "Come on, please? Please?"

"Not happening." Alaude said. "You're annoying."

"That's not nice!" Serena said, frowning. "Come on, at least until Viridian, okay?"

"Fine…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Great!" Serena said, smiling. "Christina, come on!"

The four headed on the one route of grass out of Pallet Town, and headed down Route 1.

"So, that is Alaude…" A figure said, frowning. "The heir of the revolution…"

The figure clenched their fist. "In the name of the law, I will stop your revolution in its tracks. I shall meet with you, and make you drown in a pool of blood."

* * *

EoS: For the beginning, this seems interesting, doesn't it?

Lauren: I guess so.


	2. Chapter 2

EoS: So, what shall happen next? Let's find out!

Lauren: Well, they finally begin their journey!

**H2o1999:**

Lauren: We never left.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Thanks, fixed it.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Read again.

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: Yes.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Guest:**

Lauren: We got a genius over here.

**Anon:**

EoS: What do you mean by a synopsis?

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Thanks!

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 2

* * *

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Serena said, surprised, looking down the route.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Serena said, frowning. "I don't like wild moemon that much, it's easier to just drive everywhere."

"Fine…" Alaude sighed.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice shouted. Alaude whirled and saw a girl racing towards him, the two colliding. Alaude and the girl rolled through the grass, and came to a stop. The girl was sitting on top of Alaude, who was lying on his back.

"Ow…" The girl said, standing up. "I told you to watch out…"

The girl was wearing a white t-shirt, stained with sweat, and black shorts, as well as a pair of expensive shoes. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her neck, and light brown eyes.

"It's fine…" Alaude said, frowning, staring up at the sky. "Standing up was starting to become tiresome, anyways…"

Alaude watched the clouds move by, when the girls' face appeared in front of his again.

"You alive?" The girl asked, poking Alaude on the cheek.

"Who are you?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" The girl said, smiling sweetly. "My name is Amelia Meitore, but you can just call me Amy!"

"Amelia?" Serena asked, confused.

"Please, Amy!" Amy begged, staring at Alaude. Amy turned and looked down at Alaude. "What's with him?"

"Don't worry about Alaude, he's just a lazy bum who walks the path of nihilism." Serena sighed.

"Nihilism…?" Amy asked, confused.

"Never mind…" Serena sighed. "He's just serious and lazy."

"Serious is so boring…" Amy sighed.

"It's annoying, too…" Serena said, frowning. "I mean, I make advance after advance, and he just ignores me like it's nothing!"

"Well, anyways, you seem like a nice person!" Amy said, smiling. "And is this cutie your moemon?" Amy looked down at Christina, who stared shyly at her.

"Are you a moemon trainer?" Serena asked.

"Yup!" Amy said, nodding. "Anyways, I had better get going! Tell… um… Alaude, right? Tell him I'm sorry for running him over!"

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Sure, what?" Amy asked, turning back to her, smiling.

"What's with those weird shoes?" Serena asked, pointing at Amy's shoes.

"They're running shoes!" Amy said, smiling. "They let me run really fast, but it's hard for me to control the speed I can run at!"

"I'll bet." Serena said, nodding. Amy turned, placed her hands on the ground, and shot off, kicking up a cloud of dirt behind her.

"Well, she was nice…" Serena shrugged, leaning down to help Alaude up.

"Pink." Alaude said, frowning.

"Pink?" Serena asked, confused.

"Her sweat let me see her bra." Alaude said. "It was pink."

Serena swatted Alaude over the head.

Serena and Alaude continued to walk down the route, and soon enough they reached Viridian City.

"So, this Viridian City, huh?" Serena asked, looking around at the city, smiling. "Awesome! Anyways, what do you want to check out first? The gym?"

"Of course not." Alaude said. "Pia and I haven't made a pact, and I haven't even battled with her yet."

"Okay, you want a practice battle?" Serena asked, smiling, Christina trembling behind her.

"No." Alaude said, frowning. "I'd rather not battle with you right now…"

Alaude walked down the street, heading towards the Viridian Forest.

"Oh, you're going to the forest, huh? Can I come?" Serena asked.

"No." Alaude said, frowning. "We're separating here, remember?"

"Yeah, and I just happen to be going the same way." Serena said, smiling.

"…" Alaude was irritated. "Just go make a pact with Christina or something."

"Well, you're not very nice." Serena huffed.

"I'm going to go find some trainers to battle…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Oh, you're looking for a strong trainer, huh?" A woman asked, laughing, Alaude turning to her. The woman wore a bright blue shirt and a black skirt, and had bright blue hair tied on the sides of her head into twintails. She had fearsome blue eyes, and a smirk.

"That's a very bright outfit." Pia said, surprised.

"My name is Clair." The woman said, laughing. "I'm currently looking for trainers in the mood to battle, so would you like to be my first opponent?"

"Okay, fine." Alaude said, grinning. "Pia, do you think you can handle her?"

"Oh, you bet!" Pia said, nodding.

"Fine then!" The woman said, smiling. "Dray, go!"

Clair tossed out a moeball, which a Dratini emerged from. She wore a blue and indigo leotard, with indigo hair down to her neck and fins on the sides of her head, behind her ears. She had bright red eyes, and a smile.

"Pia, do you think you can handle her?" Alaude asked.

"No problem, master!" Pia said, smiling. "Now then, take this! Thundershock!"

Pia held her hand up, and fired a bolt of lightning at the Dratini, who jumped out of the way.

"Twister!" Dray said, opening her mouth, releasing a tornado of debris at Pia, blowing her back. Pia landed on the ground and ran towards Dray, hitting her in the stomach, Dray crying out in shock.

"Thundershock!" Pia shouted again, releasing another shock of electricity, injuring her again, but not doing much damage. However, Dray was paralyzed.

"Damn…" Dray said, shaking. She moved towards Pia, but she could barely move. Pia punched her in the face again, knocking her down.

"Damn you!" Clair exclaimed. "How could a mere rodent like a Pikachu defeat my proud dragons?"

"Hey, that's uncalled for." Alaude said, frowning. "She's my partner."

"…Fine." Clair said. "I apologize. However, I would like to request something from you."

"What?" Alaude asked.

"Become my servant!" Clair said, pointing at him. "I have decided that you are a worthy enough trainer to serve someone such as myself!"

"What?!" Serena exclaimed, shocked. "No way! You can't just make Alaude your servant!"

"Silence!" Clair said, pointing at her. "Now then, what do you say?"

"Not a chance." Alaude said, holding his hands up in an "X" to symbolize a no.

"…Wh-what?" Clair said, shocked. "Wh-why not? To serve me would be an honor!"

"No." Alaude said, shaking his head. "I have my own adventure to take on, and I can't waist time serving you."

"Fine then!" Clair said, frowning. "But I won't give up! I'll make you my servant, Alaude, just you wait!"

Clair turned and walked away, frowning.

"Yeah, keep walking, bitch!" Serena called after her, laughing.

* * *

EoS: So, it seems Alaude has another suitor!

Lauren: Good for him.


	3. Chapter 3

EoS: Well, we have the first lemon for this story!

Lauren: Yay, a lemon between Alaude and Pia!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Never.

**PhoenixLord27:**

EoS: Thanks, fixed it.

**H2o1999:**

EoS: Thanks, awesome!

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: You'll see…

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: On purpose.

**Pyrokinetic:**

EoS: I can't do that. I must become a symbol. As a man, I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, I can be destroyed, but as a symbol, I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting.

**Kyleadin:**

Lauren: Okay?

**Anon 1:**

EoS: Well, I'll try.

**Anon 2:**

Lauren: No.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey… Master…" Pia said, tugging on Alaude's sleeve as they walked down the route.

"Yeah?" Alaude asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you want to make a pact with me?" Pia asked, smiling.

"Sure." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Um, I think I'm…" Serena said, blushing. "I'm gonna go." Serena turned and headed further down the route, tears filling the corners of her eyes.

"So…" Alaude said, but Pia had already pushed him to the ground.

"Are you ready?" Pia asked, her eyes shining. "Are you? Are you?"

"Well, you're… a little eager." Alaude said, smirking. "But I don't think we should do this in the middle of the road."

"Oh, right." Pia said, smiling, looking around sheepishly at the other people on the route, who were a little embarrassed that a Pikachu had mounted her trainer in the middle of the route.

"Let's go." Alaude said, embarrassed, grabbing Pia's hand and leading her off of the route and into the trees off on the side.

"Okay, no one's here, right?" Pia asked, looking to both sides, smiling eagerly. She smiled, and lifted her shirt, revealing her slim waist and chest to Alaude.

"…Not bad." Alaude said, blushing slightly. Pia hugged him, pressing her small breasts against his chest. Although her breasts weren't very large, they were still very soft, and Alaude could feel them through his shirt.

Pia and Alaude fell onto the ground, Pia giggling, Alaude rolling on top of her. Alaude ran his hand over one of her small breasts, Pia moaning in surprise from the first jolt of pleasure she felt. Her nipple began to harden, and her body seized up in shock. Speaking of shocks, the sensation of pleasure caused a reaction in her body that let off a small jolt of electricity, zapping Alaude's hand.

"Ow." Alaude said, frowning, his hair sticking on end.

"Oh, I, I'm so sorry!" Pia said, surprised, hugging Alaude in surprise.

"It's fine, it didn't even hurt." Alaude said, laughing.

"Wh-what's funny?" Pia asked, frowning.

"Your hair." Alaude said, holding up a mirror so Pia could see what she looked like. Pia's hair was frizzy and sticking out on all sides, like a cotton ball.

"Oh, master!" Pia exclaimed, blushing. She brushed her hair flat, but it shot up again, Pia's eyes watering.

"It's fine." Alaude said, laughing. "You look cute."

"I look cute like this?" Pia asked, holding the mirror up, frowning.

"…Yes." Alaude said, smiling.

"Cute as in 'pretty' or cute as in 'funny'?" Pia asked, frowning.

"…Pretty…" Alaude said, turning his head to the side, whistling.

"You're lying!" Pia huffed. "Anyways, let's continue!"

Pia pushed Alaude down, and lifted her skirt up to reveal her bare pussy. Alaude was a little surprised at it, but shrugged. He undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his dick.

"Um…" Pia said, staring at it, shocked. Alaude's erection was throbbing in front of her, and her face was bright red. "It's… a little bigger than I thought it would be… I don't know if I'm ready…"

Pia's brain overloaded, until Alaude wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Um…" Pia felt Alaude's dick rub up against her stomach, and she could feel his warmth pressing into her as she blushed.

"Wait, I thought of something!" Pia said, smiling. She knelt down and wrapped her lips around his cock, swallowing the head at first, but slowly making her way down his length as she bobbed her head.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alaude grunted out as he thrust his dick into her mouth as she moved forwards. Pia mumbled something and then slowly pulled back, panting.

"Wow, I think I have to get used to that before I'm really able to do anything…" Pia said, panting. "But anyways, my spit got it really wet, right? That means it'll be able to fit inside of me a little easier!"

"You've done this before?" Alaude asked, surprised. He began stroking his dick a few times in order to maintain his erection, smearing the saliva across it.

"No…" Pia said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's just because you seem a little experienced…" Alaude said, confused.

"…I watch a lot of porn." Pia said, smiling. The two stared at each other for a while, then Pia lay back on the ground.

Pia's face flushed with embarrassment as she looked up at Alaude with her sparkling eyes. She lifted her skirt and opened her legs to reveal her moist snatch.

Alaude leaned down, and kissed Pia on the neck, Pia moaning out in surprise. Alaude licked the nape of Pia's neck as she clenched her eyes shut in pleasure, Alaude moving up and kissing her lips gently. Pia moaned into his mouth, her tongue moving to rub against his. Alaude moved his hand down and began rubbing against her chest, moving his fingers across her hardened nipples. He moved his hand even lower and began rubbing against her wet lips, and inserted a finger inside of her. Pia's eyes snapped open and she moaned louder, feeling the warmth from Alaude's finger flowing through her pussy. Alaude rubbed his thumb against her clit, sending a surge of electricity through her body, Pia responding with a discharge of electricity herself.

Alaude spread open the entrance to her pussy, and gently inserted his dick inside of her. Pia pulled back from Alaude and arched her back, her hands scratching down across his shirt. Her hymen tore open, and she cried out in pain, shocking Alaude with her electricity. However, instead of pain shooting through him, the electricity actually sent a surge of pleasure throughout his body. He continued to thrust into Pia, feeling her warm walls clench against him as he did. He continued to move his dick through her pussy as she clenched down on him, smothering him in her warm fluids. Pia was crying out words that Alaude couldn't even believe she knew, as electricity began flowing through him to make him harder.

"Master…" Pia moaned out. "I think I'm going to cum!" Pia cried out, electricity surging through her, forcing Alaude to orgasm as he shot his semen up inside of her, Pia crying out in exhaustion, the two laying on the ground in the forest.

* * *

EoS: So, that was it for this lemon, I guess, let's move on to the next chapter.

Lauren: Okay!


	4. Chapter 4

EoS: In this chapter, Alaude gets another moemon! I wonder what kind it will be?

Lauren: Another Oddish, like with Aoshi?

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Yes, yes I do.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: We don't need to know.

**Darkria Defender:**

Lauren: I think it could have used some work.

**Pyrokinetic:**

EoS: Anthro has much more love than moemon. It's as simple as that. Besides, I'd rather break new ground then do the same thing as hundreds of other people.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Pia's impatient because she's been watching porn for a long time, and wants to have sex.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Um, isn't that what I always do?

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Yes. Yes it is.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, this is the Viridian Forest?" Pia asked, looking around, trembling. "It's so sticky and humid here…"

Pia stumbled and pushed her hand against a tree to balance herself. She moved her hand off the tree and looked at it. The palm of her hand was covered in sticky sap.

"I hate the Viridian Forest…" Pia complained, Alaude rolling his eyes as the two waded through the tall grass.

"Alaude!" A voice called out, Alaude face palming. Alaude turned to see Serena run up to him, grinning.

_She was waiting for me to come the whole night… _ Alaude thought, frowning. So much for going alone…

"Alaude, I can't believe you came here!" Serena said, smiling. "Well, I mean, I knew you would come, but I didn't expect it to be now! I thought you'd have gone ahead already!"

"Why?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Because I walked all the way back to Viridian to heal my moemon and make a pact." Serena said, laughing. "Oh, right, I want to show you my new friend!"

Serena tossed out a moeball, which a Weedle emerged from. She wore a golden shirt and golden shorts, and had golden yellow hair tied behind her head in a braid that reached down her back. She had shining black eyes, and a small horn growing from her head.

"This is my Weedle, Bee!" Serena said, gesturing to the cute bug moemon. "So, Alaude, have you caught any new moemon yet?"

"…No." Alaude said, frowning.

"…So, I'm ahead of you, huh?" Serena chuckled, leaning next to him.

"…Fine, I'll go catch a bug moemon then, if it'll shut you up." Alaude sighed.

"Want some pointers?" Serena asked, laughing. "I'll be happy to teach you!"

"No thanks." Alaude said, frowning. He stomped through the grass, Pia following after him. Serena followed after him, humming, enjoying watch Alaude look for bugs.

"There should be tons of bug moemon around here…" Alaude said, looking up at the massive trees blocking out most of the sunlight.

"They were repulsed by your odor." Serena smirked.

"Right, because you're one to talk." Alaude said, frowning.

"Hey, don't insult a girl about her scent!" Serena said, frowning.

Suddenly, the three of them heard something rustling in the bushes. Alaude turned and threw a rock into the bushes, a small "yelp" being heard.

Alaude walked over to the two large bushes and separated them, staring down at a moemon who was holding her head in pain.

"Whoa, no way!" Serena said, shocked. "A Venonat! Do you know how rare those are here?!"

"…That hurt…" The Venonat said, looking up at Alaude, holding her head in pain. She wore a violet shirt and shorts, and have messy violet hair down to her neck. She had red eyes, and large red goggles around her neck.

"Pia, thundershock." Alaude ordered automatically, Pia zapping the moemon with electricity, Alaude tossing out a moeball and capturing the young moemon.

Alaude released the Venonat from her moeball, and she looked up at him, trembling, with her big red eyes.

"Please don't zap me…" Venonat begged, looking up at him. "Or hit me with rocks… Or anything!"

"Don't worry, I'm sorry…" Alaude said, patting her wounded head. "I'm your new master."

"…Really?" Venonat asked, looking up at him hopefully. "Then, can I have a name?"

"How about Viola?" Alaude asked.

"Viola, huh?" Venonat asked, smiling. "That sounds really cool! I like it!"

"Okay then, your name is Viola." Alaude said, patting her on the head again, Pia staring at her with jealousy.

"Jealous?" Serena asked, grinning, Pia shaking her head in denial.

"Okay, I'll check out your data." Alaude said, taking out his moedex.

Moemon: Venonat

Name: Viola

Species: Insect Moemon

Type: Bug/Poison

Current Level: 6

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Venonat are mostly herbivorous, but can eat anything.

Ability: Tinted Lens

**Height:** 4'05"

**Weight:** 93.4lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Psychic

Attacks: Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Agility, Tackle, Disable, Supersonic

Evolves into: Venomoth (Lvl 31)

Evolves From: None

Info: Venonat are very frantic moemon, and are often scurrying around for one reason or another. Catching one is very challenging, considering how jumpy they are. However, they are very kind, and are also very smart. They are easy to find at night, and are often drawn towards bright lights that are held in front of them.

"So, you're another one of masters' moemon?" Viola asked, scurrying over to Pia, smiling. "Hi! I'm Viola! I'm your new friend!"

"Hi!" Pia said, forgetting about all of her jealousy. "Do you like porn?"

"…" Viola said, her eyes blank as she stared at Pia, confused, Serena laughing hysterically.

"Now then, Alaude, want to have a battle?" Serena asked, laughing. "We both have two moemon now, you know?"

"…I don't care." Alaude said, frowning. "I'd rather not have pointless conflicts."

"Forget it…" Serena said, frowning. "I just wanted to do something with you, jerk."

"Huh?" Alaude asked.

"I wanted to have a battle with you." Serena said, frowning. "That way, we can both compete at something, and have some more fun with it!"

"Yeah, fine, I guess…" Alaude sighed. "Why don't we just battle, then, if it will get you to shut up."

"Fine." Serena huffed.

Five minutes later…

"Okay, well, that was easy." Alaude said, yawning.

"Damn it! Why are you so much stronger!?" Serena whined.

"Whatever…" Alaude said, frowning. "Viola, Pia, let's head to Pewter City, okay?"

"I'm going to get stronger, and beat you next time!" Serena shouted after Alaude. "Just you watch!"

"Okay, you do that!" Alaude said, nodding.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen next?

Lauren: A pact with Viola, probably.


	5. Chapter 5

EoS: So, in this chapter, we meet another character.

Lauren: Not her…

EoS: Yes. Her.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Because they are young.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Yes they are.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: He has to deal with her…

**Pyrokinetic:**

EoS: No, I'm pretty sure I started it. And it's just a matter of knowing where to look.

**H2o1999:**

Lauren: Okay then.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Flint.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Well, he is awesome.

**Mr. Brandloyal: **

EoS: I was afraid of getting removed.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Okay!

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 5

* * *

"So, this is Pewter City, huh?" Alaude said, walking into the town. The town was very small, and surrounded by rock walls used as mines. Fitting that the gym leader used rock moemon.

"I'm going to go heal my moemon up and then go get some training done!" Serena said, grinning. "Bye, guys!"

Serena headed towards the moemon center, Alaude turning to Pia and Viola.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Alaude asked.

"Do they sell crepes anywhere around here?" Pia asked, drool falling from her lip.

"Crepes?" Alaude asked, surprised. "Maybe…"

"What are crepes?" Viola asked, frowning.

"Crepes are amazing!" Pia said, smiling. "They are like pancakes, but rolled around an inside of cream and strawberries and chocolate and bananas!"

"That does sound good…" Viola said, drooling at the thought.

"Fine, let's go find a place where they sell crepes…" Alaude sighed. The three walked down the streets, pausing at the stores, when suddenly they saw something rather surprising.

"I would like one of your crepes." A woman said, glaring at the vendor, a cold expression on her face.

"Um, do you have any money?" The man asked, frowning.

"I am a noble Adjudicator!" The woman said, frowning. "I do not carry things such as money!"

"Well, if you don't have any money, I can't give you a crepe!" The vendor snapped. The woman glared at him coldly.

"Um, excuse me…" Alaude said, placing his hand on the delicate shoulder of the short woman.

"What is it?" The woman asked, turning to him, frowning. Her body was small compared to Alaude, but it seemed to carry great elegance and regality.

"…That outfit…" Alaude said, frowning. "Is that cosplay?"

The woman looked at down at her outfit, frowning. "I do not understand what you mean."

The woman's clothes were rather strange. She wore a long blue jacket over a white and black tunic, with black leggings reaching up to her mid-thigh, just under the skirt of her tunic. She wore old shoes, as though worn in the 16th century, and had long brown hair done in ringlets falling down her back, as well as two ringlets on the sides of her head, framing her face. She wore a white hat similar to that of a nurse, though slightly altered, and wore a necklace with a cross on it. At her waist she wore a saber which Alaude knew must be fake. However, the most fascinating thing about her were her eyes. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate, and as she looked at Alaude, he seemed to be lost in them.

Her skin was soft and pale, like a porcelain doll. Alaude tried to fight the temptation, but it was too much. He reached out, and pinched her cheeks, pulling on them like dough.

"Please stop that." The woman said, frowning.

"Sorry." Alaude said, dropping his hands. Alaude turned to the vendor.

"Hey, could I get two crepes?" Alaude asked, handing the man some money.

"Of course!" The man said, smiling, handing Alaude two of the pastries. Alaude took them and handed them to the two moemon, Pia and Viola drooling as they looked at them, and began eating the delicious sweets.

"…" The woman looked at the treats coldly.

"…One more." Alaude said, handing the guy some money.

"Of course." The vendor handed Alaude another crepe, and Alaude turned to the young girl, holding the crepe out to her.

"…" The girl said, turning to Alaude, staring at the crepe. Alaude pushed it towards her, but she shook her head.

"…Don't you want it?" Alaude asked, confused. The girl nodded her head this time.

"Then just take it." Alaude said, placing the crepe into her delicate hands.

"…" The girl said, staring at the crepe. "…Thank you."

"No problem." Alaude said, grinning. "Let's find a place for you to sit down and eat, so you don't have to be like those two."

Alaude and the girl sat at one of the tables in the plaza, the girl eating her crepe delicately as Alaude watched her in silence.

The woman finished the crepe and then reached into her tunic and withdrew a napkin, wiping the crumbs from her face. She crumpled the napkin and tossed it in the garbage.

"Hey, master!" Pia said, running up to Alaude, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Alaude asked, turning to the two.

"Um, can we have some money for crepes?" Pia giggled.

"…I don't want you two to fill up on sweets." Alaude glared. "We have a gym battle coming up."

"Jerk." Pia huffed.

"I must thank you once more for your kindness." The woman said, standing up, bowing formally to Alaude.

"I'm Alaude, by the way." Alaude said, smiling.

"…I know." The woman said, frowning. "I am Eleanor Roads, Lead Inquisitor and Head Adjudicator of the Reinhart Family."

"…" Alaude narrowed his eyes.

"I am grateful to you for giving me your crepe." The woman, Eleanor said, frowning. "However, this is my duty. As Head of Adjudication, I must carry out my task."

Eleanor reached for her sword, and drew it, pointing the blade at Alaude, the blade glistening in the sunlight.

"For the crime of betraying the Reinhart Family, I, Eleanor Roads, consign you." Eleanor said, lifting her sword, and swinging it at Alaude. The punishment is death!"

Alaude jumped back from the table as the glistening blade sliced clean through it, the table splitting in two, Alaude moving in front of his two moemon.

"You dodged my first strike." Eleanor said, her chocolate eyes glaring at him with ferocity. "However, you cannot avoid the sentencing. You will die."

Eleanor moved after him again, swinging her sword once more.

* * *

EoS: So, will she manage to kill Alaude?

Lauren: Of course not.


	6. Chapter 6

EoS: Well, will Alaude defeat Eleanor?

Lauren: Perhaps.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: But Eleanor would win.

**Pyrokinetic:**

EoS: No, I'm pretty sure I started it. And it's just a matter of knowing where to look.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: We'll see.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Of course.

**Anon: **

Lauren: Yes it was.

**H2o1999:**

EoS: Who knows.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 6

* * *

"What is the matter, Alaude?" Eleanor demanded, swinging her sword at him once more. "Do you simply tremble in fear before me?"

"Not quite." Alaude said, frowning. He dodged her sword strokes, not taking his eyes off of the sword. "Tell me, why are you doing this?"

"I told you already." Eleanor said, halting. "It is my job. As Head of Adjudication, I have judged your sin, and you must be sentenced to death."

"What sin?" Alaude asked, frowning. "What sin have I committed?"

"It has not yet occurred, but it will still occur." Eleanor said. "In the future, you will betray the Reinhart Family and form an organization. This cannot be allowed. To prevent this from happening, I must sentence you to death!"

"Thundershock!" Pia shouted, shooting a bolt of lightning at Eleanor. Eleanor swung her sword and deflected the lightning somehow, lightning shooting off in all directions.

"Wh-what?" Pia asked, shocked.

"My Durandal isn't so fragile as to be conquered by something like that." Eleanor said. "This sword can reflect any moemon attack. It's a holy sword, given to me by god."

Eleanor raised her sword.

"Sentenced to death." Eleanor said, glaring at Alaude coldly as she swung her sword down at his head.

"ASHURAI!" Serena shouted, charging at Eleanor. Eleanor jumped back, holding her sword out, Serena standing protectively in front of Alaude.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena demanded. "Alaude is my friend! I won't let you hurt him!"

"Do not get in my way." Eleanor said. "I do not wish to involve any innocent lives."

"Well, I don't know who you are, or what you're doing, but if you want to kill Alaude, you have to go through me!" Serena said, frowning.

"Great. I can leave this to you then." Alaude said, turning away and heading down the street.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar. "What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of hero would just go somewhere else and leave someone to fight his battles for him?!"

"One who doesn't like dying…" Alaude said, frowning.

"If I'm staying, you're staying!" Serena said, frowning.

The two stared at Eleanor, frowning. Eleanor glared back at them, but didn't move. However, her sword was prepared to strike.

"I shall warn you one last time to stand down." Eleanor said, raising her sword.

"This girl…" Serena said, frowning, staring at Eleanor.

"What about her?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"…I really want to pinch her cheeks." Serena said, frowning.

"I understand completely." Alaude said, nodding.

"Very well then." Eleanor said, charging towards the two of them. "The sentence is death!"

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted as a meteor crashed into Eleanor, knocking her over. Looking closer, Alaude realized it wasn't a meteor.

"Ow…" Amy said, holding her head, standing up. "That really hurt…"

"Amy…" Serena said, shocked.

"Oh, hey guys!" Amy said, smiling. "What's going on? You guys in Pewter, too?"

"Yeah, I guess." Serena said, nodding.

"I just got my badge!" Amy said, grinning. "It was really hard, because I didn't really have any moemon good against rock types!"

"Um, Amy…" Alaude said, pointing at Eleanor, who Amy had knocked out with her tackle.

"It was super effective." Alaude and Serena said, smirking.

"That's so mean!" Amy said, blushing. "I'm not a moemon!"

* * *

"I'm hungry…" Eleanor said, sitting up, frowning. She realized that she was sitting in a foreign bed. "Wait, where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Alaude." Eleanor said, glaring at him, reaching towards her waist. "I sentence you to-"

Eleanor realized her sword was no longer at her waist. Furthermore, she was wearing blue pajamas instead of her normal outfit.

"Looking for this?" Alaude asked, smirking, pointing at her sword.

"My Durandal!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Give it back!"

"You're just going to attack me with it, so no." Alaude said, frowning.

"Give it back!" Eleanor wailed. "It's mine! You can't have it! It's mine!"

Is this really the same girl that just tried to kill me? Alaude asked himself, sweat dropping.

"Is she up?" Serena asked, walking into the room, carrying a basket with Eleanor's clothes. Amy followed after her, looking guilty.

"Hey, sorry about before." Amy said, smiling guiltily. "I kind of knocked you out 'cause I couldn't control my running. But if it makes you feel better, I carried you all the way to the moemon center!"

"…Thank you." Eleanor said, her pale cheeks flushing a little.

"So cute!" Amy said, jumping onto Eleanor and pinching her cheeks. "Her cheeks look so soft, like little peaches!"

"Please let go." Eleanor said, Amy reluctantly dropping her hands.

"My turn!" Serena said, grinning, reaching out to Eleanor, but Eleanor glared at her.

"Why am I wearing these clothes?" Eleanor asked.

"We cleaned your costume up." Serena explained. "That thing was dirty. Plus, it was really fun to dress you up! Just like a little doll!"

"…" Eleanor said, frowning.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Amelia Meitore, but you can call me Amy!" Amy said, grinning.

"I am Eleanor Roads. Lead Inquisitor and Head Adjudicator of the Reinhart Family." Eleanor said, getting off the bed and bowing to Amy formally.

"…Um, cool!" Amy said, grinning, a little confused at the super formal tone the girl had.

"I'm Serena." Serena said, grinning. "But you can just call me Sera."

"I see…" Eleanor said, nodding.

"Hey, Eleanor, why were you trying to kill Alaude?" Serena asked, frowning.

"It is my duty to kill him." Eleanor said. "I must slay him in the name of the Reinhart Family."

"I see…" Serena said, frowning. "Well, he definitely deserves it."

"Whatever Alaude did to a cute girl like you to make you want to kill him makes him a jerk in my book." Amy said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Poor Alaude.

Lauren: Agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

EoS: Well, I got a lot less reviews.

Lauren: Yeah, well, deal with it.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: You shouldn't call her that.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: That's right.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Correct.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Right.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 7

* * *

"Listen, Eleanor, I don't know why you hate Alaude…" Serena said, frowning.

"…I don't understand." Eleanor said, staring at Serena with a blank expression.

"Huh?" Serena asked, frowning.

"I don't hate Alaude." Eleanor said, frowning.

"But you're trying to kill him, right?" Amy asked, confused.

"It is my duty to kill him." Eleanor said, nodding. She turned to Alaude. "No hard feelings, though."

"…Um, yeah, hard feelings." Alaude said, frowning. "A lot of them."

"Listen, can you maybe hold off on the whole killing of Alaude thing?" Serena asked, frowning. "I mean, it would really mean a lot to me…"

"Yeah, it would really mean a lot to us if you would let him live." Amy said, nodding.

"Us?" Serena asked, turning to Amy, frowning. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, what would I mean by that?" Amy asked, blushing, shaking her head. "Never mind, anyways, let's just change the subject, okay?"

"Fine." Eleanor said, frowning. "I have decided. I will make a short stay of execution for Alaude. Until I witness his treachery with my own eyes, I will not enact my sentencing."

"Yay?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"However, keep in mind that I will always be watching you." Eleanor said, glaring at him. "And if at any point I see that you plan to betray the Reinhart Family, then I shall see you dead as promised."

"…" Alaude and Eleanor stared at each other, silent.

"…Now give me back my Durandal!" Eleanor whined.

_Like a little kid…_ Alaude thought, sweat dropping.

"I'll get your sword for you, don't worry." Amy said, walking towards the sword.

"Wait!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Don't touch the hilt!"

"…Why not?" Amy asked, worried.

"Durandal is bound to me." Eleanor said. "Only I may hold it. If anyone else touches the hilt, then it will burn their body to cinders."

"…" Amy stood there, smile frozen on her face, trembling. She slowly moved away from the sword.

"I shall get it." Eleanor walked to the sword, which seemed to jump into her hand. She turned to Alaude, who twitched slightly.

"Do not worry, I intend to keep my word." Eleanor said, frowning. She smirked, the first time her face was anything but stoic. "Scared?"

"Not a chance." Alaude said, smirking, irritation flashing across Eleanor's face for the slightest of milliseconds before hardening again into stoicism.

"Hey, Eleanor." Amy said, grabbing her arm.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"We're going to take you shopping." Amy said, grinning.

"…I don't understand." Eleanor said, confused.

"Well, if the only things you have to wear are those weird clothes, we need to get you some new outfits." Serena explained. She and Amy each grabbed one of Eleanor's arms and pulled her out of the room.

"Well now, we can make a pact, right?" Viola asked, turning to Alaude, grinning.

* * *

Serena and Amy were leading Eleanor, still in pajamas, through the streets of Pewter City.

"Why do I need clothes?" Eleanor asked, frowning. "I've been wearing those clothes for years."

Serena and Amy turned to Eleanor, frowning.

"…How old are you?" Serena asked, frowning. "Cause you look like you're thirteen or fourteen, but you just said you've been wearing that outfit for years."

"…How old are you two?" Eleanor asked.

"…I'm turning eighteen in a few months…" Amy said, shrugging.

"I'm eighteen." Serena said, nodding.

"I'm roughly forty years older than the two of you." Eleanor said, frowning.

"…" Amy and Serena stared at Eleanor in shock.

"How… Why…" Amy and Serena exclaimed.

"When I was a child, I was taken in by the Reinhart Family." Eleanor explained as they walked.

"Who are the Reinhart Family?" Amy asked.

"Not important." Eleanor said. "I was one of several children taking part in an experiment. I was trained in the ways of the law."

"What kind of training?" Serena asked, curious.

"Swordsmanship." Eleanor said, frowning. "As well as the fine arts and focusing my energy."

"And what happened?" Amy asked.

"I was chosen by Arceus to become her avatar." Eleanor explained. "I received a gift of eternal youth from her. And in exchange, I was given Durandal."

Eleanor held her sword up, frowning.

"Durandal is my beloved partner, and is the only one I can trust." Eleanor explained.

"So you've been that cute for the last forty years?" Serena asked, shocked. "That's so weird!"

"I feel kind of bad for you." Amy said, frowning. "So, back to shopping!"

"…" Eleanor said, frowning.

"Listen, you don't need to rely on your sword entirely!" Serena said, grinning. "You can rely on us, too!"

"Yeah, we're your friends now!" Amy said, grinning.

"Friends…" Eleanor said, her face flushing slightly.

"Anyways, here we are!" Serena said, grinning, standing in front of a clothing store.

* * *

"No." Eleanor said, stepping out of the changing room, frowning. Her pajamas had been replaced by a white button up shirt and a blue miniskirt, and her hair, which was still in ringlets, was tied back on her head by a black ribbon.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked, grinning. "You look cute!"

"I don't need these." Eleanor said, unbuttoning the shirt and removing it, much to the embarrassment of Amy and Serena.

"But we already paid for them…" Amy said, frowning.

"It's fine, really." Eleanor said, getting her outfit from the bag she had brought, and placed it back on. "I'm fine with my normal clothes. An Adjudicator doesn't need anything else."

"I see…" Serena said, frowning.

"Thank you for this." Eleanor said, frowning. "It was fun. But I need to go. I have to continue my duties."

Eleanor bowed formally to the two, and then turned and walked out of the store.

"Aw…" Amy said, picking the clothes off the ground, sighing. "She looked so cute in it, too…"

Eleanor walked down the street, frowning.

"Friends, huh…" Eleanor said, staring at the black ribbon in the palm of her hand. She slipped the item into the pocket of her jacket and continued to walk down the street.

* * *

EoS: So, Eleanor now has some friends!

Lauren: Will she finally become a real girl?


	8. Chapter 8

EoS: This chapter we have the lemon between Viola and Alaude!

Lauren: Yay!

**Anon:**

EoS: That's what I do.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Oh yeah. That's smart.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: But she's cute enough as a doll.

**MrSaTuRnZ:**

EoS: Oh yeah.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Okay then.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Yes. Hmmm.

**HiHai:**

EoS: Thanks!

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 8

* * *

"Okay, Pia, can you leave?" Viola asked, frowning.

"Why?" Pia asked, frowning.

"I want to make a pact with master, and I don't want to do it with you there. It's embarrassing." Viola said, frowning. "Please, can you just go?"

"Fine, fine." Pia sighed. She turned to Alaude, and glared at him.

"Money. For crepes." Pia said, frowning.

"Are you extorting crepes for privacy?" Alaude asked.

"What does 'extort' mean?" Pia asked, confused.

"To obtain something by force, threats, or other unfair means." Alaude said, frowning.

"Yeah, that, let's do that." Pia said, smiling.

"Fine." Alaude said, pealing some bills out of his wallet. "Now leave us in peace."

"Thank you!" Pia said, ducking out of the room.

Viola turned to Alaude, blushing.

"Okay, master, let's have sex." Viola said, smiling sweetly.

"Sounds good." Alaude said, nodding. Viola removed her shirt and shorts, standing in front of Alaude, stark naked. Alaude pushed her over onto the bed, and began licking at her neck. Viola panted at feeling the warmth of his tongue rubbing against her soft skin.

"Ah! Master!" Viola cried out, surprised at the texture of his tongue. She gasped at the feeling of his soft breath licking across her neck, and she opened her mouth, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

"Ah!" Alaude said, pulling his shoulder back, moving off of Viola.

"I-I'm sorry!" Viola cried, sitting up, blushing. "But… But I just… I got caught up in the moment…"

"It's fine…" Alaude said, feeling his shoulder, his wounds already healed. Alaude felt a little strange, though. He held his head, shaking.

"What's wrong?" Viola asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Alaude said, frowning. "Maybe you injected me with something…"

Alaude pushed Viola back down onto the bed, his erection straining against his pants. He pushed his pants down and his erection stood up, Viola flushing in embarrassment. Alaude pushed against her roughly, Viola's goggles falling onto the floor and her hair getting even more messed up.

Alaude bit down lightly on her shoulder, Viola crying out in pain, falling back. Viola moaned out from the pain, and Alaude continued to bite down on her lightly. Alaude reached down and dipped his finger into Viola's pussy, rubbing his thumb against her clit. Alaude pulled her legs open, and inserted his dick inside of her. Viola cried out in pain as her hymen broke open, and she felt a flood of ecstasy as well. Viola clenched down against him and scraped her hands down his back. Alaude rubbed his hands through her hair, feeling spores rub off onto it, increasing his sex drive even more.

Alaude thrust against her even harder, Viola moaning out as he bumped against her g-spot. Alaude rubbed his hands across her small ass, Viola crying out as he molested her butt, her legs kicking in surprise. Viola's red eyes opened wide, and she began kissing him. She pressed her lips against his and his mouth opened invitingly, feeling her warm breath tickle his face. She bit down lightly on his lip, and her tongue pushed into his mouth. Alaude slowed his thrusting as he pushed his tongue down into her mouth, the two separating after a few seconds to pant.

"Master…" Viola cried out. "Your cock… It feels so good…" Alaude continued to thrust against her, his dick throbbing inside of her, Viola crying out as his warmth flooded through her body.

"Crap…" Alaude gasped out. "I'm going to cum…" Alaude shot several spurts of semen inside of Viola's body, Viola crying out as she felt his juice flood inside of her. Alaude pulled out, panting, his dick covered in semen.

Viola looked at Alaude's dick, her face flushed from her orgasm, and she looked at it with desire. She crawled towards him, meeting his eyes with her own crimson eyes, and she leaned down, beginning to felate his cock. Her head move up and down his length with a skill that Alaude was surprised to see she had, considering that this had been her first time. Her eyes never left Alaude's as she was moving, keeping her mouth in a constant but steady motion.

Viola moved back from Alaude, swallowing the semen off of his dick. Viola pushed Alaude back onto the bed, looking down at him with lust. She mounted him, inserting himself back inside of her.

"Aw, yes…" Viola moaned. "That's exactly what I was looking for…" Viola clenched down on his dick, staring at the ceiling with her shining eyes. She rubbed against him, and Alaude thrust up against her. Alaude placed his hands on her slender waist, and began pushing her down on him as he thrust inside of her.

"How's that feel?" Alaude whispered, reaching down, rubbing against her clit. Viola cried out as she clenched down on him, and scraped her fingers across her chest.

"Yes!" Viola moaned. "Master, it feels so good!" Viola rubbed against him even harder, the walls of her pussy massaging his cock as he dug inside of her. His warmth shot through her body, and she cried out louder as his dick pushed against her g-spot. His semen pushed against her womb, Viola's eyes rolling back into her head. She leaned down and bit onto his shoulder again, Alaude grunting in pain and shooting ropes of semen up inside of her pussy. She cried out as his warmth flooded inside of her, and she pulled off of him, collapsing on the bed next to her master.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pia was enjoying a whole plate of crepes.

"Mm…" Pia said, smiling warmly, biting down on the crepe, feeling the cream and chocolate slide into her throat.

"Oh, my beautiful little crepes…" Pia purred, cuddling them cheerfully. "I love you so much…"

"You are Alaude's Pikachu, are you not?" Eleanor asked, walking up next to Pia.

"You're the sword lady, right?" Pia frowned.

"…Can I have a crepe?" Eleanor asked.

"Mine." Pia said, wrapping her arms around the crepes, glaring at Eleanor.

"…" Eleanor and Pia glared at each other.

* * *

EoS: So, who will win? Eleanor or Pia in the battle of the crepes?

Lauren: Wow I really just don't care.

EoS: Also, I put a new poll on my profile. Please, check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

EoS: What will happen in this chapter?

Lauren: Another moemon?

**Anon:**

EoS: Maybe.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: No, but that's how bug moemon work.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yes it will.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Eleanor would win.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Eeverotic:**

Lauren: A woodchuck could Chuck Norris.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 9

* * *

"Master, why are we heading out of the city?" Viola asked, confused. "Don't you need to challenge the gym?"

"I'm not ready yet." Alaude said, frowning.

"Why not?" Viola asked.

"Because the leader has two moemon, and I'm not planning on using Pia." Alaude said.

"Why not?" Viola asked, confused.

"Because she's an electric type, and the gym leader uses rock and ground moemon." Alaude said. "I don't want Pia to fight a losing battle, and I don't want to push the sole responsibility of winning solely on you."

"Aw, master!" Viola said, smiling. "That's so sweet!"

"Now then, we need to find Pia." Alaude said, frowning.

"Master!" Pia said, running over to Alaude, smiling.

"What happened to you?" Alaude asked, staring at Pia, whose face was smeared with cream and syrup.

"That sword girl tried to take my crepes." Pia said, frowning. "But before she got the chance to, I shoveled all of them into my mouth!"

Pia laughed mockingly in victory.

"Okay, let me wipe your face." Alaude said, pulling a napkin out of his pocket, wetting it with some bottled water, and wiping her face clean.

"Thanks, master!" Pia said, smiling. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going back towards the Viridian Forest." Alaude explained. He walked down the route, and found a patch of wild grass backed up against a few rock ledges.

"Now what?" Pia asked.

"We need to find a moemon strong enough to fight rock types." Alaude said.

"Oh, I see… It sounds like you could use my help." Alaude looked up at a moemon standing atop a rock ledge, laughing.

"Whoa, how about her?" Pia asked, frowning.

"No thanks, I don't like idiots." Alaude said.

"I'm not an idiot!" The moemon exclaimed. She wore a tan training bra, and tan running shorts. She had messy tan hair that reached down to her neck, and black eyes.

"A Mankey." Alaude said, frowning. "Pia, use thundershock."

Pia nodded and released a bolt of lightning at Mankey, who smirked. Mankey held her hand up, and blocked the lightning bolt, lightning dancing around her hand. Mankey jumped into the air and punched Pia in the stomach with her lightning infused fist, knocking her backwards.

"Signal beam!" Viola shouted, placing her goggles over her eyes. She opened her mouth, and a beam of shaking energy shot towards Mankey.

"Ho!" Mankey said, laughing, ducking under the beam and hitting Viola with a low kick, knocking her off of her feet.

"Not bad." Alaude said, smirking. "I think I'm starting to like this girl. Viola, Pia, we're going to try and capture her."

"What were we doing before?" Pia asked, frowning.

"Nevermind, attack." Alaude said, Pia nodding. She fired another bolt of lightning, but Mankey held her hand up, channeling the lightning again, this time charging at Viola.

"Supersonic!" Viola shouted, opening her mouth, firing a confusing wave of sound at the Mankey.

The wave hit Mankey and she stumbled, falling onto the ground, confused. Pia struck her with another lightning bolt, this one successfully hitting her.

"Viola, use confusion now." Alaude ordered, Viola holding her hands to her head and releasing a concussion blast that struck Mankey as she tried to stand up.

"Thunder wave!" Pia interrupted, creating a wave of electricity that covered Mankey, paralyzing her.

"Damn!" Mankey cried, Alaude tossing out a moeball, capturing her.

"Excellent." Alaude said, smirking. He released Mankey from her moeball, Mankey grinning.

"Well, you got me!" Mankey said, laughing.

"Okay, Mankey, your name is Maya, okay?" Alaude asked.

"Sounds good!" Maya said, grinning.

**Moemon:** Mankey

**Name:** Maya

**Species:** Pig Monkey Moemon

**Type:** Fighting

**Current Level:** 13

**Scarcity:** Uncommon

**Diet:** Mankey consume meat and dairy products.

**Ability: **Vital Spirit

Height: 4'07"

Weight: 94.9lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Rock, Dark, Normal, Steel, Ice

**Weak Against:** Fire, Flying, Rock, Psychic

**Attacks:** Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Covet, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop

**Evolves Into:** Primeape (Lvl 28)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info: **Mankey are very violent and angry moemon, and are also very passionate. They are rude and angry, but their sex is passionate and strong-willed. This is why they are well liked, and also because they are very powerful and willing to protect their masters at all costs. They can be very sweet if they want to be, but it makes them want to barf.

"Pig Monkey?" Pia chuckled.

"Got a problem with it?" Maya exclaimed, punching Pia in the stomach.

"It's… totally fine…" Pia said, holding her stomach. "I like it…"

"Sounds good." Maya said, grinning. "Now then, master, you said you were looking for a strong moemon, huh?"

"Yeah." Alaude said, nodding. "I'm going to need your help on the next gym."

"What kind?" Maya asked, grinning.

"It's a rock gym." Alaude said, frowning.

"Oh, well if it's rocks, then I'll be able to handle it, no sweat." Maya said, grinning. "Let's get going, then!"

"No problem." Alaude said, nodding. "Still, we're going to have to make a pact."

"Oh, no problem." Maya said, licking her lips. "I guess we could do it right here, but in front of these two…"

"No, at a moemon center." Alaude said, frowning.

"Boring." Maya said, shaking her head.

"Do you like crepes?" Pia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know what that is." Maya said, frowning.

"Oh, great!" Pia said, her eyes sparkling even brighter. She turned to Alaude. "Master, can I go treat Maya to some crepes?"

"You just stuffed your face with crepes, so no." Alaude said, frowning.

"But…" Pia begged.

"Hah! Pia's gonna get all roly-poly!" Viola giggled, holding her hand over her mouth.

"No I'm not!" Pia cried. "But those crepes are just so delicious!"

"You need to go on a diet." Alaude said, frowning.

"No, no need." Maya said, grinning. "She can just take part in my training regime."

"…I'm gonna die…" Pia cried.

* * *

EoS: So, Alaude has a third moemon!

Lauren: And we have another lemon.


	10. Chapter 10

EoS: Wow, I got a lot of reviews this time.

Lauren: Awesome!

**H2o1999:**

EoS: Thanks.

**Anon:**

Lauren: Yes it is.

**Trickydick:**

EoS: …I don't know what to say to that.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I see.

**Zatch-Bell-01:**

EoS: The timeline is kind of off.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: He'll switch them out, like Blake.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yes.

**GothicEspeon:**

EoS: Considered and rejected. The only idea I could come up with for Orre was Moemon on Motorcycles, and that's pretty much just Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Okay...

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Well, that's because I like Kanto.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Maybe.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 10

* * *

"Come on, let's make a pact!" Maya said, grinning, grabbing onto Alaude's arm and dragging him towards the moemon center.

"Okay, you guys go do something else." Maya said, frowning.

"What? No way!" Viola said, frowning.

"Give me money for crepes." Pia ordered. Alaude smacked her on the head.

"Owie…" Pia cried.

"Don't be a brat." Alaude said, frowning.

"Fine, Viola and I will go find some stuff to do…" Pia whined.

The two of them left Alaude and Maya, Maya purring to herself and wrapping her arms around Alaude, licking his cheek.

"Now then, should we get started?" Maya asked, smiling.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Maybe a little." Maya said, dragging him into the moemon center. She moved past the desk and into one of the rooms, pushing Alaude down onto the bed. Maya climbed on top of Alaude, laughing wildly. She pulled her training bra off, revealing her breasts, and slipped out of her shorts.

Alaude stared at her slightly muscled body, surprised. She was in really great shape. Maya pulled Alaude's pants down, and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off, so that they could both be naked. Maya smiled as if this was some great accomplishment.

"Okay, so do you mind if I take the lead?" Alaude asked, patting her rough head.

"Not a chance." Maya said, shaking her head, smiling wickedly. She pushed Alaude back down against the bed and moved so that she was lying on top of him. She pressed her lips against his roughly, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She wiped her rough hands against his chest and grabbed his ass, moving off of him. She moved down to his dick and began licking it with her rough tongue, excited that it had grown harder. She sucked his head roughly, the vacuum-like sensation of her mouth providing amazing stimulation for Alaude's dick.

Alaude began thrusting into her mouth, pressing his hand into her mane of bristly hair and pushing her head down his shaft. Maya grabbed onto his thigh roughly and squeezed, glaring up at him in anger, as if to say "don't you dare take control, this is my thing" to him.

"Okay, got it." Alaude removed his hand, and Maya resumed her rough ministrations on his shaft, her head moving at a rough and haphazard rate, as though she was desperate to get him off and move on to something more enjoyable. She continued to suck on his dick as she bobbed her head, the combination of her sucking technique with her speed providing incredible stimulation to Alaude.

"Crap, I'm cumming…" Alaude gasped out, grabbing onto Maya's head, shooting his semem into her mouth. Maya licked her lips and pulled back, swallowing his semen.

"Not too bad…" Maya purred, smiling. "Now then, let's see just what else you're good at…"

Maya began stroking Alaude's dick, attempting to get it hard again. She licked off the residue of cum and other fluids off of it, and by the time she had finished, his erection was hard and throbbing again.

"Excellent…" Maya purred. She continued to hold him down with her hands, and moved up onto his dick, and slowly lowered herself down onto him, licking her lips. She didn't even flinch at the feeling of his dick tearing through her hymen, and moaned out instead, as if the pain had turned into pleasure.

"Ah, yes!" Maya moaned. "That feels so good!"

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"It's fine…" Maya said, laughing. "It feels good, really! I've hurt myself far worse when training! Don't worry, master! I'm fine!"

As if to prove she was fine, Maya clenched down her walls tightly, Alaude gasping out as he felt the pressure squeeze down on his dick, trying to milk his semen out. Her walls were far tighter than anyone he had been inside of before, feeling almost as if her pussy had a life of its own, a life focused on squeezing down on him roughly and extracting all of the essence from his body.

Maya began to move, her body moving up swiftly and slamming down on Alaude's waist so hard he was afraid she could leave bruises.

"Oh, fuck, YES!" Maya shouted out loudly. Maya pressed her hands roughly on Alaude's shoulders, and grabbed down hard on them, her fingernails digging into his skin and drawing blood. Maya moved against his dick roughly, feeling his erection pushing up against her walls. She continued to clench with her pussy, squeezing him roughly as she continued to rise and fall on him. Her athletic frame continued to shake in ecstasy as it rubbed up against Alaude's, Alaude surprised at how soft her body actually was.

Maya scraped her fingers against Alaude's chest, drawing red lines in his body. Her pussy leaked juices out onto Alaude's lap, squeezing down with all of her might against his dick.

"I can't take it!" Maya moaned. "I'm cumming!" Maya clenched down on Alaude's dick even harder than she had before, Alaude almost thinking that she was cutting off the circulation in it. Alaude couldn't hold onto the tightness for very long, and began thrusting rapidly up inside of her, trying as hard as he could.

"I'm cumming!" Alaude grunted, pushing his dick deep into her, shooting his semen up inside of her.

"Ah, yeah…" Maya said, licking her lips, collapsing on the bed next to Alaude.

"That was exhausting…" Alaude sighed, stroking Maya's cheek, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: We finally get to the first gym, huh? It took a while.


	11. Chapter 11

EoS: I got even more reviews.

Lauren: We're doing great!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: …Okay…

**LaurenLover:**

Lauren: ...Creepy…

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Yes, before all of the other stories.

**Anon:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Mtx:**

EoS: What logic flaws? And yes, Rin was born well after Eleanor, but she IS alive right now.

Lauren: No they are not. I am staying because I don't make enough money to live on my own.

EoS: Also, I am in the process of writing a non-moemon non-sex original fiction story, if you think that might work.

Lauren: Thanks, by the way.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: She's very athletic.

**GothicEspeon:**

EoS: No.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Me too.

**Anon 2:**

EoS: Yes.

**Zatch-Bell-01:**

Lauren: No idea.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Well I am edgy.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 11

* * *

"Well, welcome, challenger!" The gym leader said as Alaude entered the gym. "I am Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader!"

"Hello." Alaude said, smiling wryly. Flint wore a brown vest over a tan shirt and tan pants, and had messy brown hair and a brown beard.

"So, I take it you've come to challenge my gym?" Flint asked, smiling.

"Yes." Alaude said, nodding.

"Well, excellent!" Flint said, smiling. "Very well, then, let me test out your capabilities!"

Flint took out a moeball, and tossed it into the air, a Geodude emerging from it. She wore a grey-brown long sleeved dress shaped like rocks and had messy grey-brown hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"Gia, ready?" Flint asked.

"You bet!" The Geodude said, nodding.

"Okay, Viola, go!" Alaude said, tossing out a moeball, which Viola emerged from, smiling.

"Gia, use rock throw!" Flint ordered. Gia ran across the battlefield and picked up a rock, tossing it at Viola.

"Whoa!" Viola said, dodging erratically out of the way of the rock. She ran towards Gia and grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

"Signal beam!" Viola said, hitting Gia with a beam of shaking light, hitting Gia, pushing her backwards. Gia held her head, starting to get confused, but shook herself out of it. She hit Viola on the head, sending Viola stumbling, but since she was used to always being dizzy she could still keep her balance and shoot another signal beam at Gia.

"Poison powder!" Viola said, launching a wave of poisonous powder at Gia, off balance from dodging the signal beam, hitting her head on, Gia getting poisoned.

"Damn…" Gia said, scratching her arm, which felt like it was burning.

"Confusion!" Viola said, releasing a blast of concussive energy at Gia, hitting her in the head, knocking her back, Gia falling to the ground. Gia stood up and hit Viola in the jaw, knocking her backwards, Viola skidding across the ground. Gia charged at Viola, but stumbled and fell, starting to succumb to the poison.

"Signal beam!" Viola said, putting her goggles on, releasing a shaking beam that struck Gia, knocking her unconscious.

"Not bad!" Flint said, laughing. "Return, Gia! Neir, go!" Flint tossed out a moeball, which an Onix emerged from. She wore long grey pants and a grey shirt with no sleeves, and had grey hair down to her shoulders, with a horn sticking out of her head and piercing black eyes.

"Signal beam!" Viola said, not wasting any time, launching a beam of energy at the Onix.

"Dragonbreath!" Neir shouted, releasing a blast of flames at the beam, striking Viola, knocking her off of her feet. Neir charged at Viola and swung a stone covered fist, hitting Viola in the jaw, sending her flying through the air, Viola losing consciousness.

"Return." Alaude said, returning Viola to her moeball. "Maya, come on out!"

Alaude tossed out a moeball, which Maya emerged from, grinning.

"So, you're my opponent, are you?" Maya asked, laughing.

"Dragonbreath! Neir shouted, firing a blast of dragon energy at Maya, who jumped out of the way.

"Karate chop!" Maya shouted, striking Neir in the side with her hand, knocking her to the ground, but Neir held her hand up, creating rocks, flinging them at Maya. Maya struck the rocks with her hands, shattering them, and charged at Neir.

"Rock tomb!" Neir said, rocks shooting out of the ground and surrounding Maya, striking her, wrapping around her body, Maya unable to move. The rocks shattered and hit her, Maya crying out in pain. She charged at Neir, enraged, and hit her in the stomach.

"Rock smash!" Maya shouted, releasing a shattering blast of power into Neir's stomach, Neir holding her stomach in pain.

"Iron tail!" Neir shouted, swinging her fist, coated in steel energy, hitting Maya in the jaw, sending her flying into the air. Neir opened her mouth and fired off a blast of dragon flames, hitting Maya, Maya falling to the stone floor. Maya glared at Neir, standing up, and charged at her, striking her with more chops and punches. Neir's body was beginning to weaken, but she continued to pelt Maya with rocks and flames. However, Maya refused to give in, and finally struck a decisive blow in the side of Neir's jaw, knocking her unconscious with a well-placed uppercut.

"Not bad." Flint said, nodding, returning Neir to her moeball. "Well, you've beaten the best moemon I had to offer, kid. Now, it's my duty to present you with the Boulder Badge."

Flint walked over to Alaude and handed him the badge, Alaude placing it in his badge case.

"Awesome, I won!" Maya cheered.

"I also want you to have this." Flint said, giving Alaude a disk. "This is TM 39, it contains Rock Tomb. It would be best to teach it to a rock moemon."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Alaude said, nodding. "Anyways, I'd better get going, if I want to get to Mt. Moon before the sun sets."

* * *

Alaude healed his moemon at the moemon center, and headed down across the route towards Mt. Moon, only to see Serena walk up to him, smiling.

"Serena…" Alaude said, surprised.

"Hey, have you challenged the gym yet?" Serena asked. "I just trained my moemon, so I'm going right now! Wish me luck!" Serena ran past Alaude and headed into town, Alaude continuing his journey towards Mt. Moon.

"Alaude, look out!" A voice shouted from behind him.

_Oh no…_ Alaude thought, seconds before Amy crashed into him, the two tumbling through the grass.

"Sorry!" Amy said, standing up, Alaude standing up as well.

"It's fine, I'm getting used to it…" Alaude sighed. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to go travelling with you for a while!" Amy said, grinning.

"Fine…" Alaude sighed, the two walking down the route together.

* * *

Lauren: Aw, will love bloom?

EoS: Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

EoS: Still getting good numbers of reviews.

Lauren: Yes we are.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: It won't.

**LaurenLover:**

Lauren: You didn't watch me in the shower.

**Anon:**

EoS: No.

**Mtx:**

EoS: No, Rin is the child of Lucia (Arceus) and Aurore. She was merely adopted by that scum.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Well, we'll see.

**GothicEspeon:**

EoS: Ditto, so I could have any pokemon as my pet. Or Riolu, or Zorua.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: No idea.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: The clichéd "crash into hello" meeting? Yes it does.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 12

* * *

"Mt. Moon!" Amy said, staring at the large mountain, grinning. "Okay, Alaude, let's try and get through this as fast as possible, okay?"

"Sounds good." Alaude said, nodding.

"Seriously, as fast as possible, okay?" Amy asked, glaring at Alaude.

"Again, okay." Alaude said, nodding.

"SERIOUSLY!" Amy said, getting right up into his face, her face bright red.

"AGAIN, OKAY." Alaude said, nodding.

"Okay then!" Amy said, charging forwards into the mountain at mach speed, Alaude running after her as fast as he could. He entered the cave, looking around, and heard a scream.

"Amy!" Alaude shouted, running over to her. Amy was sitting on the ground, shivering, clutching her head in fear. "What's wrong?"

"Bats…" Amy said, shivering. "I hate bats…"

Alaude looked up at the swarm of Zubat flying overhead. Zubat wear blue dresses with violet and blue wings, blue hair down to their neck and over their eyes, sticking up in two places on top of their heads.

"Zubat…" Amy said, shaking.

"Come on." Alaude said, guiding Amy back out of the cave. "It's fine…"

"See?" Amy asked, trembling, staring at Alaude. "This is why I wanted to go together… I thought it wouldn't be as scary, but I can't stand bats…"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Alaude said, grinning. He tossed out a moeball, which a Zubat emerged from. Amy shrieked and hid behind Alaude, eyeing the Zubat with fear.

"Wh-where did you pick her up?" Amy demanded.

"Just now, I caught her in the cave." Alaude said, smiling. "I figured that she could use her echolocation to keep Zubat away from us."

Alaude turned to the computer. "It actually works."

*Note: Capturing a Zubat will not keep them from attacking you in a cave.

"Um… Does she have to be out?" Amy asked, eyeing her, worried.

"Don't worry." Alaude said, grinning. "Anyways, Zubat, I'm going to call you Zura."

"Okay…" Zubat said, nodding.

Moemon: Zubat

Name: Zura

Species: Bat Moemon

Type: Poison/Flying

Current Level: 14

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Zubat are mostly carnivorous, but still eat vegetables.

Ability: Inner Focus

**Height:** 4'04"

**Weight:** 93.9lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Psychic, Electric, Ice, Rock

Attacks: Hypnosis, Zen Headbutt, Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite

Evolves Into: Golbat (Lvl 22)

Evolves From: None

Info: Zubat are very shy, often hiding in caves or behind their owners. They aren't very good in battle, but are still well liked due to their shyness, but aren't very good in the bed department. Even though they are very shy moemon, they are very easy to take care of, and enjoy attention a lot. They are also a little selfish, but are not very good at expressing their desire to be with their masters.

Amy stared at Zura, who shifted around uneasily.

"Don't be like that." Alaude said, frowning. "You'll scare her."

"She won't fly into my hair?" Amy asked, frowning.

"No, of course not, right?" Alaude said, turning to Zura, who shook her head, blushing.

"Well, it's fine, I guess." Amy said, shrugging. "As long as she gets rid of the other Zubat."

"Zura, when we get into the cave, use supersonic, okay?" Alaude asked. "Make sure to tell the other Zubat to stay away from us."

Zura nodded, blushing. They entered the cave once more, Zura opening her mouth and releasing a sonic wave to force the moemon away.

"Much better!" Amy said, grinning. "But it's starting to get dark… We should find something to light the way!"

"Well, I could get Pia to…" Alaude started.

"No need!" Amy said, grinning. "Tamara, go!" Amy tossed out a moeball, which a Ponyta emerged from. She wore a yellow shirt and yellow shorts, and had fiery colored hair tied behind her head in a ponytail, and blazing black eyes.

"Hello, mistress!" Tamara said, saluting Amy. "Would you like to race?"

"Not right now, no." Amy said, smiling. "Just give us some light, okay?"

"Oh, no problem, mistress!" Tamara said, nodding. She held her hand up, and flames danced in the palm of it, illuminating the area inside of the cave.

"So, let's go!" Amy said, grinning. They continued their journey through the cave, which was now illuminated by the Ponyta's flames. They maneuvered through the rocks and ledges and latters that made up the different levels of the cave, but Zura began to get exhausted from the constant sonic barrier.

"I think we should rest here for a while." Alaude said, yawning. "Besides, it's gotten really late."

"I guess so." Amy said, stretching. She laid her bag on the ground, and unfolded her sleeping bag, laying it on the ground. She returned Tamara to her moeball, the room getting a little darker, but it was still bright enough to see in. She sat down on her sleeping bag, yawning.

"Master, I do not need to sleep at night." Zura said. "I believe that as long as I remain still, I can keep the barrier up."

"Awesome." Alaude said, patting Zura on the head, Zura smiling cheerfully. Alaude unfolded his sleeping bag, laying it down next to Amy, who glared at him.

"…A little close, don't you think?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes. "How about you move a little so we aren't sleeping right next to each other?"

"…I don't see it, really." Alaude said, shrugging. Amy sighed, stood up, dragged her sleeping bag a few feet away, slipping into it, yawning.

Alaude slid into his sleeping bag, yawning, Zura crawling up next to him and staring up at the ceiling, her mouth open to let her echo keep away the other Zubat.

Amy drifted up to sleep, surprisingly not afraid of the Zubat flying overhead.

* * *

EoS: So, there goes their first day in Mt. Moon! What will happen next?

Lauren: Who knows?


	13. Chapter 13

EoS: Sorry this is out so late.

Lauren: Wouldn't post until now.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**Zubat98:**

Lauren: No idea.

**Mtx:**

EoS: Okay.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Let's see what happens.

**MrSaTuRnZ:**

EoS: Yup.

**HiHai:**

EoS: That's what rotation is for.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Okay.

**GothicEspeon:**

Lauren: I've explained this enough.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Well, they will get slowed down.

**Anon:**

EoS: Thanks.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 13

* * *

Alaude woke up, yawning.

"Zura, you did a pretty good job." Alaude said, grinning.

"Um, where's Amy?" Zura asked, looking around, frowning.

"…" Alaude looked around, frowning. He couldn't find Amy. Instead, he saw a hole in the ground where her sleeping bag had been. Alaude looked into the hole to see Amy sitting there, annoyed, and about twenty feet down.

"Get me out of here!" Amy exclaimed.

"Can't you run up a vertical wall?" Alaude teased.

"Of course not!" Amy exclaimed. "Besides, this place is really creepy! I think something is growing down here!"

Amy looked down at the floor beneath her feet, which was covered in mushrooms and mold.

"I think I'm in some kind of chamber…" Amy called up, frowning. "I might have fallen through the ground and into a nest during the night…"

"Don't make so much noise!" A voice whispered, Amy turning around and seeing a moemon in the corner, staring at her.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, moving back, shaking.

"I'm sorry…" The moemon said, trembling. "B-but you just fell and landed, and I was so scared, and you're so loud… And scary…"

"And she has hairy legs." Alaude called down.

"I DO NOT!" Amy exclaimed.

The moemon crawled out of the shadows, trembling. She wore an orange sleeveless dress that reached her knees, and had short orange hair down to her neck. Growing from her head were two red and yellow mushrooms in the same way as cat ears. She had shiny black eyes, and an embarrassed expression.

"A Paras!" Amy said, surprised. "Oh, so this is your garden I'm sitting in, I'm so sorry!"

Amy got off of the mushrooms, and took her sleeping bag off of them as well.

"It's fine…" Paras said, shaking her head.

"Now then, how should I get out of here?" Amy asked, scratching her tangled hair, frowning.

"Okay, Zura, do you think you can fly down and pick her up?" Alaude asked.

"Negative." Amy shouted from the pit. "I don't want any bats coming near me!"

"I feel the same way…" Paras said, frowning. "Zubat are scary…"

"You're absolute right!" Amy said, nodding. "They are scary!"

Amy turned her head to see Alaude had dropped a rope down.

"Okay, nice to meet you!" Amy said, smiling at the Paras.

"Um, can I come with you?" Paras asked, blushing.

"Oh, that would be great!" Amy said, smiling. "Come on!"

Amy and Paras climbed up the rope, and out of the hole. Amy reached into her bag and picked out a moeball, throwing it at Paras, capturing her.

"Yosh!" Amy said, smiling. "Paras, captured!" She released the Paras, grinning. "I'm going to call you Pamela!"

"Okay…" Pamela said, nodding.

Amy pulled out her moedex to check the moemon's data.

**Moemon**: Paras

**Name**: Pamela

**Species**: Mushroom Moemon

**Type**: Bug/Grass

**Current Level:** 14

**Scarcity:** Rare

**Diet:** Paras are herbivorous, and don't like eating meat but can eat wheat and dairy.

**Ability:** Effect Spore

Height: 4'03"

Weight: 92.4lbs

**Cup Size:** A

**Strong Against:** Grass, Psychic, Water, Dark, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against:** Fire, Ice, Flying, Rock

**Attacks:** Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Leech Life

**Evolves Into**: Parasect (Lvl 24)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info****:** Paras are a very shy moemon due to their half grass nature, and often hide. The mushrooms growing out of their heads can be removed and ground down into a fine powder, which is used as an aphrodisiac. The mushrooms on their head re-grow within 24 hours. They are very trusting of the trainers that care for them, and only let them touch their mushrooms.

Amy turned to Alaude, grinning.

"So, are we heading out?" Amy asked, grinning.

"Your legs are hairy." Alaude said, frowning.

Amy hit him in the gut with a powerful kick.

"Say that again, jerk." Amy said, stomping off, frowning.

The two of them continued through the mountain, when suddenly they were stopped by a figure dressed in black.

"Stop right now, you kids!" The man shouted. "I'm a member of Team Rocket, and I-"

"Out of my way!" Amy said, enraged, kicking the man out of the way. She continued to stomp off, enraged.

"What the hell?" Alaude asked, frowning. "What is Team Rocket doing here?"

"Shut up, Alaude!" Amy said, turning to him, pissed. "Tell me, what do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Do you think I'm some sort of manly girl who's only good at running and working out and mountain climbing?"

"You rock climb?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"It's a hobby." Amy said, shrugging. "But still, I want your honest answer."

"Listen, I was just kidding around about you being manly." Alaude said, frowning. "Still, you're not bad. It doesn't matter if you're kind of manly, it's a little cute."

"Don't say things like that!" Amy said, blushing, looking down at the floor.

"She likes you…" Zura said, staring at Amy.

"I do not, stupid bat!" Amy said, frowning.

"Anyways, we need to investigate this." Alaude said, frowning. "Why is Team Rocket here?"

"I don't know…" Amy said, frowning. "What could they be after?"

"Please, help us!" Alaude turned and saw a Clefairy run up to him. She was very young, and wore a pink shirt and pink miniskirt. She had a fluffy pink tail and wings sticking out of the back of her shirt. She also had curly pink hair down to her shoulders and brown ears and pink eyes.

"Um, with what?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Team Rocket stole our precious moonstone…" The Clefairy said, frowning. "Please, can you get it back?"

"Sure, I can try." Alaude said, nodding. The Clefairy led them to the location, the two getting prepared for fighting.

* * *

EoS: But can he succeed?

Lauren: Who knows…


	14. Chapter 14

EoS: In this chapter, we go through the mountain and finally reach the outside!

Lauren: Good.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: No.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Weird.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Oh yeah.

**Anon:**

EoS: Please, I can kick her ass.

**Zubat98:**

Lauren: Okay.

**GothicEspeon:**

Lauren: Experience = Age.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 14

* * *

Alaude and Amy, led by the Clefairy, headed through several strange side passages, and arrived at a large cavern where an enormous green stone was located. Several black clothed people were trying to steal the green stone.

"Please, help us!" The Clefairy begged.

"Fine." Alaude said, frowning. "You there! Stop-"

"GAAH!" One of the Team Rocket members collapsed, clutching his stomach.

"…Huh?" Alaude asked, confused.

"You, villains who steal from the weak… Even if God forgives you of your sins, I shall still judge you." Eleanor was standing in front of the moon stone, holding her sword. "For the crime of stealing this moon stone, I shall now pass on sentence!"

Eleanor charged forwards and swung her sword with surprising accuracy, slicing into one of the grunts, and then another, and then continued to do so. In seconds, she had knocked every single one of the grunts unconscious.

"Never mind, it looks like we don't need your help." Clefairy said, smiling.

"…Alaude." Eleanor said, turning to Alaude.

"Did you kill them?" Alaude asked, shocked.

"Of course not." Eleanor said, shaking her head. "It is not an appropriate sentence. My sword simply paralyzed them. Now all that is left to do is notify the authorities."

"And yet you try to kill me." Alaude said, frowning.

"Your punishment must be more severe." Eleanor said, frowning. "After all, your crimes are far graver than theirs."

"Well, you seem to have gotten this straightened out, so I'm just going to go." Alaude said, frowning.

"Bye! Thanks for trying to help!" Clefairy said, waving to them as they walked off.

"That was easy." Amy said, shrugging.

"Yes, it was." Alaude said, nodding.

"I need to become strong, too." Clefairy said, clenching her hand into a fist.

*Note: This is Cleffy.

Alaude and Amy got back on their original path, and headed through the cave once more, Zura leading the way by warding off the other Zubat.

"How much longer do we have to stay in this stupid cave?" Amy asked, frowning. "I want to leave!"

"I think we're almost there." Alaude said, frowning. Suddenly, he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"No, what?" Amy asked, confused.

"It sounded like a voice…" Alaude said, frowning. He stopped in the chamber they were walking in, and turned towards a large mound of rocks. Alaude walked over to the pile, and gingerly uncovered several of the large stones before he found a large rounded orange stone.

"This is…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Put that down!" Alaude and Amy turned to see a nerdy man standing there. He was wearing an oversized lab coat over black pants, and had messy black hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Alaude demanded.

"I'm the excavator of those fossils!" The nerd exclaimed. "You can't just take them!"

"…" Alaude glared at him.

"F-fine!" The nerd said, shivering. "You can have that amber! It's not even valuable!"

"Perfect." Alaude said, nodding.

"Oh, can I have this?" Amy asked, holding up a fossilized dome.

"What? But that's…" The nerd stammered.

"Please?" Amy asked, staring up at him with her big brown eyes, giving him a pleading puppy-dog face.

"…Fine." The nerd said, blushing.

"Yosh!" Amy said, grinning. She turned to Alaude, smirking. "How's that for feminine charms, huh?"

"Shove it…" Alaude said, frowning. The three headed down through the caverns, and arrived at the exit at long last.

"Fresh air!" Amy cheered, charging out into the lawns that made out the open fields of Cerulean City, running at top speed through the grass. "Okay, thanks, Alaude! It's all thanks to you that I made it through the caves!"

Amy ran up to Alaude, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wh-wha?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Keep that a secret from Serena, okay?" Amy asked, holding her fingers together in front of her face, blushing. "I wouldn't want her to think that I got ahead of her."

"Wait, ahead?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing!" Amy said, grinning. "Anyways, I'm off to challenge the gym!"

Amy zipped away at super speed, heading straight for the gym. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait, my only moemon are Tamara, Moira, and Pamela…" Amy said, frowning. "Pamela should be fine, but I need to get another moemon who isn't weak against water…"

"Amy, while you're frying your brain thinking, I'm going to go challenge the gym." Alaude said, smirking.

"No, you're not!" Amy exclaimed, running ahead of him.

"Well then, I wonder what I should do now…" Alaude said, watching Amy run off. Alaude tossed out three moeballs, Maya, Viola and Pia emerging.

"Hey, guys." Alaude said, smiling. "I want you to meet my newest moemon, Zura."

"…Hello…" Zura said, waving at them.

"Hey!" Maya said, grinning. "Nice to meet you, kid!"

"…" Zura hid behind Alaude in fear.

"Maya, I think she's scared of you…" Viola said, frowning.

"Anyways, guys, we're going to Cerulean City for some training, you guys ready for it?" Alaude asked, grinning.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Maya said, grinning.

"…" Zura trembled at Maya slapped her on the shoulder.

"It should be fun!" Pia said, grinning.

"I guess." Viola said, shrugging.

"Now then, you four, we need to decide who will face the gym leader." Alaude said, frowning. "She uses two water moemon, so Pia is a definite. But the three of you will have to decide which one of you is going to be fighting."

"I'm the obvious choice." Maya said, smiling. "After all, I'm the strongest one here."

"Really? Cause we both resist you." Viola said, grinning. "X4 each."

"Oh, want to test that out in theory?" Maya asked, cracking her knuckles. Viola glared back at Maya, refusing to give in, as Zura cowered behind her in fear.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Alaude said, frowning. "If you guys can't decide on who fights, then I'm going to go catch another moemon."

The three gasped collectively, Pia also rather scared.

* * *

EoS: So, will he be forced to capture another moemon?

Lauren: Please, no.


	15. Chapter 15

EoS: Well, my good luck seems to have disappeared. I only got three reviews on that last chapter, which is disheartening.

Lauren: Yeah, that is pretty pathetic.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**Mtx:**

EoS: Back to the beginning, Aoshi was her owner.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 15

* * *

"Master, we've decided to let Viola fight this time." Maya sighed, frowning.

"I'll do my best!" Viola said, bowing.

"No problem." Alaude said, nodding. He turned to Zura. "Also, Zura and I need to make a pact."

"Um, wh-what…" Zura asked, shocked. "I-I don't think I'm emotionally ready…" Zura said, flustered.

"I didn't mean right now." Alaude said, shaking his head. "We still have training to do first."

"Okay, good…" Zura sighed, smiling shyly.

"Anyways, we need to find somewhere to eat." Alaude said, frowning.

"Alaude!" A voice called.

"And that would happen to be…" Alaude sighed, Serena running up to him.

"Hey, I caught up to you!" Serena said, grinning.

"Joy…" Alaude sighed.

"So, where are you going off to?" Serena asked, smiling. The two were walking through the town, headed towards the moemon center.

"The moemon center, probably." Alaude said, shrugging.

"No problem." Serena said, grinning.

"Excuse me." Alaude and Serena turned to a young woman, who was standing beside a house on the street.

"Oh, hello." Serena said, smiling, Alaude staring at the woman. She wore a white jacket over a white shirt and jeans, and had wavy sea blue hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a serene smile.

"Who are you?" Alaude asked.

"Isn't it customary to give your own name before asking someone theirs?" The girl asked, smiling coyly.

"Oh, right." Alaude said, nodding. "I'm Alaude, and this is Serena, my friend."

"I'm Leanne." The woman said, smiling. "I work in a daycare center, so if you wanted a place to stay, I would be happy to help."

"Really?" Alaude said, smiling. "That would be great!"

"…" Serena narrowed her eyes and glared at Alaude, frowning. Behind her, an Asura burned. This woman… Is an enemy…

"…" Leanne turned to Serena, a kind smile still on her face.

"Yes?" Leanne asked, confused. Serena leaned in close, narrowing her eyes, staring her in the face.

"…" Leanne stared at Serena, frowning.

"Are you alright?" Leanne asked, concerned.

"I'm watching you." Serena said, frowning.

"…" Leanne smiled cheerfully, and turned to Alaude.

"So, want to check the place out?" Leanne led the group into the large house, Alaude's moemon surprised.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" There were several moemon hanging out around the enormous room of the interior; the entire first floor was a single, massive room, with a staircase pressed against the wall and leading up into the upper floors.

"I want to play with some of the moemon!" Viola said, running over to a Geodude, tickling her. Suddenly, she was hit by a vine.

"What the heck?" Viola asked, turning to see a Bulbasaur standing behind her, frowning.

"Don't tease anyone!" The Bulbasaur said, frowning. "Miss Leanne puts a lot of effort into training these moemon, and I don't want you bugging them!"

The Bulbasaur wore a bright blue mini dress that reached her knees, and had green hair that reached down to her neck, partially covered with a green bulb-shaped hat. She had red eyes, and was frowning.

"Bulbasaur, be nice." Leanne said, frowning. "These are our guests."

"Yes, Miss Leanne!" Bulbasaur said, immediately getting a bright smile. She turned to Viola.

"Hey, if you want to play a game, how about tag?" Bulbasaur asked, smiling. "There's a large field out back!"

"That sounds fun!" Viola said, nodding.

"Fine, you can be it." Bulbasaur smirked, slapping Viola on the head with her vine, turning and running out of the house. Viola chased after her.

"I want to play too!" Pia said, running after them.

"M-Me too!" Zura said, nodding, following them as well.

"I might as well." Maya said, shrugging.

"Well, that's nice." Leanne said, smiling. "You've got some cute moemon, Alaude."

"Oh, thanks." Alaude said, grinning.

Serena looked back and forth at the two of them, frowning.

"Idiot…" Serena said, frowning.

"Well, hello there." A voice said, Serena turning to the owner of the voice. Standing in front of her was a guy about the same age as her and Alaude. The man had messy, rusty red hair that reached down to his neck, held down by a headband. He wore a white shirt and jeans, and had sparkling green eyes.

"Who are you?" Serena asked, frowning.

"I'm Ryan!" Ryan said, grinning. "I work for Leanne. You can just call me the number one Moemon Breeder!"

"So, you breed with moemon." Serena said, rolling her eyes. "Shocker."

Alaude laughed, Leanne chuckling as well.

"Hey!" Alaude turned to see a little girl of about ten or eleven. She glared at him. She had messy brown hair that reached her shoulders, and glaring brown eyes. She wore a white sundress, and a white sunhat.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, frowning. "Why are you here?"

"Be nice." Leanne said, frowning. "He's a guest of ours."

"But he's a boy!" The girl said, frowning. "Leanne, didn't you tell me that boys are just creeps who want to impregnate little girls like me?"

"…" Alaude turned to Leanne, his jaw open.

"You should calm down." Leanne said, turning to the girl, smiling, a Deva appearing behind her. "Please, go back to your room."

"Yes, Leanne…" The girl said, trembling.

"Who was that?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"She's the daughter of a friend of mine." Leanne explained. "I'm looking after her as a favor."

"Well, she seems like a handful." Alaude said, frowning.

"Oh, she can be a bit of a handful, but she's still a good kid." Leanne said, smiling.

"Whatever you say." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Leanne, can I have ice cream?" The girl asked, sticking her head out of the hallway.

"Leaf, what did your mother tell you about sugar?" Leanne asked, frowning.

"…Fine…" The girl, Leaf, said, turning and walking back to her room.

"Trust me, she's a handful." Leanne said, shaking her head. "You have no idea."

Alaude shook his head, laughing.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

EoS: Yeah, she's totally fine.

Lauren: Right…


	16. Chapter 16

EoS: Awesome, I got a lot more reviews this time!

Lauren: Whining really is the solution for everything.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: For moemon, I use something similar to their names, and for people I either use people I know or copy names from anime.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Same with me.

**Anon:**

Lauren: No, this was before she was part of the story.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Maybe.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: I agree.

**Mtx:**

EoS: Eventually.

**Zeleck:**

EoS: Well, the lemon haters seem to have temporarily died down.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

Lauren: Good guess.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: No problem.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: Yes.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 16

* * *

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Ryan asked Serena, smiling.

"…" Serena glared at him, an Asura burning behind her with ferocity.

"Okay then." Ryan said, going pale, turning, and heading outside.

"Good." Serena said, frowning. She turned to Alaude, as Serena explained him the concept of leaving behind moemon to get stronger.

"That does sound pretty cool." Alaude said, nodding. "So you just let the moemon here play with each other, and they get stronger?"

"Yep." Leanne said, nodding.

"That is pretty cool." Alaude said, nodding.

"Alaude, if you're done here, let's go train." Serena said, frowning.

"Okay." Alaude said, nodding.

"You know, if you two wanted to train, we've got an entire field out back." Leanne said, smiling.

"No, thank you." Serena said, frowning.

"That would be awesome!" Alaude said, smiling, Serena giving a "tch" to him.

Leanne led them outside, to the large open field backed against a forest and a lake.

Alaude called out for his moemon, and they gathered quickly, accompanied by Bulbasaur.

"Okay, Alaude, we're going to battle!" Serena said, frowning.

"Sure." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Okay, let me start." Serena said, running a ways away. "Belle, go!" Serena tossed out a moeball, which a Bellsprout emerged from. She wore a brown dress with green leaf sleeves, and had straight blonde hair down to her neck and pink eyes.

"Not bad." Alaude said, nodding. "Viola, go! You can handle her!"

"Yup!" Viola said, nodding.

"Vine whip!" The Bellsprout shouted, swinging her vine at Viola, who jumped out of the way. She held her hand up, and released a shockwave of confusing energy, hitting Belle in the head, Belle falling to the ground, holding her head in pain.

"Belle, use sleep powder!" Serena ordered. Belle held her hand up and released a blast of sleep dust at Viola, who jumped to the side, though some of the dust got on her legs and she got very drowsy, holding her head.

"Can't fall asleep…" Viola yawned. "Can't fall asleep."

Viola charged at Belle and released a beam of shaking energy at Belle, confusing her. Belle swung a whip at Viola, the whip darting far past her, retracting back and hitting Belle in the leg, tripping her.

"Confusion!" Viola said, holding her hand up, striking a blast of psychic energy, knocking Belle unconscious before Viola drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, Viola, you won't be strong enough when you're asleep, so return." Alaude returned Viola to her moeball. "Okay, Zura, you can go. It'll be good practice."

"Right." Zura said, nodding.

"Okay, Christina, go!" Serena said, tossing out a moeball, which Christina emerged from, smiling.

"Zura, use leech life!" Alaude ordered. Zura flew towards Christina and bit down on her shoulder, Christina crying out in pain.

"Christina, use quick attack!" Serena ordered. Christina charged at Zura, hitting her in the stomach, pushing her back. She opened her mouth and bit down on Zura's arm, Zura moaning in pain.

"Ouch!" Zura said, pulling away from Christina, frowning. "Wing attack!" Zura hit Christina with her wing, pushing her back, but Christina dodged to the side.

"Christina, use tackle!" Serena ordered. Christina charged at Zura and tackled her, sending Zura flying into the air, but Zura flapped her wings and flew up.

"Supersonic!" Zura shouted, releasing a shockwave of sonic energy at Christina, who jumped out of the way.

"Christina, use hyper voice!" Serena shouted.

"What the hell?" Alaude asked, shocked. Christina opened her mouth, firing a shockwave of sound at Zura, pushing the supersonic back, striking Zura head on, specifically her supersensitive ears, Zura plummeting out of the air, holding her ears in pain.

"I taught her some new techniques." Serena said, grinning. "What do you think?"

"Not bad." Alaude said, nodding. "Return."

Alaude returned Zura to her moeball. "Maya, go." Maya charged at Christina, pumped, and hit her in the jaw, sending her flying through the air.

"Christina!" Serena shouted. Christina landed on the ground, staring up at Maya in fear.

Christina slowly stood up, but Maya struck her with a low kick, knocking Christina off of her feet, Maya hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, Christina hitting the ground in pain.

"Return." Serena said, returning Christina to her moeball. "Okay, Bee, come on out!" Serena tossed out a moeball, which a Beedrill emerged from, smiling wickedly. She wore a black and yellow striped leotard and translucent wings, and had blonde hair flowing down her back, and red eyes. She was carrying two large lances, each sharpened to a point.

Bee charged at Maya, thrusting at her several times with her lances, Maya jumping out of the way, avoiding the attacks.

"You've got good reflexes!" Bee said, grinning.

"Wow, you've got a Beedrill already?" Alaude said, surprised. "None of my moemon have even evolved yet!"

"Well, I put a lot of effort into training her." Serena said, smiling. "I'm not going to lose so easily to you this time!"

Maya threw a punch at Bee, who flew back to avoid it.

"Fury attack!" Bee shouted, thrusting her lances rampantly at her, Maya moving to dodge each one, but the last one caught her in the shoulder, Maya holding her shoulder in pain as blood drained from it.

"Okay, Bee, use twin needle!" Serena ordered. Bee held her lances together, and shot towards Maya, focusing on a single point.

"Whoa!" Maya said, leaning back, placing her hands on the ground, flipping backwards, kicking the lances up, diverting their path, and knocking them into the air.

"Damn!" Bee exclaimed, moving back, away from Maya.

"Mwahaha…" Maya said, picking up Bee's lances, smiling wickedly at her.

"You can do that…?" Bee asked, going pale.

"Oh yes…" Maya said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: Oh man.

Lauren: That's pretty good.


	17. Chapter 17

EoS: So, it's time we finish off the battle with Serena!

Lauren: This should be good!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I do too, but it won't happen.

**H2o1999:**

EoS: Yup.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Exactly.

**Mtx:**

EoS: Yes she does.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: You're welcome.

**Anon:**

Lauren: Good.

**Guest:**

EoS: Me neither.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Good.

**GothicEspeon:**

EoS: Well, as I said, I might be doing an original story.

**Mr. Brandloyal:**

EoS: Well, maybe...

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 17

* * *

"Go!" Maya shouted, throwing one of the lances at Bee, who dodged at full speed, shocked. Maya jumped into the air after her, lunging at her with the other lance, but Bee grabbed onto the tip of the lance and flung Maya into the ground.

"Damn!" Maya exclaimed. She stood up, glaring at Bee, but Bee flew behind her and stabbed her in the back with the lance, Maya crying out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Drill run!" Bee exclaimed, charging at Maya, striking her with her lance at full force, Maya losing consciousness.

"Damn." Alaude said, returning Maya to her moeball. "Pia, you think you can handle her?"

"I'll do my best, master!" Pia said, saluting Alaude.

Pia ran out, cracking her knuckles.

"Drill run!" Bee shouted, charging at Pia with her lance. Pia turned and ran the other way with no hesitation.

"Pia, turn around and fight!" Alaude shouted, irritated. Pia turned towards Bee, and fired a bolt of lightning at her, but Bee dodged out of the way, lunging at Pia. Pia ducked, Bee sailing over her head, so Bee turned in the air and flew towards her again.

"Pia, use quick attack to dodge!" Alaude ordered. Pia ran quickly, avoiding each of the lance thrusts with her evasive maneuvers.

Pia turned and hit Bee in the stomach, surprising Alaude. Bee was knocked back, but quickly regained her balance.

"How did you do that?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"Well, I was watching her battle with Maya, so I sort of knew where she was attacking." Pia said, smiling.

"Good." Alaude said, his lips curling into a grin. "We can win."

"We can?" Pia asked.

"Yes." Alaude said, nodding. "I can see our victory. Pia, I need you to aim your thunder shock attack at the lance."

"The lance?" Pia asked, confused.

"Just do it." Alaude ordered, Pia nodding.

"Drill run!" Bee shouted, shooting towards Pia, her lance spinning like a drill.

"Thunder shock!" Pia shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at the lance. The lightning struck the lance at full force, and began flowing through it and into Bee's body, electrocuting her.

"Gaaah!" Bee shouted, falling out of the air. She plummeted to the ground, unconscious, unceremoniously landing on the ground.

"Return." Serena said, frowning. "Darn, she was my ace, too. Oh, well, time for my trump card!"

Serena tossed out a moeball, which a Nidoran emerged from. She wore a small light pink dress with red eyes and light pink hair down to her neck, as well as pink ears on her head.

"Whoa, it's a Nidoran (Butch)!" Alaude exclaimed, shocked.

"Actually, if you look closely, she's a Nidoran (Femme)!" Serena said, grinning. "She's an alternate colored moemon, did you know?"

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Alaude said, surprised.

"Okay, Rina, let's go!" Serena said, grinning. The Nidoran nodded, and charged at Pia.

"Pia, use thunder shock!" Alaude ordered. Pia held her hand up and launched a bolt of lightning at Rina, but Rina dodged the attack. She kicked Pia in the stomach, and sent her flying through the air.

"Awesome, Rina!" Serena said, grinning. "Let's kick her ass!"

"Pia, use thunder shock again!" Alaude ordered. Pia nodded, and used the attack once more, aiming it at Rina, but Rina was quick enough to dodge again.

"Poison sting!" Serena ordered. Rina opened her mouth and fired a flurry of needles at Pia, who jumped back to dodge them.

"Pia, we have no choice." Alaude said, frowning. "We have to use our secret weapon."

"You mean…" Pia said, frowning.

"Right." Alaude said, nodding. "The new one!"

"Okay, master!" Pia said, holding her hand up. Electricity swirled around her hand, and focused into a sphere.

"What attack is that?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Electro ball." Alaude said, grinning. "Fusing lightning into the palm of the hand and then molding it into a sphere. Now, go!"

Pia charged at Rina, the electro ball swirling energy in her hand.

Rina kicked Pia in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"No use if it doesn't make contact." Rina said, grinning. "Try and make it an attack you can throw."

"It accomplished its purpose." Pia said, grinning. "You're paralyzed."

"Wh-what?" Rina said, looking down, realizing she could barely move.

"Now then…" Pia grinned, forming a sphere of lightning in the palm of her hand. "I wonder if I can hit you now?"

"Damn…" Rina cursed, Pia charging at her, striking Rina in the stomach with her attack, sending her flying through the air, Rina hitting the ground and losing consciousness.

"Darn it…" Serena said, frowning, returning Rina to her moeball. "I really thought I could win this time…"

"I'm exhausted…" Pia said, sitting on the ground, frowning. "That really tired me out…"

"You know, Serena, you are improving." Alaude said, grinning.

"You think so?" Serena asked, her face brightening.

"Yeah." Alaude said, nodding. "Compared to our last battle, you're getting stronger."

"Thanks, Alaude." Serena said, grinning. "I'm going to keep on training!"

"I also noticed one other thing." Alaude said, grinning.

"What?" Serena asked, smiling.

"Almost all your moemon are poison type." Alaude said, grinning.

"…What." Serena said, frowning.

"It must be because you have such a venomous nature." Alaude chuckled.

"Alaude…" Serena said, glaring at him, an Asura appearing behind her ominously.

"ASHURAI!" Serena shouted, hitting Alaude in the stomach, sending him stumbling into the ground.

"I don't have a venomous nature!" Serena said, frowning. "I'm a polite and respectful young lady!"

"Right…" Alaude said, nodding, clutching his stomach.

"Say it!" Serena exclaimed, turning to him. "Say I'm a polite and respectful young lady!"

"An Asura indeed." Leanne said, chuckling.

"What?" Serena asked, turning to Leanne, frowning.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how cute you two would be together." Leanne said, chuckling. "I mean, you've already got him whipped."

"…Sh-shut it!" Serena said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Yes she does.

Lauren: Indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

EoS: In this chapter, we begin the gym battle!

Lauren: That's good.

**Anon:**

EoS: Thanks.

**Guest 1:**

Lauren: …You're creeping me out, so no.

**Mtx:**

Lauren: Use your imagination.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yup.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Definitely.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Not quite.

**Guest 2:**

EoS: Okay.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Indeed.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 18

* * *

"Hey, boss, you're really going to challenge the gym leader right now?" Maya asked, frowning.

"Master, please." Alaude said, frowning.

"You got it, boss." Maya said, nodding.

Alaude walked into the gym, frowning. The gym was an enormous pool, with several platforms on it, the gym leader standing on the other side.

"Okay, as the gym leader, I'm going to take you down!" The girl said, smiling. She was wearing a two piece blue swimsuit, and had bleached orange hair tied on the side of her head in a ponytail.

"Whoa!" Pia exclaimed, emerging from her moeball, her eyes shining. "This place is so cool! It's like a gym!"

"It is a gym." Alaude said, frowning.

"That's a cute little Pikachu!" The gym leader said, smiling. "Anyways, what's your name, trainer?"

"John Blackwell." Alaude said, frowning.

"Liar." The gym leader said, frowning. "That name is too cool for someone like you."

"Alaude." Alaude said, frowning.

"I'm Misty!" The girl said, smiling. "I was recently appointed as the gym leader of Cerulean City!"

"Whatever, let's just do this." Alaude yawned.

"Okay, it's going to be a 2-on-2 battle!" Misty said, grinning. "I'll start! Starry! Come on out!" Misty tossed out a moeball, which a Staryu emerged from. She wore a gold and yellow one piece swimsuit with a red jewel in the center. The swimsuit ended in points on her shoulders and thighs, and she had golden hair down to her neck, along with red eyes.

"'Starry'?" Alaude said, frowning.

"I'll go, master!" Pia said, grinning, eyeing the pool.

"Your ulterior motive is dripping from the side of your mouth." Alaude said, frowning. "Viola, go!" Alaude tossed out a moeball, Viola landing on one of the platforms.

"I'll do my best, master!" Viola said, nodding.

"Starry, use water gun!" Misty ordered. Starry opened her mouth, releasing a shot of water at Viola.

"Viola, dodge it!" Alaude ordered. Viola jumped out of the way of the attack, but still managed to stay on the platform.

"Okay, Starry, use bubblebeam!" Misty shouted. Starry opened her mouth again, and launched a blast of bubbles at Viola, knocking her off of the round podium and into the water.

"Viola!" Alaude cried. Viola surfaced, her goggles over her eyes, and grinned.

"Signal beam!" Viola said, opening her mouth, firing a beam of vibrating energy at the Staryu, also knocking her into the water. Viola took a breath and swam under the pool. She opened her mouth, and released another signal beam at Starry, who swam quickly to the side to dodge it.

Suddenly, Starry faded out of sight. Viola looked around, frowning, and swam back to the surface, taking another breath. She climbed up onto the podium, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Alaude asked.

"She turned invisible somehow." Viola said, frowning. Suddenly, a blast of water shot out, hitting Viola, knocking her to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Alaude asked.

"I'm fine." Viola said, standing up, dodging another blast of water.

"It must be camouflage." Alaude said, frowning. "She's blended into the environment, so you can't see her."

"I see…" Viola said, smiling. "Well then…"

Viola took a breath, and jumped into the water. She swam around, looking for Starry, but couldn't see her.

"Supersonic." Viola said, opening her mouth, releasing a wave of sonic energy from her mouth, the sonic wave moving out around her. It hit Starry, and Viola figured out where she was. She turned, and fired a signal beam, hitting Starry head on, knocking out her camouflage. Viola swam towards her, and punched her in the stomach, swimming out of the water and pushing her onto the platform.

"How do you like that?" Viola asked, grinning. "I used my supersonic attack to find out where you were hiding, and track you just like real sonar."

"Pretty smart." Alaude said, surprised.

"Whoa, did she think of that all by herself?" Pia asked, surprised.

"Now then!" Viola said, grinning. "Psybeam!" Viola held her hand up, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Starry, knocking her off of the platform, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Misty said, frowning. "Now then, Miea, come on out!" Misty tossed out a moeball, which a Starmie emerged from, smiling. She wore a violet one piece swimsuit which had a golden colored breastplate with a red jewel implanted in it. She had a violet star attached to the back, and she wore violet tights and violet elbow length gloves. She had messy violet hair that reached her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

"Rapid spin!" Miea shouted, throwing the star on her back at Viola. Viola jumped into the air, and fired a signal beam at Miea. The star shot in front of her, however, and blocked the attack. Miea grabbed the star, grinning. She placed her hand on the ground, smiling. "Water pulse!"

Miea released a pulse through the pool, which struck the platform, knocking Viola off of her feet, and sending her flying into the air.

"Psybeam!" Miea said, grinning. She released a beam of psychic energy at Viola, striking her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Viola." Alaude said, returning Viola to her moeball. "Okay, Pia, you ready?"

"Pool…" Pia drooled. She looked at Alaude. "I mean… Battle…"

Pia jumped onto one of the platforms, smiling.

"Psybeam!" Miea shouted, firing a beam of psychic energy at Pia. Pia jumped into the pool, smiling.

"So, she jumped into the pool to avoid the attack…" Miea said, frowning. "Well then…"

Pia was swimming around joyously in the pool.

"…Or not." Miea said, frowning. "Water pulse!" Miea placed her hand on the water, and released a pulse through the pool, creating a wave that swept over Pia.

"Wave pool, wave pool!" Pia cheered.

"Take this seriously!" Alaude exclaimed.

* * *

EoS: Please.

Lauren: Boring.


	19. Chapter 19

EoS: Got less reviews, but oh well.

Lauren: It just means you suck.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Creep me out so much.

**Time Cutter:**

EoS: Yes she is.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: She'd fry.

**Anon:**

EoS: Thanks.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: Nope, just young Misty.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: No idea.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 19

* * *

"Thundershock!" Pia said, firing a bolt of electricity at Miea, who jumped out of the way in surprise. Pia climbed out of the water, and fired another bolt at her, Miea jumping into the air to avoid the attack this time, landing on the platform again.

"Psybeam!" Miea shouted, firing a beam of psychic energy at Pia, who jumped out of the way. She fired a bolt of lightning at Miea, zapping her, Miea crying out in pain. She fell to her knees, glaring at Pia.

"Water pulse!" Miea shouted, creating a sphere of water, firing it at Pia.

"You're not the only one that can use an attack like that!" Pia said, holding her hand up. Electricity swirled in the palm of her hand, forming into a sphere. Pia struck the water pulse with her electro ball, creating a shockwave of water and electricity, knocking Pia back into the water, but she took no damage.

"You're done!" Miea shouted. "Rapid spin!" Miea sent her star spinning towards Pia.

"Whoa!" Pia said, diving under the water to avoid the attack.

"Useless." Miea said, frowning. "My star will follow you, even if you hide under the water!"

The star turned around, and entered the water, emerging a few seconds later, hitting Pia into the air.

"Pia!" Alaude exclaimed.

"I'm fine, master…" Pia said, landing on the platform, dodging a psybeam attack from Miea.

"Pia, you can't win this if you stay away from her." Alaude said, frowning. "You need to get close to her."

_Not bad._ Miea thought, frowning. _That Pikachu is strong, but her trainer seems to be pretty good at strategy. Unlike my foolish mistress…_

"It's useless." Miea said, frowning. "Pikachu have no great skill in physical combat. Electric types specialize in long range fighting, and I specialize in defeating those that specialize in such things."

"But we'll win." Alaude said, smirking. "I can see the path to victory."

"Really?" Pia asked, smiling.

"Just wait." Alaude said, grinning. "Thunder wave!"

Pia held her hands up, releasing a wave of electricity towards Miea.

"Not going to happen." Miea said, her star moving in front of her to shield her from the attack.

"You won't hit me with something like that." Miea said, firing the star towards Pia. Pia jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. The star shot back towards Miea.

"Now!" Alaude shouted.

"What?" Miea asked.

"Thunder shock!" Pia exclaimed, firing a bolt of lightning at the star. The electrical current charged through the star, acted as a conductor, drawing the lightning straight into it, filling it with electricity, causing it to collide straight with Miea, knocking her into the water.

"You… You're dangerous…" Miea said, climbing out, frowning. "I can't underestimate someone like you… But I won't make that mistake again."

Miea's body began glowing.

"What do you think?" Miea asked, smirking, recovering all the damage inflicted.

"Not bad." Alaude said, frowning. "Pia, we've got to be careful."

"There's no room for you to be careful!" Miea shouted. "Swift!" Miea held her hands up, creating several stars of light, firing them at Pia.

"Master…" Pia said, getting cut into by the stars, falling to her knees. "I don't think I can go on…"

"…" Alaude said, frowning. "…Super potion."

Alaude used a super potion on Pia. Pia was restored to full health!

"What…" Pia said, stunned.

"The…" Miea said, stunned.

"HELL?" Misty exclaimed, shocked. "You just used a potion!"

"…Damn straight." Alaude said, nodding.

"But no one has ever used a potion in battle before!" Misty exclaimed.

"…Well then they're idiots." Alaude said, frowning.

"Okay, I'm feeling refreshed!" Pia said, grinning.

"Not bad." Miea said, frowning. "Swift!" Miea fired more stars at Pia, who held her hands up, firing electricity at the stars, causing them to explode. Pia charged towards Miea, holding her hand out, forming an electro ball in the palm of her hand.

"Shit!" Miea exclaimed. "I let her get too close!" Miea dodged to the side at the last second, firing a water pulse into Pia's side, knocking Pia into the water.

"You've lost." Miea said, standing over the water, holding her hand up, focusing energy into a psybeam.

"I haven't lost anything!" Pia said, jumping out of the water, hitting Miea in the stomach.

"So fast!" Miea exclaimed.

"That's nothing!" Pia exclaimed. "Thunder wave!"

"No!" Miea said, shocked, (quite literally) her body infused with electricity, making it impossible for her to move.

"Now that you can't move, it's my chance!" Pia exclaimed, holding her hand out, an electro ball forming in the palm of her hand. She charged at Miea, hitting her in the stomach with the attack, infusing her with electricity, knocking her unconscious.

"Darn…" Misty said, frowning. "Return." Misty returned Miea to her moeball, sighing. "Oh, well, you did pretty good. You're worthy of the Cascade Badge!"

Mist walked around the pool, and handed Alaude the Cascade Badge. "Also, take this! TM 03, it contains Water Pulse! It will release a shockwave of water that can confuse opponents!"

"Thanks." Alaude said, smiling. "Pia, come on."

"I wanna play in the pool!" Pia whined, splashing around in the pool.

"I'll buy you a crepe if you get out." Alaude said, frowning.

"Deal." Pia said, drooling, climbing out of the pool. She and Alaude walked out of the gym, leaving Misty there.

"That guy was cool…" Misty sighed, blushing.

*Note: If Alaude was with Misty, that would be a crime.

Alaude returned to Leanne's house. "Hey, Leanne, is Serena around?"

"No, I'm sorry." Leanne said, smiling. "She went out to go get some training in."

"I see, too bad." Alaude said, shrugging. "Anyways…"

"Oh, but we do have a new guest." Leanne said, smiling.

"Oh, really?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"Amy say hello." Leanne said, turning to Amy, who was sitting at a table.

Of course it would have to be you… Alaude thought, irritated.

"Oh, Alaude!" Amy said, standing up. However, she accidently hit the leg of her chair, and fell over on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

"Every time…" Alaude sighed.

* * *

EoS: Indeed.

Lauren: Definitely.


	20. Chapter 20

EoS: So, in this chapter, we get to see a chapter from Serena's perspective.

Lauren: Should be interesting.

**Guest:**

EoS: Okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Definitely.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Maybe.

**Mtx:**

Lauren: Yes it is.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: I wouldn't mind.

**Anon:**

EoS: I've said it before, Zorua or Lucario.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Yeah she does.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 20

* * *

Serena, having walked through all the trainers on Nugget Bridge, stood in the tall grass of Route 25.

"Okay guys, it's time to get some training in!" Serena said, frowning. She tossed out her moeballs, which Christina, Bee, Belle, and Rina emerged from.

"Yes!" Bee said, nodding. "I'm not going to lose this time!"

"Um, okay…" Christina said, frowning.

"Hey, what's with that laid-back attitude?" Bee demanded. "You guys need to train to be stronger!"

"Hey, it's not my fault." Rina said, frowning. "That Pikachu was strong."

"How was I supposed to beat a fighting type?" Christina asked. "I'm not strong enough!"

"What about you, Belle? What's your excuse, huh?" Bee demanded.

"Hey, lay off of her!" Serena said, frowning. "Anyways, Rina, I've got some good news."

"What?" Rina asked, frowning.

"Look at this." Serena said, grinning, reaching into her bag, pulling out a green stone.

"What's that?" Rina asked.

"It's a moon stone." Serena explained. "When you evolve into a Nidorina, we can use it to evolve you into a Nidoqueen. When that happens, you'll be a ground type, and then Pia won't be able to lay a hand on you!"

"Really?" Rina asked, grabbing the moon stone. "But… It's not working…"

"Like I said, we need to evolve you into a Nidorina first." Serena said, frowning.

"Wow, mistress, you're really smart!" Belle said, surprised.

"Of course I am." Serena said, smiling. "My grandfather is a moemon professor, after all."

"So, what do you want to be then?" Christina asked.

"Oh, I don't know, probably a gym leader or something like that." Serena said, smiling. "Anyways, we need to find an evolutionary stone for you, too!"

"Really?" Christina asked.

"Of course!" Serena said, nodding. "Alaude hasn't evolved any of his moemon yet! That means, if we can get you guys to evolve, then I'll have an advantage over him!"

"…You guys are idiots." A voice said from behind them.

"Huh?" Serena asked, turning around to a Charmander, who was sitting on a rock, reading a manga and picking her nose. "Who the hell are you?"

The Charmander wore an orange shirt and miniskirt, and had orange hair cut short down to her neck, as well as dull blue eyes. A slim orange tail stuck out of her butt, a small flame burning dully on tip.

"Whoa, a Charmander!" Serena said, smiling. "Okay guys, we're going to capture her!"

"…" Charmander closed her book, yawning.

Ten seconds later, Charmander had knocked them out.

"Maybe we should have healed after fighting all those trainers." Serena said, frowning.

"Maybe." Charmander said, turning back to her manga, flicking a booger at Serena.

"Okay, listen, I'm going to capture you!" Serena said, holding up a moeball.

"Shove it." Charmander said, frowning. "Anyways, if you want to train up your moemon, there's a pretty powerful moemon directly that-a-way." Charmander pointed in the direction of the forests in Route 25.

"Really?" Serena asked, smiling. "Great! Let's go, guys!"

Serena turned to her unconscious moemon.

"Oh, right, we need to heal." Serena said, laughing. She turned and walked down the bridge, and healed her moemon up at the moemon center.

Serena walked back towards the bridge.

"Serena!" Amy shouted, colliding with Serena.

"Please, get new shoes…" Serena said, the two lying on the ground.

"Sorry…" Amy said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked, standing up.

"I don't know, I need to heal my moemon." Amy sighed. "I tried to catch a powerful moemon living in the forest, but she was too strong."

"You should go see Leanne." Serena said, frowning.

"Leanne?" Amy asked.

"She lives in that house." Serena said, frowning, pointing to Leanne's house. "Go. Ask to stay. While I'm training, she and Alaude will be alone together."

"So?" Amy asked, confused.

"I don't trust Alaude with her." Serena said, frowning, her eyes going dark. "I think you should get between them."

"Yes, ma'am." Amy said, nodding, her eyes also turning dark with fury.

Amy turned and walked towards the house, Serena smirking and heading down the bridge.

"Okay, Charmander, I'm going to go find that moemon."

"Okay." Charmander said, picking up an oran berry and following her into the forest.

"Hey, strong moemon, where are you?" Serena asked.

"So, another opponent for me?" Serena turned to see a moemon standing there, smirking. She wore a green ninja jumpsuit with mesh tights and sandals, and had wavy, spiky green hair down to her neck, and red eyes. She had long insect-like wings sticking out of her back, and held two scythes in her hands.

"Leave my forest." The Scyther said, frowning.

"A Scyther?" Serena asked, shocked. "If I can capture you, then I will become strong enough to defeat Alaude! Bee! Go!"

Serena tossed out a moeball, which Bee emerged from, smiling.

"Vacuum wave." Scyther said, swinging her scythe, cutting a hole in the wind, releasing a shockwave that struck Bee in the stomach, knocking her out of the air. The Scyther charged at her at top speed.

"Aerial ace." Scyther swung her scythe blades, cutting into Bee, knocking her unconscious.

"…" Charmander said, biting into the oran berry. "Pretty good."

"Are you just going to sit there eating oran berries while I capture her?" Serena asked, frowning.

"No, at the rate you're going, I'll be able to order a pizza." Charmander smirked.

"Jerk." Serena said, frowning. "Now then, Rina, Belle, help me out!" Rina and Belle emerged from their moeballs, and charged at Scyther.

"Razor wind." Scyther said, creating two tornados in front of her, releasing cutting blades of wind, striking the two, knocking them unconscious.

"…Okay, Christina." Serena said, releasing Christina from her moeball.

"Yes?" Christina asked, trembling in fear.

"Time for a tactical retreat." Serena said, returning her three unconscious moemon to their moeballs, turning, and walking quickly out of the forest.

"You as well, leave my forest." Scyther said, frowning.

"No problem." Charmander said, holding her hands up defensively, walking back.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: I don't mind it so much.


	21. Chapter 21

EoS: So, what will happen now that we switch back to Alaude?

Lauren: Well, we'll see…

**Guest:**

EoS: Why would they have sex?

**Laurenlover:**

Lauren: Ew…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: More or less.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Who knows?

**Anon:**

EoS: Most definitely Sora.

**SomeDude:**

EoS: It's one of them.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Well…

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 21

* * *

"So, you also beat Misty?" Amy asked, excited. "Awesome! We can go on to the next gym, then! We could even travel together!" The two were sitting at one of the tables brought into the room, Alaude's moemon playing on the ground.

"I guess." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Oh, don't you still have to make a pact with your Zubat?" Leanne asked, gesturing to Zura, Amy shivering.

"N-No, no need!" Zura said, waving her hands frantically. "I'm not really prepared yet!"

"Yeah, and some point that excuse isn't going to work." Maya said, frowning. "Anyways, I'll be going with him next."

"No." Zura said, shaking her head. "I'm next."

"Then do it." Maya said, frowning.

"I'm not ready yet." Zura said, frowning.

"Then make up your mind!" Maya said, frowning.

"But it's scary!" Zura said, shaking. "All the touching…"

"Wimp." Maya said, frowning.

"That's not cool, Maya." Alaude said, frowning.

Serena burst into the room, panting.

"Serena?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"I couldn't win…" Serena said, frowning. "I'm annoyed…"

"You couldn't beat the gym leader?" Amy smirked.

"Not her, I couldn't defeat that stupid Scyther!" Serena said, frowning. "That moemon is way too strong! I wasn't a match!"

"A strong moemon, huh?" Alaude asked, smirking. "Interesting…"

"Oh, no!" Serena said, frowning. "You won't stand a chance, either!"

"We'll see." Alaude said, shrugging. "Come on, guys."

Alaude's moemon followed after him as he headed out of the house, Serena sighing and sitting down in the chair he had been sitting in.

"So, you're the only one who hasn't beaten the gym, right?" Amy asked, smirking.

"Oh shut up." Serena said, shaking her head.

"So, I wonder what kind of enemy this moemon will be!" Pia said, excited. "I can't wait!"

"We're going to capture her." Alaude said. "If she's as strong as Serena said, then she'll be a useful addition to our team."

Alaude and his moemon walked down the long bridge, and headed up to Route 25.

"You, I'm looking for a strong moemon." Alaude said to a Charmander sitting on a large rock, reading manga.

"Well, you found one…" Charmander said, wiping a booger off on the rock.

"Sorry, you're not that strong." Alaude said, frowning.

"Stronger than you." Charmander shot back, not looking up from her manga.

"Point me in the direction of the location where I can find this moemon." Alaude ordered.

"That-a-way." Charmander said, pointing at the forest. "But be careful, that moemon is- hey, pay attention to me!"

Alaude had already headed towards the forest. Charmander ran in front of him.

"Listen, you definitely can't go in there!" Charmander said, frowning. "She's really strong! She'll tear you to pieces!"

"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem." Alaude said, frowning. "We're pretty strong, too."

"No way, not a chance!" Charmander exclaimed. "I can't let you go in there!"

"Move." Alaude said, putting his hands around her waist, lifting her up into the air, moving her out of the way. They headed into the forest, Charmander chasing after him.

"You, invader of my forest." Scyther said, dropping from the tree, pointing a scythe blade at him. "Leave this place."

"No." Alaude said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to leave. I'm going to capture you, first."

"…I won't allow that." Scyther said, frowning, her face going slightly red. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Scyther held her fingers together, creating several clones of herself. The clones charged at Alaude.

"Pia, use thunder shock!" Alaude ordered. Pia fired a bolt of electricity at Scyther, who jumped out of the way.

"Razor wind!" Scyther said, creating a tornado, firing a blast of wind at Pia, knocking her backwards.

"Thunder shock!" Pia said, firing a bolt of lightning at the Scyther, who disappeared, reappearing behind her, slashing at her. Pia jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack, glaring at Scyther.

"You're strong…" Pia said, frowning.

"Of course I am strong." Scyther said, frowning. "I've learned everything I know about being a ninja from watching Naruto."

Everyone there looked at her, shocked.

"Otaku." Alaude said, frowning.

"Otaku!" Pia said accusingly.

"Otaku." Charmander confirmed, nodding.

"What's wrong with that?" Scyther demanded. "I like Naruto! So what? It doesn't make me a freak!"

"I don't care if you like Naruto." Pia said, frowning. "I don't care if you like Sasuke. And I don't care if you ship Naruto with Sasuke."

"I don't do that!" Scyther exclaimed, flustered.

"I'm going to defeat you, and that's all." Pia said, frowning. "Just watch! Shadow clone jutsu!"

Pia held her fingers up, creating multiple clones of herself.

"What?!" Scyther asked, shocked.

"And that's not all!" Pia exclaimed. "Rasengan!" Pia held her hand up, creating a sphere of electricity in the palm of her hand. She charged at Scyther, striking her in the stomach at full force, sending her flying backwards into a tree.

"…Isn't that more like a chidori?" Charmander asked, frowning.

"Shut up, I was being dramatic!" Pia said, frowning.

"Moeball, go." Alaude said, tossing out a moeball, capturing Scyther. He released her, smiling.

"You've capture me…" Scyther said, frowning, bowing before Alaude. "I shall be of as much use to you as I can."

She turned to Pia.

"You have bested me in terms of Naruto fandom." Scyther said. "Please, sensei, teach me your ways."

"Fine, I will." Pia said, nodding. "But you must refer to me as 'Crepe Sage' from now on."

"Yes, Creepy Sage." Scyther said, nodding.

"Not 'creepy,' CREPE!" Pia said, frowning. "Aw, never mind, forget it.

"Oh, Scyther, I think I'm going to call you Syia, okay?" Alaude asked.

"That is an acceptable name, master." Syia said, nodding. "I shall do my best to be of use to you."

"…I like that submissive attitude." Alaude said. However, Syia held up her scythe, pointing it at Alaude.

"I will serve you, but do not underestimate my strength." Syia said, frowning.

"Awesome." Alaude said, patting her on the head.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen now?

Lauren: Well, I wonder…


	22. Chapter 22

EoS: So, in this chapter, we see the fallout from last chapter.

Lauren: Wonder what will happen.

**Guest:**

EoS: Next chapter, I promise.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Not really.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Maybe.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: She did.

**Anon:**

Lauren: A nerd who likes anime and things like that.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: For now.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 22

* * *

"Okay, I think we should return to Leanne's house." Alaude said, yawning. "It's getting late, and I'm getting tired."

"Yes, master." Syia said, bowing to Alaude.

"Oh, right, I need to check your data." Alaude said, frowning.

**Moemon:** Scyther

**Name:** Syia

**Species:** Mantis Moemon

**Type:** Bug/Flying

**Scarcity:** Rare

**Diet:** Scyther eat only meat.

**Ability:** Technician

**Height:** 5'04"

**Weight:** 102.7lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Grass, Fighting, Bug, Dark, Psychic

**Weak Against:** Flying, Fire, Rock, Electric, Ice

**Evolves Into:** Scizor (Metal Coat)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Scyther are very agile and quick moemon, and have the ability to create replicas of themselves by moving at super high speeds. The scythes they hold are capable of slicing through nearly anything, and can be swung in a second. Their bodies are designed for quickly taking down opponents, and they are incredibly fast, able to move at nearly the speed of sound, making them hard to see when they strike.

"Awesome, we can hang out in the forest now." Charmander said, grinning.

Alaude walked back into town, and healed his moemon up at the moemon center. He headed back to Leanne's house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello." Charmander was standing in the door way, digging a finger into her nose.

"Stop that." Leanne said, swatting Charmander on the head. "It's gross."

"Wait, Charmander lives here?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Yeah, she just likes going out to that rock and reading." Leanne sighed.

"Cause I don't got no privacy here." Charmander said, frowning.

"You were out reading those magazines again, weren't

"You were out reading those magazines again, weren't you?" Bulbasaur said, frowning. "You should have been working to support our children!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted kids!" Charmander exclaimed. "I thought they would get you to shut up!"

Charmander stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"To get a drink!" Charmander exclaimed.

"Because the answer is always at the bottom of a bottle, isn't it?" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"This is getting far too real for my tastes." Alaude said, frowning.

"Oh, they always play like this." Leanne said, smiling. "That's how cute they are."

"Hey, Alaude." Charmander said, walking back into the room, frowning.

"What?" Alaude asked, sighing.

"I'd like to go on an adventure with you, if that's okay." Charmander said, frowning.

"Not happening." Alaude said, frowning. The two looked at each other with dead eyes, and sighed.

_The same…_ Serena and Amy thought, staring at the two. _They're exactly the same…_

"How could you do this to me?" Bulbasaur asked, frowning. "I thought we had something special… But you were just using me this whole time… How long have you been having an affair?!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Charmander exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me anymore!" Bulbasaur exclaimed. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to explain this to our children!"

"…You two are idiots." Alaude said, frowning.

"Come on, it's boring here." Charmander said, frowning. "I want to go on adventures, away from Bulbasaur."

"You just want to leave me behind with our children!" Bulbasaur exclaimed. "They need a mother!"

"You are a mother!" Charmander exclaimed.

"So are you!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

Bulbasaur turned to Alaude.

"Alaude, if she's going with you, then I'm going to with you." Bulbasaur said, frowning.

"I'm not doing this." Alaude said, frowning.

"Come on, you guys don't want to be Alaude's moemon." Maya said, frowning.

"Yeah, I really don't." Bulbasaur said, shaking her head.

"Well, I do." Charmander said, picking her nose. "You didn't see him beat Scyther! He was the strongest moemon I've ever seen!"

"It's always about strength with you." Bulbasaur said, frowning. "Why don't you focus more on being pretty? You're the biggest slob I know!"

"I could be pretty if I wanted to!" Charmander said, frowning. "I just want to fight more!"

"…I liked it better when you two were playing house." Leanne said, frowning.

"So you're really not going to let me go with you?" Charmander asked, frowning.

"No." Alaude said, frowning. The two looked at each other with the same dead eyes, inhaled simultaneously, and sighed.

"Come on…" Charmander whined.

"No." Alaude said, shaking his head. "I have enough moemon."

"I told you, you're not pretty enough." Bulbasaur said, shaking her head. "You need to work more on your beauty."

Charmander turned to Bulbasaur, and glared at her. She charged into one of the bedrooms, frowning.

"Bulbasaur, that was not nice." Leanne said, frowning. "Go apologize."

"Fine…" Bulbasaur said, looking down. She walked over to the door, knocking on it. "Listen, Charmander, I'm sorry I-"

The door swung open, pushing Bulbasaur onto the floor. Charmander stormed out, looking much different. Her face was washed, her eyes were sparkling, and her hair was straight and clean. She was wearing a clean dress, as well.

"Okay, I washed my hair and face, cleaned my clothes, scraped the dirt out from under my fingernails, and blew my nose." Charmander said, frowning. "I'm pretty enough now, so please let me fight with you!"

"…" Alaude said, frowning. "I'm going to leave this decision up to them."

Alaude gestured to his moemon.

"Hm?" Charmander asked, turning to them, frowning.

"Scary…" Zura said, hiding behind Alaude.

"So that's a no." Alaude said, frowning.

"I don't know, I think she seems pretty strong." Maya said, smiling. "We should give her a chance!"

"I don't know if she's strong enough." Syia said, frowning. "She seems to be a little lazy from what I've seen of her."

"I don't know, she seems pretty fun!" Viola said, grinning.

"So, it's up to Pia." Alaude said, turning to Pia.

"…" Charmander said, glaring at Pia, frowning.

"…" Pia looked back at her, frowning. "How do you feel about porn?"

"…I love porn." Charmander said, completely deadpan.

"I love you!" Pia cried, hugging Charmander tightly.

"…" Charmander said, smirking, giving Alaude a thumbs up.

* * *

EoS: So, Alaude has a full team now!

Lauren: Good.


	23. Chapter 23

EoS: So, we finally get the lemon with Zura.

Lauren: It's about time.

**Guest:**

EoS: Next chapter, I promise.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay…

**Anon:**

Lauren: Like what?

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Maybe.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: I know.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: What's wrong with it?

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Neither of those things.

**GothicEspeon:**

Lauren: I don't care.

**H201999:**

EoS: Thanks!

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 23

* * *

"Okay, for a name, I want Charla." Charmander said, frowning. "No other name will be acceptable."

"You really are a brat." Alaude said, frowning. The two looked at each other, and sighed.

"Fine, Charla…" Alaude sighed.

Moemon: Charmander

Name: Charla

Species: Lizard Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Current Level: 19

Diet: Omnivorous, consumes many kinds of berries as well as meat

Ability: Blaze

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 98.4lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Bug, Grass, Ice, Steel

Weak Against: Water, Ground, and Rock

Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Evolves into: Charmeleon (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Charmander are incredibly hotheaded pokemon, who have a tendency to speak their minds. Charmander often display contempt for people who cross them, but also dislike people she sees as unworthy. It is very hard to gain the trust of a Charmander, and they often refuse to acknowledge their owners. However, once their trainer has gained their trust, they will lay down their lives for them.

"Okay, now we get to make a pact, right?" Charla asked, grinning.

"No." Syia said, shaking her head. "I was captured first. It's my turn first."

Maya and Viola slowly turned to Zura, staring at her.

"…" Zura said, shaking her head.

"Zura, has seniority!" Maya said, smiling. "That means she gets to go first!"

"No, but I-I'm not ready!" Zura said, trembling.

"Well then, it's my go." Charla said, grinning.

"No!" Zura said, shaking. "It's my turn!"

"Really?" Charla asked, looking down at her, frowning.

"Yes!" Zura said, nodding. "I'm not some timid rabbit!"

"…Good!" Charla said, smiling. "You can go first, then. Leanne, is there anywhere we can-"

"Absolutely not." Leanne said, smiling.

"But-"

"Absolutely not." Leanne repeated, energy swirling around her and forming into a hulking skeletal figure.

_The Susanoo…_ Charla thought, shaking. _It's the Susanoo…_

"You can go to a moemon center to do something like that." Leanne said, frowning. "But I won't have it happen here."

"Awesome!" Charla cheered. Leanne kicked them out of the house, leaving Alaude, Charla, Syia, and Zura sitting on the ground, frowning.

"Okay, let's get going to the moemon center." Alaude said, smiling. The four of them entered one of the rooms, quietly. A few seconds later, Syia and Charla were pushed out.

"Damn it." Charla said glumly.

"I don't care." Syia said, shaking her head. "I will guard my master's room with my life."

"…I liked you better when you attacked travelers." Charla sighed.

"Um, okay, master, are you ready?" Zura asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Alaude said, nodding. He had already removed the clothes from the top of his body.

"Uwah!" Zura said, blushing. "I-I'm not ready!"

Alaude grabbed her, smiling, and pushed her over onto the bed.

Alaude brushed the hair out from in front of her eyes, revealing her red eyes, tears welling at the bottoms of them, her eyes red and puffy.

Alaude leaned down and gently kissed her lips, Zura blushing in surprise.

"You should really cut your hair." Alaude said, smiling. "I'd like to see those pretty eyes of your more often."

"Um, maybe…" Zura said, her face flushed. Alaude reached behind her and unzipped her dress, Zura folding in her wings to allow him to strip it off. Alaude ran his finger across her pale skin, tracing it over her breast, his finger resting on her nipple, Zura gasping out in surprise at the feeling of pleasure surging through her body.

"Oh!" Zura gasped. "That felt good! Why did that feel so good?"

"It's pleasure." Alaude said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, don't worry, I'll be gentle." Alaude leaned over her, and reached a hand down, touching her slit. Zura moaned out in ecstasy, her juices squirting out of her pussy, to her surprise.

"Master…" Zura said, staring up at Alaude, her cheeks flushing. Alaude leaned down and kissed her neck, Zura moaning out again, scratching her fingers down Alaude's back. Alaude continued to kiss her, Zura moaning out as she felt his hot breath tickle her cool skin. She leaned in close to Alaude's neck, panting, and sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

"Ah!" Alaude said, pulling back, shaking. "What the hell?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Zura gasped, backing up.

"It's fine, Maya did much worse." Alaude said, grinning. He moved close to Zura, kissing her gently, surprised at the taste of blood in the kiss.

"Don't worry." Alaude reached down and spread the lips of her pussy open, inserting a finger inside of it, Zura twitching and clenching down around it. Zura inserted a second digit inside of her, Zura crying out in shock. Alaude moved back and spread her lips open with his fingers, and licked up her slit. She began sucking on her clitoris, Zura moaning out, grabbing his hair, pushing him closer into her pussy. However, to her disappointment, he moved back, and undid his pants.

"Wh-what is that?" Zura asked, trembling.

"It's a penis." Alaude said, smirking. "Listen, this is going to hurt a little, but try and bear with it, okay?"

"Okay, master." Zura said, biting her lip, nodding. Alaude slowly inserted his shaft inside of Zura's moist canal, Zura moaning out at the feeling of his warmth pushing its way inside of her. However, his dick pushed through her hymen, and she cried out in pain as she felt her inner wall tearing and his shaft pushing through. Zura held onto the sheets, screaming loudly, Alaude slowly moving in and out of here. The feeling of constant pressure surging through her body from his thrusts was ecstasy, Zura wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting. His shaft buried itself deep inside of her and pulled out, continuing to thrust into her pussy.

Zura moaned as she felt his warmth fill her body, her walls clenching tightly onto him.

"Master…" Zura gasped. "I feel weird…" Zura scraped her fingers across Alaude's back, Alaude grunting out as her walls clenched down on his cock with incredible pressure, Alaude spraying his semen inside of her. Zura collapsed on the bed, exhausted, Alaude lying next to her, brushing her hair away from her face.

* * *

EoS: Next is the lemon with Syia!

Lauren: Cool.


	24. Chapter 24

EoS: So, here's another lemon, with Syia this time!

Lauren: Whoa, cool.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I really don't care.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: We are friends.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Yes she is.

**GothicEspeon:**

EoS: Good.

**Anon:**

EoS: Okay.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 24

* * *

Alaude awoke to see Syia standing at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, Syia." Alaude said, surprised.

"Greetings, master." Syia said, bowing to Alaude. "I am prepared to service you."

"Um, you know, you don't have to phrase it like that." Alaude said, frowning.

"How should I phrase it?" Syia asked.

"Well, you know, just having sex." Alaude said, shrugging.

"But we are not simply having sex, I am proving my loyalty to you with a contract." Syia said, frowning. "That is the purpose of making a pact, after all."

"I guess…" Alaude sighed. "But I'd rather you not talk about it like that."

"My apologies, master." Syia said, frowning. "I was merely trying to be frank."

"Okay…" Alaude said, shrugging.

Syia undid her sash, causing her clothes to fall to her ankles, revealing her sleek body to Alaude.

"You need not be nervous, master." Syia said. "My body is yours. You may use me however you desire."

"Maybe, but when you say it like that, I feel really guilty for some reason!" Alaude said, frowning.

"You have no need to be guilty." Syia said, climbing onto the bed, leaning over him. "I am prepared to give everything to you if you ask."

"…Then…" Alaude said, smiling. "How about a kiss?"

Syia gave the faintest nod of acquiescence, and Alaude leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was… Slightly disappointing. Alaude moved back, sighing.

"Aren't you going to kiss back?" Alaude asked.

"Would you like me to kiss back?" Syia asked.

"Well, yeah." Alaude said, nodding.

"Understood." Syia said, smiling slightly. She leaned down and kissed Alaude, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue moved roughly inside of him, Alaude starting to run out of air. Syia moved back, licking her lips, Alaude gasping.

"Not bad…" Alaude said, grinning. "Any other skills?"

"Of course." Syia said, nodding. She moved down to the floor, and knelt in front of Alaude's dick. She began to stroke it with her thin hands, moving her fingers across his hard-on. His dick began to lick precum, and she released her tongue, licking it from the head. She began to increase the pace of her stroking, Alaude grunting as he felt her ministrations improve in speed.

"How is my technique, master?" Syia asked, looking up at Alaude for approval.

"Fuck, you're really good…" Alaude grunted, bucking his hips up into her hand.

"Thank you, master." Syia said. "Please, allow me to continue." Syia leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. She began to suck on his cock, while at the same time stroking the portion that was outside of her mouth. Alaude reached down and placed his hand on the back of her head. Syia was surprised, but she removed her hand and allowed him to move her as he wished. Alaude guided her head down his shaft, and she aided in his pleasure by wrapping her tongue around everything that moved.

"Damn it…" Alaude moaned. "Syia, you're awesome!" Alaude began thrusting his dick further up into her mouth, matching the timing he was moving her down. He gasped out as the movement became too much, and he released his semen into her mouth, just as she lowered her head to the base.

Syia moved off of him slowly and swallowed his semen, staring at Alaude.

"What now, master?" Syia asked.

"Listen, Syia, you don't have to be so loyal like this." Alaude said, frowning.

"What do you mean, master?" Syia asked, confused.

"Listen, I don't want you to think that I only see you as a sex object." Alaude said, frowning. "I mean, that's the truth, right?"

"Indeed, that is how I believe you see me." Syia said, nodding.

"Well, it's not." Alaude said, frowning. "I want to get to know you as a person, not just for sex."

"I see." Syia said, nodding. "Is that why you still have your erection?"

"…" Alaude said, frowning.

"I will continue with my sexual procedure now." Syia said, smiling. She spread open the lips of her pussy, which was moist with her juices, and lowered herself down onto Alaude's shaft. Alaude grunted as he felt her walls close in around her, and began thrusting up inside of her as he tore through her hymen.

"Didn't that hurt?" Alaude asked, shocked, staring at her calm face.

"Slightly…" Syia admitted. "But as a shinobi, I must not let pain get the better of me."

Syia began to move her slender body quickly down the length of his dick, at a speed Alaude was unaware was even possible. She clenched her walls down on his dick with intense force, moving roughly against him as she did so.

"Oh, master…" Syia moaned. "Your dick feels so good… I can't stand it…" Syia clenched down on him tightly, squirting juices onto his lap.

"You're so tight!" Alaude grunted, thrusting up inside of her. She squeezed down on him tightly, rubbing her walls against his dick as she moved up and down on him. Alaude leaned forwards and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it, Syia crying out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. She clenched down on him even tighter.

"Master…" Syia moaned. "Your cock… It's so warm and rough inside of me…"

Syia clenched down roughly on his dick, milking his cock with as much force as she could. She clenched down on him tightly, and finally came from a combination of feeling his warmth filling her and the feeling of his groping of her breasts. As her walls tightened, Alaude's semen shot up inside of her, and she collapsed on the bed.

"Syia, you don't need to be so loyal to me." Alaude said, smiling. "Just be the kind of person you were before we met, okay?"

"Understood, master." Syia said, nodding.

Alaude grinned, patting her on the head, and then collapsed next to her.

"Whoa…" Bulbasaur whispered, peaking in on them.

"Enjoy the show?" Charla asked, Bulbasaur jumping a mile in the air.

"Charmander!" Bulbasaur said, shocked.

"It's Charla now." Charmander said, grinning. "Anyways, I bet you're jealous, aren't you?"

"Me, jealous?" Bulbasaur lied, turning away, flustered. "What's there to be jealous of?"

Charla just chuckled.

* * *

EoS: So, Bulbasaur is a peeping tom.

Lauren: Awesome.


	25. Chapter 25

EoS: So, what will happen in this chapter?

Lauren: How about a third lemon?

EoS: …No, actually.

**Anon:**

EoS: Yes.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Oh well.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Like what?

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Nope.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Oh, yes she is.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Why did you think that it would be offensive?

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 25

* * *

"It's my turn now, right master?" Charla asked, walking into the room, smiling. Suddenly, a siren blared past them.

"What the hell?" Charla asked, holding her ears, annoyed.

"That sounds like the police." Alaude said, frowning, pulling his clothes on and running outside. He and Charla stepped outside, and followed the police to a small house that was surrounded with squad cars.

"What happened?" Alaude asked one of the officers.

"A member of Team Rocket just broke into this house and took the family hostage." The officer said, frowning. "It's a dangerous situation, so you'd better step back."

"But I can help." Alaude said, frowning.

"No, move back." The officer said, frowning. Suddenly, a sweet scent began to waft through the air.

"That smell…" The officer said, before slumping to the ground with the other police.

"What?" Alaude asked, turning to see Bulbasaur standing there, looking down.

"I used my sleep powder…" Bulbasaur said, frowning. "You can go now… If you think you can help…"

"Thanks." Alaude said. He had Charla stay behind, and entered the house, which was completely trashed inside, with a Team Rocket Grunt holding a knife up to the throat of a young girl.

"Who are you?" The grunt demanded. "You aren't the police."

"That's right." Alaude said, frowning. "I'm not with the police."

"Who are you?" He asked, frowning.

"My name is Alaude." Alaude said, frowning. "I had everyone outside put to sleep. I'd rather not have any witnesses."

Alaude looked at the young woman and closed his eyes, frowning. The woman trembled in fear at the feeling of the knife blade pointed at her.

"What exactly were you planning to do, Alaude?" Alaude opened his eyes in surprise, and turned to see Eleanor standing there, holding her sword towards him, frowning.

"Well, whatever it was, it looks like I don't need to." Alaude said, frowning. "What did you do with Charla and Bulbasaur?"

"They were in my way, so I dealt with them." Eleanor said, frowning.

"Oh?" Alaude asked, glaring at her.

"I bribed them with crepes." Eleanor said, her face remaining still, but her eyes shining. "Everyone loves crepes."

Those idiots… Alaude thought.

"Who are you?" The grunt asked, tightening his grip on the woman.

"…I am Eleanor Roads." Eleanor said, turning to him. "Lead Inquisitor and Head Adjudicator of the Reinhart Family."

"Are you going to do that every time you introduce yourself?" Alaude asked.

"Of course, it is who I am." Eleanor said, nodding.

Eleanor suddenly shot forward at light speed, piercing through the hand of the Team Rocket grunt, forcing him to drop the knife.

"For the crimes of breaking and entering, as well as attempting to kill an innocent and brandishing a weapon, I sentence you to death." Eleanor said, her eyes wild.

"Whoa, hold on there." Alaude said, frowning, lightly tapping her on the head. "Let the law handle this."

"I am the law." Eleanor said, frowning.

"I meant the police." Alaude corrected himself.

"Fine." Eleanor said, frowning, removing her sword from the man's hand. She pierced him in each of his feet with it, and then sheathed it. "They can pick him up."

The man rolled on the ground, crying in pain, Alaude helping the woman up, she looked at him, blushing.

Alaude and Eleanor headed outside, and the police began to wake up. They ducked into the bushes, where Charla and Bulbasaur were eating crepes.

"So, like I was saying, you should totally consider being one of masters' moemon!" Charla said, smiling. "He's really cool!"

"Well, he is really cool, but I-" Bulbasaur started, Alaude poking her on the shoulder.

"Hello." Alaude said, smiling, Bulbasaur jumping a foot into the air.

"Um, hello…" Bulbasaur said, brushing the green hair out of her face in an effort to look prettier, her face flushing the same color as her eyes.

"So, you want to become one of my moemon, huh?" Alaude asked, grinning.

"Of course not." Bulbasaur said, shaking her head.

"Liar." Charla said, wiping her booger on Bulbasaur's hat.

"Don't use my beautiful hat to wipe you boogers!" Bulbasaur exclaimed, pulling her hat off of her messy hair, scraping the snot off.

"Sorry." Charla smirked. "I'll stop when you admit that you want to be masters' moemon."

"…" Bulbasaur shook her head.

"You're popular." Eleanor said, giving him a thumbs up. "Now then, I must get going." Eleanor turned and walked off down the street into the night.

Alaude turned back to Bulbasaur.

"So, what do you want your name to be?" Alaude asked.

"I haven't agreed yet!" Bulbasaur exclaimed, frowning.

"So that's a no?" Alaude asked.

"…Fine…" Bulbasaur said, looking down, blushing. "If you really want, I'll be your moemon."

"Okay then, I want to name you Vena, is that okay?" Alaude asked.

"Sure!" Bulbasaur said, smiling.

"Now then, let me check your data." Alaude said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon: **Bulbasaur

**Name:** Vena

**Species:** Seed Moemon

**Type:** Grass/Poison

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 17

**Diet:** Bulbasaur mostly consume vegetables, but have been known to consume fruit and meat as well.

**Ability: **Overgrow

**Height:** 4'06"

**Weight: **98.5lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

**Weak Against:** Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

**Attacks:** Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down

**Evolves Into:** Ivysaur (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Bulbasaur are very well liked by several groups due to their shy natures. When they're around people they love, however, they are very upbeat and happy, like most grass types are. However, some even more maniacal fan segments enjoy Bulbasaur due to the fact many grass moemon, especially grass/poison, secrete a fluid during coitus which increases the sexual stimulation of their partner.

"Yay, now we can both be with master!" Charla cheered. "But I get to go first!"

"No fair!" Vena whined. "I want to have sex with master too!"

* * *

EoS: Good for you, Alaude.

Lauren: But doesn't that mean someone must be left behind?


	26. Chapter 26

EoS: In this chapter, we have a battle between Serena and Amy to see who will get the right to take Alaude on a date.

Lauren: Well, I think this should be good.

**Guest:**

EoS: So does Serena.

**Anon:**

EoS: We'll see…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Definitely.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: Yes she was.

**Aurora:**

EoS: Alaude don't take shit from nobody, and neither does Aurore.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Why not?

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Already been created, Yoda character has.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 26

* * *

"Okay, Amy, I guess it's time." Serena said, frowning.

"Yes, you're right, Serena." Amy said, glaring at her friend.

"Now that it's come down to this, don't expect me to go easy on you." Serena said. "I'll destroy you."

"Those are my words, sister." Amy said. "Don't think for a second I'll show you any mercy."

The two glared at each other, frowning.

"Rock, paper, scissor!" The two shouted, throwing their hands out.

"Damn it!" Amy exclaimed.

"I win!" Serena said, smiling. "Rock always wins!"

"Two out of three!" Amy demanded.

"No way, you lost!" Serena laughed.

"Nuh-uh! It's two out of three! Everyone knows that!" Amy shot back.

"You two, shut up!" Leanne said, frowning. "I'm trying to watch the finale of Breaking Bad!"

"The finale doesn't come out until Sunday." Serena said, frowning. "Liar."

"I get to see it before you do." Leanne said, smirking.

"What happens?" Amy asked.

"Well, Walt-"

"Spoilers!" Serena hissed.

"What are you two doing, anyway?" Leanne asked.

"We're deciding which one of us gets to take Alaude out on a date." Amy and Serena said simultaneously.

"…That so?" Leanne said, rolling her eyes. "Okay, why don't you guys just go outside and have a battle?"

"…That seems smarter." Amy said, nodding. "Serena, how many moemon do you have?"

"Four." Serena bragged.

"Same with me." Amy said, grinning. "Then, four on four it is!"

The two headed outside, and stood out in the field, staring out against each other.

"Okay, Moira, go!" Amy said, tossing out a moeball, which her Sandshrew emerged from. Her Sandshrew wore a golden-tan shirt and golden-tan shorts, and had dusty blonde hair that reached her neck, and black eyes.

"Belle, go!" Serena said, tossing out a moeball, which Belle emerged from, frowning.

"Moira, use poison sting!" Amy ordered. Moira ran towards Belle, and sliced at her with her claws.

Belle moved gently out of the way, avoiding the attack like it was a breeze. She held her hand up and slapped Moira on the head, knocking her back.

"Vine whip!" Belle said, swinging a vine at Moira, who jumped out of the way and dug under the ground, avoiding the vines. She burst out of the ground, cutting into Belle with her claws, knocking her backwards.

"Sand tomb!" Moira said, holding her hands up, sand swirling around Belle, entrapping her in a dust storm.

However, roots shot out of the ground, striking Moira in the stomach, knocking her off of her feet, the sand dying down. Moira stood up, but the roots held her down. Belle moved over to her.

"Giga drain." Belle said, absorbing data out of Moira, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Amy said, returning Moira to her moeball.

"Hah! What do you think?" Serena asked. "Just give up!"

"Tamara, go!" Amy said, tossing out a moeball, which Tamara emerged from, smiling.

"Are we going to race?" Tamara asked, turning to Amy.

"No, just fight!" Amy said, grinning. Tamara nodded, and charged at Belle.

"Belle, use acid!" Serena ordered. Belle opened her mouth and spit acid at Tamara, who smiled.

"Flame wheel!" Tamara grinned, coating her body with flames, the acid burning away. She tackled Belle, knocking her unconscious in one hit.

"Whoa, she's strong." Serena said, frowning. "I don't think Christina or Bee would be strong enough to beat her… Okay, Rina, go!"

Serena tossed out a moeball, which Rina emerged from.

"Whoa, is that a shiny moemon?" Amy asked, shocked.

"You bet." Serena said, grinning. "Now then, let's get this going! Rina, use poison sting!"

Rina turned her hair to quills, and fired them at Tamara, who leapt out of the way, coating her body in flames and charged at Rina.

Rina jumped out of the way, and continued to fire quills at Tamara, who kept dodging the attacks. Suddenly, Rina began glowing. She evolved, turning into a Nidorina. She wore a light pink shirt and light pink miniskirt, with light pink hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Whoa, she evolved!" Amy said, shocked.

"Okay, Rina, use sludge bomb!" Serena ordered, grinning confidently. Rina opened her mouth and fired a blast of sludge at Tamara, dousing her, badly poisoning her.

"Tamara!" Amy cried.

"It burns!" Tamara wailed.

"Return!" Amy said, returning Tamara to her moeball, frowning. "Okay, if you want to play rough, it's time for my new friend! Tory, go!"

Amy tossed out a moeball, which a Doduo emerged from, smiling. She wore a brown shirt and a fluffy brown skirt, and held brown pom-poms in her hands. She had fluffy brown hair that reached her neck, and black eyes.

"Okay, Rina, use sludge bomb again!" Serena ordered. Rina opened her mouth, firing a second blast of poison, this one aimed at Tory.

"Quick attack!" Amy shouted. Tory ran forwards at a high speed and tackled Rina, knocking her backwards. "Okay, now, use fury attack!" Tory hit Rina repeatedly, pushing her backwards, Rina feeling the pain from the strikes. Rina collapsed onto the ground in pain, and slowly stood up, shaking.

"Brave bird!" Tory shouted, releasing a blast of bird shaped energy at Rina, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it!" Serena said, frowning.

"What do you think?" Amy asked, grinning.

"Not bad." Serena said, frowning. "Now then, Christina, come on out!" Serena tossed out a moeball, which Christina emerged from, smiling.

"Quick attack!" The two shouted, charging at each other. The two dodged each other as they increased in speed. They tackled each other head on, each slamming into each other with more force than before. They continued to hit each other with quick attacks, before they finally collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Not bad." Serena said, returning Christina to her moeball.

"Not bad." Amy said, returning Tory to her moeball.

"Bee, come on out!" Serena said, tossing out a moeball, which Bee emerged from, smiling wickedly.

"Pamela, go!" Amy said, tossing out a moeball, which Pamela emerged from, frowning.

"Oh, this should be good…" Bee said, licking her lips.

"No…" Pamela said, shaking.

* * *

EoS: SO, what will happen?

Lauren: Who knows…


	27. Chapter 27

EoS: Well, we'll see the conclusion of this battle.

Lauren: Who will win the battle?

EoS: We'll just have to see.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Next chapter.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Not going to be a tie.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: In Aoshi's story, Yoda' character is.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: No, sorry. They're too hard to write in.

**Anon:**

Lauren: No, Walt wakes up in Chemistry Class. It was all just a dream.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: Of course they don't care.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 27

* * *

"ASHURAI!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Amy exclaimed.

Bee thrust her lance at Pamela who dodged the attacks as fast as she could, trying to escape from the lances.

"Bee, use twin needle!" Serena ordered. Bee shot towards Pamela, thrusting both of her lances in unison.

"Pamela, use stun spore!" Amy ordered. Pamela held her hands up, releasing a wave of paralyzing dust. But Bee flapped her wings, blowing it away, and flew towards Pamela once more, hitting her with a grazing blow with her lance.

"Ow…" Pamela said, clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Pamela, I believe in you!" Amy shouted.

"Ashurai!" Serena shouted, cheering. "Get her done with!"

"Not a chance!" Pamela said, standing up, frowning. "Leech seed!" Pamela fired several seeds at Bee, hitting her in the shoulder with one. The seed sprouted out a large amount of roots and vines, wrapping around her body.

"Let me go!" Bee exclaimed as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Slash!" Pamela slashed into Bee with her claws, Bee crying out in pain. She broke out of the roots, and thrust her lust at Pamela, who jumped back, falling over onto her back.

"Poison sting!" Pamela said, hitting Bee with a poisoned claw, but it barely damaged her.

"This is a real poison sting!" Bee shouted, thrusting her lance at Pamela, poisoning her, Pamela crying out in pain and falling onto the ground.

"Pamela!" Amy cried.

"Hah!" Serena laughed. "Give up yet?"

"Not a chance!" Amy said, frowning.

"I… I haven't given up either!" Pamela said, frowning. Suddenly, light began shining from her body.

Pamela began glowing, and she evolved. She wore an orange dress and she had orange hair that reached down to her shoulders, covered by the oversized red and yellow mushroom hat on her head. She had shining black eyes, and a flustered expression as the hat slumped down her head.

"So, you evolved, huh?" Bee asked, smirking. "Not going to be enough! Poison sting!"

Bee charged at Pamela, and thrust her lance at her.

"Cross poison!" Pamela exclaimed, swinging her claws, striking Bee in the stomach, knocking her out of the air.

"Damn!" Bee said, glaring at Pamela, frowning. "Poison jab!" Bee began thrusting her lance at Pamela, her lance glowing violet with poison.

"Spore…" Pamela whispered, breathing out a breath of green spores, which Bee flew straight into, Bee losing consciousness.

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yeah! We won!" Amy cheered, hugging her new Parasect.

"Damn it!" Serena cursed. "Return!"

Serena returned Bee to her moeball, frowning.

"I get to go on a date with Alaude…" Amy said, her eyes shining. "Wait, I need to check Pamela's new data!"

Moemon: Parasect

Name: Pamela

Species: Mushroom Moemon

Type: Bug/Grass

Scarcity: Rare

Current Level: 24

Diet: Parasect are herbivorous, but can eat meat, wheat, and dairy.

Ability: Effect Spore

Height: 5'06"

Weight: 105.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark, Water, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Ice

Attacks: Cross Poison, Leech Seed, Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Leech Life, Fury Cutter, Spore, Slash

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Paras

Info: Parasect are very clumsy and can be flustered easily. The oversized mushroom on their head is not actually growing out of their head, but is like a hat. Their hats are easy to find, but when the pollen in the mushroom mixes with the pollen in a Parasects hair, they create a highly potent aphrodisiac. If their hat is taken away, they will refuse to be seen until they get a new one.

"Aw, so cute!" Amy said, picking up Pamela's hat, Pamela's face turning bright red, and she knelt into a ball, trembling. "Oh, sorry!"

Amy placed her hat on Pamela's head, Pamela brightening again.

"So, guys, what's up?" Alaude asked, walking outside into the lawn, Charla and Vena following him.

"Oh, Alaude!" Amy said, running over to Alaude quickly, smiling. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Alaude asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on a date." Amy said, smiling.

"Absolutely not." Alaude said, frowning. "I don't want things to be awkward with us."

"I understand." Amy sighed.

"So, Alaude, I also have something to tell you." Serena said, walking up to him, flustered. "Um, for a while now, I've…"

"No love confessions! Foul!" Amy said, wrapping her arm around Serena's neck, putting her in a choke hold. "We had a deal! I won, so you can't ask him out!"

Serena flipped Amy off, frowning.

"He turned you down, which means our deal is void." Serena said, frowning.

"I don't remember that!" Amy said, frowning.

"It was in the fine print." Serena said, frowning.

"We didn't sign a contract! This was a vocal deal!" Amy said, flustered.

"Well, then I whispered it!" Serena said, frowning.

"You did not!" Amy exclaimed.

"Those two are idiots, master…" Charla said, frowning.

"Yes. Yes they are." Alaude said, nodding.

"I am not an idiot!" Serena said, frowning.

"Me neither!" Amy said, shaking her head. She turned to Alaude. "Does this mean I won't ever be able to have a chance at a date with you?"

"…I'm not going to say that." Alaude said, smiling. "Maybe someday?"

"Okay!" Amy said, her smile brightening, Serena's face turning sour.

"Hey, master, we still need to make a pact, right?" Vena asked, grabbing Alaude's arm.

"No way, I get to go first, he caught me before he caught you!" Charla said, grabbing his other arm.

"And they call us idiots?" Serena asked, frowning.

"You guys really don't see the parallels between you all, do you?" Alaude sighed.

"Parallels?" Charla asked, frowning. "What the heck are those?"

* * *

Lauren: Don't worry about it, sweetie.

EoS: Agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

EoS: So, we have the pact between Alaude, Vena and Charla.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: I'm putting a stop to this.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Okay.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: No she will not.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: No it is not.

**Anon:**

Lauren: Yes.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 28

* * *

"I don't see why Leanne couldn't have let us make a pact back home…" Charla sighed. She and Vena were sitting on the bed of one of the rooms in the moemon center, Alaude locking the door.

"She probably thinks it's a bad influence on Leaf." Vena said, frowning.

"That little girl?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"Yup." Vena said, nodding.

"Enough about her." Charla said, frowning. "You need to start paying some more attention to us!"

Charla stood up, pulling Vena off of the bed, and began stripping her clothes off. Charla stood in front of Alaude, fully naked, her young and developing body posed alluringly in front of him.

"Charla, don't be so indecent!" Vena said, blushing.

"What's the matter?" Charla asked, frowning. "He's going to see it anyway, right? I might as well show off for him!"

Charla gave Alaude another pose, this time emphasizing her supple breasts. She lay back on the bed, and gestured for Alaude to come near to her.

Alaude stripped his clothes and climbed on top of her, Charla giggling in excitement and stroking her pussy in expectation.

W-was Charla always this slutty? Vena asked herself, staring at the two of them, her face bright red.

"Master…" Charla breathed, sitting up, kissing Alaude on the cheek. She continued licking him and kissing his face. She gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips, the two mixing their drool together. They moved apart, panting, Charla wiping the spit off of her face. Her face was bright red, and she pushed Alaude down onto the bed, licking her lips. She knelt down and began sucking his dick with fervor, her mouth and tongue began to heat up, infusing his dick with intense heat. She began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, moving her tongue to wrap around his dick tightly and lick up the precum that was spurting into her mouth.

"Damn, Charla, your technique is amazing!" Alaude gasped. He grabbed her orange hair and began guiding her down his shaft, Charla tightening her cheeks in order to milk his semen out. "Damn! I'm coming!"

Alaude shot his semen up into her mouth, Charla moving her mouth off and licking up the drops of semen that remained on his shaft.

"Whoa, Charla, that was amazing…" Vena said, staring at Charla, licking her lips in spite of herself. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"I watch a lot of porn." Charla said, grinning. "And I also read a lot of hentai. So, with those two things combined, I have a lot of transient experience in sex."

"…You read porn?" Vena asked, shocked. "Why did you never show me any?"

"You're too much of a prude." Charla said, frowning. Then, she smiled wickedly. "I just had an evil idea…"

"What?" Vena asked, frowning, shaking in fear. Charla tackled her to the ground, and began pulling her clothes off as Vena wailed for help.

"I wish I could help you…" Alaude sighed. Before long, Vena was sitting on the floor, trembling, clutching her hat against her naked chest as her messy hair fell down to her neck. Her face was red with embarrassment, and she looked up at Alaude.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Charla said, laughing. "You're cute! You need to use that cuteness to your advantage!"

"Shut up, Charla! I'm not like you!" Vena said, flustered.

"Then, I'll just hold you down and let master take the initiative." Charla whistled, holding Vena's arms behind her head and holding her down on the bed.

"This seems like it could be taken the wrong way…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Don't worry." Charla said, smiling. "When you catch a moemon, they belong to you, so whatever you do to them is nice and legal."

"…That got dark really fast." Alaude said, frowning.

"Come on, she wants it, watch." Charla said, grinning. Charla reached a hand down and grabbed Vena's breast, Vena moaning out in pleasure. "…See?"

"I guess…" Alaude sighed. He leaned over Vena, and kissed the nape of her neck. Vena moaned again, rubbing up against Alaude's body erotically, getting him hard again. Vena stared up at Alaude with eyes filled with desire, and Alaude moved closer to her, inserting his dick within her pussy.

Pain surged through Vena's body, and she arched her back, struggling against Charla holding her down as she felt the pain of losing her virginity surge through her. She cried out at the top of her lungs, thrashing against the two, but Alaude continued to thrust inside of her, and soon her cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"Yes!" Vena moaned. "Master, it feels so good!" Vena began thrusting against Alaude's waist, clenching her walls down on his shaft in excitement as she felt his warmth rub up against her walls. Continued to move against him, feeling him thrust inside of her. She could barely contain the ecstasy she was feeling.

"I'm cumming!" Vena exclaimed, clenching down on him roughly, squirting her juices over his dick as he shot semen up inside of her.

"Master…" Vena panted, looking up at Alaude, smiling, satisfied. She tilted her head up to Charla. "Charla… I think I like doing perverted things too…"

"I knew you would." Charla said, grinning. "Now then, master…"

Charla licked her lips, pushing Alaude down onto the bed, mounting him. "I do believe it's my turn, correct?"

Charla slid herself down on Alaude's shaft, crying out as she felt him pierce through her hymen. She began rubbing herself down on him instantly as the pain began to fade, riding him roughly as her nails scraped against his chest. Alaude began thrusting up inside of her, and grabbed onto her waist, pulling her down at his own rate. Charla let out a moan of surprise and pleasure, enjoying the feeling of him taking the lead. Alaude pushed her down onto the bed, and began shoving his cock deeper inside of her.

"Yes… This is what I wanted to see…" Charla said, licking his lips as Alaude plowed into her, sweat created from their combined heat soaking the sheets. Alaude intensified his thrusting, Vena watching on in awe, seeing her friend getting fucked like a wild animal. After their animalistic sex had ended, the two collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Charla wrapped her arms around Alaude's left arm, and Vena did the same with his right, the two falling asleep.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: Could have been longer.


	29. Chapter 29

EoS: So, now it's time to see who gets voted off the island.

Lauren: Really? Why say that?

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

Lauren: I know, right?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Why?

**Anon:**

EoS: Okay.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: Off screen.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: That's why.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: I wanted to do this story.

**MindlessCardGames:**

EoS: I don't really get it, but okay.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 29

* * *

Alaude returned to the day care center that morning, exhausted.

"You look exhausted." Leanne said, surprised.

"Yup, I am…" Alaude sighed. "Last night…"

"Wait, I don't want to know." Leanne said, frowning. "Don't talk about it here."

"Okay, got it." Alaude said, nodding. "Now then, your moemon want to talk to you about something." Leanne said, frowning. "And it seems important."

"Can't it wait?" Charla sighed.

"Charla, I did not teach you to act like that." Leanne said, frowning.

"…You got in trouble…" Vena teased.

"Anyways, just go." Leanne said, pushing Alaude out into the back, where Alaude's five other moemon were sitting.

"Hello, master!" Pia said, smiling.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Which one of us is being released." Viola said, frowning.

"Why would I release any of you?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Well, you can only have six moemon, right?" Maya asked. "So, since you now have seven, one of us needs to go."

"Actually, Leanne said she would raise any of masters' moemon that he needed." Vena said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Viola asked.

"So instead of getting released, one of us could stay here?" Zura asked.

"Still though, we need to decide who has to stay." Pia said, frowning.

"I would be willing to stay if master wished." Syia said, frowning.

"No, Syia, you're probably my strongest moemon right now." Alaude said, shaking his head. "So I'm going to keep you."

"Understood." Syia said, nodding.

"I'll do it." Maya said, raising her hand.

"Seriously?" Pia asked, surprised. "But I thought you'd want to keep fighting with master!"

"I do." Maya said, nodding. "On the other hand, I think I want to train some of these weak moemon up to full strength."

Maya laughed wickedly.

"…Okay, that's a little weird." Pia said, laughing with her, but unaware of what she meant.

"Don't worry, if I need your help, I'll ask Leanne to send you over." Alaude said, grinning.

"Sounds good, boss." Maya said, holding her fist out.

"Don't call me that." Alaude said, grinning, bumping fists with Maya.

"You got it, boss!" Maya cackled, grinning widely.

"Still, master, now you have two bug moemon, three poison moemon, and only two moemon of different types." Vena said, frowning. "Are you aiming to become a gym leader?"

"No, of course not." Alaude said, shaking his head.

"So, where are we going now?" Charla asked, grinning. "Taking down a gym or two, huh?"

"Yup, sounds good." Alaude said, grinning. "Good luck, Maya. I might send some more moemon to join you, so be sure to teach them well, right?"

Alaude walked back into the house.

"So, Leanne, I'm going to leave Maya here, okay?" Alaude asked.

"Wait, is she the crazy one?" Leanne asked, frowning.

"Yup, but don't worry, she'll train the other moemon to become more powerful!" Alaude said, grinning.

"Why would you dump someone like that onto me?" Leanne asked, upset.

"Sorry." Alaude said, shrugging.

"It's fine, it's fine, just another mental headache for me…" Leanne sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, did Amy and Serena head out already?" Alaude asked, looking around.

"Yup, they said that you would probably not want to travel with them, so they decided they'd each go off on their own."

"…Yeah, those two are a couple of smarties." Alaude said, nodding. "Anyways, I'd better head out. I'll give you a call if I need you to send me one of my moemon.

"Okay, here's my number." Leanne said, scribbling down some numbers on a memo and handing it to Alaude.

"Thanks." Alaude said, heading out of the room. Alaude's moemon followed behind him, waiting to see which direction he would go.

"Which direction should I go…" Alaude said, frowning. He opened his map. "Hm, I think I should head to Vermillion City. But to get there, I would have to go through Saffron City."

"Wait, doesn't Saffron City have a lot of stores?" Charla asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, it's pretty much like Akihabara." Alaude said, nodding.

"We have to go there! It'll be the coolest place ever!" Charla said, her eyes shining.

The group headed north, and arrived at one of the four entrances to Saffron City.

"I'm sorry, but we have instructions not to let anyone through." The officer in front of the entrance said, shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Charla asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let anyone pass at this time." The officer said, frowning. "On orders of the President of Silph Corporation, no moemon trainer is allowed entrance out of fear of a possible Team Rocket Spy. Sabrina, our gym leader, has agreed to this request, and she has prohibited all entrance to anyone not a resident."

"But… But Akihabara…" Charla whined, frowning.

"Let's just come back later." Alaude sighed, putting his arm over her shoulder as she looked at the skyscrapers longingly.

"So, if we can't go that way, where should we go?" Pia asked.

"We could always try Celadon City." Alaude shrugged.

"Oh, that place sounds cool!" Pia said, grinning.

"It has a game corner." Alaude said, Pia's eyes brightening again.

"Awesome, that must be the coolest thing ever!" Pia said, smiling. "What's a game corner?"

"…A place for fun." Alaude said, definitely not thinking of something bad like a casino.

"So, how do we get to Celadon City?" Charla asked.

"Well, we have to go back to Cerulean." Alaude said, opening his map. "From there, we have to go East towards the water, until we find Dark Cave. We'll have to go through the cave, and then we'll arrive at Lavender town. From there, we can either go South to Vermillion, or West to Celadon."

"Okay, awesome!" Pia said, smiling. "We'd better get going, then!"

* * *

EoS: So, as you can see, Alaude will not be following the game as strictly as needed.

Lauren: Oh well.


	30. Chapter 30

EoS: Time for another battle.

Lauren: Joy, more fighting.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Yes.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Yes.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Yup.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: Me too.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 30

* * *

"Alaude." Alaude turned his head to see Eleanor standing behind him, a silent look on her face. Alaude was walking down Route 9, when Eleanor had stopped him. Route 9 was a strip of land covered in grass, with ledges of rock on either side.

"What is it?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I have a request from you." Eleanor said, frowning.

"Why would I be obligated to listen to a request from you?" Alaude asked.

"You wouldn't want anyone to know about what I saw, correct?" Eleanor asked.

"What you saw?" Alaude said, smiling.

"Your eyes." Eleanor said dubiously, Alaude narrowing his black eyes.

"What do you want?" Alaude asked.

"I request a battle from you." Eleanor said. "We shall use three moemon each. Are these acceptable terms?"

"Sounds good." Alaude said, nodding.

"What is she talking about?" Pia asked.

"Master's eyes?" Viola asked, confused.

"Oh, I know!" Pia said, smiling. "Maybe master needs glasses, but he's embarrassed because of it, so Eleanor is blackmailing him with the fact that he wears contacts!"

"Makes sense." Viola said, nodding.

"You two are idiots." Charla said, frowning.

"I shall start." Eleanor said, holding out a moeball. "I summon you! Angel of Fish, Dagiel!" Eleanor tossed out a moeball, which a Seaking emerged from.

The Seaking wore an elegant red and white dress and shining black eyes. She had red and white streaked hair flowing down her back, with a horn sticking out of her hair.

"Okay, cool." Alaude said, nodding. "Pia, you ready?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Pia said, grinning.

"Understood." Eleanor said, nodding. "Now, Dagiel, use water pulse!"

Dagiel opened her mouth, and fired a shockwave of water at Pia, who jumped out of the way.

"Thunder bolt!" Pia said, holding her hand up, firing a bolt of lightning at Dagiel, who held her hand up, releasing a pulsing wave of water at the electricity, pushing it out of the way. Dagiel charged in after the water pulse, coating her body with water, and tackled Pia head on, knocking her across the field.

Pia stood up, frowning. She glared at Dagiel, and ran towards her. Pia fired a bolt of lightning at Dagiel, who dodged, but Pia was too quick for her. Using quick attack, Pia charged across the grass, and held her hand out. Electricity swirled into a ball in the palm of her hand, and she hit Dagiel in the stomach with the attack.

Dagiel flew through the air and crashed onto the ground, but stood up.

"No way!" Pia said, shocked. "That usually takes them down!"

"Dagiel, use water pulse." Eleanor ordered. Dagiel opened her mouth and fired a sphere of water at Pia, who frowned.

"Electro ball!" Pia shouted, creating another sphere of electricity. She struck the water pulse head on with it, the two forces swirling in opposite directions and resulting in a shockwave.

Pia was knocked back, and stood up to see Dagiel charging at her, her horn lowered.

"Double team!" Pia said, creating several copies of herself. Each of them ran in different directions, distracting Dagiel.

"What the hell?" Dagiel asked, looking around, frowning.

"Give it up!" Pia said, grinning. "You're surrounded!"

Each of the Pia held one of their hands out, charging electricity into them.

"Thunder wave!" The Pias shouted. They released waves of electricity from every angle, entrapping Dagiel and paralyzing her.

"Damn…" Dagiel said, unable to move.

"I think it'll work now!" Pia said, her double team disappearing. She focused electricity into a sphere in her hand, and charged at Dagiel, hitting her in the stomach, infusing her with electricity, knocking her unconscious.

"Not bad." Eleanor said, her face not changing expression. "Return, Dagiel."

Eleanor returned Dagiel to her moeball, and held out a second one. "I summon you! Angel of Strength! Zeruel!"

Eleanor tossed the moeball out into the air, and a Rhydon emerged from it. The Rhydon wore a grey and brown dress and had grey hair down to her shoulders and red eyes, with a brown horn on her forehead.

"Shit!" Alaude said, frowning. Pia went pale.

"Anyone want to switch in?" Pia asked, frowning.

"Unacceptable." Eleanor said, frowning. "Switching moemon is prohibited."

"Fine." Alaude said, frowning. "Pia, just do your best, okay?"

"Right!" Pia said, nodding. She charged at Zeruel, and hit her in the stomach. Zeruel didn't even flinch.

"Zeruel." Eleanor said, frowning. Zeruel held her arm out and hit Pia in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, Pia getting knocked out.

"Expected." Alaude said, sighing. "Don't worry, Pia. Vena, are you ready?"

"You bet!" Vena said, nodding. Vena ran out, grinning.

"Zeruel, use rock blast." Eleanor said, Zeruel nodding, smiling wickedly. She held her hands up, and fired a blast of rocks at Vena.

"Vena, dodge them!" Alaude ordered.

"Right!" Vena said, having run away long ago.

"You don't need to be so eager about it!" Alaude said, frowning.

"Sorry!" Vena said, frowning. "Anyways, razor leaf!" Vena held her hands out, firing a flurry of leaves at Zeruel, striking her head on, cutting into her body.

"Strength!" Zeruel shouted, lifting an enormous rock out of the rock ledge and heaving it at Vena.

"AH!" Vena exclaimed, running away from the rock, dodging it just in time. However, she wasn't so lucky at dodging Zeruel, who tackled her into the cliff side.

"Vena, use sleep powder!" Alaude ordered. Vena nodded, and blew a green powder towards Zeruel, who moved away from the cloud of spores.

"I've got a plan." Vena said, smiling. She held her hands up, and moved the cloud of sleep powder into a circle around her. "There. Now she won't be able to get near me."

Vena held her hands up, and fired a blast of leaves at Zeruel, hitting her head on once again.

"Not bad!" Zeruel said, laughing. "I can't wait! This increases my strength even more!"

Zeruel held her hands up, and the rocks from the cliffs broke away, firing straight towards Vena.

"Mother…" Vena said, the rocks striking her.

* * *

EoS: Not good.

Lauren: Definitely not good.


	31. Chapter 31

EoS: So, I wonder how Vena will get out of this one!

Lauren: Let's find out!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …Good to know...

**Anon:**

Lauren: Of course.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Who knows… *Wicked laugh*

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: I guess.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: It's not that.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Thanks!

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: I don't mind stalkers. Anyways, yes, this will update daily.

**Anon 2:**

Lauren: I know.

**Laurenlover:**

Lauren: Go away.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 31

* * *

Vena was knocked backwards, and fell onto the ground, holding her side. The cloud of spores disappeared. Zeruel charged at her, lifting her hands up, slamming them towards Vena.

"Vine whip!" Vena said, holding her hand up, creating vines, pulling herself to freedom, away from Zeruel. However, Zeruel charged at her again, and she was tackled back into the wall.

"Damn…" Vena said, landing on the ground, frowning. "I'm not going to lose so easily…"

Vena's body began glowing, and she glared at Zeruel. The light around her body faded, and she revealed her new form. She wore a blue dress and had green hair that reached down to her shoulders, underneath her new hat, which was a pink hat in the shape of a bud, with leaves framing her hair. She had red eyes that glared angrily at Zeruel.

"Rock blast!" Zeruel shouted, firing a blast of rocks at Vena.

"Razor leaf!" Vena said, holding her hands up, cutting through the rocks with her leaves, and slicing into Zeruel, injuring her. She charged at Zeruel, and held her hand up, green energy swirling around in the palm.

"Energy ball!" Vena shouted, throwing the green sphere at Zeruel, hitting her in the stomach, releasing a blast of energy into her body, knocking her backwards. Energy swirled around her, and struck into Zeruel, knocking her unconscious.

"Not bad." Eleanor said, returning Zeruel to her moeball.

"Wait, before we go on, I want to check her data." Alaude said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon: **Ivysaur

**Name**: Vena

**Species**: Seed Moemon

**Type**: Grass/Poison

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Current Level**: 19

**Diet**: Ivysaur consume mostly meat based products, as well as consume many of the sweeter kinds of fruit.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 5'03"

**Weight**: 102.1lbs

**Cup Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

**Attacks**: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

**Evolves Into**: Venusaur (Lvl 32)

**Evolves From**: Bulbasaur

**Info**: Ivysaur are even more shy then their pre-evolutions, butt on the flip side are much more open sexually to their trainers. Ivysaur are well loved by trainers mainly for their different powders that can be used in both battles and sex. The petals on Ivysaurs' buds release and incredibly good scent, and can be ground to create an aphrodisiac.

"Ready?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes." Alaude said, putting his moedex away.

"Understood." Eleanor said, nodding. "I summon you! Angel of Punishment! Puriel!"

Eleanor tossed out a moeball, which a Ninetales emerged from. She wore a yellow dress with nine yellow fox tails sticking out of the back. She had long yellow hair flowing down her back and two yellow fox ears on her head. She had mischievous red eyes, and a grin.

"Whoa, she's pretty…" Viola said, surprised.

"Pretty, and strong." Syia said, frowning.

"Flamethrower!" Eleanor ordered. The Ninetales opened her mouth, and fired a stream of flames at Vena, who dodged to the side.

"Sleep powder!" Vena shouted, releasing some powder at Puriel, but she opened her mouth once more and fired a second blast of fire, destroying the powder completely. Puriel charged towards Vena and held her hand up, fire swirling around and striking Vena ferociously, burning her.

"Vena!" Alaude shouted, worried.

"I'm fine." Vena said, frowning. She stood up, her clothes slightly burned and her skin a little singed, but otherwise okay. "Don't worry."

"Not bad." Puriel said, smiling. "Now then… Extrasensory!" Puriel held her hand up, and suddenly Vena felt like she couldn't control her body at all. She felt the sensation of being lifted into the air, and suddenly her mind was assaulted with a powerful force and she fell to the ground, unconscious."

"Return." Alaude said, returning Vena to her moeball.

"Who will you send out now?" Eleanor asked.

"Um…" Alaude turned to his moemon. Two were bug type, one was also fire, and the fourth was Zura, who was not strong enough to fight yet.

"I'm going to go out." Charla said, frowning. "Her fire attacks won't hurt me as much."

"Ninetales possess flash fire as an ability. Your flames would be completely useless." Syia commented.

"My decision to fight is withdrawn." Charla said, frowning.

"I'll go." Syia said, frowning. "I might have a type disadvantage, but I'm still the strongest one here. Besides…"

"'Besides'?" Charla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For a fan to pass off the chance to fight a real Nine-Tailed Fox would be heresy!" Syia said, frowning. "I shall take her down just like Minato did!"

"Didn't the Fourth Hokage die from that battle?" Charla asked, frowning.

"…Yes." Syia said, nodding. "But it doesn't matter! I shall still give it my all!"

Syia calmly walked out, eyeing Puriel.

"So, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox." Syia said, frowning.

"No, I'm a Ninetales." Puriel said, shaking her head, her fox ears twitching. "What are you supposed to be, some sort of ninja?"

"No." Syia said, shaking her head. "I am no ordinary ninja."

"Then what are you?" Puriel asked, frowning.

"I am Madara Uchiha." Syia said, frowning.

"LIAR!" Charla shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the obviously evil ominous room of badness:

"So, Eleanor has done what I've asked her to do, and challenged Alaude to a battle…" A figure cloaked in darkness said. "Excellent. Things are going just as I hoped. Eleanor should be able to draw out all of the potential stored inside of that body… And if she cannot, then I've prepared several other pieces to force him out of hiding…"

The figure let out a wicked laugh.

"Eleanor, I hope you will continue to prove your loyalty to me in this fight." The figure said. "All I need is for that demon boy to show me what his skill can truly do. And when that happens, then I will be able to judge the strength of the piece that my dear friend has placed out."

* * *

EoS: What is going on?

Lauren: Who knows…


	32. Chapter 32

EoS: So, in this chapter we finish the battle!

Lauren: Will Alaude win?

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Of course.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Actually, I have no idea what's happening.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: I don't know. EoS won't tell me.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Well, why would I mind a stalker? You can't find me anyway. And the demon might be similar to Aurore… Who knows…

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: It's from Naruto.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …No.

**Anon:**

Lauren: Who knows,,,

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 32

* * *

"Flamethrower!" Puriel shouted, firing a blast of flames at Syia.

"Vacuum wave." Syia swiped her scythe through the air, cutting a hole in the wind, extinguishing the flames before they struck her. The wind cut shot forwards and cut into Puriel, who cried out in pain. Syia charged forwards, and swung her scythe at the fire moemon.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Puriel said, swinging her tail at Syia, firing several violet spheres of ghostly flames at Syia. However, Syia disappeared. Syia reappeared behind Puriel, and swung her scythe at her, but another of Puriel's tails shot towards her, forcing Syia to jump back. Syia swung both of her scythes, releasing blasts of wind at the fire moemon.

"Fire spin!" Puriel said, holding her hand up, creating a tornado of flames to strike the tornado of wind, the two attacks canceling each other out. Syia landed on the ground and immediately vanished, Puriel shooting a tail out behind her, Syia jumping back again.

"You're far too predictable." Puriel said, frowning.

"We'll see." Syia said, holding her fingers together. She created several clones of herself, which rushed towards Puriel from all sides.

"Not bad." Puriel said, grinning. "It's impossible to tell which one is the real one."

Puriel held her hand on the ground, flames swirling around it, creating a swirl of flames around her body, striking the clones, causing them to disappear, while the real Syia jumped into the air, avoiding the flames. Puriel raised her hand, the flames moving with her and swirling towards Syia.

"Razor wind!" Syia said, holding her hands up. A tornado formed in front of her, pushing the flames around her body. Then, it released a cutting blade of wind that sliced through the flames and struck Puriel in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, Puriel skidding across the ground in pain. Syia landed on the ground and disappeared, appearing in front of Puriel, swinging her scythe, Puriel using her tails to push her back off the ground and dodge the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Puriel shouted, firing a blast of flames, hitting Syia at point blank, Syia jumping into the air, her clothes burning. Syia waved her hand to the side, using vacuum wave to extinguishing her flames, striking Puriel in the stomach simultaneously, Puriel collapsing and holding onto her stomach, glaring at Syia.

Syia swung her scythes, creating more tornados of wind swirling around her. Blades of wind shot out at Puriel, who jumped back, avoiding the attacks of wind. Syia reappeared behind her, and hit her in the back with her scythe, drawing a gash of blood across her back. Syia's wings opened, and she continued to cut into her again, Puriel grinning wickedly. Puriel swung her tails around, wrapping them around Syia's waist.

"Shit…" Syia said, looking down at the tails wrapped around her body. The tails were lit on fire, and Syia's body began to burn. She tried to struggle free, but Syia whipped her into the ground to burn.

Syia disappeared before hitting the ground, leaving her burning clothes to turn to ashes. Syia stood before Puriel, wearing a mesh jumpsuit that was, thankfully, fireproof. Two large wings were sticking out of her back from the mesh.

"Well, aren't you looking slutty?" Puriel asked, grinning, Charla looking at Syia excitedly, and Zura was embarrassed as she looked at Syia's exposed, almost naked body.

"Razor wind!" Syia said, holding her hand up, creating a new tornado, wind swirling intensely and firing a blade of wind at Puriel, who jumped back to avoid the attack. Syia disappeared, and reappeared in the air next to Puriel, surprising her.

"I don't need to strike from the back." Syia said, hitting Puriel in the side with a blast of wind, Puriel clenching her side in pain. Puriel stumbled to the ground in pain, but stood up, glaring at Syia. She blew a blast of flames at Syia, who charged at Puriel, swinging her hand again and creating another blast of wind, crashing into Puriel again.

"I'm not done yet!" Puriel said, firing a blast of flames. Puriel stumbled and fell, but stood up, glaring at her.

"Fine then." Syia said, frowning. "I'll use my new technique." Syia held her fingers up, and cloned herself. There were now two of her. They held their hands up, wind beginning to swirl in their hands.

"No way." Charla said, frowning. "She can't be…"

The wind swirled around, forming into a sphere. Syia charged at Puriel, her clone disappearing.

"RASENGAN!" Syia shouted, hitting Puriel in the stomach with the combined forces of a tornado, hitting Puriel head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Excellent." Eleanor said, returning Puriel to her moeball. "That was quite a magnificent performance, Alaude."

"Why did you challenge us?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I have no idea." Eleanor said, shaking her head. "I am merely following orders."

Eleanor walked down the route, and stopped in front of a figure concealed by the shade of the tree.

"How was it?" The figure asked.

"Alaude is truly a worthy opponent for me." Eleanor said, nodding. "However, I do not understand why you requested I not visit judgment upon him."

"Simple." The figure said. She stepped out into the sunlight. "It's not yet time."

The figure was rather short, standing a little shorter than Eleanor. She had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and playful brown eyes. She wore a white shirt and a black pleated skirt, and had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Understood." Eleanor said, nodding. "My lady, I shall continue to do as you wish."

Eleanor turned and walked away, while the woman leaned against the tree, grinning.

"My beloved God…" The girl said, smiling cheerfully, blushing. "I can't wait for the world you've created to be torn to shreads…"

* * *

EoS: …What are you doing.

Lauren: Oh, me? Nothing…


	33. Chapter 33

EoS: What will happen now?

Lauren: Alaude will get a new moemon!

**Niggershit:**

Lauren: You're talking a lot of shit for someone who can't back it up.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Okay.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: Who knows.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Yeah, you should probably make an account if you like writing.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: No I'm not.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Well, Lauren doesn't drink.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 33

* * *

"Hey, master, what are you doing?" Pia asked, confused. Luckily, there was a moemon center next to the cave they were about to enter, where Alaude could heal up his moemon. Meanwhile, he was sitting at the edge of the river, extending a fishing rod out over it. Pia and Charla had walked up to him, curious.

"…Fishing." Alaude said nonchalantly.

"Why are you fishing?" Charla asked, frowning.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to rely on Syia if I had a water moemon." Alaude said, frowning. "So I'm going to try and capture one."

"Who are you going to send back this time?" Charla asked, curious.

"I don't know…" Alaude said, frowning. Suddenly, the line began to tug. He slowly reeled in the moemon at the end of the hook.

A Slowpoke was mouthing the flotation device of the rod, smiling like an idiot. She let go and fell into the water with a splash, staring at Alaude.

The Slowpoke wore a pink dress and had a long pink tail with a white tip, and pink hair down to her neck. She had dopey black eyes, and a dopey grin.

"Oh, she's a water moemon, right?" Pia asked.

"Yeah, but look at her." Alaude said, pointing to the young moemon, who was looking around like an idiot. "I can't make a pact with someone like her."

"…Ha?" Slowpoke asked, turning her head to the side.

"Why not?" Pia asked.

"Well, because she's kind of… um… Not all there?" Alaude asked. "She's got the mind of a baby! I couldn't do that!"

Slowpoke tugged on Alaude's sleeve, smiling sweetly.

"Um, okay, listen, I can't actually be your master, okay?" Alaude asked. "Um, if possible, do you think you could go back?"

Slowpoke tilted her head to the side, confused. Alaude turned her around and guided her into the river, Slowpoke's expression brightening and swimming under the water.

"Okay, let's get back to fishing." Alaude said, smiling. He extended the fishing rod back into the water, sitting still. A few minutes later, there was a second tug on the line.

"Awesome, another water moemon!" Alaude said, smiling. He reeled the line back in.

At the end of the line was the same Slowpoke.

"…" Alaude, Charla, and Pia stared at the water moemon with blank expressions.

"…Hi…" Slowpoke said, waving at Alaude, grinning.

"…Run." Alaude said, the three turning and heading back into the moemon center, where the rest of Alaude's moemon were.

"Hey, master." Vena said, waving at Alaude. "Who's that?"

Alaude, Charla and Pia turned to see the Slowpoke standing there, grinning.

"She followed us…" Pia said, shaking.

Slowpoke walked up slowly, and hugged Alaude, smiling. She looked up at him with her big black eyes that seemed to glimmer like a lost puppy, and a panting grin that was the same.

"…Are you sure we can't keep her?" Alaude asked, turning to Pia and Charla with pleading eyes. "She's really cute and adorable!" Slowpoke nodded slowly in agreement. The two hugged each other, looking up at them with pleading eyes, Pia and Charla thrown off.

"…Fine." Charla said, frowning. "But I want you to promise me you won't lay a hand on her. She'll be kind of like a house pet. Okay? And I want her to stay with Leanne. I'm pretty sure she's the only one who can look after her."

"Fine." Alaude sighed. He held up a moeball and tapped Slowpoke's head, Slowpoke smiling. "I'm going to name her Sofia."

Alaude walked over to the compute, and typed in Leanne's number. He waited for a few seconds, and her face appeared on the video screen.

"Hello!" Leanne said, grinning. "What's up Alaude? I'm… I'm doing just great… And Maya… Maya's just great… And the way she trains all the moemon… It's just great…"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alaude said, smiling. "Anyways, I've got a moemon I want to send to you. She's kind of a handful, but she's nothing like Maya."

"…Fine…" Leanne sighed. Alaude sent the moemon over, and Sofia emerged, smiling. She looked around nervously, and looked up at the screen, seeing Alaude's face, looking at him with pleading, sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, I have to go." Alaude said, smiling sadly. "Don't worry, Leanne. She's a sweetheart."

"Okay, fine…" Leanne sighed.

"Now then…" Alaude said, taking out his moedex. "Let's check her data…"

**Moemon**: Slowpoke

**Name**: Sofia

**Species**: Dopey Moemon

**Type**: Water/Psychic

**Scarcity**: Common

**Current Level**: 11

**Diet**: Slowpoke eat fish and berries.

**Ability**: Own Tempo

**Height**: 4'06"

**Weight**: 94.5lbs

**Cup Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Ground, Rock, Fire, Poison, Fighting

**Weak Against**: Grass, Bug, Ghost, Electric, Dark

**Attacks**: Zen Headbutt, Curse, Yawn, Tackle, Growl, Water Gun

**Evolves Into**: Slowbro (Lvl 37), Slowking (King's Rock)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info**: Slowpoke are very simple and dopey moemon, and are very attached to their masters. However, the fact that they act dopey does not mean that they are inferior in intelligence. They have average intelligence and emotions, but due to the strain on their minds due to their powerful psychic powers, the find it hard to express their emotions. However, they express them by clinging to their masters.

"Oh, so she's not an idiot!" Pia said, surprised.

"Maybe not, but I still feel pretty guilty." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Why?" Pia asked, frowning. "I mean, she's pretty cute, you know? Even if she does act a little dopey."

"It's still creepy." A voice said, Alaude turning to see a young woman standing there, grinning. It was the same woman talking to Eleanor.

"Who are you?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Oh, my name's Lauren, but that's not important." The woman said, laughing. "See, Alaude, did you know that you're a _very_ big part of this world?"

"What?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I want to show you something." The woman, Lauren, said, laughing. "I will show you the truth. There is no light. There is no hope. There is only despair and pain."

* * *

EoS: What. Are. You. Doing.

Lauren: Nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

EoS: In this chapter, we move through the Dark Cave!

Lauren: Good.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Aren't I good enough?

**Niggershit:**

Lauren: I'd bite it off, bitch.

**Anon:**

EoS: Oh, I bet she is.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Yes she does.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: That's just how she sees the world.

**MindlessCardGames:**

EoS: Yep.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: I know.

**Combustablemons:**

Lauren: Thanks!

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: That's why I didn't want to put her in.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 34

* * *

"This cave is so dark…" Pia said, the group feeling their way through the darkness of the cave.

"I am fine." Syia said. "Ninjas are trained to see in the dark."

"I'm okay too, of course!" Zura said, giggling.

"I can see in the dark." Viola said, putting her goggles over her eyes.

"So it's just us, huh?" Pia asked, frowning, Charla and Vena nodding in agreement, though no one could see them.

"Hah!" Charla said, suddenly. Suddenly, a flame burst up in her hand, illuminating the area around them. "What do you think of me now?"

"Rudolph, with your nose so bright…" Pia and Vena sang in unison, staring in derogation at Charla.

"Fuck you guys!" Charla said, irritated.

"Come on, guys. We need to find our way through here." Alaude sighed. The group continued to move through the cave, with Charla lighting the way for them. They climbed down the ladder, and down into the next floor. The group continued into the deeper portions of Dark Cave, and fought against the trainers they encountered. Before long, they were through the massive cave.

"Whoa, so we just need to make it through this route, and we'll be in Lavender Town…" Alaude said, panting. "This cave… This cave has been an exhausting ordeal…"

"Bonemerang!" A moemon shouted, a bone flying towards Alaude.

"Whoa." Syia said, blocking the bone with her scythe. "Who's there?"

"Hello there…" A moemon said, walking towards them slowly. She held her hand up, and the large bone club flew back to her, the moemon catching it.

"Whoa, a Marowak!" Alaude said, surprised. "She's pretty strong…"

"Yeah, I don't think we can handle her right now…" Zura said, frowning.

"It's fine." Alaude said, grinning. "If we can capture her, we won't need to worry about fire types again!"

"Sounds good!" Charla said, grinning.

"This is my territory…" Marowak said, frowning. She wore a ripped brown one-piece dress, filled with small holes like the coat of a drifter. She had white hair that reached her shoulders, and dull red eyes. She ran towards Alaude and swung her bone towards him.

"Whoa!" Alaude said, ducking, hitting the ground. Syia swung her scythe at the Marowak, who blocked the attack with her bone.

"False swipe." Marowak said, swinging her bone at Syia. It moved right past her and struck Charla who was attacking her from behind, knocking her back. Marowak kicked Charla quickly in the stomach, sending her flying backwards and into the side of the cliff.

"Thunder wave!" Pia said, firing a wave of electricity at her. Marowak held her bone up, the lightning getting absorbed into it, filling it with electricity. Electricity channeled through her body, and Marowak charged towards Syia, hitting her in the stomach with her bone, knocking her backwards.

"Energy ball!" Vena shouted, slamming the green sphere of energy at Marowak.

"Sandstorm." Marowak said, swinging the bone in her hand at high speed, releasing a tornado of dust from it, striking Vena with the blinding sand.

"I can't see!" Vena exclaimed, coughing.

"Bone club." Marowak said, striking Vena over the head with her bone, slamming her into the ground.

"Supersonic!" Zura said, flying into the air, releasing a wave of sonic power towards her.

"…" Marowak said, frowning. She used sandstorm again to create a tornado, the tornado swirling around Zura, creating too much noise to even see straight.

Marowak jumped out of the dust storm and struck Zura over the head with her club, knocking her into the ground.

"Psybeam!" Venonat said, firing a beam of psychic energy at Marowak, hitting her head on, knocking her down onto the ground. Marowak stood up and flung her bone at Viola, who jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. The bone arched around and shot back towards Viola. Marowak charged forwards, lowering her head.

Venonat spun and dodged the bone, Marowak catching it in her hand, spinning, hitting Viola in the chest with her club, knocking her into Pia.

Marowak, silent, stared at Alaude, having knocked out all of his moemon except Syia.

"Don't worry, master." Syia said, raising her scythe. "I shall take her down."

"Don't be hasty." Alaude said, frowning. "There's something I want to ask her."

Alaude turned to her. "Marowak, why did you attack us?"

"…If you can defeat me, then I will answer your question." Marowak said, frowning.

"Works for me." Syia said, charging at Marowak, who readied her club. Marowak swung it at Syia, but Syia disappeared.

"Too slow." Syia said, reappearing behind Marowak. "Slash!" Syia swung her scythe, hitting Marowak in the back, Marowak crying out in pain and collapsing to the ground. However, she rose to her feet and swung her bone at Syia, hitting her head on. However, Syia grabbed the bone and refused to let go.

"Now then, take this!" Syia shouted, creating a clone of herself. "Rasengan!" Syia once again ripped off Naruto, hitting Marowak in the stomach with the razor wind attack. Marowak flew backwards, but stayed on her feet, glaring at Syia.

"That does it." Marowak said, frowning. She held her head up, and a mask in the shape of a skull covered her face.

"What the hell?" Syia asked. Marowak held her hand up and her bone shot into her hand, Marowak charging at Syia and striking her in the stomach, sending Syia flying through the air. However, Syia flapped her wings and stood in the air, looking down at Marowak. Marowak flung her bone at Syia, who dodged to the side, and waited for the rebound, which she dodged a second time.

"…Fine then." Marowak said, catching the bone, and turning towards Alaude. She ran towards him, but Syia appeared in front of her, swinging her scythe. Marowak jumped back, avoiding the attack, Syia creating a tornado in front of her. She struck Marowak with the wind, breaking her mask off, and reappeared in front of her, hitting her in the stomach.

Alaude tossed out a moeball and captured the ground moemon, smirking.

* * *

EoS: So, Alaude has captured a Marowak.

Lauren: What happened to me?


	35. Chapter 35

EoS: So, in this chapter, we get to learn more about Marowak's character. Sorry this is so late, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post.

Lauren: Awesome! She's really fun.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I'm not Lulu, per se.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Well, I designed her that way thinking I wouldn't have to use her.

**Niggershit:**

Lauren: I bet that must happen to you a lot.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I'm sorry! I thought I'd responded!

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Yes she is.

**Leafeon of Flame:**

EoS: It's not Bleach.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: No she did not.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: Don't got no haters.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 35

* * *

Alaude released Marowak from her ball.

"Are you okay?" Syia asked, Marowak nodding silently.

"Wow, you hit like a tank…" Charla said, rubbing her stomach, frowning. Her body was badly bruised, and she glared at Marowak, but she was altogether okay. They all were, honestly.

"Master, I promised that I would tell you my story." Marowak said, turning to Alaude.

"Before that, I want to know about that mask thing you did." Syia said. "How did you do that?"

"Simple." Marowak said, frowning. She held her hand up, the bone helmet appearing in her hand again. "It was my mask when I was a Cubone. When I evolved, I removed it, but my powers were weakened. When I place it back on my head, I am at full power."

"Cool!" Charla said, smiling. "You're just like a Visored."

"Don't bring Bleach into this." Syia said, frowning.

"Look who's talking, Narutard." Charla said, frowning.

"Anyways, Marowak, before you tell me your story, I want to give you a name." Alaude said, smiling. "How about Maria?"

"Sounds good." Maria said, nodding. "Now then, let me check your data."

**Moemon**: Marowak

**Name**: Maria

**Species**: Bone Keeper Moemon

**Type**: Ground

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Current Level**: 29

**Diet**: Marowak eat meat and wheat, but not plants.

**Ability**: Lightning Rod

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 112.6lbs

**Cup Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Electric, Rock, Steel, Poison, Fire

**Weak Against**: Water, Grass, Ice

**Attacks**: Sandstorm, Dig, Ancient Power, Endure, Iron Head, Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Bonemerang, Rage, False Swipe

**Evolves Into**: None

**Evolves From**: Cubone

**Info**: Marowak are violent moemon, and attack out of frustration about their loneliness. They still possess the helmets they wore as Cubone, but choose not to wear them. They want to have more faith in their appearances, and don't want to be compared to their shy pre-evolutions. Removing their mask in this way limits their power, but if they place it back on then they will be at full power.

"Wow, so she's a bone moemon, huh?" Vena asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I've got a bone for her, alright." Charla chuckled. Vena turned to her, and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Why don't you just wear your mask all the time if it would make you more powerful?" Pia asked.

"Simple." Maria answered. "I spent my entire youth shielding my face from the world."

Maria turned to Alaude, her face softening. "I don't want to hide my face anymore."

"Aw, how sweet!" Viola said, hugging her.

"Please release me." Maria said, frowning.

"Now…" Alaude said, frowning. "Can you tell me why you attacked me?"

"I can see the evil in your soul." Maria said, Alaude narrowing his eyes. "I thought you were like them."

"Like who?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"The men who took my mother." Maria answered. "When I was just a kid, my mother was abducted by an organization known as Team Rocket. However, she was just as strong willed as I was. She must have refused to work with them. I don't know what happened to her after that."

"I'm so sorry…" Syia said, kneeling next to Maria.

"It's fine." Maria said, frowning. She stood up, and turned to Alaude. "Besides. We have more pressing issues. I have to go back home."

"…You have a home?" They asked, shocked.

"Of course." Maria said, nodding. She lead them to a large house, and knocked on the door.

"Yo." A teenager opened the door, yawning. She wore a top held up with straps, revealing her cleavage, and blue jeans. She had messy black hair and blue eyes, and a bored expression on her face.

"I'm back." Maria said. "And I've found a master."

"Good for you…" The girl said, yawning. "Ash, we got a few guests…"

The girl walked into the house, a blank expression on her face, and gestured for them to come inside.

"Hello." A young man greeted them at the entrance, grinning. He wore a black shirt and jeans, and had short black hair and black eyes.

"I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend." Ash said, grinning.

"I'm not." The girl said, elbowing him in the side while her deadpan expression remained.

"My Grandpa runs this place." Ash said, grinning. "His name's Mr. Fuji, and he's kind of a wacky guy."

"Oh, guests?" Several moemon asked, rushing in.

"So, is this place a daycare center or something?" Charla asked, looking at the spacious room for moemon to hang out in.

"Not quite." Ash said, frowning. "It's an orphanage for moemon abandoned by their trainers or with dead parents…"

"I see." Alaude said, frowning.

"But now, Marowak has finally found a master!" Ash said, grinning, patting Alaude on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alaude." Alaude said, frowning. "These are my moemon: Pia, Viola, Zura, Charla, Syia, and Vena."

"And now Marowak." Ash said, grinning. "What did you name her? Or have you decided yet?"

"Maria." Alaude said, smiling.

"Maria, huh? The name suits her." Ash chuckled. "Anyways, you know, Alaude, you remind me a lot of my girlfriend."

"Still not your girlfriend." The girl said, frowning. "I just work here."

"She's another orphan." Ash explained. "But she's a human."

"Oh, so what's your name?" Alaude asked.'

"…It doesn't matter." The girl said, yawning. "But my name is Kayla."

"Hello, Kayla." Pia said, smiling. Kayla stared at her, sighed, and walked into another room.

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" Ash said, laughing. "Anyways, Alaude, have you thought about which moemon you're going to replace Maria with?"

"No, not yet." Alaude said, frowning. "It's a hard decision to make."

"Well, I'll look after Maria for a while until you figure it out." Ash said, grinning.

* * *

EoS: So, who do you think he'll leave behind?

Lauren: Who knows.


	36. Chapter 36

EoS: This chapter, we enter the Lavender Tower.

Lauren: Well, this should be sad.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: No, he's an OC.

**Niggershit:**

Lauren: Now if only you could get money.

**Zatch Bell-01: **

EoS: No he is not.

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: No, of course not, that would be stupid.

**Lulu:**

Lauren: Silence, you foolish piece.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I'm not a witch.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Why not?

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Fine! Don't think I'll apologize next time, you jerk!

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 36

* * *

"Why did you let Alaude leave?" Eleanor asked, frowning. She was standing next to Lauren, who was sitting on a throne, smirking. The two were inside a large room that resembled a throne room, the floor checkered like a chess board.

"I merely wanted to meet the piece of my opposing player." Lauren said, giggling. "But I don't want to risk taking that piece yet. After all, like you, he's only a Knight. The 'King' and 'Queen' have yet to appear. If I make any big moves right now, then I only risk putting myself in a bad position later on. No fool would risk their Queen this early on in the game."

Lauren chuckled. "No, it would be better to use the Bishop."

* * *

"So, where is your grandpa anyway?" Viola asked.

"He went to pay respects to the departed moemon in the Moemon Tower." Ash explained.

"Yeah, I think I should go too." Alaude said, frowning. "To pay my respects."

"You're a good guy." Ash said, patting Alaude on the shoulder, grinning. "Now then, get going!"

Alaude turned and headed outside, Maria following after him, as well as Charla and Syia.

"You guys aren't going to hang out with the other moemon?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"Nope." Charla said, frowning. "I don't like those people."

"I don't socialize." Syia said, frowning.

"They are already my friends." Maria said, frowning. The four head to the large, violet tower in the center of town.

Meanwhile, Pia was playing with the other moemon.

"Oh, can I play?" A young Lapras asked, running up, smiling. She wore a blue dress with a grey jacket and had ice blue hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes.

"Sure!" Pia said, smiling.

* * *

Aoshi walked into the Moemon Tower, frowning.

"Welome to the Moemon Tower." A young woman at the door said, smiling. "Please, pay your respects to the lost moemon on this floor. But beware. On the next floor, there are ghost moemon who hide in the shadows. Without a Silph Scope, it would be impossible to identify them."

"I won't need such a thing." Alaude said, frowning. "My eyes can see through something like that."

"Really?" Syia asked, surprised. They headed up the stairs to the next level. This level had pale green floors and was lined with stone graves just like the previous floor.

"Of course." Alaude said, nodding. "Ghosts are no mystery to me."

Suddenly, a ghostly hand emerged from the ground, Alaude jumping back, frowning.

"Not bad." A voice came out, giggling. A Haunter emerged from the floor of the tower, chuckling. The Haunter wore a violet shroud that covered all of her body from her neck down with the exception of her arms, and wore violet gloves. She had violet hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes, a wicked grin on her face.

"A Haunter." Alaude said, frowning.

"That's right!" Haunter cackled. "And not just any Haunter! I rule this tower!"

The Haunter held her hands up, and several Gastly appeared around her. The Gastly wore black leotards and had black hair down to their necks, which matched their black eyes. Around their bodies floated a cloud of violet smoke.

"Okay, Gastly, attack!" Haunter ordered. The Gastly charged at Alaude, Charla fighting them off with fireballs, Syia fighting them with her scythes, and Maria using her bone club. In the meantime, Haunter floated over to Alaude, licking her lips.

"Oh, you must taste delicious…" Haunter giggled. "I've never seen a human give off such a magnificent scent of evil…"

"…Who are you?" Alaude demanded. "You are no ordinary ghost moemon, are you?"

"Ahahaha!" The moemon cackled, grinning. "You're right! And since I'm no ghost moemon, I won't have to use them to fight, either!" She held her hands up, and shadow creatures emerged from the graves, charging at Alaude.

"Guys, we have more problems!" Charla said, firing another blast of flames.

"Double team!" Syia said, creating multiple copies of herself that charged at the shadows, passing through them but giving Syia the time to slash them each with her speed.

"Maria, see if you can take down that Haunter." Alaude ordered. Maria charged forwards and swung her club, but it passed through Haunter, who chuckled.

"Night Shade!" Haunter cried, creating several bolts of black lightning in her hand.

"Night slash." Syia said, creating a blade of shadows that she sliced Haunter with, knocking her to the ground.

"Only one thing we can do." Alaude said, frowning. He tossed out a moeball to capture the Haunter. Haunter struggled against the moeball, and eventually spit out a black mass as she was captured.

"You can't hide in that body any longer." Alaude said, staring down at the black figure.

"Yes, you really are evil…" The figure cackled. "I believe I might be falling in love with you…"

"Sorry, I'll have to pass." Alaude said, frowning. "I don't date evil."

"Oh? But you are evil…" The figure said, cackling, the shadows shifting into the form of a girl. Or half of one, anyway.

The ghost girl had sleek, stringy brown hair, and shining golden eyes with slits in them. She had slightly pink lips, setting off her incredibly pale skin. She wore the top of a female school uniform, the bottom short to reveal her torso and navel, and after that… Was nothing but several flaps of skin, her entire lower body having been severed away.

"You say you won't love evil, but you haven't seen the fun of evil yet…" The girl said, licking her lips. "Let the Guardian of Horror show you how much pleasure you can take from being evil.

* * *

"This Bishop…" Lauren said, smirking. "She's quite a special piece of mine. I can't wait to see how Alaude will handle her…"

* * *

EoS: So, I guess Yomi's back now…

Lauren: Good.


	37. Chapter 37

EoS: I wonder what will happen with Yomi?

Lauren: I don't know, but it will be fun!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yomi wouldn't go near you.

**Zatch Bell-01: **

EoS: Actually, Yomi inhabits an abandoned school. The ghost in the hotel was a Litwick, Hina. And Yomi isn't a moemon, she's just a normal ghost.

Lauren: Yes, a Normal/Ghost type.

EoS: Shut up.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: She's coming.

**Amaglam24:**

Lauren: Same with me!

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Hmph! L-like I care about what you think, jerk!

**Guest:**

Lauren: All the fuck!

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: It's hard to write long if it's daily.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Yes, no, not exactly, not going to speak on the subject.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 37

* * *

"Now then!" The girl said, cackling. She held her hands up, and darkness surrounded Alaude and her, blocking the two of them off.

"What is this?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I've trapped you in the shadows." The girl said, chuckling. "Now, let me bury myself in your darkness."

The girl flew towards him, flying into his body, cackling wildly.

"Yes!" The girl said, laughing. She exited, licking her lips, her pale face flushing in ecstasy. "I love that evil aura of yours…"

"Who are you?" Alaude asked, frowning. "What are you planning?"

"I'm Yomi, the Guardian of Horror." The girl said, laughing. "I was brought here from my home to challenge you. And hopefully, drown myself in your evil essence."

"I see." Alaude said, frowning.

"Now, shoot your evil inside of me!" Yomi cackled.

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing now." Alaude said, frowning. "Where are my moemon?"

"Outside." Yomi said, smiling. "This is the world inside of your mind, a world where they cannot interfere."

"I see." Alaude said, holding up his hand, frowning. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

Alaude's eyes snapped open, burning an intense red.

"Red eyes…" Yomi said, surprised. "So you must be that…"

"Satan Soul: Stage One." Alaude said, holding his hand over his face. Black and violet aura swirled around him, covering his back in a corona of demonic power. A large skull face burned its way into the aura, howling in rage.

"Amazing…" Yomi said, sucking her finger erotically.

Alaude charged at her, hitting her in the stomach.

"You can… Touch me…?" Yomi asked, holding what was left of her stomach.

The world of darkness shattered, Alaude instantly returning to normal and Yomi falling to the ground.

"Master!" Maria said, running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alaude said, frowning.

"Impressive…" Yomi said, smiling, raising her hands in defeat. "I surrender. You're a far superior opponent to me."

"I see." Alaude said, nodding.

"Whoa, that was surprisingly easy!" Charla said, the shadow creatures disappearing back into the ground.

"Oh, right, we have a loose end to tie up." Alaude said, taking out a moeball. He released the Haunter.

"Thank you for saving me, master!" Haunter said, smiling.

"About that…" Alaude sighed. "Listen, Haunter, I caught you so that she couldn't take you over again. But don't worry, I'm going to release you."

"…" Haunter said, frowning. She shook her head, smiling wickedly.

"No thanks!" Haunter said, laughing. "I want to come with you."

"…Why." Alaude said, frowning.

"Because you're really cool, and filled with evil aura." Haunter said, grinning, Maria nodding in agreement.

"Hah! Seems like I rubbed off on her!" Yomi cackled, Alaude glaring at her.

"…Fine. We can sort this out later." Alaude said, frowning. "Anyways, I want to talk to Yomi about why she's here."

"You want to know why I'm here?" Yomi asked, smirking. "Be more specific. Why I'm in this tower, or why I'm in this dimension?"

"Let's start with this tower." Alaude said, frowning. "Earlier you said you were brought here for a specific purpose, but where did you come from?"

"Unova." Yomi said, smirking. "Not that you'd know where that was."

"Actually, I do." Alaude said, frowning. "It's in America, right?"

"…Not bad!" Yomi said, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"…My dad told me." Alaude said, smirking.

"Your father?" Yomi asked, surprised. Then she grinned, and then she laughed. "Oh, so that's who you are… It makes sense, now. You died quite a long time ago, didn't you?"

"…" Alaude narrowed his eyes at her.

"What does she mean?" Syia asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Alaude said, frowning. "She's just trying to trick us."

"Still though, I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to leave." Yomi said, shrugging.

"Aren't you a ghost?" Charla asked, confused. "Just leave."

"Brilliant, fire head." Yomi said, frowning. "Like I've never thought of that before."

"So what's the problem then?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"If I left, then I would cease to exist." Yomi said, smirking. "To leave this place, I need to be in the body of someone else, someone who can leave."

"…" Alaude said, frowning.

"And the only way to do that is with a kiss." Yomi said, moving up close to Alaude, licking her lips.

"…" Alaude held up Haunter and had Haunter kiss her.

"Hey!" The two said at the same time, Yomi entering Haunter's body.

"What was that for?" Yomi demanded.

"I don't want you inside of me again." Alaude said, frowning. "Switch with Haunter."

"Okay, fine…" Yomi sighed, letting Haunter take control.

"Listen, Haunter, I'm sorry to ask you this, but I'm going to take the assumption that she can't use just anyone for a host." Alaude said, putting his hands on the ghost moemon's shoulders. "If that's the case, then I want you to take her back to her home in Unova."

"…By myself?" Haunter asked, frowning.

"Of course not." Alaude said, shaking his head. "I'm going to send you to Leanne, and I want you to give her this card. Tell her to call the number on this card, and have her explain the situation. Can you do that?"

"Are you sure, master?" Haunter asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Alaude said, nodding. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to call you Talia, okay?"

"Right!" Talia said, nodding enthusiastically. Alaude patted her on the shoulder. He returned her to her moeball, smiling, Yomi entering the ball as well.

"So, what now, master?" Charla asked.

"Well, first I'm going to check her data." Alaude said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Haunter

**Name**: Talia

**Species**: Gas Moemon

**Type**: Ghost/Poison

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Current Level**: 26

**Diet**: Haunter do not need to eat, though they ingest gases.

**Ability**: Levitate

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 91.1lbs

**Cup Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Psychic, Ghost, Grass

**Weak Against**: Dark, Psychic, Ghost

**Attacks**: Astonish, Grudge, Perish Song, Psywave, Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch

**Evolves Into**: Gengar (Trade)

**Evolves From**: Gastly

**Info**: Haunter are mischievous moemon, and enjoy scaring others. They release paralyzing secretions from their tongue, and licking someone can cause them to go numb and become hard to move. They can move through walls like ghosts, and use this to their advantage when scaring other people. They enjoy appearing from the shadows and frightening others, as this is a great amusement for them.

* * *

EoS: So, how will things go from here?

Lauren: Who knows…

EoS: What do you have planned?

Lauren: Who knows…


	38. Chapter 38

EoS: In this chapter, we continue the ascension of the tower. Also, I'm sorry about the lateness.

Lauren: Was unavoidable.

**Guest:**

EoS: There is no other poison/flying type.

**Anon:**

Lauren: I'm afraid so.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I could.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Hmph! What sort of idiot are you, apologizing all the time?

**Pokelover: **

EoS: …Okay?

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: I am not, shut up!

**Amaglam24:**

EoS: It's a cameo.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Thanks for understanding.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: No, I'm the good guy.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 38

* * *

Alaude's group continued to climb the tower, and arrived at an empty floor. It seemed that no one had been buried there yet.

"This place feels so ominous…" Charla said, looking around, frowning. Suddenly, Charla turned her head, frowning. She looked at the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I can see something…" Charla said, frowning, fog moving out from the stairs. A figure stalked out, a Marowak. This Marowak, unlike Maria, had her mask over her face.

"Another Marowak, huh?" Alaude asked, staring at the moemon, who looked at them, silent.

"I'll take her." Syia said, charging at the moemon. However, she passed right through the moemon, hitting the wall.

"…An illusion?" Syia asked, frowning. The Marowak swung her club at Syia, hitting her in the stomach, Syia flying across the room.

"…Not an illusion." Maria said, frowning. She flung her bone towards the Marowak, who ducked her head, the bone spinning around back towards her, Maria catching it. Maria spun her bone and created a tornado of wind and dust that blew towards the Marowak. In spite of the fact that the wind was fierce, strong, and blowing quickly, the Marowak was entirely untouched by the wind. In fact, her hair wasn't even blowing, and neither were her clothes.

"So she is an illusion?" Charla asked, frowning, the wind dying down.

"No, she's not." Maria said, frowning. "She's a ghost…"

"A ghost?" Charla asked, shocked. "But I thought Marowak were only ground types?"

"They are." Maria said, nodding. "But she's just the ghost of a real Marowak. That's why we can't touch her."

"But she can still touch us?" Charla asked, frowning. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Well, to fight a ghost…" Alaude shrugged, tossing out Talia's moeball. Talia emerged, looking around.

"Are we in Unova?" Yomi asked, seizing control.

"Not yet." Alaude said, frowning.

"…We're still here, huh?" Yomi sighed. "What do you want?"

"Can you help me beat that?" Alaude asked.

"I don't work for you." Yomi huffed.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Talia. Send her out." Alaude said, frowning.

"Fine, boring guy…" Yomi sighed, giving control back over to Talia.

"Talia, as a ghost type, I'm pretty sure that you should be able to handle a real ghost, right?" Alaude asked.

"No problem!" Talia said, grinning. "Shadow punch!" Talia focused shadow energy into her hand, and flew towards the Marowak. The Marowak swung her bone, Talia moving down to duck. She fired bolts of black lightning at the Marowak, who held her bone up, absorbing the lightning. She charged towards Talia, and Maria got an idea.

"Talia, fire a night shade at me." Maria ordered.

"What? Why? Are you crazy?" Talia asked, frowning.

"Just do it!" Maria shouted.

"Fine…" Talia sighed, firing a blast of black lightning at Maria. Maria focused it into her bone, and turned to the Marowak.

Maria swung her lightning covered bone at the Marowak, this time hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"What the hell?" Charla asked, shocked.

"Ghost lightning can hurt ghosts." Maria said, grinning. "How nice."

Marowak howled a sad howl, and charged at Maria, swinging her bone club.

"She's strong." Maria said, blocking the club with her own. "So strong… I can't believe it…"

Maria narrowed her eyes, and charged at the Marowak, swinging her bone club, striking her in the stomach, sending her flying into the air. Talia appeared above her, striking Marowak in the stomach with her shadow fist, knocking her into the ground.

The Marowak stood up again, (uninjured as she was a ghost) and charged at Maria. The Marowak swung her bone club at Maria, who blocked the strike with her hand, and held onto the bone with all of her might, hitting Marowak square in the mask with her lightning-covered bone club. The Marowak was flung back, her mask shattering and her face was revealed, Maria's eyes widening in shock.

"…Mom…" Maria said, shocked.

The Marowak howled, sadly, glaring at Maria.

"Mom, don't you recognize me?" Maria asked, staring at her.

"Are you sure that's your mother?" Syia asked, frowning.

"I'm positive." Maria said, frowning. "Do you see those scars on her cheek?" Maria pointed at her own cheek, and Syia could see that the other Marowak had two scars running up her cheek from her jawline, as if she had been slashed with claws.

"Those came from a battle with a Sandslash." Maria said, frowning. "Mom was protecting me when I was just a baby. I won't forget it. That's my mother."

"Then your mother is…" Alaude said, looking down.

"…Don't say it." Maria said, biting her lip. Maria charged at the Marowak, tears in her eyes, and struck Marowak in the stomach with her club, lightning charging through her entire body. Using the lightning, she hugged the Marowak, crying.

"…" Marowak, stunned, looked at her. Then, the light returned to her eyes.

"You're…" The Marowak said, separating.

"Mom…" Maria said, wiping her eyes.

"You've become so strong…" Marowak said, her eyes tearing up as well. "You've met some good friends. You aren't lonely anymore, are you?"

"Mom…" Maria said, shaking her head. "What happened to you?"

"After I was captured, I was tortured by those humans…" Marowak said, looking down sadly. "I couldn't take much more, and before long, my body gave out. I was reborn into this world as a ghost, and began looking for you. However, I was drawn to the lost tower, and before long I found myself trapped here."

"Trapped?" Maria asked.

"This place…" Marowak said, frowning. "I can no longer leave it. My soul is bound here."

"I see." Maria said, looking down, frowning. "Mom… I have a master now, Alaude." Maria gestured towards Alaude. "So I won't be able to visit you…"

"It's fine." Marowak said, smiling. Her face turned serious, however. "But I want you to leave this place."

"Why?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Team Rocket has taken over this tower…" Marowak said, frowning. "After what they did to me, I couldn't face them… That's why I tried to scare you off. I don't want another member of my own species, especially not my daughter, to go through that."

"Don't worry about Maria." Alaude said, frowning. "I'm going by myself."

* * *

EoS: Not good.

Lauren: Why not? I want to see what he can do.


	39. Chapter 39

EoS: So, how will Alaude deal with this threat?

Lauren: Well, that's what I want to see.

**Anon:**

EoS: Yes.

**Bigbalsnigger:**

Lauren: Deal with it.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: We had a power outage.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: That's what I'm waiting to see. EoS won't tell me his power, but I'm pretty sure I know…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Hmph! Who do you think you are, calling me cute like that?

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: In comparison to Lauren, I am definitely the good guy.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: …You haven't seen me.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 39

* * *

"Master, you can't go up by yourself!" Charla exclaimed.

"She's right." Syia said, frowning. "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Maria said, nodding.

"I'll be fine." Alaude said, grinning. "Don't worry, I'll call for you if I need your help."

"I'm worried about him…" Charla said, frowning.

"…I guess we can trust him." Syia said, frowning.

"Don't worry." Yomi said, taking over. "If he's who I think he is, then he'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Lauren was watching Alaude from a screen.

"Well now…" Lauren said, smirking. "I wonder just what you will show me about your powers, Alaude."

"Do you think it's wise to let Alaude fight by himself?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course." Lauren said, smiling. "He'll be fine. I've just placed him in a situation where he'll have to reveal all of his powers. To accomplish that, I had to sacrifice Yomi as a piece I can play with it, but it was worth it."

"Show me everything, you child…" Lauren said, looking out over the screen. "Everything you are capable of."

Alaude walked up the stairs, and arrived at the final floor.

"Oh, young man!" An elderly man said, running over to him. "Please, help me!"

"What's the matter?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"These thugs attacked me, and told me they were going to take my moemon!" The man said, frowning. "My name is Mr. Fuji, and I simply came here to pay my respects to the lost moemon, but they…"

"…It's fine." Alaude said, pulling a small satchel out of his bag. He opened it, and threw it in the man's face, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Good thing I had Vena prepare that for me in emergencies." Alaude said, turning to the Team Rocket Grunts. "Now then, you might be weak, but there are three of you. I have a hard time controlling my strength, so I'll have to take it up a level."

"Who do you think you are, interfering with us?" The grunt demanded.

"…" Alaude placed his hand on his face, frowning, his eyes flashing red. "Satan Soul: Stage Two."

The three grunts lay in a pile, badly injured.

"Damn…" Alaude said, coughing out blood, his eyes turning black. "I didn't expect the second level to be that painful… But it seems I'm getting used to it…"

Alaude stumbled over to Mr. Fuji, and collapsed, coughing. He helped the old man up, and slowly began down the stairs.

"So that's it…" Lauren said, standing up from her seat, grinning wildly. "To think you would place something like that within your piece…"

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"That boy…" Lauren said, grinning. "Not only is he Bryce's son, but he possesses the DNA of the Lilim…"

"The Lilim?" Eleanor asked, frowning. "You mean…"

"As expected of a child of god, you are familiar with the Lilim, or Lilin." Lauren said, laughing. "Children born of the consort between Adam's first wife, Lilith, and the Fallen Angel Samael, also known as Lucifer."

"So Alaude is a descendent from demons?" Eleanor asked, frowning.

"Not exactly…" Lauren said, frowning. "The Lilim, like all things in religion, are in fact based on real life things… Not demons as we would call them, but things resembling darkness. However, it's doubtful that Alaude could be a descendent of one of them. Only one Lilim has ever successfully emerged into this world from the Nexus. And yet somehow, a human not only possesses their blood, but it is the blood of the nobility. Only a descendent of his could use the Satan Soul."

Lauren frowned, and clenched her fist.

"To nonchalantly bring out a piece like this onto the field…" Lauren said, gritting her teeth. "You really know how to irritate me…"

"Hey, master, are you alright?" Charla demanded, running over to Alaude.

"I'm fine…" Alaude said, coughing. "Still… I think we should get this old guy back, don't you?"

"I'll carry him." Syia said, attaching her scythes to her belt, picking the old man up with one arm and holding him over her shoulder.

"Mom…" Maria said, staring at the Marowak.

"Don't worry about me." Marowak said, smiling. "I will remain here and protect the spirits that rest in this place. You need to worry about your future. Okay?"

"Got it." Maria said, nodding. She headed off after Alaude and the other moemon, and they headed down the stairs.

The group arrived at the house, and Alaude knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Kayla asked, sticking her head out, frowning.

"This belong to you?" Alaude asked, pointing at Mr. Fuji.

"…" Kayla shut the door. Alaude could hear her shout a muffled "Ash, your grandpa came back…" and the door opened wide, Ash heading out.

"So, you brought my Grandpa back, huh?" Ash asked, grinning. "Wow, you guys are awesome, thanks! And don't worry, I've been taking good care of your moemon for you!"

"We had a lot of fun playing!" The Lapras said, grinning, Alaude's moemon running up to him as he walked inside.

"…By the way, I caught a cool moemon." Alaude said, tossing out a moeball, which a Haunter emerged from.

"Cute, huh?" Alaude asked, grinning.

"Why another moemon?" Vena asked, frowning.

"She's scary…" Zura said, hiding behind Pia.

"I'm not that scary." Talia said, grinning. "But there's someone in my mind who's scary…"

Zura and Viola shivered.

"She won't be traveling with us, though." Alaude said, frowning. "I'm going to send her to Leanne with specific instructions. On the other hand, I also need to decide who I should send to Leanne in Maria's place, and I think I've figured out whom.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? Who could it be?

Lauren: How did you get his blood?


	40. Chapter 40

EoS: In this chapter, we get to see what Amy and Serena are doing.

Lauren: Good.

**Themancan:**

EoS: Yes I do.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: No, I'm happy.

**Anon:**

EoS: Damn straight.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: …Why.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Okay, fine.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I already said.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Good enough.

**Combustablemons:**

EoS: Exactly.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 40

* * *

"Amy, why are you following me?" Serena asked, frowning. "It's really annoying."

"I'm bored." Amy said, shrugging. "Besides, it's more fun to journey with friends, right?"

"I didn't know we were friends." Serena said, frowning.

"Well, you're boring." Amy huffed. "Come on, can't you be a little more flexible? I'll race you to Vermillion City!"

"…You know, I wonder if we should have told Alaude about the passage to Vermillion underground?" Amy asked. "You know, the one we used to get to Vermillion?"

"I'm sure he can find it." Serena said, frowning. "Anyways, Amy, please stop following me, I'm serious."

"Come on Serena, why can't we hang out together?" Amy asked, frowning. "We can, like, totally bond!"

"I don't want to bond with you, you're a moron." Serena said, frowning.

"Rude." Amy huffed. "Besides, you and I have something in common! We both like Alaude, right? We should be able to bond over that."

"You're stupid." Serena said, frowning.

"She's right. You are foolish." A woman's voice said, Serena and Amy looking around the bare route they were walking down. "What woman would want to share her love with another? Anyone who truly considers herself a woman should desire the one she loves to belong to only her."

Lauren appeared, cackling. "After all, that's what 'love' is!"

"Who are you?" Serena asked, frowning.

"My name is Lauren." Lauren said, smiling. "And I was just wandering around, hoping I could find some humans whose love I could assist. However, who would have imagined that I would come across two girls who love the same man?"

"I-I do not!" Serena said, flustered.

"Then can I have him?" Amy asked bluntly, turning to Serena.

"Of course not!" Serena said, bright red. "As his best friend, it's my duty to make sure he doesn't end up with the wrong person."

"You mean anyone but you." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Serena said, smiling. "Hey, wait, that's not what I…"

"Listen, ladies, I want the two of you to do a favor for me." Lauren said, grinning. "And then, I shall do a favor for you."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Well, I want you two to acquire a certain something for me." Lauren said, smiling sweetly. "And whichever one of you can accomplish that task, I will grant them the power to obtain your true love."

"Really?" Amy asked, her eyes glittering.

"Wait." Serena said, frowning. "How do we know we can trust you? If you're so powerful that you can truly grant one of us our love, then why aren't you powerful enough to obtain this item that you want so desperately?"

"Smart girl." Lauren said, giggling. "However, I am under certain restrictions in this world." Lauren moved towards Serena, and placed her hand on Serena's shoulder, her hand passing through.

Lauren moved back, smiling. "As you can see, as I am now I cannot interact with this world. I can only use my power to grant the requests of humans. However, this request can only be accomplished if you steal the certain item that is restricting my power."

"And the one who does steal it…" Amy said, staring at Lauren. "You promise that you can get that person to end up with Alaude?"

"Of course." Lauren said, smiling. "After all, I love love above everything else. If you can get me this certain item, then I will be able to cast a love spell on Alaude and get him to fall in love with you."

Amy turned to Serena, who frowned.

"What exactly is this item?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Oh, it's nothing much." Lauren said, smiling. "It's a sword."

"A sword?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Yes, a powerful sword known as Joyeuse." Lauren said, smiling. "It's a sword of great power."

"And what does someone who can't even interact with the real world going to do with a sword?" Serena asked, frowning.

"I'm going to give it to someone." Lauren said, smiling. "But I won't tell you who I'm giving it to. However, if you don't want to take the sword for me, I'm sure that someone else will be willing to do so at some point."

Amy and Serena looked at each other, frowning.

"Tell us where the sword is." Amy and Serena said together.

_Excellent…_ Lauren thought, smiling.

* * *

"So, master, who are you going to send back to Leanne?" Pia asked.

"…" Alaude said, frowning. "Viola."

"…I expected that." Viola said, smiling, although she was slightly sad. "I mean, Maria and Syia are so strong, and Charla and Vena are grass and fire so they're essential, but between me and Zura and Pia, I'm the only other bug type. You don't need two bug types on your team, after all."

"Wait, you don't have to go." Zura said, putting her hand on Viola's shoulder. "Vena's a poison type, and I am too."

"Yeah, but it's fine." Viola said, smiling. "You're a lot stronger than you think you are. Besides, I already expected that I would be sent back."

"Aw, I don't want you to go so soon…" Pia said, hugging the bug girl.

"Yeah, me neither." Viola said, shrugging. "But it's for the best. Besides, I can just hang back at Leanne's house and relax, so it's not like I'll be gone forever, right?"

"But we won't get to eat crepes together anymore…" Pia said, crying.

"…Isn't it the trainer who's supposed to have the emotional crying scene?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Maybe if you weren't a dick." Kayla said, frowning. "You shouldn't just kick her out."

"What am I supposed to do?" Alaude asked, frowning. "It's not like I'm releasing her. I just need to make room."

"You're still a dick." Kayla said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Yes he is.

Lauren: Indeed.


	41. Chapter 41

EoS: It's time for the pact between Alaude and Maria.

Lauren: About time.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Not going to happen.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: I was lying.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Correct.

**Just a fan:**

EoS: We're friends.

**Anon:**

Lauren: I love you for that reference.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: Just tell him to stay away.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Well, maybe…

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 41

* * *

"Master." Maria said, staring at Alaude. Alaude had led her to the room in the moemon center, where the two were sitting, silent.

"It's time for us to make a pact." Alaude said, smiling. "So, I wonder how we should-"

"Understood." Maria said, nodding. She stripped her robes off, revealing her tanned body. She looked at Alaude with her red eyes, as Alaude looked at her amazing figure. She took the opportunity to begin stripping Alaude's clothes off, until he was fully naked. Maria moved in close to him, to the point where he could feel her hot breath touch his cheek. Alaude reached down and wrapped his hand around her ass, Maria moaning out as she felt his rough handling of her butt. She leaned against his body to balance herself, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Her soft chest pressed against Alaude's hard chest, her nipples pushing against his. Alaude moved his hand down and inserted a finger into her moist slip, Maria breaking her stoicism and causing her to moan out in surprise. Maria grabbed onto Alaude's shoulders and began grinding her wet cunt against Alaude's dick, its roughness pushing against her with intensity. She could feel it throbbing through her body from their contact, and moved back, moaning. Maria moved up and leaned her neck back, presenting her breasts to Alaude.

Alaude reached out his other hand and began to lightly massage her tanned skin, Maria moaning out as her body began surging with the sensations of his hands massaging her more roughly and pinching down on her nipples. Maria began to move her body against him as he groped her ass and breasts, rubbing tightly against his throbbing erection.

"Oh, yes!" Maria moaned out, tilting her head back, groping the breast that Alaude wasn't massaging, tweaking her nipple as she cried out in ecstasy. Her other hand was planted firmly on Alaude's shoulder, squeezing down until her fingers turned white. Maria couldn't take it much more, and came over Alaude's dick.

"That was amazing…" Maria said, moving off of Alaude, panting. She knelt on the ground in front of Alaude, looking up at him with want in her eyes, her skin flushed pink with pleasure. She leaned down, kissing the head of Alaude's dick, and moaned. She rubbed his dick across her face, smearing her face with the juices she'd sprayed on it earlier. She looked at it with want, and began kissing it all over, her tongue extending and licking all across the length of it. After she had cleaned it of her juices, she took it into her mouth and buried it as far down her throat as she could. Maria's throat began to throb against his warm cock as she sucked and licked it, and she clenched her jaw against him to try and milk his semen out. Alaude grabbed ahold of her silver-white hair, and began to thrust deep inside of her even faster. Maria cried out and made a guttural sound in her throat, Alaude moaning out and shooting his semen out into her throat.

Maria pulled back, panting, wiping her face as she swallowed his semen. Alaude grabbed Maria by the waist and pushed her down onto the bed, pulling her legs apart to reveal her wet slit. Alaude leaned down and licked her moist slit, Maria crying out in ecstasy.

"Oh, master, your tongue feels so good!" Maria moaned out, grabbing Alaude by the hair and pushing him deeper against her cunt. She held him down with one hand, groping her breast with her other, obscenities coming out of her mouth. She massaged her nipple with her thumb as Alaude moved forward and back against her slit, digging into it with his rough tongue as her juices spurted out into his mouth. Alaude's teeth scraped against her clit and a surge of electricity shot through her body, causing her to twitch. Alaude continued to move against her cunt, his tongue pushing into her tight lips as she moaned out.

"I'm cumming!" Maria cried, her juices spraying out onto his face. Alaude moved up from her pussy and looked over her shivering body. He leaned against her, and the head of his cock spread open the lips of her pussy. He began thrusting into her, Maria shivering and moaning as she felt the warmth of his dick throb inside of her.

"Damn, you're tight." Alaude said, his dick breaking her hymen, Maria crying out in pain as blood leaked out of her. She scraped her fingers against the bed, Alaude grunting as he felt her walls squeeze against him.

Alaude balanced himself with one hand and grabbed her hip with the other, thrusting inside of her even faster.

"Master, fuck me harder!" Maria cried, grinding her hips against him, Alaude pushing inside of her. She clenched down on Alaude's dick desperately, her entire body shaking as pleasure surged through it. She grabbed Alaude's back, scraping her nails across it as he slammed into her with increasing force, her walls clenching down on him tightly.

"I can't take much more…" Maria panted, looking up at Alaude as sweat poured from her body. She clenched down on him hard, crying out in ecstasy, her mask appearing over her face as her orgasm shot through her body, and then shattered into nothingness as she nearly collapsed. Alaude felt her walls clench down tightly on him as her juices flooded his dick, and shot his semen up inside of her.

Alaude pulled out of Maria, exhausted, and collapsed next to Maria, the two panting together and dripping sweat, before drifting off to sleep, exhausted from their intense sex.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: Better than your last one.


	42. Chapter 42

EoS: As we know, X and Y comes out tomorrow!

Lauren: Awesome!

EoS: Just so we're clear, I won't immediately jump to a story of X and Y for a while. If you remember, I didn't actually start on my Black and White story until well over a year since it came out. I probably won't take that long for this one, though, so don't worry. I'll probably wait until I've experienced the game thoroughly, and then I'll begin.

Lauren: Yeah, nobody cares. Now, will I get this sacred sword? Let's find out!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Again, not happening.

**Anon:**

EoS: Yeah, he boned her pretty good.

**Big dick johnson:**

EoS: Not much of a story I can do on the series.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: …Interesting…

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: …_Very_ interesting…

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Damn straight.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: No problem.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: You don't have to be a dick about it.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 42

* * *

"So, you want me to take care of Viola for you, and you also want me to call the person whose phone number this is, and ask him WHAT exactly?" Leanne said from the video phone.

"Yup, that's right." Alaude said, nodding. Leanne glowered at him for a while, then sighed.

"Fine, but only because Viola's such a sweety." Leanne said, frowning. "Anyways, I'll do it."

Alaude hung up, and turned to Maria, and the two walked out of the moemon center to see his moemon.

"Alaude!" Serena said, staring at him, frowning.

"Serena." Alaude said, frowning. "Wait, then that means…"

Amy collided with Alaude like usual, the two landing on the ground in a heap, staring at each other, Amy flustered as she looked into his eyes.

"ASHURAI!" Serena shouted, kicking Amy off of Alaude, frowning. "What are you doing with Alaude?"

"Sorry, geez." Amy said, frowning. "Anyways, Alaude, give me the sword!"

"Sword?" Alaude asked, confused.

"No, Alaude, give me the sword!"

"What sword?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Who are you people?" Maria asked, frowning.

"I'm Alaude's best friend, Serena." Serena said, grinning.

"I'm Amy, I'm a new friend of his!" Amy said, grinning. "And you must be one of his moemon, right?"

"I am Maria." Maria said, nodding.

"Okay, can we get back to the sword, please?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Right." Amy said, nodding. "See, we need to get the sword from you, then whoever does can be with you."

"I'm not going along with that." Alaude said, frowning. "Besides, I don't have this sword or whatever."

"Really?" Serena asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Alaude said, frowning. "Where would I get a sword?"

"…Craigslist?" Serena asked.

"I don't think that exists in the point in time we are now." Alaude said, frowning. "Besides, I don't think that I would give the sword to you anyway. Who gave you the stupid idea that I would love someone who got it from me anyway?"

"Some girl, called herself Lauren, said-" Serena said, Alaude narrowing his eyes.

"What was her name?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Lauren." Amy said, frowning. "Why?"

"I know Lauren." Alaude said, frowning. "Don't trust her."

"Why not?" Amy asked, Serena smirking in satisfaction at calling it right.

"Lauren has something planned." Alaude said, frowning. "But I don't know why she wanted you to get a sword from me. I don't even have the sword that she was talking about, and I'm sure she knows it."

"Listen, all she said was that you were the one who was capable of obtaining the sword." Serena said, frowning. "That means that we need it from you."

"Strange…" Alaude said, frowning.

"What's strange?" Amy asked, confused.

_Why would Lauren approach them with something like this?_ Alaude thought. _She must have known that I would ask them about the sword, and that would blow her cover… That means she must have wanted me to know… But why…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Checker Palace, Lauren was sitting on her throne, Eleanor standing beside the throne.

"Why did you tell Alaude about Joyeuse?" Eleanor asked, frowning. "Now, he'll know that we're looking for it, and he'll be able to obtain it before us."

"Hm?" Lauren asked, turning to Eleanor, smiling. "Oh, I know, that might be a problem."

"Really?" Eleanor said, turning to Lauren.

"Of course not." Lauren said, chuckling. "No, I can't wait to see if he'll obtain it or not. It's exactly what I had in mind. After all, Joyeuse is the only thing that can defeat your Durandal."

"And you want him to have a weapon to defeat me with?" Eleanor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Lauren said, laughing. "It will be more enjoyable that way. For Alaude to learn about the existence of this sword, I decided to convince those two young girls to 'obtain' it for me. Now, the pieces are set in place, and we can move on to the real game."

* * *

"So Lauren was just using us after all…" Serena grumbled.

"Most likely." Alaude said, nodding. "But don't worry. If what you said about her not being able to affect the real world is true, then this makes her a much less substantial threat."

"Well, we still need to find a way to get that sword to you!" Amy said, grinning. "Just imagine, you as a swordsman!"

"We can worry about it later." Alaude said, frowning. "In the meantime, I think I'm going to challenge the Celadon City gym."

"The gym, huh?" Amy asked, grinning. "Me too! But I'm going to head back to Vermillion instead."

"Well, we'll split up here then." Alaude said, grinning. "No offense, but for the protection of my own body, I hope it'll be a little while before we run into each other again."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to run into you anytime soon." Amy laughed, grinning. She waved to Serena, and then jogged out of the town and down the watery Route 12.

"So, what about you?" Alaude asked, turning to Serena.

"Oh, I'll just hang out with you." Serena said, grinning.

"I'm going to go pick up my other moemon." Alaude said, walking to Ash's house. He knocked on the door, Kayla stepping out, yawning.

"What now?" Kayla asked, frowning.

"Who's this?" Serena asked, an Asura appearing behind her in anger.

* * *

EoS: So, a rival appears!

Lauren: We all know Kayla only has eyes for Ash.


	43. Chapter 43

EoS: Well, in this chapter, we finally make it to Celadon.

Lauren: Meanwhile, I'm really liking X and Y.

**Laurenlover:**

Lauren: …I did not.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Who said Alaude was Lauren's opponent? Alaude is merely a piece in play.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …Okay…

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Oh, nothing…

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 43

* * *

"Name's Kayla." Kayla said, yawning. "Who're you?"

"I'm Serena, Alaude's best friend." Serena said, frowning. "What's your relationship with Alaude?"

"…Relationship?" Kayla asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "I don't have a 'relationship' with him, he's just using this house to store his moemon."

"Okay, good." Serena said, nodding. "Now then, Alaude, pick up your moemon, and let's get going."

"You aren't the boss of me." Alaude said, frowning. Alaude's moemon ran up, smiling.

"Okay, guys, let's get going." Alaude said, grinning.

"Serena!" Pia said, her face brightening. "Nice to see you!"

"Hey, Pia." Serena said, grinning. "I'll be traveling with you again!"

"Sounds good!" Pia said, smiling. "Anyways, master, are we heading out?"

"Yup." Alaude said, nodding. "To Celadon City!"

"Hey, Alaude, I bet I could beat you this time." Serena said, grinning. "I've caught a new moemon, and trained my others up even stronger!"

"You got it." Alaude said, nodding. "I don't care, unless you actually want to battle."

"N-No, not yet." Serena said, flustered. "Let's wait until after you challenge the gym, okay?"

"Right." Alaude said, nodding. The group began their journey down the route, before they arrived at the entrance to Saffron again.

"What now?" Alaude asked. "We can't get through."

"We can't?" Serena asked, confused. "But let's just use the underground pathway."

"Underground?" Alaude asked, shocked.

"Yes." Serena said, nodding. "It's what Amy and I used to get to Vermillion, instead of going through Saffron."

"…Well, this was a waste of time." Alaude sighed, depressed.

"…Sorry?" Serena asked, shrugging. "I didn't know you didn't know."

"No problem." Alaude sighed. "Anyways, let's just go get into Celadon."

The group headed into the building, and walked down the stairs and arrived in a long hallway.

"Zura, I'll race you!" Pia said, running down towards the end of the hallway.

"Okay!" Zura said, nodding, flapping her wings and flying after her.

"Me too!" Charla said, chasing after her.

"…Kids." Syia said, shaking her head.

"I know, they really are immature…" Vena sighed.

"After all, no one can compete with my speed!" Syia shouted, disappearing.

"You're the worst of all of them!" Vena exclaimed.

"…This is enjoyable." Maria said, watching them. "You all seem to have so much fun with each other."

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." Alaude said, smiling.

The group reached the end of the hall.

"…Obviously, I was first." Syia said smugly.

"Ninjas aren't fair!" Charla exclaimed.

"No ninjas!" Pia said, frowning.

"…Cowards." Syia said, shaking her head. They headed up the stairs, and left the building, arriving at Celadon City."

"Whoa…" Serena said, looking at the large buildings, shocked. "This city is amazing… It's like the shopping super-capital!"

Serena shot off through the streets, heading straight for the skyscraper that was the Department Store.

"Well, there she goes." Alaude sighed.

"So, what are we going to do, master?" Pia asked.

"Only one thing we can do." Alaude said, frowning.

"Jackpot." Alaude said, holding a bag underneath the slot machine as it spit out coins.

"You're gambling?!" Charla and Vena exclaimed, shocked.

"…This is an educational process in which I-" Alaude started, Vena rolling her eyes.

"Besides, I've got enough money to buy a ton of prizes." Alaude said, shrugging. "So deal with it."

"Why is everyone here a delinquent?" Vena asked, sighing.

"…Yes." Charla said, nodding.

"Syia, I want you to pull this lever." Alaude ordered.

"What do you mean?" Syia asked.

"We want the wheels to stop on '7'." Alaude explained. "So, I want you to pull it whenever you think '7' will appear."

"Understood." Syia said, nodding. She grabbed the lever, and Alaude inserted more coins, Serena pulling on the lever quickly, and then two more times.

"…Jackpot." Alaude said, filling up another bag.

"Ninjas are still cheating!" Charla said, frowning.

"…With these excellent reflexes that I've trained, I am capable of-" Syia began, Charla rolling her eyes.

Vena turned to Zura, who was sitting on the ground, shivering.

"You okay?" Vena asked.

"Too much stimulation…" Zura said, shivering. "I'm not used to it…"

"Yeah, you must have lived in a cave your whole life." Vena said, nodding. "Anyways, we should get out of here. Maria, you drag master out."

"Understood." Maria said, nodding. She grabbed Alaude's collar, and pulled him away from the machines, Syia grabbing his bags of coins.

"Don't worry, master, I will guard our money." Syia said, her eyes glinting with light.

"Great…" Alaude sighed.

"Well, hello there…" Vena turned, surprised, seeing a young woman standing before her. The woman was exceptionally beautiful in a serene, peaceful way. She wore a golden kimono tied with a pink ribbon, red flowers covering her kimono. She had sleek black hair that ended at her neck, tied back by a red headband. She had sparkling brown eyes, and was carrying a pink fan that her held in front of her mouth, blocking the lower portion of her face from view.

"You are quite the special one, aren't you?" The woman asked, leaning close to Vena, keeping the fan held in front of her face. "Who is you trainer, young grass girl?"

"That would be me." Alaude said, breaking free from Maria, raising his hand.

"Interesting…" The woman slowly walked over to Alaude, and moved her eyes around him, leaning in slightly too close to him to be comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Alaude asked, confused. Suddenly, she snapped the fan closed, and leaned close, sniffing him.

"Your scent intrigues me…" The woman said, smiling softly, a beautiful and gentle smile that Alaude was actually surprised by. "You smell rough, but at the same time it's intoxicating…"

The woman held her fan out, pointing it at Alaude.

"Trainer, I humbly request you tell me your name." The woman said.

"Oh, I'm Alaude." Alaude said, grinning.

"Alaude…" The woman said, smiling softly. "I shall remember that name. Please, come to my gym, and challenge me sometime. I am Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. I shall be waiting for you."

The woman Erika, looked back at Alaude, and winked. She walked off down the street, an air of elegance surrounding her as she walked.

Meanwhile, Serena was shopping.

"My woman senses are tingling…" Serena said, frowning.

* * *

Lauren: Always trust the woman senses.

EoS: Always.


	44. Chapter 44

EoS: So, let's begin the battle between Alaude and Erika!

Lauren: I smell a new love interest…

EoS: Maybe.

**Nazi man:**

EoS: Go away.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: …Okay…

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Already got a Lucario. And she's a girl.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: It's really good.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Indeed.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Why a 2DS?

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Okay.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 44

* * *

"So, master, are you going to challenge the gym?" Pia asked.

"Yup." Alaude said, nodding. "But I need to go contact Leanne."

"Why?" Pia asked, confused.

"Because I need to get Viola back, and send Maria over." Alaude explained.

"But didn't you just send Viola over to her?" Pia asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I need to have a big advantage over her." Alaude said, frowning. "And the best way to do that is with even just one more bug or poison type."

"Okay, that's pretty weird, but sure…" Pia said, shrugging. Alaude returned to the moemon center, and switched Maria for Viola.

"I'm back already?" Viola asked, surprised.

"Yup." Pia said, smiling, hugging Viola. "Okay, master, are you going to challenge the gym?"

"Yeah." Alaude said, nodding.

Meanwhile, Serena was still shopping.

"Hey, did you hear about Erika, the Gym Leader?" Serena overheard another shopper ask the person behind the counter. "I heard she found a new toy."

"Really?" The counter person asked, surprised.

"Yeah, some kid with a Pikachu, who came here recently, I saw them talking in the street.

"Wait, what?" Serena asked, frowning. "What about this kid?"

Alaude walked towards the gym, which was an enormous greenhouse.

"Alaude, wait!" Serena said, running up, panting.

"What?" Alaude asked, turning to Serena.

"You can't challenge the gym." Serena said, frowning. "I heard a lot about Erika, the gym leader."

"What about her?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"She's a man-eater!" Serena exclaimed. She draws in men to her gym by filling it with beautiful women, among which she shines brighter than a flower, and then once they were dragged in, she would seduce them with enticing aromas and then play with them!"

"…Yeah, I doubt it." Alaude said, shaking his head, frowning. He turned and walked into the gym.

"Damn…" Serena cursed, walking inside, frowning.

"Ah, welcome…" Erika was standing under the shade of a tree, smiling gently. She walked slowly over to Alaude, smiling. "I am so glad you've come…"

Erika flipped her fan open, and held it in front of her face.

"Now, young trainer Alaude, have you come to defeat me?" Erika asked, smiling.

"Yeah…" Alaude said, inhaling the scent of her perfume, his face flushing.

"Well now, I shall make you a deal." Erika said, moving slightly back. "If you defeat me, I shall grant you the badge, a TM, and I shall give you one last thing. However, if I defeat you, I would like you to grant me one request. Are those terms acceptable?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alaude said, shrugging.

"No!" Serena almost yelled.

"Very well then." Erika said, smiling with her eyes, the rest of her face hidden by the fan. "Let us begin." Erika closed her fan and slipped it into the sleeve of her expensive kimono, walking across the grass floor and back under the tree, gesturing for Alaude to join her. Alaude walked forwards, and the two faced each other across the field.

"We shall each use four moemon." Erika said, smiling. "Please, you may go first."

"Thank you, but ladies first." Alaude said, smiling, Serena's eye twitching in annoyance.

"Ah, how sweet, you are quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Erika asked, smiling. "Now then, as you said, I shall start. Belle, please come out."

"What?" Serena asked, surprised. Erika withdrew a moeball from her sleeve, and tossed it out, a Victreebel emerged from. She wore a yellow, cleavage revealing dress, and had green hair down to her back, tied into a ponytail, and red eyes.

"Whoa, she has the same name as mine!" Serena said, surprised.

"Okay, I think we should test the waters." Alaude said, frowning. "Syia, go."

Syia emerged from her moeball, frowning.

"Yes! Syia already! Take her down!" Serena said, grinning.

"You know, you really are annoying." Alaude said, turning back to Serena.

"Razor wind." Syia said, holding her hand up, creating a tornado that shot blasts of wind at Belle.

"Leaf tornado." Belle said, holding her hand up, creating a tornado of wind in front of her, causing the wind blades to shatter. The leaves shot towards Syia, cutting into her. Syia disappeared, and reappeared behind Belle, swinging her scythe, but Belle ducked. Her hair shot up like a vine and wrapped around Syia's arm.

"Vine whip!" Belle said, swinging her hair, flinging Syia into the air. Syia held her hand up, wind swirling in front of her, firing a blast of wind at Belle. Belle jumped back, avoiding the wind, Syia landing on the ground. She disappeared, and Belle smirked.

"Ow…" Syia reappeared, hitting the ground. She held her nose.

"Tripped?" Belle asked, smirking. Syia looked down at her foot, and frowned. Wrapped around her foot were several long blades of grass that had shifted to form a knot around her foot that had stopped her. Syia swung her scythe, slicing through the grass, and jumped into the air. She flapped her wings to stay afloat, looking down at Belle, who was smirking.

"Where's that speed of yours?" Belle asked, grinning.

"Here." Syia said, flying towards Belle.

"Leaf blade!" Belle said, her hair shooting out towards Syia, sharpening into a blade, striking Syia, who blocked it with her scythe.

"Leaf storm!" Belle said, holding her hands up, leaves shooting towards Syia at high speed, swirling around, striking Syia in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, Syia landing on the ground. The grass shot up from the ground, wrapping around her body, holding her down against the ground.

"Seed bomb." Belle held her hand up, an enormous seed appearing in the palm of her hand. She flung the seed down on Syia's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Syia!" Alaude said, shocked. "Are… Are you…"

"Sleep powder." Belle launched green powder over Syia, putting her to sleep to make sure.

"…Damn." Alaude said, frowning. He returned Syia to her moeball, frowning.

"No way…" Serena said, shocked. "Syia was one of his strongest moemon, and she was beaten so easily…"

* * *

EoS: Yup.

Lauren: Sounds like Diabolus ex Machina.


	45. Chapter 45

EoS: So, continue the battle!

Lauren: Oh, good.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: That sucks.

**Just a girl:**

EoS: Um… What?

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Just training.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Still sucks though.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Um, no…

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 45

* * *

"Okay, to defeat a Victreebel, I should use…" Alaude said, frowning. "Charla, go!" Alaude tossed out a moeball, which Charla emerged from, smiling.

"Yeah!" Charla cheered, grinning. "Let's go!"

"Leaf tornado." Belle said, holding her hand up, creating a tornado that spun towards Charla.

"Fire spin!" Charla said, holding her hand up, creating a tornado of flames in front of her, countering the wind and leaves. Charla charged towards Belle, flames in her hands.

"Grass knot." Belle said, holding her hand up, grass knotting around Charla's feet.

"Damn!" Charla said, tripping and falling onto the ground. Her flames extinguished, and she glared at Belle.

"What are you going to do on the ground like that?" Belle asked, holding an enormous seed over Charla's head.

"Ember." Charla smirked, spitting a blast of flames onto the sphere, causing it to blow up. Belle stumbled back, and Charla released small flames to burn the grass off.

"Not bad." Belle said, grinning. "But you're nowhere near the level of the last one."

"Don't need to be." Charla smirked. "After all, I'm a fire type! I just need to burn you to a crisp!"

"If you can." Belle chuckled. "Giga drain!"

Belle held her hand up, energy beginning to drain from Charla's body.

"Damn it!" Charla said, charging at her. However, Belle read the move, and shot her hair out as a blade.

"Speed doesn't matter, what matters is power!" Charla exclaimed. "Flame burst!" Charla fired a blast of flames at Belle, hitting her head on, releasing sparks that continued to explode on her body, knocking her backwards. Charla ran towards her, flames burning around her hand. She hit Belle in the stomach, sending her flying into the air, Belle falling unconscious.

"…I see…" Erika said, frowning. "I was hoping you would be more graceful, but that's all that can be expected from a fire type. Flora, please deal with her."

Erika tossed out a moeball, which a Vileplume emerged from. She had orange-brown hair down to her back, big blue eyes, wore a dark black dress, and wore a big red flower hat.

"Flame burst!" Charla shouted, firing a blast of flames at the grass moemon.

"How vulgar…" The Vileplume said, blushing. She held her hand up, petals swirling around her body, blocking the flames and explosions, the attack not harming her at all.

"I see." Charla said, smirking. She charged at Vileplume, flames burning on her hand.

"It's useless…" Flora said, frowning. She held her hand up, and petals swirled beneath Charla's feet, cutting into her like blades. Charla cried out in pain, and collapsed onto the ground. She stood up, shaking, blood trickling down from her arms, legs and body.

"Flamethrower!" Charla shouted, firing a blast of flames at Flora.

"Petal dance." Flora held her hand up, petals swirling around her, reflecting the flames, and striking into Charla, knocking her to the ground again.

"You cannot defeat me." Flora said, standing over Charla, charging light into her hand. "You lack elegance."

"No…" Charla said, frowning. "I won't lose… Not like this…"

Flames burst out from her body, knocking Flora back. She stood up, and evolved into Charmeleon.

"Awesome!" Serena said, smiling.

Charla wore a red shirt and red skirt, with icy blue eyes and red hair down to her shoulders, with a red tail sticking out of her back, flames burning on the end of it. She glared at Flora angrily, flames burning around her.

"I see…" Flora said, frowning. She held her hand up, petals swirling around her. The petals shot towards Charla, but burst into flames and burned away to nothing before they hit her.

"…I see…" Flora said again, slightly frightened this time.

"Flame burst!" Charla said, holding her hand up, firing a blast of intense flames. Flora tried to block it with her petals, but the petals burned through, the flames striking Flora, badly burning her. Charla charged at her, hitting her in the stomach with a fire punch, sending her flying backwards.

"Solar beam!" Flora said, hitting Charla with a beam of light, Charla crying out in pain, but still charging at Flora. She opened her mouth, and fired a blast of flames. The flames struck Flora, sending her falling to the ground, burned. Flora struggled to her feet, panting.

"Even if I'm not elegant or graceful, I'm still as strong as you are!" Charla exclaimed, panting. "Don't forget it!"

Flora collapsed, unconscious.

"…Again, not even remotely graceful…" Erika sighed. "Alaude, please forgive me, but I expected more from your moemon. Ah, well. Tammy, you're up."

"Charla, you've beaten two of them, way to go!" Alaude said, grinning.

"Yeah, but this is about it…" Charla said, panting.

Erika tossed out a moeball, which a Tangela emerged from. She wore a blue dress, and had wild blue hair that resembled tentacles. She had dark black eyes, and a shy expression.

"Flame burst!" Charla shouted, firing a blast of flames at Tammy.

"Ancient power!" Tammy said, holding her hands up, launching large stones at Charla, knocking her unconscious.

"Well, you tried your best." Alaude said, smiling. "Return." Alaude returned Charla to her moeball. "Okay, Zura, go!"

Alaude tossed out a moeball, which Zura emerged from, blushing.

"Hello…" Zura said, blushing.

"Hi…" Tammy said, flustered. "Vine whip…"

Tammy held her hand up, vines shooting out of her sleeves, shooting at Zura. Zura flapped her wings, flying into the air to dodge the attacks.

"Air cutter!" Zura said, flapping her wings, releasing a blast of wind at Tammy, knocking her off of her feet. Tammy held her hand up, a vine shooting out, and grabbing Zura's leg, dragging her into the ground.

Tammy swung her arm, and Zura hit the ground in pain.

"Zura!" Alaude cried.

"Don't worry, master." Zura said, standing up, flying into the air. She pulled her hair back, and tied it, revealing her red eyes. "I'm not weak anymore."

* * *

EoS: That's right, she definitely isn't.

Lauren: Nope.


	46. Chapter 46

EoS: We finally finish the battle this chapter!

Lauren: Finally done?

**Just a girl:**

EoS: No she does not.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: That sucks a lot.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: No problem.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Nope.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yup.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Stupid people.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 46

* * *

"Wing attack!" Zura said, flying towards Tammy. She swung her wing, striking Tammy in the stomach, knocking her backwards. Tammy held her hands up, vines shooting out, aiming towards Zura.

"Whoa!" Zura said, dodging the vines with her aerial skills. "Swift!"

While flying, Zura fired several stars out of her hands, which shot around towards Tammy, hitting her, knocking her back. She turned in midair, and flew towards Tammy. She flapped her wings, creating a sphere of wind, which shot towards Tammy. Tammy jumped back, and held her hands up.

"Ancient power!" Tammy shouted, firing a blast of stones at Zura.

"Haze!" Zura opened her mouth, releasing a cloud of smoke and fog from her mouth, blocking her from view. The stones moved towards her, hesitantly, but Zura shot out at full speed, head straight for Tammy, the stones chasing after her.

"Supersonic!" Zura opened her mouth, releasing a shockwave of sound, confusing Tammy.

"Damn it…" Tammy said, moving towards Zura, but stumbling, holding her head, before falling back and landing on the ground, confused. The stones collided with her, bruising her badly.

"Yes!" Zura said, smiling to herself. "I've got her confused! Now then! Air cutter!" Zura flapped her wings, firing another sphere of wind, which shot towards Tammy, who tried to dodge, but the wind struck into her, sending her flying through the air. Zura shot towards her, wind swirling around her hands, and cut into Tammy with it, knocking her into the ground.

Tammy stumbled up, snapping out of confusion, and used ancient power to strike Zura, knocking her out of the air, before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Not bad." Erika said, frowning. "Still, you are not elegant. Let me show you my final moemon. Tama, come on out!"

Erika tossed out a moeball, which an Exeggutor emerged from. She wore a brown sleeveless striped dress and had wild green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and golden eyes.

"I can handle you!" Zura said, standing up shakily. She flapped her wings, flying into the air. "Leech life!" Zura flew towards Tama, but Tama simple smirked.

"Seed bomb!" Tama said, holding her hand up, firing a seed at Zura, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Zura flapped her wings and flew back, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of wind that shot towards Tama.

"Whoa, close." Tama said, stepping to the side. "Hypnosis!" Tama stared Zura in the eyes, Zura getting drowsy, and falling out of the air.

"Zura!" Alaude cried.

"Psyshock!" Tama said, holding her hands up, psychic power shooting out at Zura, hitting her head on, knocking her out of the air. Zura collapsed to the ground, asleep, and Tama held her hand up, flinging another seed at Zura, hitting her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Alaude said, returning Zura to her moeball. "Okay, Viola, it's up to you!" Alaude released Viola from her moeball, Viola smiling cheerfully.

"Yay, I'm back!" Viola said, smiling. "Psybeam!" Viola fired a beam of psychic energy at Tama, who took the attack, and fired a blast of seeds at Viola.

"Whoa, that was close!" Viola said, dodging the seeds, her erratic running throwing Tama off.

"Giga drain." Tama said, holding her hand up, absorbing energy from Viola, Viola tripping and stumbling.

"Now, extrasensory." Erika ordered. Tama held her hand up, releasing a psychic shifting energy blast, injuring Viola.

Viola stumbled to her feet, but Tama hit her over the head with a blast of seeds.

"Viola!" Alaude cried.

"My apologies, but it looks like you've lost." Erika said, smiling.

"Not quite." Alaude said, frowning. "I haven't lost yet. I can see the path to victory."

"Really?" Viola asked, panting. "I can't."

"Just believe in yourself." Alaude said, smiling. "That's all you need."

"Yes, thank you, master!" Viola said, smiling. She began glowing. Wings sprouted from her back, and she took to the sky. She wore a long violet dress, and had wavy purple hair that reached down to her shoulders, violet eyes, and a pair of violet goggles around her neck.

"Whoa, another evolution!" Serena cheered. "Way to go, Alaude!"

"Signal beam!" Viola shouted, placing her goggles on, firing a beam of shaking energy at Tama, striking her head on, confusing her. Viola flapped her wings and flew into the air, releasing a wave of sonic energy from her mouth, shooting it forwards, striking Tama head on, Tama holding her head in pain. Viola flew elegantly through the air, dropping dust and spores around the field, using her silver wind to strike Tama.

"So beautiful…" Erika said, staring at Viola, surprised. Viola blew winds around towards Tama, swirling around her, knocking her unconscious.

"Amazing…" Erika said, blushing. She returned Tama to her moeball, smiling. She walked towards Alaude, smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing." Alaude said, smiling.

"No, it truly is." Erika said, smiling. "That battle did not seem elegant, but this Venomoth is one of the most elegant moemon I've ever seen…"

"Oh, really?" Viola asked, blushing. "It-it's nothing, really."

"Nonsense, you're quite beautiful." Erika said, staring at her, smiling. "Now then, Alaude, I believe you were promised this. Erika handed Alaude the Rainbow Badge. She also gave him a disk.

"This disk contains the move Giga Drain." Erika said, smiling. "It will drain energy from your opponent's moemon, and increase your health. You should teach it to your Ivysaur."

"Thanks." Alaude said, smiling. "And by the way, didn't you say you had one other reward for me if I won?"

"Of course." Erika said, smiling. She walked closer to Alaude, smiling. She leaned in, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Wh-what?" Alaude said, flustered.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed. "How dare you!"

"…" Erika said, blushing, smiling at Alaude.

"Um, that was…" Alaude said, smiling.

"Alaude, even though I should not have a right to ask you this, I do have one request of you. However, this is an informal request, not as a gym leader."

"Um, what is it?" Alaude asked.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" Serena said, frowning.

"It's fine." Alaude said, smiling. "Just tell me."

* * *

EoS: So, what could her request be?

Lauren: Who knows?


	47. Chapter 47

EoS: In this chapter we begin with the process of fighting Team Rocket.

Lauren: Joy.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: Why would you want to?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Nope, sorry.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

Lauren: What exactly is so long about them?

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Actually, it's Aurore, Aoshi, May, Kellyn and Petal, Dawn, Blake

**Darkria Defender:**

EoS: Um, what?

**Anon:**

EoS: Yup.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Um…

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: No worries.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 47

* * *

**Moemon:** Charmeleon

**Name:** Charla

**Species:** Flame Moemon

**Type:** Fire

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 32

**Diet**: Charmeleon are omnivorous, mainly eating meat, but can eat other things.

**Ability**: Blaze

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight:** 104.6lbs

**Cup Size: **C

**Strong Against:** Bug, Grass, Ice, Steel

**Weak Against:** Water, Ground, and Rock

**Attacks:** Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Fire Spin, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower

**Evolves Into:** Charizard (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From: **Charmander

**Info:** Charmeleon shoot scorching hot flames from their mouths, and they use many powerful physical attacks. They are even more passionate and hotheaded than their pre-evolutions, in both battle and sex. Charmeleon are willing to do anything for the person they acknowledge as their master, and will use any means necessary to protect them.

**Moemon:** Venomoth

**Name**: Viola

**Species:** Poison Moth Moemon

**Type: **Bug/Poison

**Scarcity:** Rare

**Current Level:** 31

**Diet: **Venomoth eat mostly meat, but are omnivorous.

**Ability:** Tinted Lens

**Height:** 5'04"

**Weight:** 105.3lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Grass, Psychic, Dark

**Weak Against: **Fire, Flying, Rock, Psychic

**Attacks:** Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Agility, Tackle, Silver Wind, Disable, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder, Leech Life, Stun Spore, Psybeam, Sleep Powder, Gust, But Buzz

**Evolves Into: **None

**Evolves From:** Venonat

**Info:** Venomoth, unlike their pre-evolutions, are a very controlled, silent moemon. They sit and wait for their masters commands like a ninja, usually flying around their master's head, waiting to protect them from harm. They are incredibly loyal to their masters, and even if traded away will refuse to leave their side. They have great kindness, and skill in sex.

"Why did you check your moedex?" Erika asked, confused.

"…Obligation." Alaude said, shrugging, putting his moedex away. "Now, about this request…"

"Yes." Erika said, nodding. "Alaude, I am in need of your assistance in a certain task."

"What kind of task?" Alaude asked.

"Recently, I have become aware that Team Rocket has begun inhabiting my city…" Erika said, looking down, frowning. "This is disturbing… I do not know for what reason they have done so, but I wish to run them out. However, I, a Gym Leader, cannot act without permission of the Moemon League. Therefore, it is my request as both a Gym Leader and a citizen of Celadon City to find Team Rocket and drive them out of this great city."

"…Okay." Alaude said, nodding.

"You will?" Erika asked, her eyes brightening. She bowed to Alaude. "Thank you, Alaude."

"No problem." Alaude said, shrugging. "It probably won't be that hard, anyway."

"Luckily, I know where they are hiding." Erika said, frowning. "They have set up a base in the Game Corner as a cover. I would like for you to enter the Game Corner, and act on whatever you observe."

"Sure, I guess."

"Here." Erika said, handing Alaude a golden card.

"What is this?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"It's a Gym Leader card." Erika explained. "As the Gym Leader of Celadon City, this card grants me an unlimited amount of coins if I wish to use it."

Alaude grabbed Erika's hands, leaning in close and staring deep into her eyes.

"Um…" Erika said, blushing.

"Will you marry me?" Alaude asked.

"…Um…" Erika said, her face turning red, steam coming off of it.

"Enough." Serena said, irritated. "Fine, he'll help, let's just go!"

Serena dragged Alaude behind her, exiting the gym, leaving Erika standing there, her face a bright red.

"Ah, such a handsome man…" Erika sighed, cradling her cheeks in her hands in embarrassment.

"That's quite a large amount of coins." Serena said, frowning. She was sitting at the machine next to Alaude, while Alaude stared mindlessly at the whirring machine, mindlessly inserting coins into it.

"…Yup." Alaude said, nodding, his eyes glazed over.

"Why do you even need to gamble?" Serena asked, frowning. "I mean, gambling is totally pointless if you can get as many coins you need with that card."

"…It's fun to gamble." Alaude finally answered after a dragging pause.

"…Did you pay any attention to anything Erika said after 'Game Corner'?" Serena asked, sighing.

"…Nope." Alaude said, shaking his head.

"Wait, there's a Team Rocket Grunt!" Serena whispered, pointing to a black suited figure, who walked around behind an aisle, and disappeared.

"Wait, what?" Serena asked, frowning. "Come on, let's go question him. Serena and Alaude (reluctantly) walked around the aisle, but it was a dead end.

"Oh, come on!" Serena said, frowning. "How the hell did he disappear?"

"I think I know." Alaude said, frowning. "Good thing I didn't take Viola out of my party yet."

Alaude tossed Viola's moeball out.

"Yes?" Viola asked.

"Can you create some dust, and blow it around?" Alaude asked, frowning. "No special effects, just a tornado of wind and dust."

"Yes, master." Viola said, nodding. She flapped her wings, wind swirling around her body. Scales from her swings spun around, creating a refracting image. The scales also tore through the wallpaper and the carpet, and after a minute or so, the entire aisle had been stripped clean of everything inside of it.

"Whoa, not bad." Serena said, surprised.

"There." Alaude said, pointing at the outline of a door building into the hall. "He must have gone that way."

"Sounds reasonable." Viola agreed. Alaude kicked the door down, and walked inside, Viola following after him loyallI think I know." Alaude said, frowning. "Good thing I didn't take Viola out of my party yet."

Alaude tossed Viola's moeball out.

"Yes?" Viola asked.

"Can you create some dust, and blow it around?" Alaude asked, frowning. "No special effects, just a tornado of wind and dust."

"Yes, master." Viola said, nodding. She flapped her wings, wind swirling around her body. Scales from her swings spun around, creating a refracting image. The scales also tore through the wallpaper and the carpet, and after a minute or so, the entire aisle had been stripped clean of everything inside of it.

"Whoa, not bad." Serena said, surprised.

"There." Alaude said, pointing at the outline of a door building into the hall. "He must have gone that way."

"Sounds reasonable." Viola agreed. Alaude kicked the door down, and walked inside, Viola following after him loyally, Serena slightly worried but following as well.

* * *

EoS: So, what will they find?

Lauren: Who knows...


	48. Chapter 48

EoS: Continue the invasion of the base!

Lauren: Good.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: Yeah, I'm not sure if he's that great or not.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: I know.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: Be handsome.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: It's a joke.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: No.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Yes. Yes they do.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Well, I did start it, so yeah. I wrote the first Moemon story.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 48

* * *

"Whoa, to think they could make something like this underneath the Game Corner…" Serena said, looking at the enormous room underneath the Game Corner.

"Let's get started on driving them out." Alaude said, frowning. "Go." Alaude tossed out his six moeballs, Viola, Pia, Charla, Vena, Syia, and Zura emerged.

"Guys, we need to drive Team Rocket out of here." Alaude said, frowning. "Are you guys prepared for it?"

"Yup!" Pia said, smiling. They headed out through the base, and began trashing grunts that were in their way. Soon enough, however, they arrived at a strange hall.

"What's with the floor?" Pia asked, looking at the floor, frowning.

"No idea." Alaude said, frowning. Pia stepped onto it, and was suddenly shot forwards. She shot around, and arrived at where she started.

"Again!" Pia said, running onto the treadmill. Viola giggled in spite of herself, landed on the ground, and followed after her.

"…Guys, we need to get going." Alaude said, sighing. Pia and Viola sighed, returning to Alaude. The group continued to head through the hideout, but before long they found out that they were lost.

"What's this room?" Serena asked, walking into a new room. "It seems like a lab…"

Serena and the meomon looked at the strange things in the room, while Alaude looked through the data logs.

Alaude turned his head, hearing a soft voice. He walked towards the back of the room, and opened the door. There was a long hallway filled with cages, but the cages were all empty. All but one, the one closest to the door, where a moemon was chained up to the wall.

"Shit." Alaude said, gritting his teeth. He checked to make sure no one was looking, and then broke the lock off. He opened the door, and broke through the moemon's chains. He picked her up, and carried her out of the room.

"Oh my god." Serena said, running over to Alaude. She helped him lay her down on the cot. She was weak, and barely breathing. She was an Eevee, just like Serena's Christina.

"She's unconscious." Alaude said, frowning. He took a revive out of his bag, and fed it to the moemon. She opened her brown eyes, sitting up, and looked at Alaude and Serena. She scurried back, afraid of them.

"Serena, let Christina out, maybe another Eevee can calm her down." Alaude suggested. Serena nodded, releasing her Eevee.

Meanwhile, Alaude turned his attention back to the hall. He walked down the hall of cages, and opened the door on the other side. This seemed to be a second laboratory. Alaude walked over to the file cabinet, which was surprisingly small, barely containing any files. Still, Alaude removed all of them, and began looking through them.

_This is…_ Alaude said, his eyes widening as he came across three files of importance._ I see…_

"Alaude, we've got her to calm down…" Serena said, Alaude slipping the files into his bag and turning to her.

"Okay, I'll come." Alaude said, frowning. Serena turned and walked out, Alaude moving as though he was following her, but instead he grabbed the trash can, and walked back over to the files he had removed, and placed them in the trash can. He flipped over his lighter and began burning the papers inside of it. He head out after Serena, walking into the next room, where the injured Eevee was.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Eevee said, nodding. "But… But it was…"

"It's fine." Serena said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Besides, it seems like they're gone. We must have gotten rid of them."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Alaude said, frowning. "See, based on what I've seen in these files, I'm willing to bet that whoever the boss is, he wouldn't be too far from these."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"I am." Alaude said, frowning. "We're going to find him."

Alaude walked over to Eevee, and knelt in front of her.

"Don't worry." Alaude said, frowning. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I'm going to find the man who did this to you, and I'm going to make him pay."

"…Okay." Eevee said after a while, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Then let's go." Alaude said, standing up, frowning. He turned to his moemon.

"We're going to avenge this girl." Alaude said, frowning. "Any problems?"

"None!" Pia said, shaking her head.

"How dare they do that to a moemon?" Charla demanded.

"I won't let them off easily." Vena said, narrowing her eyes.

"My code of honor refuses to let this slide." Syia said, frowning.

"I will make them pay." Zura said, frowning.

"We're gonna take them down!" Viola said.

"Then let's get going." Alaude said, frowning. He, along with his moemon, headed out of the room and back into the hallway, while Serena looked after the Eevee.

"Well, who knew Alaude could be such a hero?" Serena asked, grinning. She placed her hand on Eevee's hand.

"Don't worry, Alaude is very strong." Serena said, smiling. "If he says you're going to be safe, then you're going to be safe."

"Okay, thank you." Eevee said, turning to Serena, smiling.

Meanwhile, Lauren was watching Alaude from her castle.

"Eleanor…" Lauren said, smiling. "This should be interesting. I want you to go find out what exactly is going on there."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes." Lauren said. "And also, those files… They are suspicious… I want to know what is on them. Could you please try and see if you can find a way to obtain them from Alaude?"

"I will try my best." Eleanor said, nodding. She headed out, Lauren smiling.

"So, Alaude, you've begun to move this early, have you?"

* * *

EoS: So, what could be on those files?

Lauren: I think it's pretty obvious.

EoS: But you don't know.


	49. Chapter 49

EoS: Here's a new chapter!

Lauren: I'm sure there will be fighting in this...

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: No, I don't know, I don't know, I don't care.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: Maybe, I don't know.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Different.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Damn straight.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 49

* * *

Alaude kicked the door open, walking into another room.

"Well, this is an unpleasant surprise." The older man sitting on a large chair stood up, frowning. "And who might you be?"

"Someone who knows exactly what you're doing." Alaude said, reaching into his bag, pulling out on of the files. The man narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly do you want?" He asked.

"I want to know what you're doing in Celadon City." Alaude said, frowning. "And I want to know who you are."

"My name is Giovanni." The man said, chuckling. "I run this organization, Team Rocket. And why I'm here? That's simple. This is the only location in the Kanto Region where you can find Eevee in the wild."

"Eevee?" Alaude asked, frowning. "And why do you need something like that?"

"As a trainer, I'm certain you know about evolution." Giovanni said, smiling. He walked over to Alaude, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, imagine if I told you there was a way to force a moemon to evolve."

"What?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Eevee is the only moemon who can evolve into multiple moemon." Giovanni said, laughing. "I don't know why that is. However, imagine if I could figure out why. If I could replicate that power to evolve at will, there would never be any need to train up a moemon. You could instantly evolve them to their stronger forms, with no effort."

"And that's why you took over this city?" Alaude asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It is part of the reason." Giovanni said, nodding. He stepped away from Alaude, turned away from him, and exhaled. "Now, boy, I've told you I am, and I've told you my purpose for being here. Now, I want you to answer my question. Who are you, and why have you come?"

"…" Alaude stared at Giovanni, slowly coming up with a plan.

"My name is Alaude." Alaude said, frowning. "Alaude Kashita. I'm working with the Reinhart Family."

"But-" Pia started, Alaude holding his hand up in front of her.

"…You…" Giovanni's eyes widened. "You're… Bryce's son?"

"…You know my dad?" Alaude asked, narrowing his eyes.

"For someone who's associated with the Reinhart Family, you seem surprisingly uninformed." Giovanni said, frowning.

"…He and I don't talk much." Alaude said coolly.

"Fair enough." Giovanni said, nodding. "But you must have heard of his defection."

"…That's why we don't talk." Alaude said, frowning.

"Just like me, he believed that your precious family was moving in the wrong direction. That it was becoming too powerful." Giovanni said, frowning. "And of course, we were right. Ghetsis has centralized his power too much."

Giovanni stared at him, a wry smile on his face. "Still, it makes sense. That Ghetsis would send the son of my friend to take my secrets from me."

"One more thing." Alaude said, frowning. He held up the file again. "I see you've completed the prototype before Ghetsis and the other researchers could. However, I've searched your lab, and I couldn't find it."

"Of course not." Giovanni said, shaking his head. "We didn't create it here."

"What prototype?" Charla demanded.

"Silence." Alaude snapped, frowning.

"No, I'll answer." Giovanni said, frowning. "Since you already know. We… Bryce and I… We were the first people to successfully create a moemon."

"Wh-what?" Pia asked, shocked.

"The legendary moemon, Mewtwo." Giovanni said. "With the information in that file. We used DNA from another moemon, Mew, to create a moemon from scratch. Not even Ghetsis could have accomplished that. His goals were too focused, only to bring out the power of evolution within a moemon, he didn't even think of the potential for this, the ability to create life from another moemon."

"…" Alaude continued to stare at Giovanni.

"So, what do you think? What will you report to Ghetsis? Will you tell him about how you managed to steal the data from my facility, but you could not find the prototype? Or will you tell him that it's useless to have that data, as the only one who could interpret what it means is your father?"

"…" Alaude was silent, then his lips curled into a wry smile.

"…Phantom beast." Alaude said two words, but with those two words the room became silent.

"So, you've figured out the truth." Giovanni said, frowning. "You really are his son."

"…You thought that you were the first one to create life from the DNA of another being." Alaude said, frowning. "But you were wrong. My father did it. Long before you created Mewtwo."

Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

"…You're not with the Reinhart Family, are you?" Giovanni asked.

"…No." Alaude said, shaking his head. "How did you know."

"Simple." Giovanni said, frowning. He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a fat pistol. "Because within the Reinhart Family, there is a certain rule. A rule that states that no one can tell you that you-"

"Excuse me." The wall broke down, Giovanni turning around.

"Please excuse the intrusion." Eleanor said, bowing. "However, I cannot allow you to harm Alaude until he has stood trial for his crimes."

"Eleanor Roads." Giovanni said, laughing. "How nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to retrieve the data that Alaude has taken from you." Eleanor said, frowning. "It's as simple as that."

"…Don't think I'm willing to give this to you that easily." Alaude said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." Eleanor said, frowning. "I will take it."

"Eleanor, there's something you need to know." Alaude said, frowning. "Before you take this from me. And it's something you can tell your boss."

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Team Rocket has completed work on Mewtwo." Alaude said, frowning. "I'm certain that Ghetsis will know what that means."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes, as though she was trying to determine what Alaude was saying. She turned to Giovanni, and frowned when she saw he had long since disappeared.

"…I must report this to my superiors." Eleanor said, frowning. She turned and walked out of the room.

"What now, master?" Pia asked.

"We're going to find the one who knows everything." Alaude said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Who could that be?

Lauren: Don't ask me.


	50. Chapter 50

EoS: In this chapter, we go see what Amy is doing!

Lauren: Oh, bot, it's filler.

**Just a girl:**

EoS: I don't know, LA is kind of a far distance from where I live.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: We'll see eventually.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Anon:**

Lauren: I have an idea, but I don't know.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I know. I don't like it.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: …No.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Nope, I would know if it was.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 50

* * *

Amy was humming as she walked out of the Vermillion City Gym. The gym was built right next to the beach, so Amy took her running shoes off and began walking barefoot through the sand, smiling contently.

"You certainly look happy." A voice said.

"Yup, I am!" Amy said, grinning. "He was really strong, but my Tamara was faster than that stupid Raichu!"

Amy turned and saw Clair standing there.

"Um, hello, who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Clair." Clair said, frowning.

"…Do I know you?" Amy asked.

"No." Clair said, shaking her head. "But you have spent time with my minion. I would like to request you to stay away from him."

"…Minion?" Amy asked, confused.

"Alaude." Clair said, frowning. "He is my minion, and I would like if you stopped seducing him."

"…I'm not seducing anyone." Amy said, frowning. "But Alaude is my soulmate."

"…No, he is not." Clair said, frowning.

"Well, who are you to decide that?" Amy demanded. "Have you ever seen in games, where the protagonist crashes into the main love interest on the way to school? We've done that multiple times!"

"…That's because you're a klutz." Claire said, frowning.

"And you're a bitch." Amy huffed. "Besides, you were only in like that one chapter. It's been almost fifty chapters since you last were in the story! Meanwhile, I've been a major character!"

"But that doesn't mean you have the right to take my servant away from me." Clair said, frowning.

"Both of you, shut up." A girl hit both of them on the head.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded, holding her head in pain.

"How dare you?" Clair demanded.

"…Huh?" The girl asked, staring down at the two of them.

"…She reminds me a lot of Alaude." The two said, frowning.

The girl had black hair that was flared out at the bottom, and piercing black eyes. She had a good figure, with a slender waist and modestly sized chest. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that revealed her cleavage, and wore a full length black skirt.

"Listen, both of you better cut out your bitching about your love lives." The girl said, frowning. "I was trying to take a walk on the beach, and I began to get annoyed at the sound of you bitches. It's annoying."

"Who are you?" Clair asked.

"Someone who doesn't have time to listen to bitches bark." The girl snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"…" Clair was put off guard, a little unsure about the girl. Amy was not so much unsure as she was scared.

"So, are we done whining?" The girl asked. "Some of us are trying to enjoy our walks."

"Who are you?" Clair demanded.

"My name's Sam." The girl said, frowning.

"Isn't that a guy's name?" Amy asked. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry…" Amy said, frowning.

"…" Sam stared at the two of them. "I'm not going to get to enjoy my time out here until I help you guys, am I?"

"Can you enjoy it while listening to us argue?" Clair asked.

"…No." Sam glared.

"Then you will most likely not be able to enjoy your walk." Amy said, frowning.

"…I will if I walk this way." Sam sighed, turning and walking away from them.

"Wait!" Amy said, running after Sam, but tripping on the ground and crashing into her.

"Ah, déjà vu." Amy said, frowning. Sam glared at her. Amy stared back.

"Wow, your breasts are really big." Amy said, her small chest rubbing against Sam's much larger one, surprised. "I'm jealous."

"…Get off of me." Sam glared, kicking Amy into the air, Amy landing on the ground in pain. Sam sat up, sighing.

"Fine. I guess I can be the mediator for your stupid love problems." Sam sighed, Amy standing up, rubbing her butt in pain. "Fine, explain."

"Okay, well, I ran into this guy Alaude, and she ran into him two, and she says he's her minion, and I want him to be free, but she refuses to let him go." Amy said.

"…Alaude…" Sam said, frowning. "That's a stupid name. Anyways, blue haired girl, I think you need to just go ask him out yourself. It's so obvious you like him, and tsundere are way to blasé."

"What does that even mean?" Amy asked, frowning.

"I-I don't like him!" Clair exclaimed. "He's my servant! I don't have any feelings towards him, it's just that he's my servant, and I can't let him socialize with women."

"You, on the other hand, need to stop crashing into him to try and force a relationship." Sam said, frowning.

"I don't do that." Amy said, frowning.

"You just crashed into me." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know." Amy said, nodding. "That was an accident."

"…Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yup." Amy said, nodding.

"And the times you've run into this guy…" Sam said, frowning.

"Accidents." Amy said.

"Well, you're an idiot then." Sam said, frowning. "A klutzy idiot."

"Hey, I am not!" Amy said, frowning.

"Well, from what I can see, you're both irrational idiots who have no chance with this guy, and should just leave this beach and myself at peace." Sam sighed. "Thank you."

"This girl is really starting to get on my nerves." Clair said, frowning. "Who do you think you are, anyways, talking to us like that?"

Sam turned back to them, air swirling around you, sand picking up around her from the sheer aura emanating from her body.

"I-I'm terribly sorry." Clair said, bowing into the sand.

"I thought so." Same said, frowning. "Now then, if you two really want my help, then I'll need to meet Alaude in person."

"Absolutely not." Amy said, frowning. "If manga has taught me anything, you're going to fall in love with him. And frankly, I don't want any other girls being around him."

"I promise not to fall in love with him, alright?" Sam sighed.

* * *

EoS: Liar.

Lauren: Seriously?


	51. Chapter 51

EoS: In this chapter, we learn more about Alaude!

Lauren: Oh, good, this is just what I've been waiting for!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I don't know?

**Just a girl:**

EoS: I'm not sure I should meet girls from the internet. Last time that happened, it didn't end well.

**Anon:**

EoS: Not even close.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: I don't know, I don't like this Sam girl.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: …Well, Amy's a little plain...

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Still not sure.

**Leafeon of Flame:**

Lauren: Definitely not.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: I guess I could.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: That was removed a while ago.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 51

* * *

"Where are we going?" Pia asked, Alaude walking down the streets of Celadon, Eevee following with him, siding beside him in fear.

"There's someone who lives in Celadon that I need to talk to." Alaude said, frowning. He walked to a small building that was pushed up against the trees. He knocked on the door, and waited for it to open.

"…So, you've come…" The man standing in the door said, frowning. He wore a black suit over a violet silk shirt and black tie. He had silvery white hair that frayed out, as though it had never been brushed. He had dull slate colored eyes, and looked at Alaude, frowning. The two were silent, and then the man began to cough.

"Lori." Alaude said, frowning. "I've come here for answers."

"Of course you have." Lori said, coughing. "Everyone comes here for answers. What is it you need?"

"Explain to me about Phantom Beasts." Alaude said, frowning. "And I want to know why I am what I am."

"I've already had to jump through hoops to transport that Haunter of yours to Unova and back." Lori said, frowning. "Anything else?"

"Could you look after this Eevee?" Alaude asked, frowning. "Or at least find someone to do it?"

"What do I look like, a daycare service?" Lori asked, coughing. "I can't look after strays."

"I feel like Team Rocket will try to find her again." Alaude said, frowning.

"…Fine." Lori said, frowning. "Come inside. We'll talk there."

Lori led Alaude back into the wreck of a house he had.

"You've grown." Lori said, frowning. "How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Eighteen years, I would guess." Alaude said, frowning.

"Eighteen years…" Lori said, frowning. "That's a long time…"

"It is." Alaude said, frowning. "I don't know a thing about you."

"You were only a baby." Lori said, frowning dubiously.

"What happened?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"The operation that was performed on you…" Lori said, frowning. "I had to watch it performed on my daughter, Sarah."

"…" Alaude was silent.

"What operation?" Pia asked, frowning.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Charla demanded. "Answer, you old man!"

"…" Lori coughed, and turned to Charla.

"You should rest." Lori said, frowning. Suddenly, all of Alaude's moemon lost consciousness, including Eevee.

"You should show me that trick sometime." Alaude said, frowning.

"It's no trick." Lori said, frowning. "It's just the characteristic of this house."

"What about it?" Alaude asked.

"There's a ward on this house…" Lori said, frowning. "And if I activate it, I can hypnotize any Phantom Beast into a deep sleep."

"Tell me what a Phantom Beast is." Alaude said, frowning.

"You came to me about them." Lori said, frowning. "I would expect you know a little."

"All I read in the file was that they went extinct right before moemon were discovered." Alaude said, frowning. "Were they some kind of alternate life-form?"

"You're not wrong." Lori said, frowning. "They are gods."

"Gods?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"That's right." Lori said, nodding. "Powerful deities that humans thought of as gods."

"Anyways, before that, I want you to answer my question about who I am." Alaude said, frowning. "I read your notes. The information you gave my father. I know that I'm no normal human."

"You're right, you aren't." Lori said, nodding solemnly. "You're a Lilim."

"A lilim?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"A child of darkness." Lori clarified. "When you were born, you very weak. It was unlikely that you would live very long. Your father took you to my lab. But there wasn't anything I could do, even with the technology that the Reinhart Family possessed.

"What did you do then?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Ghetsis approached us with an idea." Lori said, frowning. "I wasn't working directly for him at the time, but merely working for a research lab funded by his organization. He said that he would have the power to save your life, but he would only do it if both your father and myself agreed to work directly under him as researchers. Your father didn't have a choice, but I refused. However, Ghetsis had already gotten to my wife, Sephiria. She already worked for the family in mind and body."

"So how did you save my life?" Alaude asked.

"You were dying because your immune system was nonexistent." Lori said, frowning. "Lower than it is possible to survive with. But Ghetsis provided us a way to improve your immune system, using the Lilim."

"I've heard this word Lilim before." Alaude said, frowning. "It was in your notes."

"The Lilim are the children of Lilith." Lori said, frowning. "But you already know about that. Instead, I want to explain to you about Sora."

"Who is Sora?" Alaude asked.

"The other person who possesses the blood of the Lilim." Lori said, frowning. "Along time ago, a Lilim came from her world to this one. She gave her power to the first Reaper, a girl named Weiss, to help her. After that, her power has been sealed into the girl closest to the next Reaper, in the form of the moemon, Zoroark."

"The Reaper, I also read about that." Alaude said, frowning. "That's Ghetsis' super weapon, am I right?"

"Indeed." Lori said, nodding. "An invincible soldier. The Lilim is similar. Lilim are much more powerful than humans are. This Lilim in particular, because she was the first born daughter of the King of the Night."

"…So that's what you meant." Alaude said, frowning.

"To save your life, the DNA of the that Lilim was implanted into your body." Lori said, coughing. "However, unlike with a Zorua, where the DNA takes over completely, you've become a human-lilim hybrid. A new species. Because of that, you're capable of using the Satan Soul."

"I see…" Alaude said, looking at his hand. "Anything else I need to worry about with being a Lilim?"

"Just one." Lori said, frowning. "That Lilim who gave her power to Ghetsis… She's still alive."

"But that's…" Alaude said, shocked.

"You think a demon would die that easily?" Lori asked, frowning. "She's still alive. It's just a matter of finding her, and finding out which side she's on."

* * *

EoS: I wonder what side she's on?

Lauren: Well, it's not mine, so it's gotta be yours.


	52. Chapter 52

EoS: In this chapter, we leave Lori's house and head for Vermillion City!

Lauren: Good, that Lori was kind of boring.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Black 2 did get a story. Kind of. And Johto got a story too. Sort of.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: Still think you're crazy.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: …Not really, no.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: Maybe.

**Basic Trainer:**

EoS: Nope.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: …It's more like a pokemon move.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 52

* * *

Pia woke up, yawning.

"Oh, you're up!" Alaude said, surprised.

"Where are we?" Pia asked, looking around.

"We're in a truck." Alaude said, gesturing to the moving truck they were sitting in. The rest of his moemon had already awoken, Pia being the last one to do so.

"Where's Eevee?" Pia asked, looking around, frowning.

"I had Lori take care of her." Alaude explained.

"Ah, I see." Pia said, nodding. "Now then, where exactly are we going?"

"Vermillion City." Alaude said, frowning.

"Why?" Pia asked.

"To challenge the gym, obviously." Alaude said, frowning.

"But aren't you going to go get your reward from Erika?" Charla asked, grinning.

"Nope." Alaude said, frowning. "I'll just text her."

"Aw, you're shy…" Vena teased.

"So, while we were sleeping, what did you talk about with him?" Syia asked, frowning.

"Sharp as a ninja, I see." Alaude said, sighing.

"Of course." Syia said, nodding.

"Just… stuff." Alaude said, shrugging.

"…Really." Syia said, frowning.

"…Yes." Alaude said, nodding.

"…Fine." Syia said, narrowing her eyes.

The truck pulled to a stop.

"Okay, here's where Lori said to drop you off." The driver said, pulling the door up, sunlight hitting them in the eyes. They stepped out into Vermillion City, shrugging.

"Alaude!" A voice called. Alaude turned, Amy crashing into him.

"Hello!" Amy said, smiling.

"Stop." Alaude said, frowning, helping Amy to her feet.

"Sorry, sorry." Amy said, smiling apologetically.

"How dare you treat my servant in such a way?" Clair demanded, running up, frowning.

"…OH, and you are…?" Alaude asked, smiling.

"It's me, Clair!" Clair said, frowning. "Don't tell me you forgot about me!"

"…Kind of, yeah." Alaude said, shrugging. He turned to the third girl. "You, I've never met."

"So, you're Alaude." Sam said, walking up to him, her eyes moving up and down, a smile on her face. "I must say, I can see why these two girls fell for you. You are quite handsome."

The two stared at each other silently, sighed, and shrugged.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, sticking her hand out.

"Is that short for something?" Alaude asked, smirking. "Or did your parents think you were a boy?"

"Maybe I am a boy." Sam said, smirking.

"…" Alaude looked down at her breasts.

"It's short for something." Sam said, giggling.

"Really?" Alaude asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"…That's a secret!" Sam said, winking to him flirtatiously.

"…I don't like this mood." Amy said, frowning.

"Me neither." Clair said, seething with anger.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to help me so you could fall in love with him!" Amy said, frowning.

"Who said I was falling in love with him?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"…Oh." Amy said, frowning.

Sam tilted Alaude's head to her, and pressed her pink lips against his. The two parted, Sam smirking.

"You… You…" Amy said, shaking.

"I just think this would be the easiest way to help." Sam said, smirking. "So, are you two willing to accept you have feelings for him? I'm willing to kiss him until you do."

"But…" Amy said, looking nervously at Alaude.

"Yeah, it's really obvious, and it doesn't matter to me." Alaude shrugged.

"Okay, then yes, I like him, is that so wrong?" Amy asked, frowning.

"I enjoy his presence as well. It is very enjoyable to torment him and treat him as my servant." Clair said, frowning.

"…That's as good as it's gonna get, isn't it?" Sam said, frowning. "Okay, now that that's settled, you all go away."

"Fine." Clair said, her face flushing. "Alaude, I will see you again!" Clair turned and stormed off, leaving Amy and Alaude.

"…Leave." Sam said, glaring at them, an aura of anger glowing around her.

"…Okay." The two said, turning and walking down the street.

"So, Alaude, you finally managed to get to Vermillion City!" Amy said, smiling. "Are you going to challenge the gym leader?"

"Yup." Alaude said, nodding. "I heard he uses electric types, right?"

"Yup." Amy said, nodding. "His only moemon is a really strong Raichu."

"Well, then my choice is obvious." Alaude said, grinning. He walked to the moemon center and contacted Leanne, switching Viola for Maria.

"I am glad to be back." Maria said, nodding to Alaude.

"With Maria, we should be able to kick this guys' ass!" Alaude said, grinning.

"Whoa, she's a strong one!" Amy said, surprised.

"Still, it would be good for us to get some training in." Alaude said. "Amy, do you know anywhere we could train?"

"Oh, I do!" Amy said, nodding. She led Alaude to Route 11, where they began training.

"Okay, Maria, I want you to fight as many wild moemon as you can, okay?" Alaude asked.

"Understood." Maria said, nodding. She charged out into the grass, and began defeating moemon.

"I want to fight, too!" Charla said, frowning. She went out to train, followed by Vena. Pia, Zura and Syia also went out to train, leaving Alaude and Amy there to relax.

"So, what are we going to do?" Amy asked, blushing.

"…Not a date." Alaude said, frowning, Amy sighing.

"Hey, master!" Charla shouted. "We found something interesting!"

"What?" Alaude asked, running up to her and Vena, looking down at where they were standing. A Wartortle was laying on the ground, sleeping. She wore a large, oversized yellow shirt and blue shorts, and had shoulder length blue hair that reached down to her back, and a large brown jacket over her shirt. She was snoring, totally content, as Alaude looked down at her.

"Didn't you say we needed a water type?" Charla asked.

"Besides, she completes the set." Vena said, shrugging.

"Sounds good." Alaude said, taking out a moeball from his bag.

* * *

Lauren: So, Alaude captures another moemon!

EoS: Maybe.


	53. Chapter 53

EoS: In this chapter, Alaude captures a Wartortle!

Lauren: Well, that completes the set of starters!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: The plots of both of those have already been done.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: …Um, no thank you.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: Yup.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: What's off about Sam?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: …Kind of.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: Yup.

**Anon:**

EoS: Not exactly.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 53

* * *

The moemon woke up, frowning. She looked at Charla, Vena, and Alaude.

"…What the hell?" She asked, frowning.

"Oh, she's awake." Vena said, frowning. "Sleep powder."

The moemon hit her in the face with a spurt of water, and leapt to her face, smirking. She pulled sunglasses out of her shorts, and put them over her eyes.

"You think you all are strong enough to capture me?" The moemon asked, laughing. "Don't make me-"

Maria struck her over the head with her bone club, knocking her unconscious.

"Nice." Alaude said, giving her a thumbs up. He tossed a moeball, capturing the water moemon.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for now." Alaude said, frowning. "We should head back to the moemon center and heal her up. Syia, Zura, Pia, we're goin!"

The other three moemon headed through the grass over to Alaude, and they walked back to the moemon center to heal up the water moemon. Alaude pressed the button on his moeball, releasing the water moemon.

"Darn, it looks like you did capture me." The turtle moemon said, pouting.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Charla said, shrugging. "I mean, master is pretty fun."

"…Fine." She sighed. "So, if you've caught me, then what's my name?"

"How about Bianca?" Alaude asked.

"Bianca, huh? Sounds good." She said, nodding.

Alaude took out his moedex, staring at her data.

**Moemon:** Wartortle

**Name**: Bianca

**Species:** Turtle Moemon

**Type: **Water

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 28

**Diet: **Wartortle consume mostly fish and other meat based products, though they also consume other foods.

**Ability:** Torrent

**Height:** 5'03"

**Weight:** 105.9lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Fire, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against: **Grass, Electric

**Attacks:** Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Brine, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse

**Evolves Into: **Blastoise (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From:** Squirtle

**Info:** Wartortle possess great power, both physically and sexually. They have far more desires than their previous form, and are much more upbeat. Not only are they more cheerful, but they are also far more mischievous, and often considered troublemakers. In spite of this, they are very nice, and are willing to help others. They enjoy fighting, though will hide from opponents stronger than them.

"So, now we've got all three!" Vena said, grinning. "Still, I wonder who master is going to send back to Leanne…"

"Oh, it's obvious." Alaude said, frowning. "You."

"…What?" Vena asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, look, I don't want to say this, but you probably aren't the most equipped to deal with the next gyms."

"What are they?" Vena asked, frowning.

"Poison, Psychic, and Fire." Alaude said, frowning. Vena grew slightly pale, but otherwise she didn't change much.

"Being part grass and knowing mainly grass moves, you won't be very good against poison or fire." Alaude said, frowning. "And being part poison means you won't be very good against psychic."

"…Is that it?" Vena asked, frowning. "I'm not strong enough?"

"Vena, that's not what he means!" Charla said, frowning. "It's just that he doesn't want you to get hurt in the next gym battles, so he wants you to take a break. You can just come back later, right?"

"…Fine." Vena said, frowning, glaring at Alaude. "I didn't want to go with you anyway. I would have preferred staying with Leanne."

"Vena, don't be like that!" Charla said, frowning. "He's not trying to be mean!"

"I only came because you were here, and you wanted me to come." Vena said evenly, not taking her eyes off of Alaude, as Pia looked back and forth between the two of them, worried. "But if I'm not strong enough for him, I don't have any problems with staying behind with Leanne."

Vena stared at Alaude coldly, Alaude unable to say anything, just staring at her with a saddened look on his face.

"…Fine." Alaude said finally. "If that's really what you want."

"Hey, master, she doesn't mean it like that!" Charla said, frowning. "She's just hurt! And I would be hurt too, if I was in her position! Any of us would, right?"

Charla looked to the others, frowning.

"…Yeah…" Zura said, nodding.

"I wouldn't." Syia said, frowning. "My duty is to be useful to him. If he does not see me as a necessary part of his team, it is not in my place to disagree."

"Not helping!" Charla said, frowning. She turned to Maria.

"…I don't really know any of you very well, so I don't have much of an opinion on this." Maria said, frowning. "But if you really feel that badly about him leaving you behind temporarily, then I don't really know why you agreed to come with him in the first place."

"I don't believe this!" Charla said, frowning. "I mean, come on! We finally got the whole group together, a Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Ivysaur, and now we're splitting up just because of type disadvantages?"

Charla bit her lip, frowning.

"Well?" Vena demanded, frowning. "What are we going to do?"

Alaude returned Vena to her moeball, and without another word sent her back to Leanne. Charla remained silent through the whole process, Amy watching it uncomfortably.

"Okay, now that that's done, we'd better go to the next gym." Alaude said, frowning. "Maria, are you ready?"

"…" Charla bit her lip harder, blood trickling down her jaw.

"What's wrong?" Pia asked, worried. "Are you lonely now that Vena's gone?"

"Back off!" Charla shouted suddenly, startling them. She pushed Pia back, glaring down at her.

"Why do you get to stay, huh?" Charla demanded. "You don't even do anything! I didn't see you do any fighting in that last gym battle! You didn't do anything more than Vena, but you get to stay!"

Charla glared down at Pia, who was trembling.

"Hey, stop." Syia said, stepping between the two of them. Charla glared at Syia angrily.

"…I'm gone." Charla said, frowning. She turned and stormed off.

* * *

EoS: Ah, drama. Delicious.

Lauren: That was way to short.


	54. Chapter 54

EoS: Let us continue the depression.

Lauren: You really are an ass.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Neither of those things are going to happen.

**Anon:**

EoS: Either you mean 2angsty4me, or you're weird.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: Not your business.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: Okay?

**Voltedge:**

EoS: She's not weak.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: Okay.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Me too.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Damn straight.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 54

* * *

"Alaude, are you alright?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alaude said, looking down, frowning.

"Are you going to challenge the gym?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, but not right now." Alaude said, frowning. "I need some time to think. Amy, can you watch over them?"

"…Yeah." Amy said, frowning. Alaude slowly walked out of the moemon center, frowning.

"…Stupid jerk…" Charla said, kicking at the sand, frowning, looking out over the ocean.

"No angsting on my beach." Sam said, hitting Charla on the head.

"Hey!" Charla said, standing up, frowning. "Who do you think you are?"

"None of your damn business." Sam said, glaring down at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vena was happy to be back with Leanne.

"So, you evolved, huh?" Leanne asked, patting Vena on the head. The two of them were working out in Leanne's garden.

"Yeah." Vena said, shrugging. "Still, I'm glad to be back here with you. I don't want to spend any more time with that guy."

"Why not?" Leanne asked, frowning, concerned for her friend.

"Just drop it." Vena said, frowning. "Going off with him was a mistake. I always belonged back here with you."

"I see…" Leanne said, shrugging. "Still, you looked like you were having fun when you were with him."

"…" Vena looked down, frowning.

* * *

"So, he really said all that, huh?" Sam sighed. She and Charla were sitting on a dune of grass right at the line between ground and sand. "Still, I think you might have overreacted, running away like that."

"I didn't." Charla said, frowning. "How could he just send Vena away like that without even considering her feelings? It doesn't make sense!"

"…But wasn't it your idea to capture the Wartortle?" Sam asked, frowning, Charla twitching in irritation.

"That's beside the point!" Charla said, frowning. "He still shouldn't have replaced Vena with her!"

"You yelled at the Pikachu for getting special treatment, but in the end you wanted special treatment too, right?" Sam asked, Charla twitching again.

"I did not." Charla said, frowning. "But we're stronger than she is, so why did Vena get chosen to leave over her?"

"…But I thought they both didn't fight in the last gym battle?" Sam asked. "So doesn't that mean it's just a matter of choice?"

"…" Charla said, twitching.

"Would you rather have Alaude choose Vena to stay and you to go?" Sam asked. Charla twitched for the fourth time.

"Listen, I just don't know!" Charla said, frowning. "I don't want to go, but I don't want Vena to go! I just want all of us to be together, and for Alaude to want us to be around, and for all of us to be happy!"

"…You're selfish." Sam said, frowning. "You can't just get everything you want."

"I know all that…" Charla said, looking at the ocean, frowning. "But I still want him to be with us."

"Well, whenever I have a problem in life, I just come out to look at the ocean." Sam said, smiling cheerfully. "It helps me see how insignificant my problems really are."

"What kind of problems do you really have?" Charla asked, frowning.

"I don't have that many." Sam said, shrugging. "But still, I've lived longer than you have, and I've had my own share of problems."

"How old are you?" Charla asked, curious. Sam glared at her, Charla shivering.

"So, in the end, it's up to you." Sam said, sighing, standing on her feet. "Are you going to return to him? Or are you going to become obsessed with your own pain and sadness and not even be able to admit your own feelings to yourself?"

"…I don't know…" Charla said, frowning. "I'm going to go think about it." Charla walked back into town, leaving Sam standing in front of the beach.

"…She's gone." Sam said, frowning. Alaude stepped out from behind one of the trees. "Still, I don't think you need to hide yourself."

"I can't be seen by her for now." Alaude said, frowning. "She needs to figure things out for herself."

"Just hope she doesn't run away for real." Sam said, frowning.

"Sam…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Let me guess." Sam said, smirking. "You're wondering where you've met me before?"

"Right." Alaude said, nodding.

"Think back to when you were a kid." Sam said, smirking.

"Okay…" Alaude said, frowning. "…Wait…"

Alaude's face went pale.

"You were _that_ Sam?" Alaude asked, shocked. Sam chuckled.

"The same." Sam said, smirking.

"I thought you were a guy!" Alaude said, shocked. "I mean, we even took baths together!"

"…Yeah, you probably should have noticed I didn't have a-" Sam said, but Alaude cut her off with a hand.

"I refuse to remember that." Alaude said, frowning.

"Really?" Sam asked, shaking, her breasts shaking with her body. "You sure you don't want to take a bath with me now?"

"…Please don't do that." Alaude said, frowning.

"So, you don't want to remember, huh?" Sam asked, frowning. "Do you have any other repressed memories of me?"

"Not really." Alaude said, shrugging.

"So you still don't remember, huh?" Sam asked, looking slightly depressed. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I just hope you can patch things up with your little Charmeleon."

Alaude nodded, turned, and walked back into town, leaving Sam to stare out over the ocean.

"You're here, aren't you?" Sam sighed. "Why don't you all just stop sneaking up on me?"

Lauren walked out, smirking.

"Nice to meet you." Lauren said, smirking.

"So, what is it that you want?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Oh, I was just wondering what sort of person that the childhood friend of Alaude would be like." Lauren said, chuckling.

"Someone with bigger breasts than you." Sam said, frowning. Lauren twitched in irritation.

"You really grind on people, don't you?" Lauren asked, irritated.

"I have mastered the Art of the Armor Piercing Question." Sam said, frowning. "Would you like to continue to fight me?"

"I didn't come here to fight." Lauren said, smiling. "I only came here to greet you."

* * *

EoS: Right…

Lauren: Of course.


	55. Chapter 55

EoS: It's time to get on with the gym battle!

Lauren: Finally.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: Not saying.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Sorry.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Maria is just awesome.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: Cool.

**Anon:**

EoS: …No, really?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: You do realize that Lauren can't actually fight, right?

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: There are in fact 8, but one was sealed away. However, Aurore awakened it.

**Python master456:**

EoS: Okay.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 55

* * *

Alaude stood in the Vermillion City gym, staring down the gym leader from across the steel arena.

"So, you've come here to challenge my gym, huh?" The buff military man said, laughing. "That's hilarious, kid! I am Lieutenant Surge, the leader of the Vermillion City Gym! I use the powerful electric type moemon, Raichu! If you think your puny moemon stand a chance, then go ahead and try! This will be a one on one battle!"

"I'm fine with that." Alaude said, frowning.

"Rai, come on out!" Lt. Surge shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Raichu emerged from. She wore an orange shirt and orange skirt, and had orange hair down her back. She had black eyes, and a long black tail with a yellow lightning bolt on the end.

"Hiya!" Rai said, grinning.

"Whoa, she's cute." Alaude said, surprised. "Okay, Maria, go!" Alaude tossed out a moeball, which Pia emerged from, smiling.

Alaude face palmed.

"Pia, what are you doing?" Alaude asked.

"Well, after Charla said that I was weak and pathetic…" Pia said, looking down, frowning. "I realized she was right… I don't… Really do anything… So I asked Maria if it would be possible to trade places with her in the battle."

"…Are you sure?" Alaude sighed.

"Hey, if you guys want to do this another time and sort out your personal issues, I'd be fine with that. Lt. Surge said, shrugging.

"Pia, do you really want to battle?" Alaude asked, frowning.

Pia nodded, staring at him.

"Even though you'll probably lose?" Alaude asked, worried.

"I still have to try." Pia said, staring at him.

"…Fine." Alaude said, patting her head. "Go get her."

Pia smiled, turned, and ran out onto the battlefield.

"Hello!" Rai said, smiling. "Thunderbolt!"

Rai launched a bolt of lightning at Pia, Pia jumping to the side quickly, avoiding the attack. She ran towards Rai, but electricity focused into Rai's hand, and she threw a punch at Pia. Pia ducked, hitting Rai in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Pia, use double team." Alaude ordered. Pia held her fingers up. She created several clones of herself, which charged at Rai in a mob rush.

"There's too damn many of you." Rai said, frowning. "Shockwave!" Rai held her hands up, creating electricity into her hands, releasing it into a shockwave, moving around the clones and striking the real Pikachu. Pia cried out in pain, the clones disappearing, and Pia landed on the ground, frowning. She sat up, rubbing her butt.

"I haven't lost yet!" Pia shouted. "Thunderbolt!" Pia held her hands up, creating an electrical current, which she fired at Rai in a bolt of lightning. Rai held her hand up, and struck the bolt with a thunder punch, absorbing and channeling the attack.

"What do you think about that?" Rai asked, smirking, electricity crackling in her hand. She charged at Pia, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, electricity crackling around her. Pia hit the ground in pain and stood up, coughing.

"You're lucky." Rai said, surprised. "I might have stopped your heart."

"Yeah, just like that, kid!" Surge said, laughing. "That Pikachu of yours is quite the powerful little mouse!"

"Hey, who are you calling a mouse?" Pia demanded.

"You are a mouse." Alaude said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right." Pia said, giggling.

"Anyways, you really are strong, kid." Surge said, lowering his sunglasses slightly. "It looks like Rai and I will have to take this seriously."

"Yup!" Rai said, grinning. "Let's finish things." Electricity crackled in the palm of her hand, howling with energy and lightning.

"Yeah, we have to finish this." Pia said, holding her hand up, using electro ball. Electricity swirled into a sphere in the palm of her hand, forming a perfect ball.

…_I feel like I've seen this before… _Alaude thought, frowning.

"Thunder punch!" Rai shouted, charging at Pia.

"Electro ball!" Pia shouted, charging at Rai.

The two electric moemon hit their attacks against each other at full force, the two attacks hitting with maximum power. Shockwaves of electricity crackled around the stage as their power increased even further. The two struggled with one another, trying to overcome the electricity of their opponent.

The two attacks exploded, the shockwave flinging both of them into the air, crashing onto the ground. Rai stood up, walked over to Pia, and looked down on her, panting.

"I win…" Rai said, staring down at her unconscious opponent.

"Return." Alaude sighed, returning Pia to her moeball. "Darn, I guess it's my first loss."

"No problem, kid." Surge said, walking up to Alaude, placing his hand on Alaude's shoulder. "That Pikachu of yours is quite a powerhouse! I honestly was on the edge of my seat! Still, if you want her to become strong enough to defeat my Rai, I have a gift for you!"

Surge reached into his pocket, and handed Alaude a thunder stone.

"What is this?" Alaude asked, confused.

"It's a thunder stone." Surge explained. "If you use that on your Pikachu, she'll evolve into a Raichu."

"I see…" Alaude said, nodding.

"Yup, and she's really strong, too." Surge said, nodding. "Anyways, good luck, okay? If you ever want a rematch, just come on by!"

"Right." Alaude said, nodding. He turned and walked out of the gym, heading to the moemon center.

"So, how was it?" Amy asked, grinning.

"…I lost." Alaude said, frowning.

"…Really?" Amy asked, shocked. "I mean… Wow. You lost? Really? That's… That's a pretty big shock, honestly."

"I know." Alaude said, frowning. He reached into his pocket, and withdrew the thunder stone. "But he gave me this… And he said I should use it to evolve Pia into a Raichu…"

"…So…" Amy said, frowning. "What are you going to do?"

"…I don't know." Alaude said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, will he use it?

Lauren: Of course not.


	56. Chapter 56

EoS: Let's start resolving these issues.

Lauren: About damn time.

**Just a girl:**

Lauren: Okay?

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: It's Sora, Aurore's Zoroark.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: You cannot expand on awesomeness.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Okay, bye.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes, but she can't actually interact in the story, so she would not be able to do anything to Sam.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: No, I don't.

**Python master456:**

EoS: Not going to happen, obviously.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 56

* * *

"Hey, Pia, are you okay?" Alaude asked Pia after she was let out of the moemon center.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Pia said, looking down, frowning. "But Charla was right… I am weak…"

"No, you're not weak." Alaude said, frowning. "You were amazing. We just need to train you a little more."

"Okay, good." Pia said, smiling. "Any ideas?"

"Yup." Alaude said, taking out the thunder stone. "We can use this to evolve you."

"Evolve?" Pia asked, frowning. "But… I like the way I am now."

"Maybe, but if you use the thunder stone, you can evolve to the form that Rai was in. You'll become even more powerful."

"Yeah, I guess." Pia said, frowning. Alaude looked into her eyes.

"Come with me." Alaude said, putting his hand behind Pia's back, guiding her to the beach.

"Why'd you bring me to the beach?" Pia asked, confused.

Alaude held the thunder stone up, and tossed it into the water.

"Why did you…" Pia asked, shocked.

"You're fine just the way you are." Alaude explained. "I don't want you to evolve if you don't want to. We'll just have to find a way for us to defeat that Raichu with your own strength."

"Right!" Pia said, smiling. "I'll think of something, just you wait, master!"

"…So, Alaude, why are you polluting in my ocean?" Sam asked, draping her arm around his shoulder.

"Um, I'm not…" Alaude said, shaking.

"I don't care. I came here because I wanted to get you back together with your cute little friend." Sam stepped out of the way to reveal Charla standing there, frowning.

"Charla…" Alaude said, surprised.

"Charla…" Pia said, frowning.

"Master…" Charla said, looking over to Alaude, then Pia. "Pia… I… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Alaude said, shaking his head. "I've been thinking about it, and I guess I have put a little too much focus on winning recently…"

"But I still said all those bad things about how selfish you were, and how Pia was such a weakling!" Charla cried.

"I know, but I need to apologize too." Alaude said.

"Master…" Charla cried, running up and hugging Pia and Alaude. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vena was sitting on one of Leanne's couches, positively miserable.

"Hey, Vena, why don't you come play with us?" Viola asked, walking up to Vena. "I mean, Sofia, Maya and I are all having fun, why don't you join?"

"…It's not fun…" Vena said, frowning.

"Do you miss master?" Viola asked, floating down next to her, sitting down on the couch. "I know what that's like."

"Really?" Vena asked, frowning. "Well, it's not like that for me. I never had any special feelings for him."

"Liar." Viola said, frowning. "I know. I know you really like him."

"Take it back." Vena glared.

"Fine, I take it back." Viola said, shrugging. "Still, how do you think I feel?"

"…Huh?" Vena asked, confused.

"Well, think about it like this." Viola said, shrugging. "I mean, I was the first moemon that master caught. And Maya was the second. But we were both left here. Sofia didn't even get to make a pact with him. We should be complaining too, right?"

"Then why aren't you?" Vena demanded. "Don't you want to spend more time with him?"

"Aren't you just being selfish?" Viola asked.

"Wh-what?" Vena asked, confused.

"I love master, and I know master will always love me." Viola said, smiling. "As long as I know that, I will never feel the need to be with him all the time. It's better for those more suited for combat to remain at his side."

"…Wow." Vena said, surprised. "I… I didn't expect you to be so mature…"

"So, what do you think?" Viola asked. "Do you think you can forgive master? Even if you aren't with him, that doesn't mean that he loves you any less."

"So, both you and Maya have already figured this out, huh?" Vena asked, looking down sadly.

"Of course!" Viola said, grinning. "And probably even Sofia, and that Talia! And now you do, too!"

* * *

"Okay, Pia, we need to find some way to train to make you stronger." Alaude said, frowning. "Any ideas how?"

"I can help." Sam said, grinning.

"How can you help?" Alaude asked, frowning. "You're a human."

"Just watch." Sam said, smiling. "Come on, hit me with your best."

"Okay!" Pia said, smiling. "Thunderbolt!"

"Watch out!" Alaude cried. Sam held her hand out, spun, and the lightning actually slowed and followed her hand, shooting back at Pia.

"Huh?" Pia asked, confused. The lightning struck her, electrocuting her.

"Whoa, what was that?" Charla asked, shocked.

"Martial arts." Sam said, grinning. "It's one of my best skills."

"I've never seen martial arts used like that." Alaude said, surprised.

"Well, I am the best." Sam said, shrugging.

"…I don't know…" Alaude said, frowning, narrowing his eyes.

"Intriguing…" Lauren said, looking at Sam from a screen floating in front of her, suspended above the palace floor. "That girl… She is quite a mystery…"

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked, confused.

"I assumed she was a normal human, if a slightly strange one, but now I'm not sure." Lauren mused. She stared at Sam through the screen, frowning. "Eleanor."

"Yes?" Eleanor asked.

"I want you to go to Vermillion City." Lauren said, frowning.

"For what purpose?" Eleanor asked.

"I am suspicious of both her abilities and her motives." Lauren said, frowning. "I believe it would be best to separate her from Alaude as quickly as possible. Do you believe you can do this?"

"Yes." Eleanor said, nodding.

"Excellent. Just like Alaude, I hope to see a full demonstration of her abilities."

Eleanor nodded, turned, and walked out of the palace.

"What is your story…" Lauren asked, frowning.

* * *

Lauren: Yes. Tell me.

EoS: No.


	57. Chapter 57

EoS: It's time for a little bit of a breather.

Lauren: From what?

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Damn straight.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Well, we'll see.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Welcome back.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Nope.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Actually, the prophecy of his moemon only applied to the original seven, not the darkness one. Sora doesn't need to choose her own path, as her path is outside of Blake's, following Aurore.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 57

* * *

"So, are you going to challenge the gym?" Charla asked.

"We already did, and it didn't go well." Alaude said, frowning. "But we'll get in some more training."

"Alaude!" A voice called out. Alaude turned to see Serena standing there, smiling.

"Serena?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Hello." Erika walked up beside her, holding a fan in front of her face. A third girl walked up as well.

"Erika? Leanne?" Alaude asked, frowning. "Why are you two here?"

"Serena dragged us here." Leanne glared. "Luckily, Vena helped me out some…"

"…Vena…" Alaude, Charla, and Pia said, huddling in a circle in shame and sadness.

"…Sensitive subject, I guess." Leanne said, frowning.

"Still, why are they here?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Well, I just had a brilliant idea." Serena said, smirking.

"Serena?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who are you, and how did you get a body like that?" Serena asked, staring at Sam with envy.

"It's me! Sam!" Sam said, grinning. "From Pallet!"

"…Sam?" Serena asked, shocked. "You mean that Sam that was the cute boy that I-"

"Confessed your love to, and then were shocked that she was a girl?" Sam asked, grinning. "Yes, it is! It's me!"

"Oh my god!" Serena said, hugging her long lost friend. "I haven't seen you in years, not since you moved!"

Serena and Sam hugged for a while, and then they separated.

"Oh my god, we have got to go shopping some time." Serena gushed, smiling. "And could you give me some dieting tips? That would be awesome."

"Ah, what can I say?" Sam asked, shrugging. "This smoking body is in the genes."

"Okay, listen, if there's no reason for us to be here, then we're going to go." Leanne sighed.

"Wait, wait, listen." Serena said, frowning. "I've decided to set up a fair way to determine who gets to be Alaude's girlfriend. You guys still want to leave?"

"Yes." Leanne said, nodding.

"…Go on." Erika said, narrowing her eyes.

"Listen, I called Amy, and she's going to come here too." Serena said, frowning. "And then the six of us are going to fight to see who gets to go out with him."

"Six?" Alaude asked.

"Yup." Serena said, nodding. "I called the other girl that likes you as well!"

"…I'm leaving." Kayla said, turning away.

"And I also ran into her." Serena said, pointing to Clair, who walked up as well.

"I simply came here in order to protect my servant from these foolish women." Clair said, turning away, frowning.

"Now, we just have to wait for Amy to come here, and…" Serena said, smiling.

"Wait, Amy is coming here?" Alaude asked, his face going pale.

"Watch out!" Amy exclaimed, crashing into Alaude, who crashed into Sam, the three of them falling into a pile.

"That was painful." Sam said, frowning. "This better not becoming a recurring thing."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Alaude sighed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Amy said, standing up. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, it's very simple." Serena said, frowning. "The six of us are going to split up into three pairs, who will then fight one on one."

"I have no moemon. Can I leave?" Leanne asked.

"Same with me." Kayla said, frowning.

"We aren't going to use moemon." Serena said, frowning. "This will be entirely hand-to-hand combat."

"…Can I still leave?" Leanne asked, frowning, Kayla nodding in agreement.

"…No." Serena said, frowning.

"Um, excuse me." Sam said, raising her hand.

"Yeah, bestie?" Serena asked, smiling.

"Can I participate in this battle?" Sam asked, smiling.

"…Why?" Serena asked, frowning. "Do you like Alaude."

"Um, maybe…" Sam said, smiling bashfully, stirring her foot in mock-embarrassment.

"…I don't like that." Serena said, Sam shrugging and turning serious.

"Anyways, I would love to go out on a few dates with Alaude." Sam said, smiling. "We could catch up on what's different, and maybe compare how much are genitals have changed since we last saw each other naked."

"Absolutely not!" Serena exclaimed. "Besides, we already have enough people! If we add you, there will be an odd number!"

"She can have my space." Leanne said, frowning.

"Or mine." Kayla said, frowning.

"Or, I could join as well." They turned to see Eleanor standing there, silent.

"Eleanor?" Serena asked, surprised. "You want to battle for Alaude as well? But I didn't even know you loved him!"

"…Of course I love him." Eleanor said in a total monotone. "He is the most valuable person to me. I treasure his very existence. Whenever I am around him, I cannot stop my heart from beating."

"Okay, fine." Serena said, frowning. "Then there will be eight people."

"Who is going to battle who?" Clair asked, looking around, frowning.

"Okay, based on this totally random and in no way fixed choice, we've decided that I will fight Amy, Clair will fight Erika, Sam will fight Eleanor, and Leanne will fight Kayla." Serena finished. "Now, the first battle will be Kayla vs. Leanne."

"I surrender." Kayla said, turning and walking away.

"…Leanne wins." Serena said, frowning. "Anyways, Erika and Clair will fight next, okay guys?"

Erika put her fan away, smiling, Clair glaring at her.

"Okay, you ready, you cute little rich girl?" Clair asked, cracking her knuckles, the two facing each other as everyone else moved away. Clair pulled a whip out from her bag, and moved towards Erika.

"…" Erika pulled out a pill, snapped it under Clair's nose, Clair passing out instantly.

"What the heck?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing…" Erika said, smiling. "But a woman always has her ways..."

"…Okay." Alaude said, smiling.

"Anyways, Amy and I will fight last, so Sam, Eleanor, it seems you two will fight." Serena said, grinning.

"…Excellent." Eleanor said, frowning. Now, I will show my lady just what sort of power you really have.

Sam simply smiled in anticipation.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think will happen?

Lauren: Who knows.


	58. Chapter 58

EoS: Will we see Sam's true power?

Lauren: I certainly hope so.

**Captain nutsack:**

EoS: Okay, too bad.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Too bad.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: If Sam has anything to say about it…

**RockytheTyranitar:**

Lauren: Yup.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Yes. Yes I did.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Yes, there is.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Who knows?

**StormSword79:**

EoS: Why does no one read the ranger ones?

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Um… Have a drink.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 58

* * *

Eleanor charged towards Sam, and swung her sword at her. Sam stepped back, just outside the path of the blade, and smiled.

"That sword is quite powerful." Sam said, surprised. "Where does someone like you get the strength of heart to use something like that?"

"So you know of my Durandal." Eleanor said, frowning. "And yet you still accepted my challenge. There must be some reason you thought you could win."

"Oh, no reason." Sam said, humming. "I just wanted to try."

Sam continued to dodge her strokes, Eleanor never taking her eyes off of her.

"I will make you reveal your skills." Eleanor said, frowning. She thrust her sword directly at Sam's throat, and Sam knocked it out of the way with her hand.

"What?" Eleanor asked, frowning.

Everyone looked at Sam in shock. Her hand was covered in violet and black miasma, burning around it.

"That was not expected." Eleanor said, frowning. She charged towards Sam, and swung her sword again. Sam deflected the sword with her hand covered in miasma, pushing it away. She brought her other fist up towards Eleanor, releasing a blast of miasma from her fist, hitting Eleanor in the stomach, sending her flying into the air. Eleanor crashed onto the ground, and stood up, panting, pointing her sword at Sam again.

"What are you?" Eleanor demanded.

"A smoking hot piece of ass, duh." Sam said, striking an alluring pose for Eleanor, Eleanor glaring at her.

Eleanor moved towards Sam, swinging her sword at her, Sam jumping into the air, far higher than possible, and landed on the ground, sweeping her leg out and knocking Eleanor off of her feet.

Eleanor fell on her butt, irritated, Sam standing over her.

"Sam…" Serena said, frowning. "It's strange… Is she a moemon?"

"It's magic!" Erika said, her eyes shining.

"It wouldn't be the first instance of something weird." Amy said, staring at Leanne and Serena.

"Oh? What could you mean by that?" Leanne asked, smiling, the Susanoo burning behind her.

"This feeling…" Alaude said, frowning.

"Master?" Pia asked.

"…Nothing, it's nothing…" Alaude said, shaking his head, staring suspiciously at Sam.

"I've figured out what this is." Eleanor said, frowning. "It's black magic."

"Oh?" Sam asked, smiling.

"You're a spellmaster." Eleanor said, flicking her sword a few times. "Someone who has made a pact with Satan in order to obtain the powers of darkness."

"And if I am?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Then you are the opposite of me." Eleanor said, frowning. "I've discovered the truth about you. And now I will eliminate you before you prove a threat to my lady."

"Eliminate?" Serena exclaimed, shocked. "Wait, you can't!"

"One less rival!" Amy said, smiling.

"Shove it, 'Amelia'." Serena said, glaring at her, Amy frowning.

"You do realize no one calls you Sera." Amy said, smirking.

"For the crime of contract with the devil, the sentence is death!" Eleanor exclaimed, swinging her sword down at Sam. Suddenly, Sam's shadow struck up from the ground, grabbing the sword. Sam stood up and walked over to Eleanor, smiling, and pinched her cheeks.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you." Sam said, stretching out her squishy, pudgy cheeks.

"Let go of me." Eleanor said, her face flushing. She pushed Sam off, the shadows retracting, and she thrust her sword right at Sam, hitting her in she shoulder, the blade of the sword piercing straight through her shoulder, emerging out the other side.

"Damn…" Sam said, jumping back, the sword pulling out of her with a "squelch" sound, Sam holding her shoulder in pain.

"You know, you are one really annoying adjudicator." Sam said, frowning.

"Any last words?" Eleanor asked, frowning.

"Not really…" Sam said, frowning.

"Wait, you can't!" Serena said. "Please, Eleanor, you can't kill her! She's my friend!"

"…" Eleanor's face softened, and she looked at Sam, her hand tightening in defiance.

"…" Sam glared at Eleanor, and held her hand up, blades emerging from her shadows, striking at her. Sam walked towards Eleanor, who had collapsed on the ground.

"Will you surrender?" Sam asked.

"Never…" Eleanor said, standing, glaring at Sam in defiance.

"Suit yourself." Sam said, shrugging. "But in honor of your strong will, I'll show you what you came here to see."

Sam held her hand up, smiling widely. Her eyes began shining, and turned a bright red.

"No way." Alaude said, his eyes widening.

"Satan Soul: Stage Two!" Sam declared, laughing. Dark violet aura swirled around her body, and formed into an enormous winged demon. Its body was covered in dark scales, and its face was ripped off, revealing a black skull covered in red markings. Its eyes were glowing red, and two large horns jutted out of its head. Two enormous black feather wings grew from its muscly back, and its hands were made of dark bone as well. It had no lower half, but it loomed menacingly behind Sam. Meanwhile, Sam's body was covered in black armor, two enormous feathered wings sticking out of her back.

"Whoa…" Serena said, staring at Sam, shocked.

"Cool!" Pia and Charla said, staring at Sam in awe. Alaude stared at her, frowning. Erika was rather startled, Amy and Leanne terrified.

"…" Eleanor looked at Sam without changing her expression, but she was obviously terrified.

"Yes…" Lauren said, standing from her throne, staring at Sam through the screen. "This is it! This is what I was looking for! The Lilim who descended down to this world, she's finally revealed herself!"

Lauren laughed madly, staring at Sam.

"Now then…" Sam said, chuckling, her red eyes shining as violet and black miasma surged around her, the demon behind her roaring out in anger.

"Let's begin." Sam said, licking her lips.

* * *

EoS: Oh, well.

Lauren: So, now that I know who the Lilim is…

EoS: You're do what?

Lauren: You'll see.


	59. Chapter 59

EoS: Let's see Sam smash Eleanor to pieces!

Lauren: NO!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: Cara.

**Bigdickjohnson:**

Lauren: Good for you.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: …Yes.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: Okay.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: You should be.

**StormSword79:**

EoS: Okay.

**Anon:**

EoS: She is scary.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 59

* * *

"Now…" Sam said, laughing, the demon roaring loudly, raising her hand into the air, and slammed it towards Eleanor, who fell back, terrified. However, right before the demon struck her, it disappeared, Sam walking up to Eleanor, smiling. She held her hand up, pointing her sword at Eleanor.

"Surrender?" Sam asked, smiling. Eleanor glared, but looked down, defeated, nodding sadly.

"You win…" Eleanor said, nodding.

"Aw, yeah!" Sam cheered, smiling. Her armor and wings disappeared, and she ran over to Alaude, smiling.

"So, what do you think? Was I awesome?" Sam asked, winking seductively.

"Sam." Alaude said, frowning. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…" Sam said, smiling. "So, next round, right?"

Amy, Serena, Leanne and Erika shook their heads.

Eleanor stood, defeated, and walked away.

"What was that?" Amy asked, running up to Sam, shocked.

"That was my secret ability." Sam explained, smiling. "It's called the Satan Soul."

"Satan Soul?" Serena asked, confused. "But you're not a moemon, right?"

"No, I'm not." Sam said, shaking her head, smiling. "I'm a Lilim."

"What's a Lilim?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well, a better word might be a demon." Sam explained. "You see, I'm not from this world. I'm from another world."

"You are?" Serena asked, surprised.

"So you're an alien?" Pia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Not exactly." Sam said, smiling. "Do you know about the Nexus?"

"…No." Everyone there said, shaking their heads.

"There are eleven different universes that exist, with the Nexus connecting them all." Sam said, frowning. "However, it's normally impossible for those worlds to connect to one another. In fact, only the Lilim and the Arcadians have managed to accomplish it."

"I still don't understand." Amy said, frowning.

"The lilim were the children of Lilith and Satan." Alaude said, frowning. "Demons."

"Yup." Sam said, shrugging. "That's me, Samael. A demon. But not just any demon. I'm a princess."

"Sure you are." Alaude said, smirking.

"…Is that any way to talk?" Sam asked, slinking over to Alaude, purring. "I was the one who gave you life, Alaude."

"…What?" Alaude asked, his face going pale.

"Don't tell me you forgot…" Sam purred. "Although, you were just a baby."

Sam turned to Serena, smiling. "When we were kids, Alaude and I shared our DNA."

"…What?" Serena asked, smiling, an Asura burning with rage behind her.

"I would also like to know the answer to that." Leanne said, smiling, a Deva appearing behind her.

"…Oh, um…" Erika said, realizing it was her turn. "Um…" *glare*

"Not like that." Sam said, smiling. "See, I gave him some of my DNA to save his life as a child.

"But aren't you younger than him?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Not exactly." Sam said, smiling. "See, Lilim are very unique. We are immortal, due to the fact that we can rewrite our lives. We are born from ourselves."

"What?" Serena asked, frowning.

"It's kind of like when you start a new game in an RPG and have to play again." Sam explained. "At any point in the life of a Lilim, we can reincarnate ourselves back as child. We lose our memories, but at a certain point, we regain the memories from our past lives. For me, it was two years ago."

"I see…" Serena said, frowning. "Then…"

"I really was your friend." Sam said, placing her hand on Serena's shoulder. "And I really loved Alaude. Which is hilarious, considering who I am."

"Who are you?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Well, you know how I'm from another world? Well, in each world, there are people who have the same souls."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Let me clarify." Sam explained. "In actuality, I am the Alaude from the Lilim world."

"…" Everyone looked slightly put off by this revelation. Alaude threw up in his mouth a little.

"That is disgusting." Serena said, frowning. "So you've been seducing yourself?"

"…Yeah." Sam said, shrugging.

"Wait, I just thought of something!" Amy said, excited. "If you're another Alaude, then does that mean that there could be another me?"

"…Of course." Sam said, nodding. "Maybe even a guy you."

"Whoa!" Amy grinned.

"So there could be a male Amy or a female Serena?" Alaude asked, surprised. "That's pretty cool!"

"…I'm a girl, jackass." Serena glared.

"…Alaude…" Sam said, grabbing Alaude's hand, leading him away. "There's something I need to tell you."

"…Go ahead." Alaude said, frowning.

"I don't know how you're going to react to this, but I need to tell you." Sam said, frowning. "You see, Alaude… You weren't the last person to receive my DNA. My power was given to a young girl named Sarah, and the results… They weren't good."

"What happened?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Her personality was overwritten and became similar to my own." Sam said, frowning. "So I thought you should know… And I need to apologize. I can't apologize enough for turning you into a replica of me."

"…You don't need to apologize for anything…" Alaude said, yawning. "And here I thought this was serious…"

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Look…" Alaude said, frowning. "If you hadn't done what you did, I would have died. But because you gave me your power, I got to live. It doesn't matter if my soul was given to me by someone else, it's still mine."

"Thank you, Alaude…" Sam said, gently hugging him.

"…Yeah, I'm still not comfortable with this considering you're more or less my mom." Alaude said, frowning.

"Oh, but since everyone else gave up, that makes you my fiancé." Sam said, smiling. "I can't wait to introduce you to my dad."

"…Your dad?" Alaude asked, frowning. "You said you were the princess of your world, right?"

"Yup." Sam said, smiling.

"SO that means that your father…" Alaude said, his face going pale. "Is Maou-Sama…"

"No, he's not the demon king." Sam said, hitting Alaude on the head. "Moron."

* * *

EoS: Yup.

Lauren: Tch.


	60. Chapter 60

EoS: Here's another chapter. Sorry it's so late.

Lauren: Yup, no internet.

**RockytheTyranitar:**

EoS: No, I created her to make lots of jokes on that single subject. But in seriousness, no, she is really important. Think of it as foreshadowing.

**Kingkong:**

EoS: …What do I say to that?

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Sarah was Aurore's childhood friend who eventually was killed and reborn as Sora.

**StormSword79:**

EoS: Sarah, in all of her different states of existence and alternate "selves".

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: That's the one.

**Python master 456:**

Lauren: No.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: It is very weird.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: Oh, well.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay...

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: That sounds about right.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 60

* * *

"So, the great Alaude must do battle…" Alaude said, sharpening his sword. "To slay the great demon lord…"

"…Hey, moron, I'm kidding." Sam said, chuckling. "Besides, you can't even meet my parents. They're on a different _astral plane_, moron."

"Oh, right." Alaude said, nodding.

"Besides, my family is in exile." Sam said, frowning. "I don't even know what happened to them."

"Exile?" Alaude asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah." Sam said, shrugging. "That's why I'm here messing with you instead of in my palace being seduced by hot demons."

"Okay, insulting, but it makes sense." Alaude said, nodding.

"Listen, I just want to apologize to you again…" Sam said, frowning. "I mean, you might have been a different person if it wasn't for me…"

"So is Sarah an exact replica of you now?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"…No, but she…" Sam said, frowning.

"She's who she turned into, and I'm who I turned into." Alaude said, frowning. "You and I have the same soul. Do you understand that?"

"I do." Sam said, nodding.

"Okay, let's go." Alaude said, smiling. "We're going to head back to the others, okay?"

"Yup." Sam said, grabbing his hand, smiling. The two returned to the group.

"Well?" Serena asked, frowning.

"We've decided…" Sam said, she and Alaude staring at each other, smiling. "We're not getting married."

"Really?" Serena asked, smiling brightly, Amy also looking happy.

"Well, for one, it would be really creepy." Alaude said, frowning. "You do realize that she more or less fused with me? So she's pretty much my mom."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be comfortable with that, either." Serena said, holding her hand over her mouth, feeling sick.

"Still, love that transcends bonds…" Erika said, smiling. "How romantic…"

"Does this mean Alaude is free to date anyone he wants?" Amy asked, her eyes shining.

"Not quite." Sam said, holding her hand up. "I won the right to marry Alaude-"

"Never agreed to that, by the way." Alaude interjected.

"Immaterial." Sam said, frowning. "Bitches, you need to go through me if you want to go out with Alaude. Only people I approve of can go out with him."

"We're besties, right?" Serena asked, smiling.

"That's why I don't think you two should go out." Sam said, frowning. "You can just play the childhood friend card for the rest of your life. Boring."

"Yeah, isn't that just what you do, you hypocrite?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Right, that's my thing, and don't step on it." Sam said, frowning.

"Me? Huh? Me?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Sporty and athletic…" Sam said, staring at Amy, frowning. "Not bad… Still, you could use a little more in the breasts and figure, you're too much like a boy."

"…" Amy said, looking down dejectedly.

"How about Leanne?" Serena asked, frowning.

"…Actually, I like Leanne quite a bit…" Sam hummed, walking up to her, smiling. "She's strong, but kind of sweet, and doesn't back down…"

Sam smirked.

"And best of all, she's a Deva." Sam said, smiling. "You can go out with Alaude if you want."

"…I don't want to." Leanne said, narrowing her eyes.

"…Suit yourself." Sam said, shrugging.

"How about me?" Erika asked, smiling.

"…Sexual predator." Sam said, narrowing her eyes. "You use your pretty and serene looks to attract men, and then seduce them with your feminine charms."

"…" Erika said, smiling behind her fan.

"…You may also date Alaude." Sam said, smiling.

"Excellent." Erika said, strolling up to Alaude, linking arms with him. Alaude blushed at the scent of her perfume, alluring to his nose and drawing him closer to her, giving him the feeling of wanting to kiss her.

"Wait, what about Clair?" Amy interjected, Erika rolling her eyes.

"I don't like tsundere." Sam said, frowning. "A girl needs to be direct. If she's direct, I will allow it."

"What if I promise not to bring up our friendship?" Sam asked, frowning.

"…Nope." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Plastic surgery?" Amy asked pleadingly.

"Also no." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Um, excuse me, miss…" Pia tugged on Sam's sleeve, smiling. "What about me and Charla?"

"Well, I already said I don't like tsundere." Sam said, frowning. "But since you were honest, I'll give you a pass. And Pia, you're just too adorable to say no to. If you kids were moemon, I would eat you two up myself."

"But we don't taste good…" Pia said, frowning.

"Oh, so adorable!" Sam said, hugging Pia. "Alaude, tell me where I can get a cute girl like this of my own!"

"…I don't know, Viridian Forest or something?" Alaude asked, shrugging.

"Fine…" Sam sighed, letting go of Pia.

"Well, since we're done here, I'm gonna go." Leanne said, frowning. "Oh, and Alaude, don't forget. You owe Vena an apology, got it?"

"…Right." Alaude said, nodding. "Don't worry, I promise I will."

"Oh, and I have a present for you." Leanne said, tossing Alaude a moeball.

"What's this?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Open it and see, Lori told me to give it to you." Leanne said, shrugging. Alaude opened the moeball, and a moemon emerged from it, grinning. It was a Gengar. She wore a violet dress, and had violet hair spiked down, reaching her back. She had red eyes, and a wild smile.

"No way…" Alaude said, surprised. "A Gengar!"

"Yup!" Gengar said, smiling. "It's me, Talia!"

"Talia?" Alaude said, surprised.

"Yup, I guess loaning me to Lori was enough to cause me to evolve!" Talia said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? Alaude got Talia back!

Lauren: Yup!


	61. Chapter 61

EoS: Here's another chapter, guys, where Alaude challenges the gym!

Lauren: Good, I hope he wins now!

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: He's one of the chosen.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: No problem.

**Boredfatherfuckr:**

Lauren: Go away.

**StormSword79:**

EoS: No idea.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Unfortunately, she's free of Yomi.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: I like ghost types too.

**Anon:**

EoS: Yup.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: I don't know yet.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 61

* * *

"Lt. Surge." Alaude said, walking into the gym again. "I'm ready for my rematch."

"Well, you don't look that much stronger, but there's something different about you, huh?" Surge asked, grinning. "Excellent! It looks like you can bring the spark back into my battling! Rai, come on out!"

Surge tossed out a moeball, which Rai emerged from.

"Time for a rematch, huh?" Rai asked, grinning. "Excellent! I can't wait!"

"Pia, go!" Alaude said, tossing out a moeball, which Pia emerged from, smiling.

"Oh, you didn't evolve, huh?" Rai asked, shrugging. "Oh well. This should be a lot of fun! I'll do my best, so you do your best too!"

Rai ran towards Pia, smiling. Electricity crackled in her hands, and she fired it in a bolt at Pia.

"Thunderbolt!" Pia said, firing a bolt of equal strength at the lightning, the two bolts of lightning colliding and exploding. Pia and Rai rushed in after the lightning, throwing punches that the other one caught. They jumped back, and fired another bolt of lightning at each other, hitting each other head on, but doing little damage.

"They seem to be evenly matched." Alaude said, frowning. "We'll have to do our best, got it, Pia?"

"Right!" Pia said, turning back to Alaude, smiling.

"Don't lower your guard!" Rai shouted, hitting Pia in the neck. Pia collapsed to the ground in pain, but quickly stood on her feet.

"Thunderbolt!" Rai shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Pia, but Pia ran out of the way to dodge the attack.

"Pia, use electro ball!" Alaude ordered.

"Are you sure?" Pia asked, frowning.

"Do it." Alaude said, nodding.

"You got it, master!" Pia said, nodding. She held her hand up, swirling lightning together into a sphere. She charged at Rai.

"No way I'm going to let you hit me with that!" Rai shouted, frowning. "Thunderbolt!" Rai fired a bolt of lightning head on at Pia.

"Pia, use agility!" Alaude ordered. Pia disappeared, reappearing on the ground, and disappeared again. She shot forwards towards Rai, and hit her in the stomach with the electro ball, sending her flying backwards.

"Awesome!" Alaude said, grinning. "I knew it! You're much faster than that Raichu is!"

"I am?" Pia asked, surprised. "So?"

"Electro ball is more powerful if it's used against a moemon that is slower than the user." Alaude said, grinning. "And because she's slower than you are, the power of your move was much higher."

"But it still wasn't enough." Rai said, frowning. "I'm still an electric type. You're going to have to try much harder than that to defeat me."

"Thunderbolt!" Pia shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Rai.

"Thunder punch!" Rai shouted, hitting the lightning head on with her fist, the lightning fusing with her hand to cause a surge of electrical current to run through it.

Rai charged towards Pia like a bullet.

"Pia, you're faster than she is, so try to avoid her attacks." Alaude ordered. "Since you're a lower stage, your agility should be much higher."

"Right!" Pia said, nodding. She dodged Rai by jumping to the side, and ran away from her at top speed.

"Don't think you can escape that easily!" Rai shouted, charging after Pia, throwing a punch, releasing a shockwave of electricity from her hand, shooting straight at Pia.

"Oh." Pia said, looking back. "It's a long range attack." The electricity struck her head on, knocking her off of her feet, the shockwave throwing her across the floor. Rai charged towards her.

"Electro ball!" Pia shouted, jumping to her feet, hitting Rai in the chest with the sphere of electricity, sending her flying through the air.

"I can see the path to victory." Alaude said, frowning. "Let's go, Pia!"

"Right!" Pia cheered, smiling. She charged at Rai, smiling. "Thunderbolt!"

Pia launched a bolt of lightning at Rai, who jumped out the way. Pia clapped her hands together, and released a wave of electricity from her body, which shot across the field, hitting Rai, paralyzing her.

"Damn…" Pia said, landing on the ground, paralyzed.

"Pia, you can do it!" Alaude said, smiling.

"Right!" Pia said, nodding. She formed a sphere of electricity into her hand, and charged at Rai. She hit Rai in the stomach with her attack, knocking her unconscious. Rai was flung across the field, hit the ground, and lost consciousness.

"Return." Surge said, returning Rai to her moeball. "Well, kid, that certainly was a shocking battle! I must admit, I wasn't sure you could have defeated me without evolving your Pikachu, but you proved me wrong. That was pretty awesome!"

Surge walked over to Alaude, patting him on the shoulder. "Here's the Thunder Badge. Also, this is a gift from me. TM 34, it contains Shock Wave! It'll never miss, if you use it, it will release powerful shockwaves of electricity."

"Thanks!" Alaude said, smiling. "This is awesome."

"Master, you're really powerful!" Pia said, smiling. "It's thanks to your skills that I was able to win! You're amazing, master!"

"No, it's nothing." Alaude said, smiling.

"It really is!" Pia said, nodding.

"Hey, Pia…" Pia turned to see Charla and Talia standing in the doorway, Charla looking ashamed, but happy, and Gengar having a wicked smile.

"Pia…" Charla said, smiling sadly. "You were really awesome… I'm sorry for what I did… I'm sorry for saying you were weak and useless."

"It's fine, Charla!" Pia said, hugging her friend.

"Well, that really was one impressive battle." Talia said, grinning. "Come on, master, we've gotta get back. The others are gonna throw you a victory party!"

"Yay!" Pia said, smiling. "I love parties!"

"Pia…" Everyone said, laughing.

* * *

EoS: Tomorrow, on "Alaude's Moemon Adventure…"

Lauren: Shut it.


	62. Chapter 62

EoS: So, we get a breather chapter to celebrate Halloween!

Lauren: This should be good.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Nope.

**Silent bob:**

EoS: …

**StormSword79:**

EoS: Maybe.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 62

* * *

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Talia cheered, smiling. The group was gathered together in the moemon center, sharing drinks.

"Hurray for non-alcoholic beverages!" Serena said, smiling.

"You know, for censor reasons!" Amy said, smiling.

"Guys, here's my special drink!" Sam said, smiling, pouring some pink drinks into their glasses, passing them to everyone. She snapped her fingers, and the drinks lit on fire. Everyone gasped, looking at the flames burning on the drinks.

"No problem." Charla said, smiling, sipping from the drink. She coughed out some flames, and smiled.

"Wow, this actually tastes really good." Charla said, grinning.

"I'm not drinking that." Amy said, frowning.

"Come on." Serena said, frowning. She grabbed the drink, and tilted her head back, drinking the pink juices down.

"Whoa, that's a strong flavor." Serena gasped, spitting a blast of flame from her mouth.

"Hey, Serena used flamethrower!" Amy said, laughing, elbowing Alaude in the side.

"Yeah, how's that for hilarious?" Alaude asked, laughing.

"My turn!" Pia cheered, drinking down the pink juice, burping a blast of flames as well.

"Whoa, that was an amazing fireball!" Charla said, smiling.

"I guess I can do it." Amy sighed. She grabbed her drink and released a fireball. The group continued to drink the juice, Sam refreshing it, and they continued to release fireballs and sparks of flames.

"Trick or treat!" Talia shouted, breathing a blast of violet flames from her mouth. Erika lightly released a small, warm flame that burned brightly for a few seconds and then extinguished, as was fitting for her conservative personality.

"You're the last one." Sam said, grinning, handing Alaude his cup. "Remember, just swallow, and then breathe."

"…Fine…" Alaude sighed. He drank, and then released a breath that burned out black flames, to the surprise of everyone.

"Not bad." Sam said, grinning. "Black flames. It's almost as though you've mastered the use of your black magic. If I wasn't mistaken, I would have thought you were a true Lilim."

"Thanks." Alaude said, smiling. "You know, I actually used Satan Soul a few times."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised. She stood up, shocked. "Wait, I just thought of something awesome!"

Sam grabbed Alaude's hand, and led him outside, the group following after them curiously.

"Okay, it's a full moon." Sam said, pointing at the moon shining down on them from the night sky. "The power of darkness is at its fullest."

"So what should I do?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Focus your power, like you're trying to activate Satan Soul." Sam said, frowning. "Okay?"

"Right." Alaude said, nodding. He began focusing energy around him, which began to swirl in the shape of a black mass.

"Now, focus it into the palm of your hand." Sam said, holding her hand up. Dark energy swirled around in her palm, forming a miniature tornado.

"Okay…" Alaude said, nodding. He began focusing the energy into his hand, shaping it into a tornado.

"Good." Sam said, smiling.

"Whoa, master is amazing!" Pia said, her eyes shining. "It's like he's not even human…"

"Impressive." Serena said, surprised.

"Yeah, cool!" Talia cheered, grinning.

"Hey, Talia, do you still have that girl controlling you?" Pia asked.

"Nope, she's out." Talia said, grinning. "No need to worry about her. I dropped her off at some old, abandoned school."

"Okay, good." Pia said, smiling. "How did you get there, anyway?"

"Well, a guy named Lori took me there." Talia explained. "He was really nice."

"Cool." Pia said, grinning.

"Alaude, focus." Sam snapped. "You need to shape your shadow to follow you."

Alaude was standing under a streetlamp, and was focusing his energy on his shadow in order to get it to move. However, he wasn't focusing enough effort into it, as his shadow was not moving very well.

"Alaude, be more elegant." Erika advised.

"I'm trying!" Alaude said, frowning.

"I want candy!" Pia whined. "Candy and crepes!"

"Just because it's Halloween in the real world doesn't mean it's Halloween now." Alaude said, frowning, Pia sighing in annoyance.

"Okay, Alaude, I want to show you something." Sam said, frowning. She closed her eyes, and began focusing hard on something that seemed to be written on the back of her eyelids. She opened her eyes, and they were a bright red. Then, two wings emerged from her back, black and covered in black feathers.

"Whoa…" Alaude said, staring at her.

"This is the true form of the Lilim." Sam explained. "Black hair, red eyes, and black wings. You've got black hair and red eyes, but no wings. It must be your human DNA. Thankfully, I can focus my power with my wings. But you seem to have difficulty with it."

"Well yeah. I don't have wings." Alaude said, frowning.

"That's not a 'winning' attitude." Sam said, frowning. She began to move elegantly, shaping black energy into her hands, spinning them around. She moved elegantly, as though she were dancing.

"Okay, you do it." Sam said, smiling.

"That's impossible." Alaude said, frowning.

"Hey, you think we should go ask people for candy?" Pia asked, smiling.

"Sounds good!" Talia said, grinning. "We can go to the other houses!"

"Okay…" Zura said, nodding.

"We'd rather not." Maria and Syia said, frowning.

"I'll go!" Bianca said, smiling. "It should be fun, right?"

"Don't worry, when you come with me, you'll get tons of candy!" Talia said, smiling smugly. "I am excellent at scaring people into giving me candy!"

"Really?" Charla asked, frowning. "I had no idea. I almost would have expected you to a scary ghost."

"Damn straight." Talia said, nodding. "I am a ghost."

"Yeah, well, my costume is the best costume." Serena said, smiling smugly.

"What are you supposed to be?" Amy asked, frowning.

"You're the last person on earth." Serena said, smiling. "And there is a knock on the door. Do you know what I am? I am the one who knocks."

"Wow, Breaking Bad? Really?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Does this mean we can shave your head?" Leanne asked, smiling.

"No." Serena said, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Guess what my costume was.

Lauren: Obvious.


	63. Chapter 63

EoS: In this chapter, Alaude and Talia make a pact!

Lauren: Well, okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Yes.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: He needs a red bull.

**Python master456:**

EoS: I know.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: No, he was Walter White.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 63

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" Serena asked as the party began to die down.

"I'm going to return to Celadon." Erika said, opening her fan. "However, I shall be waiting for our date, Alaude."

"I need to get back to Vena." Leanne said, frowning.

"I'm going out too." Sam said, frowning.

"But don't you live here?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't stay here for too long." Sam said, frowning. "I'm going to have to leave now, especially since that sword girl knows where I am."

"Makes sense." Alaude said, nodding.

"Bye…" Sam kissed him on the cheek, spread her wings, and flew off into the air.

"Wait, Erika, before you go, I need to challenge you for your badge!" Amy said, frowning.

"…It would be much easier to simply accompany me to my gym." Erika said, frowning. "I don't like battling outside."

"Fine…" Amy sighed, walking off. Leanne left as well, leaving Alaude and Serena and Alaude's sleeping moemon.

"You know, it's been a while since we looked up at the night sky, like when we were camping…" Serena said, smiling.

"Yeah." Alaude said, not noticing what she was saying.

"You know, I was wondering if…" Serena trailed off, looking at Alaude, blushing, though it was concealed by the night.

"BOO!" Talia said, appearing between the two of them, Alaude jumping back and Serena crying out in shock.

"Wh-what the heck was that for?" Serena asked, shocked.

"You were in my way." Talia said, frowning. "I need to make a pact with master, and you're interfering with me, understand?"

"No, I don't!" Serena said, frowning. "You can't just have him whenever you want him!"

"It's my turn!" Talia said, frowning. "I've waited so long!"

"…Fine." Serena said, frowning. "Just go back to the moemon center, I still need some fresh air."

"Yay!" Talia cheered, grinning. She grabbed Alaude's hand, and they headed back to the moemon center.

Talia was excited, a wicked smile on her face. She pushed Alaude down onto the bed, all but tearing his clothes off. Alaude removed his shirt as she struggled to get his pants down, before finally managing to pull them to his ankles and reveal his dick.

"Oh, it's not hard yet." Talia sighed. "Oh, well." Talia opened her mouth, engulfing Alaude's quickly hardening dick with it. Alaude grabbed her wild hair and began pumping her down his shaft, Talia's saliva coating his dick in a shiny film. Once he was hard, Talia moved her mouth off and began to lick it with a long, prehensile tongue, much to Alaude's surprise.

"That's kind of creepy." Alaude said, surprised.

"That's ghost moemon for you!" Talia said, smiling, her tongue wrapping around his cock as she licked it, running across his balls and head. Alaude's precum dripped out of the tip and she licked it up voraciously, enjoying his precum to her fullest. Tasting it, Talia whimpered in ecstasy, the sensation nearly overwhelming her, causing her pussy to begin moistening. She rubbed her legs together to stave off the feeling of arousal, and continued her ministrations.

"Damn, your tongue is amazing…" Alaude gasped, feeling her moist tongue against his shaft start to grow even rougher. "I think I'm gonna cum…" Talia wrapped her mouth around his dick once more, deepthroating him all the way to the base. Her cold mouth increased the sensations even more as her tongue licked all over his dick while she sucked on it. Alaude shot his semen deep into her throat, and Talia's rapid sucking began to drain the residuals from his dick, and she pulled her head off, smiling, drinking down the rest of his semen.

"Now that that's finished…" Talia said, staring at Alaude's hardened dick with desire in her eyes. "It's about time we get started for real…"

Talia stripped her dress off, revealing her curvy body, which was much more apparent without her bulky dress. She stood up and pushed Alaude down onto the bed, blushing while smiling wickedly, and grabbed his dick with her hand. She began to lightly pump it to maintain its hardness, her hand coated in a mixture of semen and saliva, which she licked off when she removed her hand. She licked her hand clean and moved her torso over his dick. She rubbed her moist pussy lips against his hardened dick, bit her lips, and sank down on his hardened shaft, crying out at the pain surging through her body. The pain quickly disappeared, however, and turned to pleasure. She clenched down on his dick as he roughly thrust up inside of her.

Alaude grabbed her waist and began thrusting up into her, Talia moaning out in surprise and pleasure. She hadn't expected him to take control so quickly, and the feeling of her walls being hit roughly by the head of his penis was an overwhelming sensation. A part of her nearly considered turning ghostly just to cut off the overwhelming sensations surging through her body, but she rode out the feelings of pain and pleasure from his rough fucking.

"Oh, god…" Talia moaned, clenching her walls down as tight as she could as orgasms shook her body, scraping her fingers across Alaude's chest. Alaude began groping her ass, and used it to increase his leverage as he thrust inside of her. Talia's body continued to shake, and began crying out obscenities as pleasure surged through her.

"Master!" Talia cried out, arching her back in ecstasy. "I can't take it any longer! I'm going to cum!"

Talia trembled roughly against his dick, clenching down on him desperately as orgasms shook through her, her juices trickling out onto Alaude's waist as he continued to thrust deep inside of her, hitting against the furthest depths of her pussy.

"Fuck…" Alaude gasped out. "I can't last much longer, either…" Alaude continued to thrust up into her, feeling the clenching sensations of her moist walls squeezing down on him roughly. "I'm cumming…"

Alaude shot his semen up inside of her, Talia moaning out again, and collapsed on the bed next to Alaude.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: Don't care.


	64. Chapter 64

EoS: Bianca and Alaude will make a pact!

Lauren: Cool.

**Silent bob:**

EoS: Okay.

**Anon:**

Lauren: What does THAT mean?

**Python master456:**

EoS: Thank you.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: Here you go.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Who knows.

**Guest:**

Lauren: Not a bit.

**The Enderman**

Lauren: Well, yeah.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Duh. Yeah you should have.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yeah, they do!

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: I don't mind, but why do you want to know?

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: The guy from Breaking Bad.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 64

* * *

"Greetings, master!" Bianca said, smiling, Alaude sitting up, having just awoken.

"Oh, Bianca, hey." Alaude said, smiling.

"The ghost girl said it was my turn to make a pact with you!" Bianca said, smiling. "So, do you think we could?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alaude said, nodding. "I mean, I am already naked and everything."

"Yup!" Bianca said, smiling. "And what we're doing won't need any clothes anyway!"

Bianca began to pull the layers of her clothing off with no hesitation, Alaude a little surprised at her forwardness. Bianca revealed her body to Alaude, Alaude a little surprised. Her baggy clothes actually concealed a rather beautiful form. She moved towards Alaude, shivering in anticipation, and knelt on the floor between his legs as he sat over on the edge of the bed.

"It feels so warm…" Bianca said, her cheeks turning a slight pink as she stared at his cock, which was beginning to throb as it became erect. She wrapped her fingers lightly around it and opened her mouth, licking the head, causing Alaude to gasp and hold onto her blue hair. She continued to slowly lick his tongue, savoring his taste as she did. She wrapped her lips around the head of his dick, encompassing it in her wet mouth, beginning to suck on it as her tongue continued to move.

She moved off of him, gasping for air, but quickly resumed moving her tongue across the length of his dick and around his head, coating his entire shaft in her saliva. She opened her mouth, her spit dripping down onto his dick, and she reached up and began to rub it into his cock as she stroked it. She opened her mouth and enveloped the entire thing into her mouth, beginning to bob her head up and down as she sucked on it.

"Damn, Bianca, you're really good at this…" Alaude gasped, feeling the moistness of her mouth being comparable to that of a pussy. Bianca looked up at him, her red eyes shining in happiness of being praised, and she continued her work on his shaft and balls. Her eyes were clouded with lust and she moved down on him with excitement and joy, taking pleasure in the sensation of warmth that was flooding her mouth thanks to his cock. He felt him begin to pulse and could taste his precum dripping into her mouth, encouraging her to try harder to pleasure him. She continued to move on his cock, her lips spreading more of her saliva across his skin as she sucked down hard. She could hear him gasping out for air, and she knew he was close.

"I'm cumming…" Alaude gasped, grabbing a handful of her blue hair and pushing her into his crotch, his semen shooting into her mouth. She sucked on his dick vigorously, moving her head back slightly and stroking it with her hand as she kept her lips sealed around the head, her hand forcing more of his semen into his mouth. She swallowed it, and before his cock could get soft, she had already resumed stroking it to keep it hard.

Alaude was surprised. Her hands actually seemed to be wet. He noted that she was secreting a strange fluid from her hands, probably water. She was, at least, keeping his dick hard, and the feeling of her small hands stroking his hard cock was amazing. He was actually afraid that he would cum a second time just from her hands, but at the same time he couldn't believe how good it felt to feel her stroking him.

Bianca reached down and began playing with herself while she stroked Alaude's dick, her pussy leaking a massive amount of juices due to her arousal. She could barely control herself as she stroked him, her face flushed with ecstasy as she tried as hard as she could to stave off her arousal and prevent herself from jumping her master immediately. She had to properly pleasure him first, after all.

"Your hands are so wet and cold…" Alaude gasped, thrusting up into her hands. "I can't take much more of this…"

Alaude came much quicker his second time, shooting semen up into the air and covering Bianca's face and hands with it. As Bianca licked her hands clean, Alaude had a good idea after having already cum twice. He wrapped his hands around Bianca's waist and leaned back, guiding her up with him. He laid her down gently on the bed, Bianca looking up at him with lust as he lined his dick up with her pussy. He inserted his head inside of her moist lips, already dripping with semen, and began to thrust inside of her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her pussy wrapping around his shaft. Her walls were dripping with liquid and they massaged his dick gently as he thrust inside of her, squeezing down tightly on him as he broke through her hymen.

Bianca cried out in pain and hugged Alaude, pushing her breasts against his chest as he began thrusting inside of her roughly, her juices leaking out of the sides of her pussy as she felt her body continue to be assaulted by his cock. She moaned out obscenities as her nails scraped his back, her hips bucking against his in an effort to match his rhythm and increase his speed. Before she realized what was happening, the head of his cock hit her g-spot and her body was wracked by a fierce orgasm, cumming all over his dick. However, he continued to thrust inside of her, not slowing down for a second as another orgasm soon followed the first.

Alaude continued to roughly pound away at her shaking frame, his dick throbbing intensely from his upcoming ejaculation, and he could no longer hold on. He pulled back and slammed his cock up inside of her, as far as it would go, and shot his semen deep inside of her body as she came all over his dick. Alaude pulled out and collapsed beside her, Bianca gasping and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: Meh…


	65. Chapter 65

EoS: We'll finally head out on the road this chapter!

Lauren: We've spent WAY too much time in Vermillion.

**Oddtodd:**

EoS: Okay.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I did.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: It's a series.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Okay.

**Anon:**

Lauren: Okay…

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 65

* * *

"So, who are you going to send back?" Serena asked, Alaude pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know." Alaude said, frowning. "I'll probably send Talia back."

"Aw…" Talia said, frowning. "Oh, well, it's fine. I don't like fighting that much."

"I'm going to check your new data, though." Alaude said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon: **Gengar

**Name:** Talia

**Species:** Shadow Moemon

**Type:** Ghost/Poison

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 28

**Diet:** Gengar do not need to eat, though they ingest gases.

**Ability: **Levitate

**Height:** 5'06"

**Weight: **98.4lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against:** Psychic, Ghost, Dark

**Attacks:** Astonish, Grudge, Perish Song, Psywave, Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch, Payback

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Haunter

**Info:** Gengar are very malicious, and perform creepy pranks on moemon and humans in order to make themselves feel better. They are very voyeuristic, and enjoy spying on others. They can enter shadows, and emerge from them at will. They can also travel through walls, and hide within the walls. They use all of these tricks in order to frighten people, and their pranks frighten others and can even hurt them.

"Wait, were you watching me and Bianca…" Alaude said, narrowing his eyes.

"…No…" Talia said, looking away guiltily.

"You were, weren't you?" Alaude asked, frowning, Talia nodding guiltily.

"Well, as flattered as I am, you still have to go with Leanne." Alaude said, frowning. "I probably should have done this before she left, but I'm going to go contact her."

Alaude returned Talia to her moeball and sent her over to Leanne, standing from the machine, and heading outside.

"What now, master?" Pia asked.

"Next…" Alaude said, frowning. "I think we should return to Celadon."

"Are you sure?" Pia asked.

"Yup." Alaude said, nodding. "From there, we'll be able to head to Fuchsia City, where the fifth gym is."

"Sounds good, master!" Pia said, smiling.

"Can I come, too?" Serena asked, smiling.

"No." Alaude said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Because you annoy me." Alaude said, frowning.

"Same old Alaude…" Serena said, frowning. "Anyways, I'll wish you good luck, okay?"

"Right." Alaude said, nodding, waving to her as he and his moemon headed out up Route 6. They reached the underground pathways, and headed down the one headed towards Celadon.

After a long amount of time, they finally made it back to Celadon City, the skyline obvious to them as they arrived.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Bianca said, staring up at the towering buildings in awe as they walked through the city.

They headed down across the town, and arrived at the entrance to the bike road.

"Do you even have a bike, master?" Pia asked, confused.

"Yes." Alaude said, opening his bag, removing the folding bike from it.

"Wait, you've had that the whole time?" Pia asked, surprised. "Why did we walk this whole time?"

"I like walking." Alaude said, shrugging. He returned his meomon to their moeballs, hopped onto the bike, and headed down the bike path. He moved across the long bridge. However, as he headed down, he noticed that several motorcycle riders were riding next to him. One pulled in front of him, as two others flanked his sides and one trailing him by about a foot.

Damn… Alaude thought, the sounds of engines drowning out his thoughts. The bikers began to force him to the side of the road, and guided him out onto a ledge that jutted out, the ledge not slanted, so he wasn't heading down. The bikers circled around him, laughing.

"What do you guys want?" Alaude asked, tossing out his moemon, who looked around, worriedly.

"We're not in a good position." Alaude said, frowning. The bikers pulled to a stop, encircling him.

"Well, kid, if you're going to pass, you've gotta have a meeting with the boss." One of the bikers said, revving his engine. Two of the bikes moved to the side to make room for a Harley to roll in, a large man climbing off of it. The man was massive, standing about a foot taller than Alaude. His head was shaven clean, but he had stubble on his face. He had wicked scars on his forehead and cheek, and he wore a leather jacket that seemed to be straining against his beefy arms. He lumbered towards Alaude, smiling a wicked smile, and he wore faded blue jeans and a white shirt, with brown combat boots to finish the image.

"Well, look what we have here." The boss said, laughing. "A little kid thinks he can just bike down in Metal Raiders territory, huh?"

The bikers laughed, the boss remaining silent. He looked down, and stared at Pia, who was trembling in fear.

"What a cutie!" The boss gushed, hugging Pia tightly, Pia thoroughly confused, as was Alaude.

"What the…" Alaude said, frowning.

"You've got good taste, kid, catching a moemon that cute!" The Roughneck said, smiling, patting Alaude on the back with a beefy hand, nearly knocking him off of his feet. "She's rather adorable, if I do say so!"

"I have no idea what's going on." Alaude said, frowning.

"The boss is a great fan of adorable moemon." One of the bikers said, laughing.

"Damn straight, I am!" The Roughneck roared. "Let me show you mine!"

The Roughneck tossed out three moeballs, which a Pikachu, Clefairy, and Slowpoke emerged from.

"Aren't these just the cutest little moemon you've ever seen?" The Roughneck bellowed, laughing.

"…I guess?" Alaude asked.

"Hah! He guesses, boys!" The Roughneck said, laughing, the bikers laughing with him. "I like you, kid!"

"…Really?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"I'll tell you what!" The Roughneck said, patting Alaude on the shoulder. "In respect for your love of cute moemon, I'll make you an honorable member of my gang!"

"…Seriously?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Of course!" The Roughneck said, laughing. "You can call me Boss Kirby! From now on, consider yourself an honorary member of the Metal Raiders!"

"…Yay?" Alaude asked, frowning.

* * *

EoS: So, Alaude has joined a biker gang?

Lauren: Yup.


	66. Chapter 66

EoS: Let's continue the situation with the bikers!

Lauren: Yay! For some reason, those bikers are cool!

**Biker chick:**

EoS: Okay.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Okay.

**Anon:**

EoS: Okay.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: It'll be fine.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Maybe.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Good for you.

**Guest:**

EoS: There was an update.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Yup.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 66

* * *

"Okay kid, in order to celebrate your joining our gang, we need to finalize it with the sharing of cups!" Boss Kirby said, laughing.

"What?" Alaude asked, frowning. Boss Kirby sat down on the ground, laughing, and pulled out a bottle of Sake. He poured it into a cup, and handed it to Alaude.

"Take a sip, kid!" Boss Kirby said, laughing. Alaude begrudgingly drank from the cup, and set it down. Boss Kirby picked the cup up as well, and drank from it, passing it back to Alaude, who finished it.

"Now that we've exchanged the cup, your loyalty to the Metal Raiders has been solidified!" Boss Kirby said, smiling, patting Alaude on the back. "What's your name, kid?"

"Alaude." Alaude said.

"Alaude, huh?" Boss Kirby said, laughing. "Well then, it's time for your inauguration!"

"Huh?" Alaude asked. A few of the bikers rushed up to Alaude, pulling a leather jacket onto him.

"Nice, boys!" Boss Kirby said, giving them a thumbs up. "Now then, we don't have any spare bikes, so you'll just have to use that folding bike. But it's fine, your bike is somehow just as fast as ours!"

"Master looks really cool in that jacket…" Pia said, her eyes shining.

"Yup." Charla said, nodding.

"Listen, Boss, I kind of have some business I need to take care of." Alaude said, frowning.

"What?" Boss Kirby asked, frowning.

"I'm sort of challenging the gym leaders, so I don't really have the time for…"

"Ah, it's fine!" Kirby said, laughing. "We treat our members right! You can do whatever you like, but you'd better be willing to help us out in our time of need, you got it?"

"Yeah, sure." Alaude said, shrugging. "Do you guys need my number?"

"Sure." Boss Kirby said, handing Alaude his sparkly pink cell phone, which Alaude looked at, sweat dropping, and entered his number.

Alaude took his phone back, and returned his moemon to their moeballs.

"Hey, Alaude, is that you?" Sam asked, walking up to Alaude.

"Mistress!" Boss Kirby and the rest of the bikers knelt before Sam, Sam shaking her head.

"Kirby, are you guys bullying my minion?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Of course not, mistress!" Boss Kirby said. "We simply initiated him into the group!"

"You know these guys?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they're my flunkies." Sam said, shrugging. "Why are you here?"

"I'm headed to Fuchsia City to challenge the gym." Alaude said, frowning.

"Oh, so it was just a coincidence, then." Sam said, surprised. "I'm just here to collect my tax from you guys, got it?"

"Yes, mistress." Boss Kirby said, nodding.

"Okay, I'm leaving these weirdoes." Alaude said, frowning. He hopped on his bike, and finished his journey down the bike path. However, he came to a stop when he reached the large patch of grass between the bike road and Fuchsia City.

"Great, how am I supposed to get through this grass?" Alaude asked, frowning, walking through the grass, pushing it out of the way. Suddenly, he felt something sticky land on him.

"What is this?" Alaude asked, rubbing his neck, looking at his sticky orange hand.

"Honey." Sam shouted. "It's honey."

"Why would you dump honey on me?" Alaude demanded.

"To draw wild moemon to you." Sam said, grinning cruelly. Alaude sighed, irritated.

He tried to move through the grass, but found himself being chased by a large group of moemon. He ran through the grass as fast as he could, finally managing to lose the mob.

"That was close…" Alaude said, tripping over a moemon. He looked down and saw the pink moemon laying there, snoring. She sniffed the air, and her eyes snapped open. She looked at Alaude hungrily.

The moemon wore a pink dress with yellow stripes, and shiny black eyes. She had pink hair down to her shoulders, and a pink tail. Her longue tongue drooped down, and she smiled, staring at Alaude. She ran towards him, and tackled him to the ground, licking the honey from his cheeks, slobbering over him. Alaude pushed her off and ran away, but the moemon chased after him, and tackled him again.

Alaude turned, and used his last resort. He pressed a moeball against her forehead, capturing her.

Alaude moved through the grass, and arrived at Fuchsia City, releasing the moemon from her moeball.

"Okay, so what are you?" Alaude asked, staring at the drooling Lickitung. Alaude held her at arms' length.

"I'm a Lickitung, master!" She said, smiling.

"I'll call you Lira, okay?" Alaude asked, Lickitung nodding in joy.

**Moemon**: Lickitung

**Name**: Lira

**Species**: Licking Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Current Level**: 29

**Diet**: Lickitung are capable of eating anything.

**Ability**: Own Tempo

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 101.4lbs

**Cup Size**: C

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Muddy Water, Hammer Arm, Lick, Supersonic, Defense Curl, Knock Off, Wrap, Stomp, Disable, Slam, Power Whip

**Evolves Into**: Lickilicki (Learns Rollout)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info**: Lickitung are very clingy and gluttonous moemon. They enjoy licking anything they see, as they experience things through taste. Their tongue can release two secretions, one that paralyzes the body, and one that arouses the victim, in order to get them to have sex. They enjoy tasting the fluids of sex, will volunteer oral sex, even on strangers, though never further than that except with their masters.

"Can I finish licking the honey off of you, master?" Lira asked, her eyes shining in anticipation, licking her lips with her big tongue.

"…No." Alaude said, frowning. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Lira whined. "I'm hungry! If not, can we at least have sex or something? I'm hungry and I need either sex or honey!"

"…Fine." Alaude said, frowning.

EoS: Yay!

Lauren: Well, he's got another moemon.


	67. Chapter 67

EoS: So, in this chapter, Alaude goes to the Safari Zone.

Lauren: Well, this should be interesting.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Good for you.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Yup, it's a win-win.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: I am a ghost. I've lived for countless centuries outside the flow of time.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Gotta catch 'em all.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Okay.

**StormSword67:**

Lauren: He already has a Wartortle.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Like what?

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 67

* * *

"Are we going to make a pact, master?" Lira asked, smiling.

"Not yet." Alaude said, frowning.

"…" Lira looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"…Fine, you can lick the rest of the honey off of me." Alaude sighed. Lira's eyes brightened to the point they were sparkling, and hugged Alaude, finishing licking the rest of the honey off of him.

"Ah… Yes…" Lira moaned, licking the remains off of her fingers. "It's so good…"

"Stop saying things that can be easily taken in another way." Alaude said, frowning.

"…" Lira looked around at the people in the town, who were staring at them, embarrassed.

"Let's just go." Alaude said, grabbing Lira's hand, dragging her out of the street. They arrived at the moemon center, and Alaude released his other moemon.

"Guys, this is Lira." Alaude said, gesturing to her. "Some things happened, and she became my moemon."

"Could you be any more vague?" Charla asked, frowning.

"Yeah, that's about as good as I can explain it." Alaude sighed. "But I'm just going to send her over to Leanne right away."

"Bleh." Lira sighed, frowning. "Well, I don't like getting hurt, anyway. I just wanna relax and sleep…"

_Little brat…_ Charla, Pia and Bianca thought, glaring at her.

"However, I still need to make a pact with master!" Lira said, smiling. "And I want to do it immediately!"

"…" They glared at her blatant personality in anger.

"Listen, I want you guys to take care of her for now." Alaude said, frowning. "There's something I need to do in this town."

"What?" Pia asked, confused.

"It's not something you need to concern yourself with." Alaude said, frowning. He walked across the street, and arrived at the Safari Zone.

"Oh, would you like to try our Safari Challenge?" The woman at the counter asked, smiling.

"Yes, I would." Alaude said, smiling, handing her the money needed.

"Of-of course!" The woman said, blushing, running over to the storage room and giving the balls to Alaude.

"Thank you." Alaude said, smiling, the woman blushing. She turned to the other girl at the counter, whispering, as he walked out into the Safari Zone, the two women staring at him.

"He was hot, wasn't he?" The first girl asked her friend.

"Totally!" The other girl said, blushing.

* * *

"So, it's here…" Alaude said, looking up at the sky. He walked down across the grass, turning into the forest. Alaude walked deep into the forest, until he arrived at a circle of trees with sunlight blazing down on them.

"I've arrived…" Alaude said, sitting down on the ground. He began to meditate, focusing his energy. He concentrated deeply, feeling the energy of the forest flow through him.

"Well, a human…" A voice echoed from the trees. "But not just any human, a special human. A human that is not quite human… How special…"

Alaude remained silent.

"Well now, not-quite-human, what brings you here?" Alaude finally opened his eyes, and saw an enormous snake slithering towards him. The body of the snake seemed like it was made of wood and vines, and it seemed to have a mane made of a rose. Two enormous wings made of rose petals emerged from its mane, and its head was blood red, with shining golden eyes that looked down on Alaude.

"Great Blood Rose Dragon." Alaude said, frowning. "I have come here to request your help."

"My help, you say?" The snake hissed, slithering around Alaude's body. "And what does a not-quite-human like you think gives it the right to request something of me?"

"Nothing." Alaude said, frowning. "But I still want your help."

"Bold." The snake said, slithering up close to Alaude. It opened its mouth, and a figure crawled out of its mouth. The figure was naked and obviously female, and had red hair that fell down her back and over her supple breasts. She had a rose tucked into her red hair, and shining yellow eyes that resembled a snake.

She crawled over to Alaude, leaning in close, licking her lips with a serpentine tongue.

"You remind me of the one with black wings." The snake girl said, smiling. "As the protector of this forest, I shall listen to your request. What is it that you would like me to do?"

"Please, allow me to master my ability as a Lilin." Alaude said, frowning.

"That ability is something that was given to you by another, correct?" The snake girl asked. "It is not your place to master it. The fact that you can draw out the power at all should not be possible."

"But I can." Alaude said, frowning.

"…Fine." The snake girl said, licking her lips. "I shall grant your wish. However, only if you can prove your worth to me."

"My worth?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Find the strongest warrior in my territory, and defeat her. If you can do that, then I shall grant your request." The snake girl said, smiling cruelly. She giggled, moving away from Alaude .She slipped back as quickly as she'd arrived, and slipped into the snake's mouth, disappearing. The snake moved back, hissing, and slithered back into the trees. Alaude stood up, surprised that the snake had even appeared to him.

"So, I have to find the strongest opponent…" Alaude said, frowning. "Who could that be, I wonder…"

A moemon walked across the grass, sheathing her sword.

"So, another opponent has come to challenge me…" She said, frowning. "Very well. I shall battle them with the full of my strength, just as I have these others."

She walked across the grass, injured and unconscious moemon surrounding her as she did.

"Excellent." The moemon said. "Prey for my sword…"

The moemon was silent as she walked forwards.

* * *

EoS: So, who could this moemon be?

Lauren: Who knows?


	68. Chapter 68

EoS: Let's find out just who this opponent is!

Lauren: Good.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Pretty cool.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Well, yeah.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: No.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: We'll see.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Of course it is.

**Voltedge:**

Lauren: Well, we're about to see just who it is.

**Lithenightshade:**

EoS: Maybe.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 68

* * *

"How am I even going to know who the strongest opponent in this forest is, anyway?" Alaude asked, frowning. "I'm just going to have to fight everyone here, aren't I?"

Alaude sighed, and began to walk through the forest.

"Are you the one I am supposed to face?" A moemon walked up to Alaude, frowning. She wore a brown shirt over a white skirt, and had long sleeves that resembled wings. She had brown hair tied behind her in a messy ponytail that spread out in the back, and golden eyes. She held a long sword at her waist, the sheath colored white and the hilt white and split at the end, with two green tips to resemble a leek.

"Whoa, what moemon are you?" Alaude asked, shocked.

"I am Farfetch'd." The moemon said, frowning. "I am the strongest moemon here, as well as the only member of my species."

"What happened to your species?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Our species are proud warriors." The Farfetch'd said. "Due to our tradition of dueling whenever we meet another of our species, we have wiped each other out to near extinction."

"Whoa, I'm sorry…" Alaude said, shocked.

"It matters not." Farfetch'd said, frowning. "Though many of my kin have perished, they have done so with honor. Please, allow me to do battle with you as well."

"Are you sure?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"The guardian of this place has requested it of me." Farfetch'd said, reaching for her sword. "I shall honor her wish."

Farfetch'd was standing there for a second, and then disappeared.

"What?" Alaude asked. The sword blade shot past his face as he hit the ground, the blade knocking his hat off and striking a tree, cleaving it in half.

"Good reflexes." Farfetch'd said, reappearing, sheathing her sword. "It has been quite a while since a human was capable of dodging my killing stroke."

"Well, I'm not exactly a human." Alaude said, frowning.

"Obviously not." Farfetch'd said, nodding. She disappeared again, and her blade shot down towards Alaude. He jumped to the side, a gash appearing in the ground as Farfetch'd appeared in front of it.

She's fast… Alaude thought, frowning. But Sam managed to stand up to Eleanor easily. And I should be able to do the same.

Alaude focused his power, frowning. Farfetch'd disappeared, but a hand shot out of Alaude's shadow, grabbing her ankle, knocking her to the ground.

"I… I did it…" Alaude said, panting.

"Interesting…" Farfetch'd said, standing up, frowning. "You are quite powerful. I had no idea you could do something like that."

"Well, you might be fast, but I'm faster than the speed of darkness." Alaude said, grinning.

"I regret to inform you that your joke lacked humor." Farfetch'd said, frowning. She reached for her sword for the first time Alaude could see, and drew it, releasing a blade of air at Alaude. Alaude ducked, the air shooting behind him, slicing through several trees. Alaude charged at her, and grabbed her arm, hitting her in the stomach.

"Sorry." Alaude said, frowning.

"I don't need an apology from you." Farfetch'd said, frowning. She hit Alaude in the shoulder, knocking him back, and reached for her sword, drawing it, swinging it at Alaude.

"Whoa, that's close." Alaude said, a blade sticking out of the shadows, countering the sword. "Now, let's get going."

Eleanor walked towards the Safari Zone, though Sam was standing in front of the building.

"Here for a rematch?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Not today." Eleanor said, puffing her cheeks. "I came here to battle Alaude."

"I see." Sam said, smiling. "But you won't be able to enter."

"Why not?" Eleanor asked, frowning.

"Alaude is in the middle of training to become strong enough to defeat you." Sam said, smiling. "So I don't want him fighting you until that time. If you have to fight, then it will be against me."

"You'd throw the child whose life you saved to the wolves?" Eleanor asked, frowning.

"It depends." Sam said, smiling. "I just have that much faith in him."

Sam turned to the doors, smiling boldly.

"Alaude, does it hurt?" Sam shouted. "Ah, but it'll help you grow!"

"Aerial ace." Farfetch'd drew her sword and disappeared. She moved far faster than could have been possible. She drew her sword and swung it at Alaude, who held his hands up in defense. Her sword struck him, but did not pierce. For in his hand, Alaude held a sword forged a black metal, shining with a sheen that resembled stars illuminated in the black night sky.

"That sword…" Farfetch'd said, shocked. "It is quite impressive… You are most certainly not human."

"Not true." Alaude said, frowning. "I am human. I just have the power of a lilin."

"I see…" Farfetch'd said, frowning. "I don't understand where that power of yours is born from, but I shall still defeat it. Leaf blade!"

Farfetch'd held her sword up, leaves swirling around it, and she charged at Alaude, swinging her sword, sending a tornado of leaves flying towards Alaude. Alaude swung his sword, slicing the leaves to pieces, a shockwave of black energy flying from his sword and striking Farfetch'd's sword, shattering it, and striking into her body, sending her flying through the air, Farfetch'd collapsing on the ground.

"I won…" Alaude said, standing over her, frowning.

"You have defeated me." Farfetch'd said, kneeling in front of him. "Congratulations."

"I'm sorry about your sword." Alaude said, frowning.

"Nonsense." Farfetch'd said, shaking her head. "My sword will regenerate in time."

"Okay, good." Alaude said, smiling.

"Good luck from now on." Farfetch'd said, bowing to him. Alaude turned and walked out of the forest, heading for the exit of the Safari Zone.

* * *

EoS: So, Alaude has found the sword.

Lauren: That's good.


	69. Chapter 69

EoS: So, what will Alaude do in this chapter?

Lauren: Who knows?

**Conker:**

EoS: Okay.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Of course he is.

**StormSword97:**

Lauren: No, it wasn't.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: No.

**Python master456:**

EoS: Are you psychic?

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Awesome.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Yup.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 69

* * *

"That was exhausting…" Alaude sighed as he walked out of the Safari Zone.

"Alaude." Alaude turned his head to see Erika standing in front of him, holding her fan in front of her face and a parasol over a shoulder.

"Oh, Erika." Alaude said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"This city is not too far from my own." Erika said, smiling.

"Yeah, but why did you come?" Alaude asked.

"I heard that you would be coming here, and I was wondering if I could get that date that I was promised." Erika said, closing her fan, and pressing it against Alaude's chest.

"When did I promise you that?" Alaude asked.

"Not you, Sam." Erika said, smiling. "She said that I could go on a date with you, and I wondered if that time could be now?"

"…Fine." Alaude said, shrugging. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Well, we could look around the Safari Zone." Erika said, smiling.

"I've already been there, trust me, there's nothing worth seeing…" Alaude sighed.

"Well, how about we look at the moemon in the nature preserves?" Erika asked.

"Nature preserve?" Alaude asked, confused.

"Yes, it's very simple." Erika said, smiling. "The last time I was here, one of the docents explained it to me. You see, there are several endangered moemon, and those moemon live in nature preserves that the Safari Zone sponsors."

"Yeah, I guess we could." Alaude said, shrugging. They walked around the grounds outside of the Safari Zone, observing the moemon that were living peacefully.

"It's so nice…" Erika said, smiling softly. "But it's also a little sad… These beautiful moemon don't belong in captivity… They should be out in the wild…"

"Yeah, I guess so." Alaude said, nodding.

"You're sweet." Erika said, smiling. "Come on, let's go have lunch." Erika led Alaude underneath one of the large trees, and perfectly laid out a blanket over the grass. She reached into her back and withdrew two bento boxes, handing the first to Alaude, and then knelt on the ground.

"Wow, this looks really professional." Alaude said, surprised.

"Of course." Erika said, nodding. "The specialty of my gym is training our members to become Yamato Nadeshiko, the ideal woman. I am a master at such things as this. You need not be concerned."

Erika smiled sweetly.

"Just enjoy the food, okay?" Erika smiled brightly like the sun.

"…Sure." Alaude said, blushing. He opened the bento, and looked at the amazing food that Erika had prepared for him.

"This is…" Alaude said, shocked. "This is amazing…"

The food actually brought tears to his eyes.

"Please enjoy the meal." Erika said, lowering her head to him, smiling. He began to eat the delicious food, and after eating in silence, the two soon finished their meals.

"I've also prepared tea for after our meal." Erika said, smiling.

"Hold on!" Erika and Alaude turned their heads to see Serena, glaring at her in anger.

"…Serena?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena demanded, frowning. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing! You're trying to subtly encourage Alaude to choose you by appealing to him as an ideal wife."

"Subtly?" Erika asked, surprised.

"Fine, directly then!" Serena said, frowning. "Still, don't think I'll let you get a leg up on me!" Serena reached into her bag and pulled out a bento that was oozing a violet miasma eerily similar to the kind that Sam could control.

"Come on, eat!" Serena said, pressing an obscure substance towards Alaude's face.

"No, thank you." Alaude said, pushing the poisonous toxins away from his face.

"Stop trying to seduce Alaude with your feminine wiles!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's fine." Alaude said, shrugging.

"Please, leave us alone." Erika said, frowning. "This should be a private date, thank you very much."

"…" Serena was irritated, but had no way to argue. She muttered a few words under her breath, turned, and stormed off.

"So, Alaude…" Erika said, siding up to Alaude, flipping her hair lightly, smiling. "Anything you want to do now?"

"Not really." Alaude said, shrugging. Erika sighed in defeat, but still reached down and wrapped her hand around his. She sidled up until she was laying on his should, smiling contently.

"Thank you, Alaude." Erika said, smiling. "For going out on this date with me even though you didn't have to. It really means a lot to me."

"Yeah, no problem." Alaude said, shrugging. Erika smiled, and kissed Alaude on the cheek. She released his hand and stood up, smiling.

"Now then, I have to be headed back to my gym." Erika said, smiling. "But this was fun. I certainly hope we can do it again."

"Yeah, maybe." Alaude said, smiling. Erika turned and walked away from Alaude, smiling. She headed towards Celadon, not looking back.

"…That was fun…" Alaude sighed, smiling. "But I should probably get back to my moemon."

Alaude sighed, and walked back towards the moemon center, exhausted from the days' activities. Alaude reached the moemon center, sighing, and opened the door. However, he would still not be able to relax.

"Master!" Lira cried, tackling Alaude out the door, Alaude falling onto the grass, Lira hugging him and licking him affectionately.

"Sorry, master." Pia said, frowning. "But she was really hyper, we couldn't keep her under control."

"It's fine…" Alaude said, pushing her off of him, sighing. "Lira, I've had a long day…"

"But I want to make a pact with you!" Lira whined.

"Too bad!" Charla said, frowning. "You're going to have to wait."

"Fine…" Lira said, frowning. "If I really have to wait until tomorrow, I guess I will… But you definitely need to make a pact with me then, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Alaude said, nodding. He slowly walked into the room he had reserved earlier, and collapsed on the bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

EoS: So, Alaude finally gets to sleep.

Lauren: Good.


	70. Chapter 70

EoS: It's time for the pact between Alaude and Lira

Lauren: That was a short relaxation, wasn't it?

EoS: Yes.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Alaude is on the Erika Route right now.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Who knows.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: Yes it should be.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: It would be interesting.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Actually if I had to pick I would probably be the other one.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Well, Alaude is neither.

**Python master456:**

EoS: I know, why would anyone want the person they loved to only love them? What a weirdo.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 70

Alaude was having a nice, peaceful dream. For about a second. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at the figure at his legs.

"Ah, good, master, you're awake!" Lira said, smiling. Lira was in the process of pulling his pants down. "Great! We can do this for real!"

"…What are you doing?" Alaude asked, irritated. "Didn't we agree you'd wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, we did." Lira said, nodding. She pointed to the clock. "It's twelve, so it's tomorrow, right?"

"…" Alaude face palmed.

"Now then…" Lira licked her lips and finished pulling Alaude's pants down, then moving to his underwear. After she pulled those off, she began drooling. She opened her mouth and her tongue slid out, licking up the length of Alaude's shaft with no effort. She certainly lived up to the name of her species as she extended her tongue out further and curled it around his shaft, sliding her tongue up and down the length of his dick like a sticky hand. As Alaude's dick got sticky from all of her saliva, it began to get even harder.

Lira couldn't take it anymore, and engulfed his throbbing head into her mouth, soon following with the rest of his dick as he fed it into her. Her nose pressed up close to his crotch as she deepthroated him, moving her head back and forth on Alaude's head with surprising skill. Her tongue remained coiled around his dick even when it was in her mouth, providing Alaude with another bonus sensation. Her tongue started to squeeze down and tighten on him as she began sucking, and once she fell into a rhythm she continued to increase her speed. She felt his dick hit against the back of her throat, and she began moaning. Her tongue began to secrete a certain fluid, and Alaude began to feel his dick throb.

"Crap, I'm close…" Alaude grunted, placing his hand on her head to hold her in place. Lira hummed in appreciation, a sensation that sent Alaude over the edge and caused him to cum in her mouth. Alaude thrust deeper into her mouth, shooting his semen all over the back of her throat and over her tongue.

After Lira finished drinking his semen, she stood up and wiped her mouth.

"How did you like that?" Lira asked, smiling. "That's my special blowjob!"

"It was pretty amazing…" Alaude said, panting.

"Yes." Lira said, nodding. "The special juices from my tongue are capable of arousing anyone and getting them in the mood for sex!"

"Mmm…" Lira moaned, as she felt more of his semen slide down her throat. She didn't waste any time, and pushed Alaude down onto the bed. She pulled the rest of his clothes off and her tongue slithered out, tracing itself over Alaude's chest as it led a trail of saliva mixed with aphrodisiac. Alaude felt his dick begin to throb again, and Lira wrapped her hand around it. She began to roughly stroke his cock as though she was trying to milk him for more semen, and her tongue sped up, moving around his chest and stomach at a much faster speed. Alaude's semen began to shoot out in bursts, soaking her shirt and face and hair as he arched his back from the pleasure of cumming.

"Ah, master, you got me all dirty…" Lira purred. "I should probably clean myself off…" Lira's tongue retracted and she began to lick the semen off of her face. Her tongue finished cleaning her face off and moved up to her hair, licking cum out of that, and then she moved her tongue down to her chest, which she began to lick the remaining cum off of. In a minute or so, she was clean as could be.

"So, master, did seeing me lick your semen off of myself turn you on?" Lira purred, smiling. She licked her lips as she eyed his dick. "Well, let's see what I can do about that…"

Lira pulled her clothes off and stood up in front of Alaude, letting him take pleasure in staring at her naked form. She pushed him down onto the bed and mounted him, looking down at him excitedly, and slowly began to insert his dick inside of her.

"Oh god!" Lira cried out as she felt his dick pierce through her hymen. "This is sex… It feels even better than a blowjob!"

Lira moaned as she felt Alaude's dick thrust inside of her tight pussy, her juices leaking out all over it. Alaude grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting up inside of her, causing Lira's body to shake in surprise. Alaude fought off the urge to cum in her tight pussy instantly, and began thrusting even harder into her. Lira began to rub her ass against him to increase the stimulation on his cock, but it was starting to have the reverse effect of bringing her closer to an orgasm instead.

"Oh god, master, you dick is so hard and thick…" Lira cried out, clenching down on him as her hands grabbed the sheets beside his head. "I can't hold on much longer…"

Alaude continued his slow, rhythmic thrusting, but decided that it would be better to pick up some speed, so he began thrusting harder into her as she moaned.

Alaude squeezed her slender hips and began thrusting harder, Lira getting lost in the sensations of pleasure that were taking over her body. Her cunt squeezed down even tighter on his shaft as she cried out, feeling the sensation of orgasm approaching.

"I'm cumming!" Lira drawled, her pussy tightening down and soaking Alaude with her juices as it milked his dick of the semen inside of it. Alaude continued to thrust up into her as he shot his semen inside, Lira collapsing onto his chest, exhausted.

"Worth the wait…" Lira sighed, drifting off to sleep along with Alaude.


	71. Chapter 71

EoS: It's time for Alaude to begin his gym battle!

Lauren: Should be good.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: Who knows?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: It's in the moedex entry.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: It is a Lickitung, just read back.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 71

* * *

Alaude was in a world of light. A winged silhouette was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"Master, I've been waiting for you…" The figure said. "Please, wake me up already…"

Alaude's eyes snapped open as the sun rose.

"So, it's time to challenge the next gym." Alaude yawned. He returned Lira to her moeball, and slipped it into his pocket, as he couldn't have seven.

Alaude walked into the next gym, frowning, and he noticed Serena standing in the entryway.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"I came here after I saw your stupid little date, but I can't get through!" Serena said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Alaude asked, frowning. "Wait, you've been here since yesterday?"

"Why, is it morning?" Serena asked.

"…Yes." Alaude said, nodding.

"Shit, I've been here since yesterday!" Serena exclaimed, irritated. She ran forward across the apparently empty floor, and crashed into an invisible wall.

"Damn it!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's an invisible wall." Alaude said, frowning. "It's a maze. We need to make our way through…"

Alaude felt his way across the wall, until he found a gap. He slipped through, Serena following after him. Alaude made his way through the maze cautiously, while Serena continued to hit her head every other turn.

"This is really pissing me off." Serena said, frowning.

The two finally made it through the maze, and they walked into the next room, where Koga was standing. The room was a traditional Japanese interior, but instead of mats the floor was made out of wood.

"Now, which of you would like to challenge me first?" Koga asked, frowning.

"LISTEN UP, BUDDY!" Serena exclaimed. "NO WAY IN HELL DOES THIS GYM MEET OSHA STANDARDS OF WORKING! I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU!"

"I'm first." Alaude said, frowning.

"Understood." Koga said, nodding. "I shall take the lead! Koro, come out!" Koga tossed out a moeball, which a Koffing emerged from. She wore a purple jacket and skirt, with a skull and crossbones on the chest of her jacket, and she had purple hair down to her neck, and violet eyes.

"Bianca, let's see what you can do." Alaude said, tossing out Bianca's moeball, the turtle moemon emerging cheerfully.

"Awesome, my first gym battle!" Bianca said, smiling. "Now, let me show you my power!"

"Sludge!" Koro opened her mouth and fired a blast of violet sludge at Bianca, who jumped to the side.

"Water gun!" Bianca shouted, opening her mouth, firing a blast of water at Koro, knocking her back.

"Smokescreen." Koro released smoke from her body, filling the arena with smoke. Bianca looked around worriedly.

"Bianca, use rapid spin!" Alaude ordered. Bianca nodded and curled up on the ground, spinning around, creating a rapid tornado of wind, blowing the smoke away from her.

"Darn." Koro said, frowning. "Sludge bomb!" Koro opened her mouth and fired several blasts of sludge at Bianca, who jumped to her feet and ran away from them.

"Water pulse!" Bianca shouted, holding her hand up, forming a whirlpool of water in her hand and molding it into a sphere of water. She charged at Koro and held her hands up, releasing the pulse of water from her hands, firing it at Koro, hitting her head on, sending her flying backwards. Koro hit the ground in pain and stood up, glaring at Bianca.

"Self-destruct!" Koro cried, her body glowing. An enormous explosion of gas released from her body, encompassing the entire field, hitting Bianca, sending her flying back through the air, Bianca hitting the wall behind Alaude, crying out in pain, and falling to the ground.

"Bianca!" Alaude cried. Bianca stood up, shaking, her body covered in injuries.

"Don't worry, master…" Bianca said, panting.

"Good job, Koro." Koga said, frowning. "Rest for now." Koga returned Koro to her moeball.

"Why would you tell her to blow herself up?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"This is a war of attrition." Koga said, frowning. "It is the way of the ninja."

"…" Alaude frowned.

"Now then, Kono, go." Koga tossed out a moeball, which a second Koffing emerged from.

"Oh no." Alaude said, frowning. The Koffing ran towards Bianca, spitting sludge at her, knocking Bianca unconscious from the damage she'd take from the self-destruct.

"Return." Alaude said, returning Bianca to her moeball. "Okay, no choice. Charla, go!" Alaude tossed out a moeball, which Charla emerged from, smiling wickedly.

"Flamethrower!" Charla shouted, opening her mouth, firing a blast of flames at the gas moemon.

Kono floated to the side, avoiding the flames, and fired sludge at Charla, who dodged.

"Sludge bomb!" Kono shouted, hitting Charla with a barrage of sludge, knocking her off of her feet.

"Flamethrower!" Charla fired another blast of flames at Kono, hitting her head on, encompassing her with fire again.

"Kono, use self-destruct!" Koga ordered. Kono released a shockwave of gases from her body, pushing the flames away, extinguishing them, and hitting Charla head on, sending her flying backwards, crashing into the wall, Charla losing consciousness as Kono did.

"Return." Koga said, returning Kono to her moeball.

"Oh, well…" Alaude sighed. "This fighting style is not something that can be dealt with that easily."

Alaude returned Charla to her moeball, frowning.

"Okay, Maria, it's on you." Alaude tossed out a moeball, which Maria emerged from, frowning.

"Well, I guess I should use this." Koga said, frowning. "Mukuyo, go!" Koga tossed out a moeball, which a Muk emerged from. She wore a long violet dress that reached the ground, with long sleeves and mess violet hair down her back, and black eyes. She was dripping with sludge, and she licked her lips.

"I won't go easy on you." Maria said, frowning. She held her hand up, and her mask helmet appeared over her head.

"This should be good." Alaude said, smiling.

"Yes, I can use this as research for my own battle." Serena said, smirking.

* * *

EoS: So, it's time for Maria's battle!

Lauren: This should be good.


	72. Chapter 72

EoS: Let's continue the gym battle!

Lauren: Oh, good.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: This is fast enough.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: I have no idea how long this will be. It'll be over when it's over.

**TheClownKing:**

EoS: I'm going to respond to you not because I expect you to read this, but because it needs to be said. When you say this is not "Red" you are both correct and incorrect. Indeed, this is not the "Red" in the Pokemon Special, but I never said it was. This is the Red from the video games. Because that Red has no established personality, it is impossible for my interpretation of that personality to be incorrect. The same goes for Leaf, Dawn, Blake, Willow, and any of the countless gym leaders I've parodied. Just because the characters in this story do not follow the canon established in the show or the manga, that does not mean that I am incorrect. Even if you can provide me with one piece of evidence that Red does not possess the personality that I have decided to assign him, this is FAN FICTION. I can interpret the characters in canon however I want. If you don't like it, then don't read.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: I was just messing with Lulu. And Lulu is not my descendent.

**TheLazyRiver:**

Lauren: We'll see.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: It's just depending on my mood in terms of shipping.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Kind of.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 72

* * *

"Bone club!" Maria charged at the Muk, and swung her energy infused club at the moemon, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Mukuyo opened her mouth and fired blasts of sludge at Maria, but Maria held her bone club up, spinning it in her hand, reflecting the sludge away. Maria held it up and swung it at Mukuyo, sending the club flying at her with a powerful rotation, knocking her backwards, sending Mukuyo flying through the air, hitting the wall, the bone club flying back towards Maria. She caught it and slammed it on the ground, releasing a shockwave of power through the ground, badly injuring Mukuyo.

"What do you think of my power?" Maria demanded, charging at Mukuyo, holding her bone club up, and slammed it on the ground. "Bone rush!"

Several bone blades jutted out of the ground at Mukuyo, striking her head on, cutting into her badly. The bones jutted up further out of the ground, knocking her into the air, badly injuring her. Mukuyo turned her body into slime and slipped through, moving towards Maria, and shifted back into a solid form. She held her hand up, and fired a blast of sludge at her, striking her head on and knocking her backwards.

"Toxic." Mukuyo opened her mouth and fired a blast of toxic sludge at Maria, soaking her, badly poisoning her.

"Antidote." Alaude said, using an antidote on Maria.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Serena and Koga shouted, Alaude plugging his ears in annoyance.

"Maria, use ancient power!" Alaude ordered. Maria held her hand up, rocks of energy appearing in the air and slamming down on Mukuyo, who turned into slime to avoid them.

"My Mukuyo's acid armor prevents such things from working." Koga said, laughing. "Forget it! Nothing you can use will ever hit slime!"

"Oh, yeah?" Maria asked, laughing. "Earth power!" Maria slammed her club against the ground, the earth welting up around Mukuyo, trapping her, and erupting in a blast of earth and fire, badly injuring her, Mukuyo returning to her solid form.

"Gunk shot!" Mukuyo shouted, opening her mouth, creating a sphere of poison, and firing it at Maria, knocking her back. However, Maria flung her bone club at Mukuyo again. The club sailed over Mukuyo's head as she ducked, but Maria charged at her anyway. The club arched around and returned to Maria, Maria slamming it down on Mukuyo's head with a crack, knocking her unconscious.

"Who's next?" Maria asked, Koga returning Mukuyo to her moeball. Suddenly, Maria's mask shattered.

"Time's up, huh?" Maria asked, frowning. "Oh, well."

"Korono, go!" Koga shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Wheezing emerged from. She wore a violet dress and had violet hair down to her shoulders tied back into two violet spheres, and had violet eyes.

"Bone rush!" Maria held her club against the ground as bone spikes jutted out of it, moving towards Korono, who floated up into the air, avoiding the attacks. Maria flung her club at the moemon, but Korono flew to the side, dodging it.

"Toxic!" Korono fired a sphere of toxic energy at Maria, badly poisoning her.

"Time for another antidote." Alaude said, reaching into his pocket.

"Embargo!" Korono created a sphere of light around Maria, preventing Alaude from giving her items.

"Damn." Alaude said, frowning.

"Venoshock!" Korono said, smiling. She released a blast of poisonous light from her body, the beams of poison shooting out towards Maria, striking her head on with poisonous energy, knocking her back. Korono flew towards Maria and struck her again with another poison blast, knocking her unconscious.

"Good job, Maria." Alaude said, grinning, returning Maria to her moeball. "Now then, for my last moemon… Syia, go!"

Syia emerged from her moeball, frowning.

"Hello, fellow shinobi." Syia said, frowning.

"Hiya!" Korono said, smiling. "Nice to meet you! You're a ninja too, correct?"

"Indeed." Syia said, nodding. "However, unlike you, I am a true shinobi."

"What does that mean?" Korono asked, frowning. "You think that you're a real ninja and I am not?"

"You aren't." Syia said, shaking her head. "You and your comrades sacrifice yourselves to take out your enemies."

"That's what a ninja does!" Korono exclaimed.

"No." Syia said, shaking her head. "A ninja fights with honor."

"Why?" Korono asked, frowning. "That isn't what ninja are about! They fight in the shadows!"

"No, they don't." Syia said, frowning. "Let me show you my skill. I will not let myself become a ninja like you. I shall become a ninja that will fight with true honor and skill."

"That's the spirit!" Serena cheered, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, what will Syia do?

Lauren: Win, obviously.


	73. Chapter 73

EoS: Time to finish the battle!

Lauren: Yay!

**Voltedge:**

EoS: Not in Naruto they don't.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Try harder.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: Maria is just that awesome.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: I just didn't want to.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Definitely.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Damn straight.

**Python master456:**

EoS: Why does she need to back off?

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 73

* * *

"Sludge bomb!" Korono shouted, opening her mouth, firing a blast of sludge at Syia.

"…" Syia narrowed her eyes.

"Ninja art of replication." Syia said, using double team to create multiple copies of herself. Several of them charged at Korono, while another created a whirlwind and fired blades of wind at her.

Korono evaded the blades of wind and flew towards the one who created it, punching her, but she passed right through the double.

"What?!" Korono demanded, whirling around to Syia bring one of her scythes down on Korono's shoulder, drawing a deep gash of blood, Korono flying back, shocked, glaring at her.

"I won't get close to you again!" Korono said, frowning. "You are far too skilled! I'll have to use other tricks to deal with you!"

"Toxic!" Korono shouted, opening her mouth, firing a sphere of toxic energy.

"Bug buzz!" Syia exclaimed, opening her mouth, releasing a sonic wave that shattered the poison in the air.

"Venoshock!" Korono shouted, the toxic shooting out from the air and shooting towards Syia.

"…" Syia narrowed her eyes. Scales from her wings shot out and whirled around her, protecting her from the poison. Syia held her hand up, and the scale dust swirled around her body and flew towards her opponent. The scales swirled around her body, creating a silver mirage around Korono's body.

"What the hell?" Korono asked, looking around, shocked. The silver dust swirled around her in a tornado, the shining lights in the dust distracting and blinding her. The dust swung into her body and cut into her painfully, knocking Korono out of the air. Syia waved her hand and the silver dust shot towards Korono, hitting her head on with silver wind.

Syia jumped up and swung her scythe at Korono, who used a blast of gas to push her to the side, avoiding Syia. Syia used the silver wind as a cushion to push her back, and she flew towards Korono.

"Toxic!" Korono shouted, firing a blast of toxic energy at Syia.

"Air slash!" Syia shouted, creating a blade of air that sliced through the poison, hitting Korono, knocking her out of the air. Syia flapped her wings and flew towards Korono, striking her other shoulder with a scythe, drawing more blood, Korono falling to the ground.

"Silver wind." Syia held her scythes up, and fired a blast of wind at Korono, injuring her again.

"I won't lose to something like that!" Korono shouted. "Sludge bomb!" Still on the ground, Korono fired a wave of sludge at Syia, who dodged to the side, firing a blade of wind at her, cutting into her again.

"I won't let you win…" Korono said, a rueful smile on her face. "Let me show you my true power! An explosion!"

Korono began to glow, and energy released from her body in an explosive blast of power.

"Syia!" Alaude cried, shielding his eyes.

The light faded and Korono was unconscious.

"…Impossible…" Koga said, shocked.

"Don't… Underestimate… Me…" Syia coughed, her entire body covered in bruises and wounds. "I won't lose… Not this easily…"

"Whoa…" Alaude said, staring at Syia, who had managed to take the full force of an explosion and remain standing.

"I see." Koga said, frowning. He returned Syia to her moeball. "You have defeated me. You held strong to your own code as a ninja, and you managed to surpass mine. You are truly an excellent shinobi."

Koga disappeared and reappeared in front of Alaude, who jumped back in shock.

"Here." Koga handed Alaude the soul badge, and a TM. "That TM contains the move toxic. It shall infect your opponents with a poison that increases in power each turn. It is a truly deadly move."

"Return, Syia." Alaude said, returning Syia to her moeball. "You need a good rest."

Alaude turned to Serena.

"He's all yours." Alaude said, frowning.

"How am I supposed to fight something that keeps blowing up?!" Serena demanded.

"…Not my problem." Alaude said, shrugging. He turned and walked out of the gym, returning to the moemon center to heal his moemon.

"Okay, Lira." Alaude released Lira from her moeball.

"Yes, master?" Lira asked, smiling.

"I'm going to send you over to Leanne to rest."

"Understood." Lira sighed. "Still, it's probably for the best. I hate fighting."

"That's good then." Alaude said, smiling. He sent Lira over to the computer, and sighed.

"Somehow, I feel like it's going to be lonely…" Alaude sighed. "Lira took a lot of work, but she was pretty fun."

"Um, excuse me, are you the trainer of this Scyther?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alaude asked, frowning.

"She's taken some major damage. While she's been healed by our medicine, I would advise her against fighting for a while." Nurse Joy said, frowning. "Just leave her alone to rest for a while. Do you have anywhere you could send her, or maybe a PC box?"

"Yeah, something like that." Alaude said, taking her moeball. He walked back to the computer and called Leanne again.

"What now?" Leanne demanded. "That Lickitung you just sent me is eating up all of my food!"

"Sorry, I'm going to send you Syia, too." Alaude said, frowning. "She's taken a lot of damage. Do you think she can rest?"

"…She's the ninja, right?" Leanne sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "How about if she helps keep your moemon in line?"

"Sounds good." Alaude said, nodding, releasing Syia from her moeball.

"Hello, master." Syia said, smiling.

"Syia, I'm going to send you over to Leanne to recover from your fight." Alaude said, frowning.

"That was nothing." Syia said, frowning. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Doctor's orders, please." Alaude said, frowning.

"…Fine." Syia said, frowning. She kissed Alaude on the cheek, smiling. She returned to her moeball, and Alaude sent her over to Leanne.

* * *

EoS: Aw…

Lauren: Sad…


	74. Chapter 74

EoS: So, what will happen with Syia at Leanne's?

Lauren: Let's find out!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: No.

**Voltedge:**

EoS: No, it is entirely possible.

**TheLazyRiver:**

EoS: You'll just have to wait and see. Or read my ranger stories.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: Remember that Alaude's daughter was adopted.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Of course it was.

**TheClownKing:**

EoS: Again, you are incorrect. Pokemon Special and Pokemon Adventures are the same thing, to begin with, but that is neither here nor there. Do you realize that people can submit stories under different canons? For example, Pokemon allows you to submit your story as canon to the show, manga, or games. This is submitted with respect to the games. In the games, the protagonist is referred to as "Red" but you get to choose whichever name you want. So I chose this one. If you actually paid attention, you would realize that Red was an alias he would obtain later, and not his real name. If you want to know why it isn't his real name, it's because Red is a ridiculous name. No one in their right mind would name someone a color. Next, you stated that my interpretation is incorrect. What? How can an interpretation be incorrect? That's like saying that an opinion can be incorrect. I interpret Red in the games as having whatever personality and name I want because they are not established as canon in the games. Finally, this is FANFICTION. The entire purpose of this website is for fans of a series to interpret the characters how they want and write about it. If you see someone writing a story where they change a personality (one that is actually established) and interpret it a different way, do you get mad at them for having an OC? For example, there are tons of stories out there that interpret Ash (who, unlike Red, does have an established personality) as a ladies man, or as a huge jerk, or one of numerous other things that are entirely out of character, but does that mean you would attack them for having a character that is "incorrect?" What about stories where the authors portray the female characters as total sluts? If not, then the only thing that separates this story from those stories is a different name that I selected for the sole purpose of Red being a ridiculous name. If that's the only reason, then in my Black and White story I refer to the main character as "Blake" even though his canon name is Hilbert. I would be fine if you got mad at me for that as well. If you don't like stories that interpret characters in a way other than the original source material, than why are you even on this site?

**Python master456:**

Lauren: He's not that great.

Alaude's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 74

* * *

"She was caught in a mudslide, eaten by a lion…" Vena sang as she walked through the house.

"Yo." Syia said, waving to her.

"Oh, did you get sent back here as well?" Vena asked, frowning.

"Yes, I'm here to relax." Syia said, stretching. "I pushed myself too far in masters' last gym battle, and the nurse said I need to take some time off."

"I see." Vena said, frowning. "Fine then. Enjoy yourself, I guess? Bathrooms are down the hall, I guess?"

"Okay, understood." Syia said, nodding.

"Weirdo…" Vena sighed, turning and walking outside.

"So, you're still scrounging for food, huh?" Syia asked, glancing at Lira.

"Of course!" Lira said, smiling. "I love food!"

"…I bet you do." Syia said, nodding.

"So, what are you going to do if you don't eat?" Lira asked, frowning.

"I'm going to contemplate the deep philosophical questions of Naruto." Syia said, frowning.

"What are they?" Lira asked, her eyes shining.

"For example…" Syia said, placing her fist against her chin, staring out through the window pensively in philosophical contemplation. "…If Deidara masturbates… Is that not merely giving himself a blowjob?"

"…I'm not comfortable with this." Lira said, frowning.

Syia felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to see Sofia standing there, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, it's you." Syia said, surprised. "What do you want?"

Sofia reached out and grabbed her scythe from her waist, waving it around cheerfully.

"Put that down." Sofia said, grabbing the scythe back. Sofia turned her head to the side, confused.

"Just… Just don't." Syia said, frowning. She headed outside, irritated, Sofia following after her. When she arrived outside, she saw Maya training some of the other moemon.

"Oh, look who it is!" Maya said, grinning. "You're the girl who made me leave!"

"Technically Vena, but sure." Syia sighed.

"And who's that?" Maya asked, turning to Lira.

"She's a new moemon he captured." Syia said. "We were sent here together, so do you think that you could train her up a little?"

"…Yeah, no problem!" Maya said, grinning. "This should be easy as pie!"

"Wait, what?" Lira whined. "I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice." Viola said, landing next to her. "Greetings, Syia."

"Hey." Syia said, smiling. "You know, I used that silver wind of yours."

"I see." Viola said, smiling. "Bitch, you think you can replace me?"

"Huh?" Syia asked, turning to her, confused.

"Nothing." Viola said, smiling.

"I'm back!" Leanne said, walking into the house, carrying groceries. Lira's head whirled around, and her eyes were shining.

"Not quite!" Maya said, laughing, dragging Lira back, laughing maniacally.

"Good luck." Syia said, smiling.

"No!" Lira cried.

Syia walked into Leanne's house, frowning.

"So, Syia, how are you settling in?" Leanne asked, smiling. "Did you do what I asked and get Maya to train Lira?"

"Of course I did." Syia said, smiling.

"Oh, so how is it going?" Leanne asked.

"Does it hurt?" Maya's voice could be heard from outside. "Excellent! That means that you're growing more powerful!"

Lira's cries of pain could be heard from outside.

"…I see." Leanne said, nodding. "Anyways, do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure." Syia said, shrugging.

"Me too." Talia said, appearing, Syia moving back in surprise.

"You don't need to eat, right?" Leanne asked, frowning.

"But I still enjoy it." Talia said, grabbing an apple and biting into it. Leanne sighed, and began packing food into her large refrigerator.

"Hey, Syia." Vena said, walking over to Syia, frowning.

"Yeah, what is it?" Syia asked.

"Does master…" Vena said, blushing. "Does he talk about me very often?"

"…Nope." Syia said, shaking her head.

"Oh…" Vena said, looking down, frowning dejectedly.

"Kidding." Syia said, grinning.

"Jerk." Vena huffed, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Hey don't be so serious." Syia said, smiling. "Alaude likes you a lot, he just doesn't want to talk about you because of how much he misses you."

"Really?" Vena asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, now you just need to defeat Charla." Syia said, nodding. "We need to train you up for victory. You see, Charla's getting real combat, and you need to get just as much."

"How do I do that?" Vena asked, frowning. A scythe blade shot towards her, Vena ducking under the scythe in shock.

"Honestly, I should have seen that coming." Vena said, jumping back, frowning.

"Yes." Syia said, nodding. "Yes you should have."

"No fair." Vena said, frowning. "I don't want to have to train."

"DO you want CHARLA to pull ahead of you?" Syia asked, frowning.

"…Over my dead body." Vena said, glaring at Syia.

"Leanne, we have another person for Maya to train." Syia said, grinning.

"If I'm a higher level than her, why do I have to let her train me?" Vena sighed, heading outside.

"That's how life works!" Syia said, laughing.

"Syia, you are a breath of fresh air in this." Leanne said, smiling. "Finally, some good comes out of having to take care of Alaude's moemon."

"…I'll just eat my meal in silence." Viola huffed, frowning.

Meanwhile, with Alaude

"So, we're going to head out?" Charla asked.

"Yes." Alaude said, nodding.

"You only have five moemon, should you capture another?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe." Alaude said, shrugging. "I could ask Leanne for one of the others."

"Excuse me." A voice said, Alaude turning to her.

"I heard you talking about how you needed a new moemon." Farfetch'd said, frowning.

"Um, yeah." Alaude said, nodding.

"Well then, I would like to offer my services to you." Farfetch'd said, kneeling in front of Alaude. "In respect for your great strength."

"Really?" Alaude asked, surprised.

"Who is she?" Charla asked, confused.

"I'll explain it a little better later." Alaude said, shrugging. "I just fought her, let's leave it at that."

Alaude tossed out a moeball, capturing Farfetch'd.

* * *

EoS: So what will happen next?

Lauren: We'll see.


End file.
